


Храбрый воин

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Bravery, Case Fic, Doctor John Watson, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Flashbacks, Gen, Hero John Watson, Holmes Family, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson's War, John in Afghanistan, Medals, Military Background, Mycroft is surprised, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock Cares, Watson's Warriors - Freeform, army doctor, hero - Freeform, post-reunion, soldier John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русский перевод "The Bravery of the Soldier" за авторством thebakerstreetgirl.<br/>Газетная статья о попавших в афганский плен британских солдатах внезапно выносит на свет некоторые подробности военной службы Джона Ватсона, которые тот долгое время хранил в строгой тайне. Шерлок Холмс заинтригован. А Джон из-за внимания прессы и вспыхнувшего с новой силой военного синдрома как никогда нуждается в друге. Сможет ли Шерлок ему помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Последние новости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bravery of the Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025731) by [bakerstreetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetgirl/pseuds/bakerstreetgirl). 



Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

Утреннее солнце заливало комнату ярким светом и приятно способствовало пробуждению Джона Ватсона. Душ работал как надо и, одеваясь, Джон насвистывал какую-то песенку, что играли по радио. Он пребывал в изумительно хорошем настроении и, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную, чувствовал себя расслабленным и счастливым. Ничто даже не намекало на предстоящий поворот его жизни.  
Субботнее утро в знаменитой квартире на Бейкер-стрит по всем намерениям обещало быть совершенно обычным, спокойным и тихим. Шерлок сидел на кухне, полностью погрузившись в очередной эксперимент, и рассеянно потягивал йоркширский чай, подсунутый ему под руку добрым соседом.  
Джон сделал чай и себе, и, взяв тарелку с яичницей-болтуньей и тостом, уселся на диване и раскрыл "Гардиан". Оба друга наслаждались миром и покоем, снизошедшими на их жилище. Накануне они как раз закончили очередное дело, оба как следует выспались и остались в итоге целыми и невредимыми. Даже странно, учитывая, как часто расследования кончались для них различными травмами.  
— У-у-ху! — возвестила миссис Хадсон, переступая порог гостиной. — Доброе утро, мальчики!  
— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, — ответил за двоих Джон.  
— Я сегодня испекла булочки и, кажется, ошиблась с пропорциями. Вышло многовато, вот я и подумала, что могу принести немного вам, мои дорогие, — сообщила домовладелица и поставила перед Джоном тарелку, полную свежеиспеченных булочек-сконов.  
— Миссис Хадсон, вы — святая!  
Друзья отлично знали, что это была чистая ложь: домовладелица испекла булочки специально для них, но с удовольствием подыгрывали, испытывая огромную благодарность. На запах свежей выпечки даже Шерлок сразу потерял интерес к эксперименту и присоединился к Джону и миссис Хадсон в гостиной.  
Джон встал с дивана, чтобы налить еще чая милой домовладелице, и попутно захватил из холодильника кувшинчик топленых сливок и немного джема. А заодно взял на заметку не говорить пожилой леди, с чем рядом эти сливки стояли. Ей лучше этого не знать.  
С хрустом поедая в блаженной тишине булочки, доктор принялся листать газету. И в какой-то момент почти неощутимо напрягся, выпрямился и внимательно вчитался в статью.  
Сидевшая рядом миссис Хадсон подумала, что тот просто принял более удобное положение, но Шерлок эти небольшие перемены в поведении Джона без внимания не оставил. Оглядев лучшего друга, детектив заметил, как "бегают" по странице его глаза, как он выпрямил плечи и слегка расставил ноги. Поза солдата — отдыхающего, но настороженного и в полной боевой готовности.  
С каждым новым параграфом Джон все выше поднимал брови, но Шерлоку не хотелось выдавать свое любопытство — он позже проглядит газету и выяснит, что же так захватило внимание друга. Судя по тому, что Джон принял позу навытяжку, статья имела какое-то отношение к Афганистану.  
Покончив с завтраком, Джон извинился и сразу ушел в свою комнату, где оставался вот уже больше часа. Шерлок, тем временем, вернулся к своему эксперименту, а затем решил взяться за скрипку. Но прежде, чем он успел поднять инструмент и заиграть, его взгляд случайно упал на аккуратно свернутую "Гардиан" — ту самую, которую чуть раньше читал Джон.  
Шерлок раскрыл газету, и долго искать ему не пришлось. На шестой-седьмой страницах ему бросилась в глаза статья о замятой в свое время истории, в которой фигурировали заложники и множественные ранения. К тексту прилагались фото солдат — британских, судя по форме. Их лица были намеренно размыты, явно из-за отсутствия официальной идентификации.  
В статье утверждалось, что в 2009 году где-то в захолустье Гильмендской провинции отряд британцев попал в ловушку боевиков Талибана и оказался в заложниках. Когда связь с отрядом прервалась, за ним выслали оперативную группу с медиком. В отчете говорилось, что эта группа тоже попала в плен, ее члены также стали заложниками.  
Талибан выдвинул требования: освобождение захваченных боевиков взамен на жизни солдат. Британское правительство никак на это не ответило, и тогда террористы вернули одного из солдат мертвым, в мешке для трупов. А еще неделю спустя другой британский солдат превратился в "смертника" — его, обвешенного бомбами, под дулом автомата заставили выйти на площадь местного городка и взорвали.  
Потом к лагерю, где держали заложников, выслали спецотряд. Завязалась перестрелка, в результате которой все мятежники были обезврежены — взяты в плен либо убиты. Судя по словам очевидцев, один из плененных взял на себя командование и сумел с максимальной пользой организовать своих товарищей во время осады.  
Этот человек, как предполагалось, получил серьезные ранения, когда защищал свой отряд и старался оттащить раненых с линии огня. Его личность оставалась тайной, но все свидетели в один голос называли его героем и считали, что он заслуживает признания. По их словам, он в одиночку спас остальных заложников и серьезно пострадал за свой подвиг.  
Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана.  
"2009 год", — подумал он. — "Джон в то время служил Афганистане. Может, он слышал об этой истории? Возможно, даже знал или лечил кого-то из тех солдат в своем полевом госпитале. Надо это выяснить".  
Он услышал, как Джон спускается по лестнице в гостиную. Поднял глаза и увидел, что доктор переоделся. Вместо своей обожаемой одежды — любимых заношенных джинсов и серого джемпера, на нем были темно-синие джинсы, клетчатая рубашка, темно-синий кардиган и коричневые кожаные туфли.  
Шерлок охватил этот вид одним взглядом и слегка поднял бровь. Джон кашлянул.  
— Я ухожу на некоторое время. Попозже закажу нам что-нибудь на вынос. Если вспомнишь, что надо еще купить, пришли сообщение, ладно? Может, буду проходить мимо магазинов.  
— Хорошо.  
Доктор схватил куртку и сбежал по семнадцатиступентчатой лестнице.  
Шерлок одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги, встал перед высоким окном и снова взял в руки смычок и скрипку. Он как раз собирался начать играть, как вдруг заметил Джона, выходящего на Бейкер-стрит. Доктора поприветствовал какой-то импозантный мужчина. В ответ Джон вытянулся в струнку и отсалютовал. Незнакомец тоже вскинул руку в салюте и жестом показал Джону следовать за ним.  
"Вот что значит военная выучка", — подумал Шерлок, изумленный, как легко и без малейшей запинки друг встал по стойке "смирно". — "Однажды солдат — навсегда солдат".  
У детектива не осталось сомнений, что Джон имел какое-то отношение к истории, описанной в "Гардиан". Он расспросит друга сегодня же вечером.  
Шерлок снова повернулся к окну, и вскоре по Бейкер-стрит уже плыла мелодия "Боже, храни Королеву".

Тем временем на другом конце Лондона Майкрофта Холмса вызвали на тайное совещание в Уайт-холле. Он сразу понял, что это связано с афганской историей, появившейся сегодня в газетах. Он уже обезопасил так называемые доказательства, которые "Гардиан" цитировало в качестве своего источника.  
Эта история, без сомнений, была замята правительством, но сам Майкрофт с ней не работал. В 2009 году его ответственностью была Корея.  
Однако сейчас вышестоящее начальство требовало ответов: оно хотело знать, как это произошло и кто был замешан. Первоначально занимавшийся проблемой агент был убит еще в 2011 году, так что задачу установления хронологии, идентификации, подлинности и протокола передали старшему Холмсу.  
Майкрофт не любил приходить на совещание с пустыми руками, но он лишь за несколько минут до этого получил DVD-диск из рук своей красавицы-ассистентки, известной внешнему миру под именем Антея, так что выбора у него особого не было. Он попросил Антею прогнать видео из Афганистана через программу распознавания лиц и связаться с ним через ее верный "блэкберри", как только она получит новую информацию.  
Безупречно одетый Майкрофт Холмс никогда и ни перед кем не показывал своей нервозности. Но после стольких лет работы на босса Антея знала, что тот действительно очень обеспокоен, и быстро сжала его руку. Майкрофт с благодарностью посмотрел на нее, сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул тяжелые деревянные двери, делая шаг в львиное логово.

Шагнув за порог 221Б, Джон нисколько не удивился, обнаружив на улице полковника Марка Карлайла, своего бывшего командира. В свете только что прочитанной статьи он вполне этого ожидал и мудро переоделся в более приличную гражданскую одежду — в отличие от более удобной, которую он надел сегодня с утра.  
При виде своего командира капитан Ватсон тут же вытянулся по стойке "смирно" и отсалютовал, словно последних трех лет жизни в качестве гражданского врача и блоггера никогда не существовало. В пустыне они звали друг друга по именам, но некоторые привычки умирают долго.  
— Капитан Джон Ватсон! Как приятно вас снова видеть. Вольно! — просиял полковник. — Могу я переброситься с вами парой слов? Уверен, вы понимаете, о чем именно.  
— Конечно, Марк. Я тоже рад вас видеть.  
— Давайте пройдемся, — произнес Карлайл и зашагал по Бейкер-стрит. Джон пошел с ним в ногу. — Вас, разумеется, инструктировали соблюдать секретность. И я знаю вас достаточно давно, чтобы не сомневаться: это не вы дали утечку прессе.  
— Все верно. Я получил указания, как только мое состояние стабилизировалось. И не говорил о том, что произошло, ни одной живой душе. Да и какая мне от этого польза? Я просто не понимаю, откуда взялись эти фотографии, сэр. Это однозначно мы, и однозначно в том лагере, но ни у кого из моих людей не было аудиовизуальной экипировки.  
— Именно так я и думал. И поверьте, все мы, вся британская армия, очень благодарны за то, что вы совершили тогда со своим отрядом. Я жалею только об одном: что в силу дипломатического бюрократизма вы так и не получили соответствующего признания, — произнес Карлайл и, остановившись, уставился себе под ноги.  
Джон слегка напрягся. Конечно, он понимал, что дело произвело резонанс и на этот раз правда выйдет наружу. Армия пыталась спасти лицо. Но он все равно подумал, что ее благодарность проделала слишком долгий путь.  
Все его товарищи сумели поправиться от ранений, но двоих, как и его самого, комиссовали навсегда. Да, Министерство обороны выделило им крошечные унылые комнатки в хостеле, это так, но вспоминая свою лондонскую жизнь до Бейкер-стрит, Джон подумал, что оно того не стоило — все, через что прошел он и его отряд — не стоило. Но это вам армейская жизнь. Джон знал, на что подписывался. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на своего командира. Тот ответил легкой улыбкой, простым, почти извиняющимся взглядом.  
— В первую очередь ради страны и королевы, Марк. Вы знаете это не хуже меня. По этой причине я все еще живу по девизу КАМК — "In Arduis Fidelis", — сообщил Джон.  
— "Верен в тяжелые времена". Ваша правда, капитан.  
Несколько минут они шагали в молчании. Шли, заложив руки за спину, словно праздно прогуливались по Гайд-парку, и, в конце концов, остановились у маленького паба под названием "Оружейники" *.  
— Джон, я точно не знаю, что в свете этой статьи планирует — или не планирует — предпринимать Министерство обороны или командование Армии. Я надеюсь, что они поступят правильно и достойно, признают свою ответственность и наконец проявят соответствующее случаю уважение.  
— Было бы неплохо с их стороны. Буду рад, если мой отряд получит заслуженные почести за свое испытание. Что до меня, то вы меня знаете: я не люблю известность и не стремлюсь к ней. Мы просто выполняли свой долг, как нас и обучали. Но случившееся лишило нас возможности дальше служить Ее Величеству. И если я хоть чем-то смогу помочь моим товарищам: наладить жизнь, лечение или еще что-то, лишь бы они могли обрести нормальную гражданскую жизнь, я с радостью приму это. Они — хорошие люди, Марк, верные друзья и коллеги.  
— Да, они действительно такие, — согласился Карлайл, слегка озадаченный такой скромностью со стороны Джона, хотя за все те годы, что они служили вместе, он ни разу не видел, чтобы тот просил что-то для себя. — Что ж, пусть я не знаю, каков будет официальный ход дела, но я настаиваю, как минимум, на ланче и выпивке за мой счет. Просто вспомнить старые времена и выказать вам мое уважение. Расскажете мне о своей жизни и что знаете о своих бывших товарищах.  
— Что ж, думаю, вы меня уговорили. В конце концов, это мои родные места. Только, пожалуйста, не зовите меня капитаном. Сейчас я просто "доктор Ватсон". Капитан остался в прошлом... с того самого дня. Не сочтите за неуважение, сэр.  
— Хорошо, доктор Ватсон. Что будете пить и есть?  
Джон улыбнулся и продиктовал заказ. Они проговорили почти два часа — обсудили военные перебазирования и общих коллег, обменялись новостями.  
— Я слышал, что сестра Монтгомери сейчас дома в отпуске. Она ждет ребенка! А капрал Маклеод в прошлом году женился, — рассказывал полковник, попивая вторую кружку. — "Бастион" все тот же, разве что казарм немного прибавилось, но он все такой же большой, красный и занесенный песком. Правда, полевой госпиталь перевели под гору. Им нужны такие люди, как вы, Джон. Вы чертовский хороший врач и отличный солдат!  
— Был солдатом... — поправил тот.  
— Однако по-прежнему чертовски хороший доктор.  
— Ну, я работаю обычным врачом в местной поликлинике — это совсем не то же самое.  
— Кстати, я прочел все статьи о ваших расследованиях с этим... Как же его? С этим парнем... Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Джон фыркнул от смеха.  
— По большей части они скорее забавны, чем опасны. Шерлок постоянно держит меня в тонусе! Теперь, когда я на регулярной основе сотрудничаю со Скотланд-Ярдом, я вижу Лондон совершенно в ином свете. Мы никогда не скучаем, хотя большинство преступлений раскрывает Шерлок, пусть мы и оба с ним официальные консультанты. Полагаю, меня можно считать, в основном, его телохранителем и ходячей "медицинской энциклопедией". Я просто пишу о наших делах в блоге и слежу, чтобы этот гений не вляпался в слишком крупные неприятности. Всего этого и работы в клинике мне более чем хватает. Редко выпадает свободная минутка.  
Найдя в полковнике внимательного слушателя, Джон стал рассказывать о самых головокружительных делах и погонях. Он даже не заметил, что за весь разговор больше ни разу не упомянул свою работу в клинике.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Реально существующий паб - The Gunmakers, 33 Aybrook Street, Marylebone, London W1U 4AP. Находится в пешей доступности от Бейкер-стрит (0.5 мили) and в 1.1 мили от Норт-Гоуэр-стрит, где снимается сериал (прим. автора)


	2. Таинственное видео

Майкрофт во главе со своим начальством просматривал добытый Антеей DVD. Видео по большей части было зернистым, камера заметно тряслась. Они уже знали основные факты: во время зачистки одного из участков горной дороги в Гильмендской провинции была потеряна связь с отрядом из шести солдат 4-го стрелкового батальона.  
Им было поручено обезопасить дорогу и очистить пространство от самодельных бомб. Спустя два дня за ними был выслан отряд из шести солдат 5-го Нортамберлендского полка, одного офицера-медика, двух саперов и двух снайперов. У одного солдата-нортамберлендца был спрятан на себе GPS. Но эта группа тоже попала в плен к Талибану и была перевезена в его так называемую "цитадель". Именно там остановился после некоторого перемещения жучок GPS.  
Читая толстые папки, разложенные на столе красного дерева, высокие чины Уайт-холла узнали, что капитан первого отряда был убит после того, как Британия не приняла требования выкупа. Его казнили и отправили обратно в "Кэмп Бастион"* в мешке для трупов. На теле была найдена записка.  
В ней говорилось: " _5 4-го стрел., 6 нортамб., 1 врач, 2 сап., 2 снайп. Живы + здоровы. 20 в логове + 2 птички в гнезд., вооружены. Дорога = горные туннели. SOS_ "  
Записка подтверждала предположения командования "Кэмп Бастиона". Все пленники, кроме капитана 4-го стрелкового, были живы. Вдоль дороги, где их захватили, шли потайные туннели. Двадцать повстанцев внизу и два снайпера, засевшие где-то над лагерем. Все вооружены до зубов. Солдаты просят оказать помощь в освобождении. Скупой текст, но он содержал всю необходимую информацию, как о численности и местонахождении противника, так и о состоянии пленников.  
Снова поступили требования выкупа с условием выпустить захваченных боевиков. Правительство на них не ответило, твердо придерживаясь позиции не вступать в переговоры с террористами.  
Через неделю капитана отряда нортамберлендцев обвешали бомбами и послали на главную площадь местного городка. И как только он оказался посреди площади, бомбы взорвали. После чего от Талибана пришла видеозапись, где говорилось, что они будут каждую неделю убивать по два солдата — до тех пор, пока не убьют всех, или пока Британия не выполнит требования.  
Позиция правительства не изменилась.  
Армейское командование разработало негласную операцию по спасению. Если бы солдаты погибли, до сведения общественности бы довели, что их машина подорвалась на СВУ**. Был даже подготовлен соответствующий пресс-релиз. СМИ напечатали бы официальную версию, не задавая вопросов — ведь их не было на месте событий, в Афганистане — и сослались бы на правительственные заявления о военных усилиях.  
Британцы никогда бы и не узнали, что в рамках глобальной политики правительство сочло жизни пятнадцати солдат слишком малозначимыми. Что пятнадцать человек, упорно трудившихся на благо британской Армии, не стоят того, чтобы обменять их на десяток мятежников. И даже не стоят переговоров об их спасении.  
Через три дня после гибели капитана нортамберлендцев Министерство обороны организовало спасательную миссию, и одному из ее участников было приказано использовать шлемовую камеру, чтобы командование могло видеть происходящее. Сначала где-то вдалеке слышались взрывы — намеренный обстрел другого конца соединения, чтобы отвлечь внимание от тайного приближения спасательной команды.  
Беззвучно усмирив и обезвредив часовых, спасатели проникли в туннель, ведущий прямо в лагерь. Указание на этот потайной путь оказалось поистине неоценимым. Пока команда шла по туннелю, группа командиров, невидимая для врага, засела у входа.  
Войдя в лагерь, спасательная команда обнаружила, что оба захваченных отряда объединили силы под командованием единственного оставшегося в живых капитана. За время своего плена заложникам удалось протащить и спрятать на себе кое-какое оружие. Они сумели изучить передвижения своих захватчиков, знали, как меняются караулы, знали кое-какие слабости боевиков и где те прячут боеприпасы. Они играли в ожидание и были готовы к бою.  
— Явились по нашу душу? Как чертовски вовремя! — раздался где-то рядом с камерой хриплый голос.  
Туннель закончился подвальным помещением здания, соседствующего с временной тюрьмой для пленных. Затем на видео отобразились солдаты — осунувшиеся, обезвоженные, с кровоподтеками, но нисколько не потерявшие присутствия духа.  
— Световых гранат случайно не захватили? Надо выманить их во двор. Удивим их свежим "подкреплением". Они и не поймут, откуда им прилетело! Тринадцать в доме напротив, двое караульных в обходе, пятеро выше этажом и двое по другую сторону двора в башне, — быстро сообщил новоприбывшим молодой парень, судя по форме, младший капрал.  
— О караульных мы позаботились. Остальные не проблема, — ответил один из спасателей.  
В этот момент в разговор вмешался лейтенант:  
— У дока есть материалы для перевязки. Если будут раненые, кричите дока. У него у двери есть запасной набор. Если у вас есть с собой что-то медицинское — оставьте тут со всем прочим. Док будет вам благодарен.  
Ответом спасателей стали понимающие кивки. Они передали пленникам световые гранаты и дополнительное оружие. Затем камера нацелилась на скорчившуюся у дверного проема фигуру, судя по форме капитана. Все взгляды были устремлены на него. Капитан поднял руку, призывая к тишине, потом снова выглянул за дверь — вправо, влево — и дал сигнал к атаке.  
А затем разразился настоящий ад.  
Около минуты в записи виднелся лишь серый дым да красный песок. Слышались искаженные "белым шумом" крики и звуки выстрелов. Двое британцев-снайперов за время плена успели достаточно понаблюдать за боевиками и точно знали, где засели их снайперы. Они нацелились на башню, внешне очень напоминавшую минарет, и прозвучало четыре выстрела. Ответного огня не последовало, но как только рассеялся дым, мятежники ворвались штурмом в помещение пленников.  
Атаку можно было считать в лучшем случае нескоординированной, просто беспорядочная стрельба, и обнаружившиеся внутри дополнительные силы определенно застигли повстанцев врасплох. За какие-то минуты пол покрылся пятнами крови.  
Лейтенант упал первым. Ему в ногу попала пуля, воздух пронзил крик. Доктор мгновенно обернулся, определяя его источник. Схватил собственное оружие, двумя выстрелами положил обоих боевиков, и, пригибаясь, перебежал к раненому. Не отвлекаясь и полностью доверяя прикрытие своим товарищам, доктор перетащил лейтенанта к выходу из туннеля и стал его перевязывать.  
Двое спасателей получили приказ помогать с полевым триажем*** и выносить пострадавших. Через несколько мгновений в поле зрения камеры снова появился доктор и присоединился к сражающимся. С верхнего этажа прилетела брошенная кем-то из боевиков граната, и солдат вместе с доктором отбросило взрывом.  
Доктор первым поднялся на ноги, и не теряя времени, снова принялся за работу.  
— Перевязочный набор! Кто-нибудь, достаньте еще набор! — закричал он сквозь грохот перестрелки. Крови действительно было много. Множество раненых — истекающих кровью, в прострации — и настолько близко друг к другу, что невозможно определить, где заканчивается одна лужа крови и начинается другая.  
Доктор же невозмутимо работал, не обращая внимания на свистящие вокруг пули. Зажимал и перевязывал раны, оттаскивал товарищей с линии огня. Опять зазвучали выстрелы, но доктора это не остановило. Он только пригнулся, зажимая рану очередному солдату, и заслонил его собственным телом.  
Влетела и взорвалась новая граната. Один из младших капралов рухнул на землю, кровь из ноги хлестала фонтаном. Доктор мгновенно к нему рванулся.  
— Очистите двор! Выводите моих людей! Где, черт подери, вертушка? Ради бога, скажите, что медвертолет уже на подходе! Их всех надо отправить в ближайший полевой госпиталь. Немедленно!  
— Время прибытия вертолета пять минут, сэр!  
— Капрал Адамс, проверьте лестницу. Надо убедиться, что мы положили всех. Не хватало еще неприятных сюрпризов!  
Солдат кивнул и торопливо исчез из поля зрения камеры.  
— Кто-нибудь, передайте мне еще наборов для перевязки. И зажимайте раны покрепче. Мерсер, Итонс, шевелитесь!  
На экране отобразилось стремительное движение — тон доктора не допускал никаких споров, ему беспрекословно повиновались.  
Судя по изменившемуся ракурсу, солдат с камерой в шлеме опустился на колени, вероятно, помогая раненому коллеге. Камера сфокусировалась на страшной ране с правой стороны груди, но на периферии обзора можно было увидеть доктора — он бросался от одного раненого к другому, быстро оценивал состояние, оказывал помощь и переходил к следующему. Невзирая на свой резкий отрывочный тон и сохраняющуюся опасность, он осматривал товарищей по оружию очень умело и споро. Явно работая на максимальной скорости, он успевал и правильно оценить раны, и успокоить пострадавшего. Его уверенные руки так и летали над плотью и кровью.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался шум приближающегося вертолета. И когда тот наконец показался вдали, солдат с камерой издал облегченный вздох. Вертолет приземлился у ворот дворика, и одновременно послышался крик капрала Адамса:  
— Все чисто!  
Все, кто только держался на ногах, стали таскать раненых к воротам и продолжали оказывать первую помощь. Доктор присел около очередного неподвижного тела. Солдат едва дышал.  
— Его надо срочно в вертолет! Быстрее!  
Доктор поднялся, сжимая в руке оружие, и оглядел двор — внимательно, настороженно. Явно отбросив смутные подозрения — объявлено же, что все же чисто — он двинулся к молодому офицеру, лежавшему около одного из домов.  
И в это мгновение во дворе прогремел выстрел. Время словно замерло.  
Врач, которому следовало бы пригнуться, инстинктивно рванулся вперед и бросился на юного солдата, закрывая его своим телом. Кто-то из снайперов в минарете, должно быть, выжил. Десять армейских винтовок немедленно взяли его на прицел и открыли огонь. Доктор издал леденящий душу крик и уже не поднялся на ноги.  
— Черт! Док! Капитан! Ответьте, черт подери! Сэр, ну давайте! — перебивая друг друга, звучали крики. Кто-то перевернул дока на спину и проверил пульс.  
— Он жив! Быстрее, быстрее! Шевелитесь!  
Только сейчас все поняли, что из груди и плеча доктора хлещет кровь, и штанины тоже ею замараны. Рука наверняка сломана, торчит под странным углом — видимо, это случилось, когда он раз за разом бросался поверх раненых, закрывая их своим телом. Солдат с камерой приблизился. Картинка по-прежнему была размытой и зернистой — спасибо песку и поднятой пыли — но впервые за всю запись на ней отобразилось лицо ответственного капитана.  
У Майкрофта Холмса от удивления отвисла челюсть, он высоко вскинул бровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Основная военная база Великобритании в Афганистане. Находится на северо-востоке Лашкаргаха, столицы провинции Гильменд и включает в себя 2 палаточных лагеря, аэродром и полевой госпиталь. (прим. переводчика)  
> ** СВУ - самодельное взрывное устройство, кустарная бомба (прим. переводчика)  
> *** Медицинская сортировка больных в зависимости от тяжести ранений и необходимости неотложной помощи (прим. переводчика)


	3. Секреты и крем для обуви

Пока Джон гулял с армейским приятелем, Шерлок занимался своим обычным времяпровождением. На кухонный пол пролился всего один эксперимент, и тот детектив вовремя успел отмыть. Вернувшийся после позднего ланча доктор сразу ушел в ванную и принялся шуровать под раковиной.  
— Ищешь что-то конкретное? — поинтересовался сзади Шерлок.  
Тот от неожиданности стукнулся головой об раковину, отчего она издала громкий лязг.  
— Черный крем для обуви, — простонал Джон, потирая вспухающую на затылке шишку.  
— Возьми мой, — предложил Шерлок. Он быстро пересек ванную и через несколько секунд протянул соседу совершенно новый тюбик черного крема. — Ты ведь в курсе, что твои ботинки коричневые?  
— Естественно в курсе, дурень! У меня, знаешь ли, не одни ботинки.  
— Просто хотел удостовериться.  
Шерлок отдал крем другу, и тот ушел наверх в свою комнату. Через несколько минут он вернулся со старой обувной коробкой и уселся за журнальный столик. Шерлок уголком глаза за ним наблюдал. Джон бережно, словно сокровище, поставил коробку на столик и потом осторожно снял крышку, обнажив под ней темно-красную ткань свертка.  
Развернув его, доктор вытащил на свет парадные армейские ботинки. С той же заботливостью, с какой он перевязывал раны и чистил свой браунинг, Джон поднял в руке один ботинок, тщательно осмотрел его на свету и затем взялся за крем и обувную щетку.  
Джон начищал кожу точными и уверенными движениями, словно обращение с кремом и щеткой прочно сидело в мышечной памяти. Он действовал автоматически, почти как в трансе, совсем не думая.  
Шерлок тем временем снова заиграл на скрипке. Сначала что-то отдаленно знакомое из Баха, потом одно из своих сочинений, а затем заиграл стилизованную адаптацию "За здравие Его Величества" — быстрого марша КАМКа. Услышав до боли знакомую музыку, Джон вынырнул из транса и искоса глянул на своего соседа.  
— С чего это ты решил сыграть этот марш?  
— А почему нет? Это же официальный быстрый марш Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса.  
— Я в курсе. Тысячу раз ходил под него на параде. Повторяю вопрос: почему ты вдруг выбрал именно его?  
— Мне просто показалось, что он будет кстати. Ты начищаешь свои парадные ботинки в день, когда во всех новостях история об Афганистане — история, случившаяся в 2009 году и к которой ты явно как-то причастен... не смотри на меня так, это легко вычисляется по твоему поведению. И учитывая, что я знаю о твоей службе в Афганистане, я решил, что марш КАМКа встанет в череду знакомых тебе вещей. Но я могу сыграть что-то другое, если тебя он беспокоит.  
— Сам по себе — нет. Просто я давно его не слышал, и он напоминает мне о вещах, многие из которых я предпочел бы забыть...  
— Ты ведь был там, верно? Ты имел какое-то отношение к этой истории с пленными солдатами, которую замяло правительство. Или скажешь, что тебе ничего об этом не известно?  
Джон положил ботинок, который к этому времени сиял так, что в него можно было смотреться, как в зеркало.  
— Черт, да какой смысл отрицать? Ты прав. Да, я был там и имел отношение к этой истории. Ты верно вычислил.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Но все это держится в тайне. Я не могу об этом рассказывать, — добавил Джон.  
— Почему? Ведь теперь все вышло наружу.  
— Это не имеет значения. До тех пор, пока командование армии или министерство Обороны не выпустит официальное заявление, я ничего не могу поделать. И даже тогда все будет зависеть от формулировок. Возможно, я все равно не смогу рассказать, насколько я с этим связан. Так что, пожалуйста, оставь эту тему.  
— Хорошо. Но не думай, что разговор окончен.  
Стремясь избежать дальнейшего допроса, Джон поднялся, потянулся и пошел на кухню поставить чайник. На автомате приготовил две кружки чая и успел уклониться от очередного шерлоковсковского эксперимента: когда глубоко задумавшись, чуть не подпрыгнул от свистка чайника и сбил со стола пробирку черт-знает-с-чем.  
И от Шерлока, "мистера Наблюдателя", это не укрылось.  
— Джон, с тобой точно все в порядке? Ты рассеян и ведешь себя нервно, а в нормальное время это тебе не присуще. Послушай, у меня есть допуск высокого уровня, любезность брата. Он подтвердит тебе, если захочешь проверить. И в любом случае, ты должен понимать: я никому не скажу. Или ты мне не доверяешь? Эта история определенно тебя затронула. Ты же чистишь свою парадную обувь. Держу пари, готовится какая-то публичная встреча, в которой тебе надлежит принять участие и при полном параде. Ты нервничаешь, но даже будучи солдатом, хочешь как следует подготовиться.  
— Честно говоря, я не в порядке.  
Джон передал детективу его кружку, но тот поставил чай на кухонный стол позади себя, взял доктора за плечи и посмотрел в глаза. Пристальный взгляд заставил Джона ожесточиться.  
— Дело не в том, что я не доверяю тебе или твоему допуску, Шерлок. Я доверяю. Но я должен подчиняться приказам. Я не могу говорить об этом, пока не получу отмашку. Я вообще никогда и ни с кем это не обсуждал. Но эта статья вызвала к жизни воспоминания и по большей части болезненные. Поэтому, полагаю, я должен тебя предупредить: сегодня мне наверняка будут сниться кошмары, и тебе лучше запастись затычками для ушей. В любом случае, не пытайся меня удерживать, чтобы разбудить. Это может кончиться для тебя разбитым носом, и ты будешь такой не первый. Да, ты прав. Я нервничаю. Если эта история получит огласку, это будет большое дело. Хотя я не сижу и не жду, затаив дыхание. Случившееся было заметено под ковер еще в 2009, и все, кто имел к нему отношение, знали, чего ожидать. А то, что я решил начистить обувь... это больше для самоуспокоения. Я так чищу свой пистолет — тоже вспоминаю, как мы сидели в казармах и чистили оружие, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Я вспомнил, что мои ботинки давно не видели дневного света, и решил: почему бы и нет? Это просто... что-то дает мне, понимаешь?  
Джон смотрел в пол. Шерлок видел, что он переживает и хочет поговорить по душам, но он не имеет такой возможности. Надо будет вернуться к статье и почитать между строк, с учетом реакции Джона.  
Джон сделал глоток и обхватил дымящуюся кружку обеими руками. Ему хотелось напитаться ее жаром, несмотря на теплый весенний день. Потом он со вздохом встал, вернулся обратно к дивану и стал чистить второй ботинок. Шерлок отпил из своей кружки и потом принял решение. Он терпеть не мог просить помощи, но сейчас без этого было не обойтись. Детектив вынул мобильник и набрал сообщение по знакомому номеру.  
**"МНЕ НУЖНО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ АРМЕЙСКОЕ ДОСЬЕ ДЖОНА. - ШХ"**  
Через несколько минут телефон тренькнул ответом.  
**"Я БУДУ У ВАС ПОЗЖЕ. НУЖНО ПОГОВОРИТЬ. - МХ"**  
Шерлок нахмурился. Не такого ответа он ожидал. И, что еще хуже, ему предстоит снова лицезреть Майкрофта. Отличный способ испортить субботний день!  
Джон, тем временем, быстро и качественно продвигался в деле натирки обуви, навыке, явно отшлифованном многолетней практикой. Шерлок уселся за свой компьютер. Если Джон с Майкрофтом не хотят обеспечить его желаемыми ответами, возможно, это удастся интернету. Детектив начал поиск с поискового запроса "Пятый Нортамберлендский полк", ибо именно его упомянул Джон, представляясь в Букингемском дворце, когда их туда притащили ради дела Той Женщины. Страница с результатами загрузилась, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и приступил к чтению.

Тем временем Майкрофт со своими пэрами обсуждал в Уайт-холле последствия, которыми обернулась для солдат записанная на видео перестрелка. Медицинские досье представляли собой толстые папки. Самый младший из офицеров потерял много крови и лишился ноги ниже колена. Однако специалисты утверждали, что если бы медик не перевязал его на поле боя, он бы, скорее всего, истек кровью или, как минимум, потерял всю ногу.  
Несколько солдат получили раны в плечо, ногу или руку. Немедленная перевязка предотвратила возникновение инфекции — ее не подхватил ни один человек. Еще двое пережили ампутацию, но, благодаря быстроте медика, сохранили жизнь. Один солдат получил пулю в спину и остался парализованным. Он упал на открытом пространстве, и доктору пришлось выскочить и оттащить его на безопасное место. Резкое движение необратимо повредило спинной мозг, и какой-то командир тут же обвинил во всем медика.  
Но пострадавший солдат представлял собой очень легкую мишень и, в ином случае, почти наверняка бы погиб. А в результате выжили все. Все, кто находился в осаде. И в немалой степени из-за неоднократного самопожертвования упомянутого врача, который закрывал собой пациентов.  
Двое из спасенных до сих пор оставались на военной службе в Афганистане. Остальных же с помпой выслали по домам — кто-то попросился на бумажную работу в Британию, а кого-то отправили на инвалидную пенсию.  
Небольшая часть солдат — в основном из числа спасательной группы — отделалась царапинами. Но не сам доктор. Сохранив четырнадцать жизней, именно он оказался ближе всего к смерти. Очень и очень близко. Как только его сняли с раненого офицера и перекатили на спину, стало очевидно, как сильно он пострадал. Левое плечо было очень сильно раздроблено: пуля вошла со спины, пробила сустав и, изменив направление, вышла прямо над сердцем.  
Он получил пулю в бедро. Падая, чтобы защитить товарища своим телом, сломал правую руку. Половину лица покрывали ожоги от взорвавшейся совсем рядом гранаты. И еще он, единственный из всех, едва не истек кровью — прямо там, у старой заброшенной мечети, превращенной в базу Талибана.  
Никто не заметил, насколько серьезны его раны — на волне адреналина он двигался очень уверенно и быстро. И к тому времени, когда товарищи дотащили его до медвертолета, он был уже без сознания. Других медиков среди солдат не было, и хлещущую из плеча кровь пытались остановить какими-то грязными тряпками.  
Чистых бинтов не осталось, доктор все их израсходовал на своих раненных. К прибытию в "Кэмп Бастион" он перестал дышать. Врачи госпиталя сумели его реанимировать, но после операции он впал в кому. Раздробленное плечо восстановили, но оно осталось с ограниченной подвижностью.  
У доктора развился брюшной тиф — по иронии судьбы, он заразился через те самые тряпки, которыми его перевязывали. Тряпки спасли его от потери крови, но занесли смертоносную инфекцию.  
И только шесть недель спустя доктор наконец пошел на поправку; первые три недели он был буквально между жизнью и смертью. Как только он пришел в сознание и оказался в состоянии перенести дорогу, его комиссовали по болезни и вернули в Великобританию. И как бы этот человек ни был умел и храбр, полученная им травма означала, что тремор руки останется постоянным, а ее подвижность — пусть улучшившаяся за месяцы физиотерапии — никогда уже не будет стопроцентной.  
Раздроблен плечевой сустав, после ранения в ногу почти наверняка останется хромота, но, что хуже всего, пока он сражался с сепсисом и брюшным тифом, у него несколько раз были судорожные припадки. Именно они и решили его судьбу. После этого ему уже не суждено было вернуться на поле боя и сражаться вместе со своими товарищами.  
_"Если у вас были судороги, вы не подходите для военной службы"._ То же самое относилось и к карьере медика-офицера — для армии он стал обузой. Обе его выдающиеся армейские карьеры одновременно оборвались.  
Майкрофт прочел в своих бумагах, что всем комиссованным по здоровью Министерство обороны выделило по комнате в хостеле, а его предшественник организовал лечебную физиотерапию и психотерапевтические консультации. От солдат потребовали соблюдать секретность, заявили, что британская общественность не должна услышать об этой истории и потом выделили ежемесячное пособие в 500 евро для покрытия расходов на лечение.  
И на этом все, насколько мог судить Майкрофт.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что мы просто взяли пятнадцать героев и спрятали их в каких-то темных каморках? — недоверчиво поинтересовался его босс. — Кто-нибудь из них уже получал почести за героические поступки и самопожертвование?  
— Да, сэр — судя по заметкам моего предшественника. Он указывал, что несколько человек получали почести в ходе афганской кампании. Но за этот подвиг, увы, никто не получил ничего, кроме холодного рукопожатия.  
— Даже доктор?  
— Сэр, он получил Военный крест* за героические усилия по спасению своего отряда в 2008 году. Он не просто врач, он еще и боец, строевой солдат. Именно потому его с самого начала и отправили с оперативно-тактической группой. Были еще награжденные медалями "За выдающиеся заслуги", но снова — не за этот подвиг, — пояснил Майкрофт.  
— Так не пойдет. Организуйте мне через час он-лайн совещание с дворцом, Даунинг-стрит и командованием армии! Полагаю, нам стоит информировать общественность о ситуации с заложниками, но не упоминая о требованиях выкупа. Устройте масштабные почести всем участникам. Ничто не поднимает так патриотический дух и мнение нации о войне, как ее герои. Нам еще нужно официально это согласовать, но думаю, все пятнадцать солдат должны получить за храбрость Военный крест, а доктор — розу на уже имеющуюся медаль**. Кроме того, наш медик должен получить награду повыше. Полагаю, еще какой-нибудь крест за отвагу и доблесть. Он не только спас всех солдат, но, будучи капитаном и самым старшим по чину, он еще взял на себя командование 4-ым стрелковым батальоном, помимо своего 5-го Нортамберлендского, и помог организовать спасательную операцию.  
Все присутствующие согласно закивали.  
— Значит, решено. Едва ли здесь возникнут большие трудности, тем более, что у нас есть видеосвидетельство подвига, — с этими словами босс Майкрофта покинул комнату, чтобы подготовиться к совещанию с королевой, премьер-министром и военноначальниками.  
Старший Холмс испытывал странную гордость, особенно учитывая обсуждение предстоящих наград, которые действительно были заслужены целиком и полностью. Со своей стороны он безусловно проследит, чтобы назначенное героям пособие от Минобороны возросло в разы.  
Через полтора часа Букингемский дворец, Даунинг-стрит, Уайт-Холл и армейское начальство закончили совещание. Они не сомневались, что все причастные будут довольны его итогом.  
Майкрофт Холмс посмотрел на лежащую перед ним фотографию улыбающегося скромного военного доктора. "Тихая вода глубока", — подумал он, потом убрал фото под защитную пленку и закрыл досье с документами.  
Досье капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона из Пятого Нортамберлендского полка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Военная награда третьего уровня британской армии. Дается в знак "акта или актов образцовой храбрости во время активных действий против врага на суше всем участникам всех званий…» (прим. переводчика)  
> ** В британской (и не только) армии при повторном награждении вместо медали дают особый знак, который крепится на орденскую ленту. В данном случае, это миниатюрное изображение розы (прим. переводчика)


	4. Орденские ленты

Закончив с парадной обувью, Джон прошелся по квартире, собирая кухонные полотенца и грязное белье, и отправился в подвал к стиральной машине миссис Хадсон.  
Шерлок воспользовался его отсутствием, чтобы осмотреть начищенные доктором ботинки — и испытал сильное искушение дать Джону начистить и свою обувь тоже. Он еще никогда не видел такой безупречной работы, а ведь он вырос в мире, где натертая до блеска обувь — неотъемлемая часть одеяния джентльмена.  
Хотя, конечно, не то чтобы это его вообще волновало.  
Собираясь аккуратно вернуть ботинки назад в коробку, Шерлок заметил, что под темно-красной тканью есть что-то еще. Он стянул ткань и увидел синий берет с красно-белым плюмажем — без сомнения, принадлежность парадной формы Джона. Так же, как и еще один, темно-синий с приколотой эмблемой КАМК.  
"У КАМК нет своего цвета; темно-синий, должно быть, цвет Пятого Нортамберлендского полка. Но почему у него два берета?" — удивился Шерлок.  
Он поискал в интернете и выяснил, что медики КАМКа носят цвета полка, к которому они прикомандированы. Внутри берета с плюмажем обнаружились еще и парадные перчатки. Девственно белые и аккуратно свернутые. Шерлок приложил перчатку к своей руке и понял, что она ему велика. Пальцы Джона, оказывается, заметно длиннее, чем ему казалось.  
Он уже возвращал перчатку на место, как вдруг заметил, что из коробки что-то выпало. Несколько мгновений он таращился на рассыпавшиеся посреди ковра маленькие непритязательные предметы: солдатские жетоны и награды. И среди них были те, что свидетельствовали о выдающейся карьере его друга.  
Разумеется, Шерлок понимал, что за более чем десятилетие службы, Джон наверняка участвовал не в одной кампании и не единожды бывал в "горячих точках". Афганистан был лишь последней передовой.  
Он взял в руки медали, намереваясь как следует их рассмотреть, но на лестнице вновь зазвучали шаги Джона, и тот вошел в гостиную.  
— Шерлок! Руки прочь от моих вещей!  
— Что это? — спросил тот, показывая на вытянутой руке несколько медалей.  
— Мои награды, — ответил Джон, закатив глаза для пущего драматизма.  
— Спасибо, доктор, это я и сам в состоянии сообразить. Ты что, пообщался с Андерсоном? Нет, я имею в виду, что это за награды? Я узнал только две.  
Джон подошел к нему и посмотрел на орденские ленты.  
— Ну, это медаль за кампанию в Афганистане, — пояснил он и показал на полосатую ленту. — Она просто означает, что я был там на действительной службе.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Рядом медаль за кампанию в Ираке. И опять: она лишь означает, что я там служил. А это знак отличия "Меткий стрелок", — Джон взял значок с перекрещенными винтовками. — Который, как ты понимаешь, означает, что я умею стрелять в людей.  
Он ухмыльнулся, и на сей раз уже Шерлок насмешливо закатил глаза.  
— Не смейся. Я был лучшим стрелком на своем курсе в Сандхерсте*. И на курсе "боевого пехотинца". А твою меткость я видел, она кошмарна. Ты и ворону с трех шагов не уложишь!  
Шерлок изумленно, но с раздражением хмыкнул, а Джон, тем временем, взял следующую награду.  
— Это орден "За выдающиеся заслуги", я его получил в 2007 за отличное командование. У нас отказали GPS, и я сумел провести отряд через вражескую территорию назад к базе. За это я снова получил чин капитана.  
В голосе Джона звучала гордость — и особенно, потому что он покинул Афганистан именно в капитанском чине. Но потом Шерлок осознал, что именно тот сказал и удивленно вскинул голову.  
— Снова? Ты был разжалован?  
Джон слегка покраснел — его смутил внезапный и пристальный интерес друга к его наградам.  
— Ну... нет. Это было добровольное понижение ранга. В КАМК у меня был чин майора, но, в основном, чисто административный. Полагаю, просто потому, что действующие военные медики-профессионалы ожидают зарплат другого уровня. Так что, когда я выпустился из Сандхерста и получил офицерское звание, мне снова пришлось подниматься наверх от младшего лейтенанта, но я, как минимум, получил в командование отряд, а не занимался целый день сломанными костями и солнечными ударами.  
Шерлок никогда не интересовался военной иерархией, структурой и процедурами, и не имел возможности вычислить всю эту последовательность. И не мог раньше понять того, что Джон сейчас ему объяснил: что он был не только армейским врачом, но еще и кадровым военным, бойцом, который восемь лет пробыл на передовой. И, судя по количеству наград, активно действовал в обеих своих ипостасях.  
Тот, однако, явно предполагал, что его сосед-гений способен на умственные скачки шириной в милю, и снова вернулся к своим наградам.  
— Медаль "За боевую службу" в Сьерра-Леоне — ее я получил последней, пока служил в КАМК. Такая же за службу в Конго стала первой моей наградой после выпуска из Сандхерста. Но опять же, эти медали памятные: они только означают, что я был там на беспрерывной службе некое определенное время. В 2002 я получил медаль Золотого юбилея королевы — как и все, прочие, кто к тому времени прослужил больше пяти лет, — Джон пожал плечами, как словно это были и не награды. — И еще есть вот эта... — Джон взял последнюю медаль и почтительно провел пальцем по гравировке. Серебряный крест на бело-фиолетовой ленте. — Это мой Военный крест. Я получил его в 2008 за храбрость, хотя на самом деле считаю, что там было больше глупости, чем чего-то еще...  
Шерлок через мгновение осознал его слова.  
— А что произошло? Даже мне известно, что Военный крест заслужить нелегко.  
— Ну...  
Джон снова опустился на диван и посмотрел на друга, присевшего на журнальный столик.  
— Мы с моим отрядом и еще одним ехали на маневры. Машина перед нами напоролась на СВУ и вспыхнула. Не успели мы оглянуться, как снайперы стали снимать нас одного за другим. Мой приятель Мюррей прикрыл меня, а я схватил аптечку и стал заниматься выжившими. Мы потеряли троих из-за взрыва, но мне удалось спасти всех, кто получил пули. Я оттащил их за нашу машину и как мог перевязал. Нам повезло, что мы вообще выбрались оттуда живыми. Потом кто-то из вышестоящих решил, что спасение друзей и стрельба по врагу заслуживает Креста. Хотя я сам в этом до сих пор не уверен, — Джон снова пожал плечами.  
Шерлок с минуту изучающе смотрел на него, потом молча поднялся и ушел в свою спальню. Джон поморгал, слегка озадаченный такой реакцией, но, в общем-то, не особенно удивился. Он давно привык к шерлоковым странностям.  
Доктор бережно собрал медали и убрал их обратно в обувную коробку; его пальцы на несколько секунд задержались на плюмаже берета. Консультирующий детектив, тем временем, явно что-то выискивал и через пару минут Джон услышал донесшийся из спальни возглас "Ага!". Через секунду Шерлок вновь появился в гостиной, и на его лице играла торжествующая улыбка.  
— Итак, кто-то решил, что ты заслуживаешь медали за то, что ты есть. И я с этим согласен! Джон... я знаю, это не сравнится с твоими всеобъемлющими — и впечатляющими, могу добавить — наградами, но за то, что ты постоянно носишься за мной следом, штопаешь мои раны и вообще следишь, чтобы я оставался в живых, да еще ежедневно терпишь меня, не пытаясь задушить, чего я не могу сказать даже о собственном брате, я представляю тебя к... эм, медали "За храбрость в 221Б".  
Его губы растянулись в улыбке Чеширского кота, и он разжал кулак, показывая значок-клипсу с изображением улыбающегося "смайлика".  
Джон чуть не рассмеялся, но позволил Шерлоку прикрепить значок к своему отвороту.  
"Миссия выполнена, мне удалось поднять ему настроение", — подумал про себя Шерлок, закрепляя "смайлик". Может, чувствительное сердце не такое уж и несчастье, пока никто об этом не знает.  
— Я... спасибо тебе, Шерлок. Это... честь для меня, я полагаю?  
Он усмехнулся, глядя на своего долговязого соседа. Шерлок наконец прикрепил значок, и они пожали друг другу руки, а потом покатились со смеху.  
— Хотя я сохраняю за собой право мысленно тебя придушить, — отдышавшись, добавил Джон.  
— Иное меня сильно бы разочаровало. Ужин? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
— Пора бы, — услышал он тут же в ответ.  
— Закажем "дим-сум"? — одновременно произнесли оба. Они отлично друг друга знали — после стольких-то лет в одной квартире.  
Джон наизусть продиктовал по телефону заказ и с улыбкой глянул на свой "смайлик". "Какое соответствие", — подумал он и глянул на стенку, где сиял точно такой же значок.  
Через двадцать минут они получили заказанную еду и поели, наслаждаясь приятным молчанием. Шерлок съел не так мало и еще таскал у Джона спринг-роллы. Впрочем, доктор против этого не возражал. Он специально заказал их побольше, следуя своему изощренному способу подкормить друга.  
Если Шерлока занимала проблема или он уходил в Чертоги разума, а у Джона было достаточно лишней пищи, которую он ел намеренно медленно, то Шерлок часто таскал из его тарелки, думая, что друг этого не заметит.  
Иногда он и правда не замечал, что так поступает, в отличие от самого Джона. Если ты начинаешь с пяти роллов, а потом внезапно остается только один, то хочешь не хочешь, а начнешь замечать. Но Джон был не в обиде. Он радовался, когда удавалось хоть сколько-то накормить Шерлока, и всегда на такой случай заказывал себе с запасом.

* * *

**От автора:**

В "Слепом банкире" мы можем увидеть часть резюме Джона. Но в нем либо неверны даты, либо Джон предполагался на 10 лет моложе... совершенно невозможно, чтобы он закончил A-Level** только в 28 лет!  
Поэтому вот моя версия его резюме:  
Родился в 1971 (как Мартин Фриман)  
Согласно показанному резюме, учился в гимназии в Челмсфорде, которую должен был закончить в 17 лет в 1988 году.  
1988: поступил в медицинскую школу и одновременно в Королевский военно-медицинский кадетский корпус (КАМК), чтобы армия оплатила его обучение. По окончании медшколы это обязывало его подписать с армией контракт на 7 лет.  
1988 — 1991: Получил степень бакалавра медицинских наук в Королевском колледже в Лондоне после дополнительного годичного курса.  
1991 — 1995: Получил степень бакалавра по медицине и хирургии (MBBS — Bachelor of Medicine, Bachelor of Surgery) в Королевском колледже в Лондоне.  
За это время он должен был пройти обучение по ротации в клиниках Бартса и закончить со степенью лондонский Университет.  
MBBS — это докторантура. Медицинская (M.D.) или докторская (PhD) степени потребовали бы больше времени и научной работы, и для армии в них не было необходимости.  
1995 — 1997: Последипломное обучение в КАМКе с практикой, как минимум, в 6 госпиталях в разных точках мира, начиная с короткого обязательного курса для нестроевого персонала в Сандхерсте. В моем каноне он работал в Англии и Германии, и еще, возможно, на других базах НАТО.  
1997 — 1999: Получение специализации "Врач общей практики" (GP) при КАМК за счет работы на разных базах. (Джон должен был получить эту специализацию, иначе он не смог бы получить работу у Сары в клинике).  
До 2002: Работа в качестве офицера-медика КАМК на военных базах. В этом промежутке мог быть отправлен в Сьерра-Леоне. Я отсчитываю 7 его армейского контракта с 1995 года, когда он закончил медицинскую школу и мог уже работать полный день. После присвоения квалификации он должен был получить чин майора, но чисто административный, т. к. работал только в госпиталях.  
2002: 44-недельный офицерский курс в Королевской военно-медицинской академии в Сандхерсте. Выпустился боевым офицером в ранге младшего лейтенанта. Скорее всего, с отличием по стрельбе.  
2002 — 2009: Служба на передовой в Пятом Нортамберлендском стрелковом полку. Мог побывать в 2003 в Конго, а так же в Ираке и Афганистане. Каждая смена — около 6 месяцев (срок был увеличен только в 2013, уже после того, как Джона комиссовали по здоровью), так что за 7 лет он должен был отработать несколько срочных смен в обеих странах и заработать два повышения, чтобы получить ранг капитана.  
2009: Комиссован по здоровью и возвращен в Великобританию.  
Джон мог получить боевое ранение только в одном случае: если он был кадровым военным. Военные врачи никогда не попадают на линию фронта и проходят лишь базовое обучение, как обращаться с оружием.  
Так что, да, Джон действительно такой крутой. Он не просто военный доктор, он еще и полноценный солдат!  
И поскольку он участвовал в боях в Африке, на Ближнем Востоке и в Европе, я считаю, что имею полное право его называть "Ватсон-Три-Континента".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Единственная в Британии военно-медицинская академия для офицеров (прим. переводчика)  
> ** A-Level - двухгодичная программа подготовки старшеклассников для поступления в университет (прим. переводчика)


	5. Поднять завесу

Стоило Шерлоку и Джону закончить ужин и отнести пустые коробки на кухню, как внизу раздался стук в дверь. Они услышали, как миссис Хадсон захлопотала, здороваясь с Майкрофтом, после чего послышались уверенные шаги, словно подчеркнутые постукиванием зонтика — старший Холмс поднимался по лестнице в семнадцать ступенек.  
— Привет, братец, — не поворачиваясь, произнес Шерлок куда-то в направлении двери.  
— Добрый вечер, Шерлок. Добрый вечер, Джон.  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Чем мы можем вам помочь? — поинтересовался последний.  
— В общем-то, я пришел к вам обоим, но в первую очередь к вам, Джон. На этот раз.  
— Ко мне? Почему? — спросил тот, хотя уже догадывался, куда ветер дует.  
— Думаю, вы знаете. Я просто хочу вас информировать, что требование соблюдать секретность частично снято. Я пришел, чтобы рассказать вам, что именно согласовано для разглашения и... что будет дальше, — пояснил Майкрофт.  
— Ну, тогда присаживайтесь, — пригласил Джон и показал на кресла.  
Стоявший на пороге старший Холмс прошел к креслу Шерлока. Тот, как обычно, сидел на кожаном диване, а Джон — в своем привычном кресле.  
— Майкрофт, если вы не против, я хотел бы сам рассказать обо всем Шерлоку. Он уже понял, что я там был, и извел меня требованиями объяснений. Будет лучше, если услышит все от меня.  
— Разумеется, Джон. Приступайте. Я буду поправлять вас по мере необходимости.  
За последнюю фразу Майкрофт заработал полный справедливой ярости взгляд бывшего капитана, однако мудро решил никак это не комментировать и только принужденно улыбнулся, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Джон же весь подобрался, сделал глубокий вдох и приступил к раскрытию самой большой тайны в своей жизни.  
— Что ж, для начала, должен сказать, что, да — Шерлок, ты был прав. Я имел отношение к той истории, что сегодня была напечатана в газете. Как ты знаешь, я был капитаном 5-го Нортамберлендского полка. Под моим командованием находилось 120 человек. Я служил строевую, но начинал свою армейскую карьеру с военно-медицинского кадетства и после практики стал военврачом. Потом по обязательству подписал семилетний контракт на соответствующую службу. Затем, как я тебе уже говорил, я поступил в Королевскую военно-медицинскую академию в Сандхерсте и выпустился из нее офицером. В 2009-ом я, строго говоря, уже не принадлежал к КАМКу, но поскольку я был не только солдатом, но еще и профессиональным врачом, меня избрали медиком в тот отряд, который послали на помощь захваченному в плен 4-му стрелковому батальону, предполагая, что ему потребуется медицинская помощь.  
Джон сделал паузу и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Мы, правда, оказались ничуть не лучше. Боевики появились буквально из ниоткуда, выскочили, как чертики из табакерки. Мы даже не успели ничего понять, как нас окружили, и мы тоже попали в плен. Когда наше правительство не ответило на требования выкупа, они убили капитана Физертона, возглавлявшего 4-тый стрелковый батальон. Боевики выдвинули новые требования, но они тоже остались без ответа. Тогда они убили капитана Купера, капитана моего полка. Мы с ним были одного ранга, но поскольку меня взяли в отряд в первую очередь медиком, то именно он был у нас командиром. Боевикам же нужен был человек, который может оказать первую помощь и поставить диагноз, и они накинули мне на плечо аптечку. Это, наверное, меня и спасло.  
В этот момент вмешался Майкрофт.  
— Джон, вам следует знать: официальная линия Министерства обороны состоит в том, что никаких требований выкупа не поступало. Они будут настаивать, что вы были военнопленными. Поэтому, прежде чем вы что-то скажете...  
Джон хотел было заспорить, но Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял палец.  
— Я знаю, что вы думаете, но вас информировали о соблюдении секретности. Вы, как и я, отлично знаете, что мы не ведем переговоров с террористами. Если люди узнают, что вас сочли военной потерей, начнутся протесты. Мы знаем, что Купер и Физертон заслуживают большего и, поверьте мне, они получат соответствующие почести, но я настаиваю, чтобы вы сейчас придерживались официальной линии.  
Со стороны кресла Джона послышался резкий вдох.  
— Министерство обороны хочет опустить только требования выкупа или еще что-то?  
— Только требования выкупа. Все прочее записано на видео и будет использоваться в качестве доказательств.  
— Тогда ответьте мне на один вопрос, Майкрофт. В то время... это были вы? — Джон смотрел старшему Холмсу прямо в глаза, и в его негромком голосе прозвучали опасные нотки.  
Шерлоку давно было известно, что кричащий и вопящий Джон Ватсон — зрелище не самое приятное, но с ним легко можно справиться. А вот если доктор замолкает, сверлит тебя взглядом и улыбается — пора искать укрытие. И Майкрофт явно тоже хорошо это ощутил.  
— Вы были тем человеком, который принимал решение не вести с ними переговоров и молчать о нашем отряде? Тем, кто решил, что мы не стоим усилий по нашему спасению? Тем, кто оставил нас гнить в плену, пока нам не удалось передать сообщение? Тем, кто отослал нас домой, как завалявшийся и испорченный товар? — все сильнее распалялся Джон.  
Майкрофт успокаивающе вскинул руки и, принимая вызов, посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Нет, Джон. Совершенно честно вам говорю: я не имел к этому никакого отношения. Сегодня я услышал об этой истории впервые, и пока не посмотрел видеозапись, даже не подозревал, что вы к ней причастны. Вы, вероятно, знаете, что ваше досье было сильно отредактировано. Мне жаль, Джон. Мне действительно очень жаль. Мой предшественник имел склонность обращаться с подобными щекотливыми ситуациями несколько... прямолинейно, скажем так.  
Джон в ответ коротко кивнул.  
— Я понял. Спасибо.  
Услышать от кого-то из братьев искренние сожаления было большой редкостью, но Джон знал, что лучше на этом не акцентировать, и возобновил свое повествование. Рассказал, как с ними, с пленниками, обращались, и как ему лично позволяли чуть больше свободы, потому что он умел кое-как изъясняться на их языке и штопал раны одному из своих тюремщиков. Как ему удалось подсунуть в тело Физертона записку.  
— Так это сделали вы?  
— Ну да... не самое оригинальное сообщение и не лучший образец шифра, но тогда наивысшей ценностью было время. Я увидел шанс и не преминул им воспользоваться. Они дали мне, как доктору, убедиться, что Физертон мертв. Особых сомнений не было: его казнили выстрелом в голову у нас на глазах, но их доверия ко мне, очевидно, хватало, чтобы позволить осмотреть труп.  
Джон говорил об экзекуции таким холодным, отстраненным тоном, что у Шерлока по позвоночнику пробежал холодный озноб.  
— Поэтому, — продолжал доктор, — мы наскоро сочинили записку, и мне удалось засунуть ее в рот Физертону — там они точно не стали бы ничего искать.  
— Это было очень изобретательно, Джон! — оценил Майкрофт. — Точное количество боевиков и донесение, как именно вас захватили в плен, дало спасательной группе шанс на элемент неожиданности.  
— Да. Пусть и таким неказистым и ненадежным способом. Но мы даже точно не знали, пошлют ли за нами помощь. Мы сами должны были спасти 4-ый стрелковый батальон и тоже оказались в заложниках. Никто не стал бы рисковать и высылать на помощь второй отряд, не получив от нас однозначные признаки жизни.  
Джон глянул на Майкрофта, и тот кивнул, подтверждая предположение.  
— В той статье говорилось, что командование заложниками принял на себя какой-то капитан. Это ведь был ты, Джон? — внезапно подал голос молчавший доселе Шерлок.  
— Да, — Джон вздохнул. — Я был заместителем командира своего отряда, и когда Физертона и Купера убили, я остался единственным на всех офицером такого ранга. Будь я тогда просто членом КАМК, я должен был бы передать командование самому старшему боевому офицеру — медики не отдают приказы на поле боя. Но к тому времени я сам был уже действующим солдатом и принял всю ответственность на себя. 4-ый стрелковый не возражал, а 5-ый Нортумберлендский и так был под моим командованием. Боевики считали, что если я ношу при себе аптечку и другие зовут меня "доком" (что повелось по старой привычке), то я простой медик. Я даже сказал им, что я — komak*. И они решили, что я некомбатант**, а мой "красный крест" сорвали с формы в суматохе захвата в плен. Но я не был простым медиком, у меня изначально не было значка "красный крест".  
— И ты был единственным на оба отряда профессиональным врачом? — уточнил Шерлок.  
Джон в ответ кивнул. Шерлок снова вытащил "Гардиан" и раскрыл ее на той самой статье.  
— Так, значит, все это сделал ты. Это был ты. Ты — тот медик, про которого они рассказывают.  
Это не был вопрос. Утверждение.  
— Ну да. Хотя это чуть меня не убило... То есть, на самом деле, убило, на две минуты...  
Вот это стало для Шерлока настоящей новостью, и он ошеломленно поднял глаза на Джона. Доктор не мог точно определить выражение его лица, казалось, в нем в равных пропорциях смешались шок, паника, удивление и благоговейный ужас.  
— Что? Ты умирал?  
— Да... меня же подстрелили, помнишь? Я старался, чтобы мои товарищи получили максимум медицинской помощи. Я был единственным врачом и последним получил пулю. Мои раны перевязывали первыми попавшимися грязными тряпками, а не стерильными бинтами. Я потерял много крови. К тому времени, когда меня доставили в госпиталь "Кэмп Бастиона", у меня уже была остановка сердца... Но, как видите, им удалось вовремя меня реанимировать. Иронично, правда? Врач, который спас весь отряд, единственный оказался при смерти...  
Джон сделал паузу, нервно рассмеялся и посмотрел на своего соседа.  
— Помнишь тот день, когда я впервые пришел смотреть квартиру? Лестрейд тогда еще притворился, что ищет здесь "травку". Ты предложил мне представить, что бы я сказал, если бы меня убили...  
На лице Шерлока медленно отразилось понимание.  
— Ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в этом... — Джон кивнул. — Я думал, это из-за твоего церковного воспитания. Что-то, что ты считаешь, положено говорить перед смертью. В конце концов, мольба к Богу в любом случае говорит о религиозности. Я не знал, что ты имел в виду свои настоящие слова.  
— Шерлок, я больше недели был в коме. И потом еще подхватил брюшной тиф. Тряпки, которыми меня перевязывали до госпиталя, были грязными, развился сепсис. У меня несколько раз были судороги. И когда я наконец сумел выкарабкаться, оказалось, что моя военная карьера окончена. Если были подтвержденные судороги, путь на действующую службу закрыт. Уже одного этого бы хватило, чтобы меня списать. Никто не станет рисковать и ставить боевым командиром человека, у которого в любой момент могут начаться судороги. Кроме того, пуля раздробила мне плечо, и понадобились месяцы физиотерапии, чтобы я снова смог пользоваться своей основной рукой. Я ушел из КАМКа на несколько лет раньше и мог бы туда вернуться. Но если своим врачам они еще дают отпуск по болезни, чтобы восстановить силы после ранения, то заведомо пострадавших врачей уже не берут... Так что, поскольку после всего случившегося я уже не мог продолжать ни одну из своих военных карьер, меня комиссовали по здоровью и отослали домой. Остальное ты знаешь...  
— Значит, твои кошмары... они об этом, верно? — тихо спросил Шерлок.  
Он действительно переживал за друга. Да, он давно вычислил основные факты о службе Джона, но даже не мог представить, что друг пережил такой кошмар и, в сущности, вернулся из мертвых.  
— Да, по большей части. После пятнадцати лет в армии, восемь из которых прошли на передовой, хочешь не хочешь, а соберешь некоторое количество неприятных воспоминаний.  
— Джон, я знаю, что сейчас уже поздновато и это никого не оправдывает, но должен сказать, что сейчас ведутся серьезные дискуссии о том, как помочь не только вам, но и всем вашим товарищам. И поверьте мне, никто больше не станет заметать эту историю под ковер. Даю вам слово, — заверил его старший Холмс.  
— Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
— Однако осталось еще кое-что. Джон, в тот день вы в одиночку спасли жизнь четырнадцати солдатам Ее Величества. Это заняло немало времени, но командование армии в итоге согласилось наградить вас всех Военным крестом. А в вашем случае, Джон, розой на Военный крест.  
Джон потерял дар речи. Он просто молча смотрел на Майкрофта, раскрыв рот и моргая так, словно отчаянно пытался согнать пелену сна.  
— Вы это серьезно? — наконец сумел вымолвить он.  
— Мне и в голову бы не пришло шутить такими вещами, Джон. Все услуги, которые вы оказали своей стране, и все жертвы, которые вы ей принесли, наконец получат достойные почести. Я настоял на том, чтобы лично сообщить вам об этом — надеюсь, вы простите мне мою слабость. Кроме того, идет обсуждение наградных выплат: все в итоге пришли к пониманию, что мы, как нация, не выказали вам и остальным ветеранам должного уважения, которое вы по праву заслужили.  
Майкрофт бросил на Джона взгляд и слегка кивнул, что было переведено доктором с "холмсовского" как "если мне придется в будущем вас похитить, мы встретимся уже в моем офисе, а не на заброшенном складе".  
— Майкрофт, для меня деньги никогда не были самоцелью. В армию идут не ради славы и вознаграждения. Лично мне армия позволила поступить в университет и изучать медицину, что иначе было бы мне не по карману. Из-за этого я обязался подписать контракт на семь лет. Когда они закончились, я принял решение остаться — мне нравилось служить, нравилась сама структура армии, нравился боевой дух. Мы в первую очередь служим стране и Ее Величеству; я уверен, вы можете это понять.  
Брат Шерлока кивнул, в силу своей работы он хорошо понимал, что такое патриотизм. И он тоже давал клятву защищать монархию и целостность своей страны всеми возможными средствами.  
— Я знал, что известие об увольнении может меня сломать. Я — военврач и солдат, и вот мне говорят, что я больше никогда не смогу быть ни тем, ни другим. Не поймите меня превратно: я с этим смирился, и раскрывать преступления вместе с Шерлоком стало моей новой жизнью. И я счастлив, правда! Может, я сейчас простой терапевт и блогер, но теперь у меня есть цель в жизни, которой я лишился, когда покинул армию. Но тогда... когда я только очнулся в госпитале... осознал, что у меня прострелено плечо, что я был в коме и насколько все было серьезно... бывали дни, когда я думал, что лучше бы мне вообще не просыпаться.  
Джон внезапно кожей ощутил сказанное и, вспыхнув, уставился в пол. Он не смел поднять глаза на братьев, понимая, что это было чересчур откровенно для комфортного им разговора. Ему и самому было не слишком-то по себе, но он не один год ждал возможности произнести это вслух. Наконец он рискнул поднять голову и осмотреться.  
Как ни странно, но на обычно стоическом лице Шерлока явственно отражались забота и сопереживание. Правда, как только он заметил, что Джон на него смотрит, эти чувства вновь скрыла привычная маска отстраненности. Кроме того, Джону еще очень грело душу, что сам Майкрофт — практически британское правительство — прямо признавался в крупной промашке и за нее извинялся.  
Он получит розу на Военный крест. Джон все еще осознавал этот факт. Да, на него не купишь еды и не заплатишь за квартиру, но это высокая военная почесть.  
Хорошо, что он уже начал натирать свои парадные ботинки. Похоже, они все-таки ему понадобятся.  
— Майкрофт, я по-прежнему не считаю, что сделал что-то особенное. Спасать жизни было моей обязанностью как врача, так и солдата. Я ведь был капитаном. И мне положено было вести за собой свой отряд. Это была моя работа.  
— Доктор Ватсон, вы — герой войны. — Джон поежился от неловкости. — Это действительно так. Да, подобные вещи ожидаемы от человека вашей карьеры, но то, что вы сделали в день осады, однозначно и безоговорочно выходит за все пределы служебного долга. Вы поддерживали спокойную обстановку в отряде и, по прибытии спасательной команды, сразу привели всех в боевую готовность. И вы сумели передать нам всю информацию о вашем положении и состоянии. Вы сражались с боевиками, рискуя жизнью, и старались оказать товарищам всю необходимую помощь, невзирая на то, что сами оказывались на линии огня.  
Майкрофт крутанул в руке зонтик.  
— Поверьте, даже половины перечисленного с лихвой бы хватило, чтобы назвать вас героем. Что же касается сегодняшнего момента, то я хорошо понимаю, что вы наверняка не хотите привлечения к себе внимания, но тут ничего не поделаешь.  
Джон вздрогнул. Ему нравилось внимание, связанное с ведением блога, но, в целом, он предпочитал держаться в тени. Здесь же дело было другое. Иного, намного большего масштаба. Национального, если не транснационального.  
Когда Майкрофт впервые упомянул, что Министерство обороны собирается сделать официальное заявление, Джон кожей ощутил, что внимания прессы ему не избежать. Его и так вот-вот опознают. Да, его лицо в газете было намеренно размыто, но тут достаточно одного намека или программы распознавания лиц. Узнать его имя будет лишь делом времени, если они уже его не узнали.  
— Джон, прошу вас, поверьте, мы обо всем позаботимся. Я лично за этим прослежу. Антея позже позвонит вам, чтобы взять заявление для прессы. Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, не говорить от себя лично ничего, не согласованного со мной. Министерство обороны хочет сделать ваше заявление официальным. — Майкрофт встал и застегнул пиджачную пуговицу.  
Джон только кивнул, его мысли крутились вокруг предстоящего заявления, но потом он краем глаза заметил, что старший Холмс собирается уходить.  
— Майкрофт, еще один вопрос. Откуда взялись эти фотографии в "Гардиан"? У моих людей точно не было аудиовизуального снаряжения.  
— Оно было у одного из офицеров спасательной команды. Мы не могли рисковать потерей третьего отряда подряд. Однако нам пока неизвестен источник утечки в прессу. Мы его ищем.  
— А это были... понимаете... просто фотографии или видео?  
Джон произнес эти слова почти шепотом. Картины того дня удивительно ярко оживали у него в голове бесчисленное количество раз, обычно в клещах кошмара. Его разрывало надвое: часть его хотела прекратить бесконечное проигрывание той мертвой ночи, но другая хотела ее увидеть, хотела увериться, что это всего лишь кошмары — не настоящая правда.  
— Да, там есть видео. Я оставлю его вам. Посмотрите, когда почувствуете, что к этому готовы, — ответил Майкрофт и передал ему тонкий футляр с DVD.  
— Спасибо вам. За все.  
— От всей души пожалуйста, Джон. Пожалуйста, не сочтите это вульгарным клише, но знать вас — большая честь, капитан Ватсон.  
Джон тихо рассмеялся и проводил Майкрофта до двери. Шерлок мысленно сортировал все новые сведения, которые только что открылись о его лучшем друге, когда услышал сигнал мобильника.  
**"ПРЕДЛАГАЮ ТЕБЕ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ DVD ВМЕСТЕ С НИМ. ЭТО ПОМОЖЕТ ТЕБЕ ПОНЯТЬ ЕГО КОШМАРЫ. СЕГОДНЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ ЕМУ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ДРУГ. — МХ"**  
И через несколько секунд еще одно сообщение.  
**"КАК ТОЛЬКО ОН ДОСМОТРИТ DVD, ПЕРЕДАЙ ЕМУ БЕЛЫЙ КОНВЕРТ СО СВОЕГО СТОЛА. — МХ"**  
**"ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ, ДОРОГОЙ БРАТ? — ШХ"** — отпулил в ответ Шерлок.  
**"ДА. ДЖОН БУДЕТ ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ОБЪЯВЛЕН ГЕРОЕМ. ОН ЗАСЛУЖИВАЕТ УЖИНА ПОЛУЧШЕ ЧЕМ ДИМ-СУМ У МИСТЕРА ХАНА. — МХ"**  
Шерлок в ответ только закатил глаза. Он устроился в кресле и стал ждать возвращения Джона.  
— Это уже... кажется, перешло все границы. Военный Крест с розой! Черт подери! — Джон остановился в дверях и покачал головой. — Не против, если я открою то Балвени, что Лестрейд подарил нам на Рождество? Я чувствую, что мне нужно выпить, и сегодня, похоже, есть все основания откупорить нашу лучшую бутылку скотча.  
— Давай. И налей и мне тоже. Ты же не можешь пить сам с собой, — откликнулся Шерлок.  
Джон исчез на кухне и быстро вернулся, неся в руках два бокала для виски и бутылку. Он поставил и то, и другое на маленький столик у своего кресла, а Шерлок потянулся вперед и налил им обоим по щедрой порции.  
Потягивая золотистый напиток, он какое-то время изучал своего соседа.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь это смотреть?  
Джон повертел в руках футляр DVD-диска, в его голосе слышались нервные нотки.  
— Я должен, Шерлок. Ради собственного рассудка. Я столько раз проигрывал в голове случившееся, что уже не знаю, где реальные события, а где игра воображения. Я должен это узнать.  
— Раз ты так считаешь. Я уже вставил диск; когда будешь готов, просто нажми "воспроизведение".  
Джон глотнул скотча.  
"Сегодня мне в любом случае будут сниться кошмары. А может, они сегодня закончатся", — подумал он. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, еще отхлебнул виски и приготовился к битве. В буквальном смысле.  
Шерлок не представлял, что ему предстоит увидеть. Он никогда не интересовался войной. Конечно, он знал, что Джон был в Афганистане, потом совсем недавно выяснил, что друг сражался еще и в Ираке, но никогда не видел даже его военных фотографий в камуфляже или парадной форме. Нигде не было ни единого снимка даже в форме КАМКа.  
Время от времени он замечал проблески Джона-солдата, когда они бывали на месте преступления. Это выражалось в его осанке, в том, как он смотрел прямо в глаза — или наоборот, избегал взгляда. Доктор легко умел вычислять авторитетных личностей и интуитивно понимал, кто действительно требователен и заслуживает уважения, а кто лишь надувает щеки.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как Джон рассказывал ему о своей первой встрече с Майкрофтом — о том, как он быстро послал "британское правительство" и посоветовал тому не лезть в чужие дела.  
Однако Джон, тихий и мягкосердечный Джон умел также требовать уважения и повиновения. Когда он рявкал, отдавая приказы или помогая оказывать первую помощь, никто не смел задавать вопросы. Заслышав приказной тон Джона Ватсона, все тут же бросались исполнять его требования. И в качестве доктора Шерлок тоже уже его лицезрел. Господи, да он штопал Шерлока больше раз, чем тот мог или хотел помнить.  
_"Снайпер, стрелок, у которого не дрожат руки, который привык к насилию. Парень, побывавший на военной службе и с крепкими нервами. Он строгих моральных принципов"._  
Этими словами Шерлок когда-то описывал Джона Лестрейду — до того, как он осознал, что это Джон застрелил таксиста. Это случилось в самый первый день, когда доктор только пришел смотреть квартиру.  
"Лечащие руки, быстро соображает, саркастичен, слегка сомнительное чувство юмора. Ругается как матрос. Отличные манеры. Смятенная и раненая душа. И однозначно самый добрый и сострадательный человек из всех, кого я знаю", — мысленно добавил Шерлок к списку джоновых атрибутов. Он еще над ними подумал и решил, что Джон для него все же ходячее противоречие.  
Он не понимал всей степени ужасов, которые Джон вытерпел на войне. Конечно, он замечал дрожь в руке доктора, когда тот начинал слишком скучать. И частично психосоматическую хромоту. И как в холодную и ветреную погоду Джон потирает ноющее плечо. За прошедшие годы соседства он не раз будил Джона от достаточно серьезных кошмаров — когда тот просыпался с криком, весь в поту, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
И все же, если посмотреть на Джона Ватсона, никто бы не заметил и следа пережитой им эмоциональной травмы. В глазах доктора — на взгляд Шерлока, очень выразительных глазах, которые ясно отражали все чувства — всегда читалась искорка спокойствия и расслабленности, придававшая Джону вид обычного парня с соседней улицы.  
С внезапным и далеко не сразу опознанным уколом вины, Шерлок вдруг осознал, что сейчас они увидят самый страшный кошмар Джона. В буквальном смысле. Что бы ни было записано на DVD, это его самый черный и глубоко потаенный секрет, и настолько личный, что Шерлоку показалось, что он почти силой в него вломился, и что следовало дать Джону самому решить, когда он будет готов им поделиться. Джоновы уроки такта все-таки не прошли даром.  
Шерлок глянул на друга, сидящего напротив него в кресле.  
— Джон, ты не обязан этого делать...  
— Нет, я должен. Просто дай мне еще минуту, ладно? Это... для меня тяжело. Я знаю, что будет на этой записи, я был там... но именно поэтому — и еще из-за моих оживших кошмаров, мне нужно немного собраться с мыслями.  
— Джон, ты знаешь, что я плохо разбираюсь в эмоциях и сантиментах, но даже я понимаю, что тебе не стоит смотреть это одному. Тебе не обязательно со мной разговаривать или что-то объяснять... Я просто... м-м... я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я буду рядом, если тебе понадобится. Просто как друг. Так ведь поступают друзья, верно?  
Джон печально улыбнулся ему.  
— Да, верно, Шерлок. Спасибо тебе. Я очень ценю это. Серьезно. Об этой истории не знает даже мой психотерапевт, так что я могу... стать очень эмоциональным. Я знаю, что ты этого терпеть не можешь. Но сегодня я не откажусь побыть в компании друга — моего лучшего друга... — Джон умолк.  
Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Шерлок вполне понимал эмоции и чувства и большую часть времени мог их игнорировать. Но сегодня он готов был сделать исключение ради Джона.  
Временами это до сих пор его озадачивало: что после многих лет одиночества, аутсайдерства и невозможности с кем-то поладить, у него теперь есть друг. И еще сильнее сбивало с толку, что Джон считал его _лучшим_ другом. За это Шерлок втайне был очень ему благодарен.  
Он поднялся на ноги, встал рядом с доктором и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Я здесь, Джон. Я никуда не уйду. Когда будешь готов...  
Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и кивнул. От детектива не укрылось волнение в его глазах и как он нервно, с трудом сглотнул.  
Доктор быстро взял пульт DVD-плеера и нажал "воспроизведение".  
— Поехали...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В переводе с фарси "помощь"  
> ** Некомбатанты - входящие в состав вооружённых сил лица, функции которых сводятся лишь к обслуживанию и обеспечению боевой деятельности вооружённых сил, и которые имеют право применять оружие только в целях самообороны. Согласно Женевским конвенциям о защите жертв войны 1949 года и Дополнительному протоколу I 1977 г. к этим конвенциям, к некомбатантам относятся медицинский, интендантский персонал, военные юристы, корреспонденты, духовные лица. Международное право проводит различие между этими лицами и комбатантами (солдатами, офицерами и генералами, непосредственно участвующими в бою и осуществляющими руководство боевыми действиями) и предусматривает для некомбатантов специальный правовой статус в случае задержания их неприятелем. Wikipedia (c)


	6. Самый черный день его жизни

Видео начиналось с туннеля: Джон знал, куда он вел, хотя сам внутри ни разу не бывал. На них набросились из засады и под прицелом отвели в лагерь обычной дорогой.  
В конце туннеля показалось двое охранников, их обезвредили быстро и без шума. Наконец обладатель камеры вышел на дневной свет, и спасательная команда разделилась, отыскивая временную тюрьму для пленных. Джон услышал собственный голос: "Явились по нашу душу? Как чертовски вовремя!"  
Лица товарищей казались до боли знакомыми, но Джон почему-то ощущал себя странно отстраненным. Помещение, где их держали заложниками, оказалось очень тесным, хотя тогда у него не было такого впечатления. Джон увидел себя, отдающего приказ штурмовать двор, услышал шипение шумовых гранат. Экран заволокло серым дымом, и его ночной кошмар вновь воплотился в жизнь.  
Он ничего не видел, только слышал голоса друзей. Кто-то кричал прикрыть его, кто-то просил еще боеприпасов. Тишину в комнате наполнили выстрелы самозарядных ружей.  
Джон — тот, что был на экране — стиснул оружие, прицелился и выстрелил. Раз, другой — спокойно и сосредоточенно, и оба раза точно поразил цель, не потратив впустую ни времени, ни патронов.  
Сверху спустилось двое боевиков. Шерлок молча смотрел на разворачивающиеся события, происходящее производило сильное впечатление. Джон пристально смотрел на экран, с силой впившись ногтями в переднюю часть подлокотников. Он казался спокойным, но побелевшие костяшки выдавали нарастающее напряжение.  
Прозвучала еще череда выстрелов, и Джон закрыл глаза, слегка отвернул лицо. Но потом все же заставил себя смотреть. Трясущаяся камера выхватывала солдат 4-го стрелкового батальона и 5-ого Нортамберлендского полка. Шум перекрывал голос самого Джона, требующего перевязочный набор. Там, на экране, он без конца вырывался из относительной безопасности на линию огня, скорчивался на открытом, совершенно не защищенном дворе и перевязывая раны, старался успокоить товарищей. Он метался туда-сюда, оттаскивая и вынося пострадавших коллег с улицы, подальше от летящих пуль.  
Перед глазами сидящего на Бейкер-стрит Джона встала красная пелена. В буквальном смысле. Повсюду была кровь, как много крови! Видеть все с другого ракурса казалось так странно. Его разум заполнял пробелы, добавляя новое к тому, что Джон видел в тот день своими глазами.  
Периодически ему приходилось трясти головой, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на видео.  
Глядя на экран, Шерлок сделал несколько выводов. Первое, он ни за что не пойдет на военную службу, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Второе: Джон в записи выглядел очень на своем месте. Спокойный, с уверенными движениями. Он вел себя совершенно профессионально и авторитетно. За пять секунд переходил от стрельбы по противнику к спасению жизни. Казалось, он был рожден одновременно доктором и солдатом.  
Кроме того, Шерлок решил, что должен переоценить вычисленные — и виденные им воочию — стрелковые навыки Джона. Но при этом, глядя на эти 47 минут его действующей службы, детектив только сейчас полностью осознал перенесенную другом травму. Тот провел в армии почти пятнадцать лет. Да, не все время в зоне военных действий, но когда произошла эта записанная осада, Джон служил в Афганистане уже четвертый срок.  
Если один час, один вечер может оставить на человеке свой след, то что говорить об остальном времени? Джон говорил, что они не впервые тогда оказались под огнем.  
Сидевший напротив доктор напряженно смотрел на экран. Его бокал уже опустел, и Шерлок, наполняя его снова, посмотрел в лицо другу. По щекам Джона струились слезы, но он этого, казалось, даже не замечал, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. В напряженные моменты у него перехватывало дыхание и срывался с губ всхлип. Нечто подобное Шерлок видел, когда друг оказывался во власти жестокого кошмара. И вот теперь Джон переживал его наяву.  
Шерлок снова сел в кресло и сложил руки под подбородком. На видео продолжалась осада. Джон на экране закричал что-то насчет вертолета и немедленной эвакуации раненых. Тот Джон, что сидел в кресле, дрожал крупной дрожью, на лбу выступил холодный пот.  
Но взгляд его не отрывался от телеэкрана. Снова взорвалась граната, и Джон инстинктивно пригнулся, пусть и находился в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. Рука его взлетела к лицу, пальцы провели по давно зажившему ожоговому шраму на правой щеке. Он даже ощутил запах паленых волос.  
На видео капитан Ватсон продолжал метаться между пострадавшими, приказывая всем, кто мог, оттаскивать раненых и зажимать им раны. Весь пол покрывали лужицы крови.  
Шерлок пристально наблюдал за Джоном; они оба с напряжением ждали того судьбоносного момента, который, как они знали, случился в тот день.  
— Паркер! — вскрикнул Джон на экране, увидев, как молодого офицера поразила пуля.  
Сидящий на Бейкер-стрит Джон зеркалил свои собственные движения на экране. Опустился рядом с Паркером на колени и зажал рану, не касаясь застрявшего в бедре осколка металла. Он знал, что не может его извлечь: парень мог истечь кровью. Он схватил последние бинты и занялся перевязкой.  
Услышав "Все чисто!", Джон на экране поднялся на ноги. Он огляделся вокруг в поисках другого перевязочного пакета. Джон на Бейкер-стрит напрягся еще сильнее.  
Его негнущиеся, дрожащие пальцы впились в кресло, пальцы ног уперлись в ковер. Он знал, что сейчас будет. Тот самый миг. Момент, который навсегда изменил его жизнь. Который превратил капитана Джона Ватсона, доктора медицины, в простого доктора. Безвозвратно.  
Дедукция подсказала Шерлоку, что сейчас произойдет. Он поднялся на ноги — неслышно, чтобы не напугать Джона — и встал за спиной лучшего друга, осторожно положил ему ладони на плечи.  
В тот момент Джон даже этого не заметил. Все внимание их обоих приковал экран телевизора. В комнате наступила жутковатая тишина. И потом раздался единственный выстрел — он пронесся эхом по афганскому дворику, эхом отозвался на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон рванулся вперед и издал крик, от которого у Шерлока застыла кровь в жилах. На экране Джон рухнул на Паркера, частично в попытке прикрыть его своим телом, частично потому, что не в силах был сохранять вертикальное положение.  
Шерлок стал осторожно растирать плечи Джона, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Доктор судорожно выдохнул.  
— Я не... я не видел, что... что было... потом... — наконец вымолвил он.  
В ответ на полученную Джоном пулю с десяток его товарищей дали ответный огонь. Потом кто-то схватил Джона, снял его с Паркера и перекатил на спину.  
Джон в Лондоне, увидев себя, вздрогнул. Половина лица расцарапана и обожжена. При падении он сломал руку. Из ноги потоком текла кровь, а он даже не заметил этой раны.  
Но когда камера нацелилась и приблизилась к раненому плечу, он едва сдержал рвотный позыв.  
— О Боже! — Джон зажал рот обеими руками, с трудом дыша сквозь пальцы.  
— Иисусе, Джон! — ахнул Шерлок, потрясенный масштабностью раны. — Я понятия не имел... — он смотрел на экран с открытым ртом.  
Шерлок продолжал растирать плечи Джона, а тот невольно поднял руку и потер шрам. Экран заполнялся кровью — кровью Джона — она выхлестывала из него с пугающей скоростью.  
Все плечо Джона было раздроблено — Шерлок видел в ране куски мышц и костей. Конечно, он понимал, что Джон должен был получить страшное ранение, если его отправили из Афганистана домой. Но друг всегда был очень скрытным. Шерлок даже ни разу не видел его шрама за все годы, что жил с ним в одной квартире.  
Джон на экране отчаянно старался не терять сознания. Его веки мелко дрожали, загорелое лицо стало невозможно белым — он быстро проигрывал эту схватку. Рядом собралась добрая половина его отряда, солдаты кричали ему: "Не отключайтесь, док!", "Джон, ты меня слышишь?" и "Док ранен! Нужны бинты! Тащите его к вертолету! Скорее, скорее!"  
Кто-то опустился рядом с ним на колени, и все затихли.  
— Джон, не отрывайте от меня взгляда! Смотрите на меня, капитан! Все будет хорошо, мы сейчас вытащим вас отсюда, вот увидите. Только не закрывайте глаза!  
Ответ Джона прозвучал слабо, ему явно трудно было говорить.  
— Не... не выйдет... так холодно...  
— Нет, Джон! Не смейте закрывать глаза, черт подери!  
И потом Шерлок услышал те самые слова, что Джон произнес когда-то давно во время лестрейдовских "поисков травки".  
Голос Джона был едва слышным шепотом:  
— Пожалуйста... Боже... дай мне жить...  
И Джон на экране потерял сознание. В следующий раз он пришел в себя только неделю спустя.  
Сидящий на Бейкер-стрит Джон тихо рыдал. Увиденное на экране вкупе с болезненными, очень живыми воспоминаниями оказалось слишком большой нагрузкой. Он скорчился, свернулся клубком в своем кресле, но рука Шерлока по-прежнему легонько сжимала его плечо.  
Детектив пребывал в полной растерянности. Именно таких ситуаций он всегда стремился избегать. Он не испытывал интереса к эмоциям или их проявлениям, и они его, как правило, не заботили. Но сейчас речь шла о Джоне. И ради друга он был готов сделать все, что только в его силах.  
На видео Джона, Паркера и еще одного солдата вынесли с дворика при мечети, потащили к ожидавшему их вертолету — на этом запись оборвалась, экран погас. Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул — не сколько потому что хотел избавиться от этого зрелища, сколько радуясь, что для Джона закончилась эта пытка.  
— Джон... я... — Шерлок не знал, что сказать.  
Он поискал в закромах своего разума. "Что бы сделал сам Джон в такой ситуации?" Ему потребовалась минута, но он нашел ответ: "Чай. Когда кто-то расстроен, Джон делает ему чай". Шерлок прочистил горло и попытался еще раз.  
— Эм... я собираюсь заварить чая. Ты будешь?  
И чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу за глупость. "Ну очень изобретательно!"  
— Да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, Шерлок...  
Джон изо всех сил старался восстановить самообладание. Шерлок, извинившись, ушел на кухню, а он встал и пересел на диван, желая оказаться подальше от DVD-диска. В ушах у него до сих пор звенели крики и выстрелы, плечо пульсировало болью, нога дрожала.  
Впервые он увидел, как его подсек выстрел, впервые осознал полную степень своего ранения. Разумеется, будучи доктором, он понимал, что означает описание в медицинских терминах, но видеть своими глазами — это было совсем другое. Когда он очнулся от комы, последовавшей за остановкой сердца по пути в госпиталь, его плечо уже было прооперировано и скрыто повязкой. И далеко не в первый раз Джон подумал, как он вообще сумел выжить?  
Шерлок рылся на кухне в поисках чайных пакетиков. Сам он очень редко делал себе чай или пользовался кухней ради подобного дела, поэтому, когда он наконец обнаружил на кухонном столе рядом с тостером большую коробку пакетированного йоркширского чая, чайник уже почти закипел.  
Джон даже не заметил, что Шерлок успел метнуться наверх в его спальню и отыскать там снотворное, просто на всякий случай.  
Если кошмары окажутся бывшему солдату не по силам, можно будет просто оставить ему эти таблетки со стаканом воды или даже подмешать их в чай. Если Джону вообще удастся сегодня уснуть, ему однозначно будет сниться Афганистан, и Шерлок хотел убедиться, что друг получит максимум возможного сейчас отдыха. Детектив положил таблетки на кухонный стол, чтобы они были под рукой, если понадобится.  
Джон уже вернулся назад на диван. Он сидел, опустив голову к коленям, и отчаянно желал, чтобы все эти звуки, картины и слезы куда-нибудь растворились.  
— Джон?  
Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что перед ним стоит Шерлок с дымящейся кружкой чая. Он вытер глаза основаниями ладоней и потянулся за полосатой кружкой.  
— Спасибо. Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что я вижу в кошмарах, и понимаешь, насколько я жалок. Солдат, который боится одного вида и шума боя...  
— Мне никогда бы не пришло в голову считать тебя жалким! Идиотом, возможно — за то, что ты вообще пошел в армию, но уж точно не жалким. Ты пережил тяжелую травму. И увиденное мной сегодня, вероятно, лишь вершина айсберга — только малая часть того, что тебе пришлось вынести и увидеть. Ты был в плену, но сохранял спокойствие. И поддерживал спокойствие своих солдат. Ты сражался как лев и пожертвовал своим здоровьем, чтобы другие смогли выбраться оттуда живыми. Так что не смей, слышишь, не смей считать, что доставшиеся тебе последствия хоть в каком-то смысле делают тебя жалким!  
Джон потрясенно поднял на него глаза. Несмотря на всю выказываемую ему сегодня заботу, он не ожидал, что Шерлок будет так за него переживать. Чашка чая стала ему приятным сюрпризом, но присутствие рядом друга радовало ничуть не меньше.  
Шерлок прочел по лицу Джона, о чем он думает.  
— Полагаю, мне следует внести правки в одно свое давнее утверждение. Я тогда сказал, что героев не существует. Но сегодня ты продемонстрировал мне доказательства, что это далеко не так. Может, у тебя и нет плаща за плечами — или еще какого-нибудь нелепого одеяния, которое, по вере основной массы населения, присуще героическим личностям — но ты, Джон Ватсон, тем не менее, однозначно герой. Жаль, что мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы полностью осознать это.  
Джон невольно рассмеялся, вытирая остатки слез. Только Шерлок мог удалить из памяти сведения о солнечной системе, но помнить, во что одеты супергерои из комиксов.  
— Да нет, на самом деле я никакой не герой. Я просто выполнял свою работу, следовал отданным мне приказам.  
Джон сделал глоток и с удивлением обнаружил, что Шерлок, оказывается, помнит, какой чай он любит — с одной ложкой сахара и щедрой порцией молока.  
— В каком-то смысле я даже рад, что это видео существует. По большей части оно подтвердило мои кошмары. Сейчас я, по крайней мере, знаю, что те картины реальны, и я не схожу с ума. Пусть даже видеть все это под таким углом было слегка сюром. Я смотрел на себя, а в голове крутилось: "Да не высовывайся ты, идиот!" и "Пуля ударила всего в паре футов, выбирайся оттуда!". Но я помню, что тогда я вообще ни о чем не думал. Это просто была реакция. Меня не волновали ни звуки, ни зрелища, ни все это кровавое месиво. Я обрабатывал чужие раны, как свои, я видел, как мои друзья падают под выстрелами и погибают. Не знаю, почему из всего, что я насмотрелся за свою службу, именно этот бой раз за разом прокручивается в моей голове...  
— Может, реакция, а может, инстинкт. Джон, твои источники силы — адреналин и опасность. Иначе бы ты вряд ли до сих пор жил со мной или расследовал со мной преступления. Мы гоняемся за преступниками, получаем травмы и пули, нас иногда даже похищают. Но ты все равно встаешь как вкопанный, когда кому-то требуется медицинская помощь. Ты без раскаяния и колебаний убил человека, чтобы спасти мне жизнь, а ведь ты меня тогда едва знал. И в бассейне ты тоже сохранял спокойствие, как профессионал моргал мне S.O.S. азбукой Морзе, а потом набросился на Мориарти, чтобы дать мне возможность спастись. Ты не жалок ни в коей мере. Ты непревзойденно храбр. И я со своей стороны горжусь своим знакомством с тобой! _Доктора_ Ватсона я знаю уже целую вечность, но для меня было честью увидеть в действии _капитана_ Ватсона. Я серьезно.  
Джон рассмеялся и покачал головой. Его дыхание вновь стало нормальным, чай определенно помог. Доктор поднялся на ноги, собираясь пойти в спальню и переодеться.  
— Еще одно, прежде чем ты уйдешь, Джон.  
Шерлок повернулся к столу.  
— Майкрофт просил отдать тебе это.  
И он протянул другу тяжелый белый конверт с красной восковой печатью, адресованный капитану Джону Хэмишу Ватсону Пятого Нортамберлендского полка, бакалавру медицины и хирургии.  
Шерлок вполне представлял, что может быть там внутри. И Джон полагал, что тоже догадывается — Майкрофт ведь сказал, что он получит розу на Военный крест.  
Доктор взвесил на руке конверт, перевернул его, чтобы поближе рассмотреть печать, провел пальцем по восковому узору и потом по своему имени на лицевой стороне конверта. Шерлок протянул ему нож для писем, и Джон аккуратно распечатал письмо.  
Внутри была увесистая карточка. Джон стал читать, и с каждым словом его глаза раскрывались все шире и шире. Дойдя до конца, он вновь вернулся к началу и перечитал заново.  
— Шерлок?  
— М?  
— Можешь ущипнуть меня за руку? Хочу убедиться, что я не брежу.  
— Конечно, если желаешь...  
Шерлок ущипнул Джона за левую руку, оставив вдавленные следы ногтей, и для полноты впечатления еще сделал "индейский ожог"*. В последний раз он испытывал сие упражнение еще ребенком на Майкрофте, а оно ему всегда очень нравилось.  
— Нет, все на месте. Значит, это на самом деле...  
Джон сильно побледнел и смотрел перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, с его лица не сходило выражение непонимания и недоверия. Он тяжело опустился обратно на диван, потом поднял взгляд на Шерлока и дрожащей рукой протянул ему послание.  
Шерлок взял твердую карточку и, что-то пробормотав, стал читать отпечатанный изящным шрифтом текст.  
_"Ее Величество Королева просит капитана Джона Хэмиша Ватсона, бакалавра медицины и хирургии, обладателя Военного креста, почтить своим присутствием прием по случаю награждений, приуроченных ко дню рождения Ее Величества, где ему будет вручен крест Виктории** за выдающуюся доблесть и необычайную преданность долгу перед лицом врага в Афганистане в 2009 году..."_  
Шерлок — на этот раз совершенно ошеломленно — посмотрел на Джона.  
— Это приглашение на...  
— ... присуждение креста Виктории... Да.  
Шерлок снова вернулся к карточке, где далее заявлялось, что церемония вручения состоится в следующую пятницу в Бальном зале Букингемского дворца.  
— Джон... я даже не знаю, что сказать! Поздравляю тебя! Это огромная честь!  
— Я знаю! Военный крест сам по себе большая награда. Но крест Виктории? Мне? Может, это Майкрофт пытается таким изощренным образом меня разыграть? Я этому просто не верю, Шерлок... — Джон поднял глаза на своего соседа, который уже успел развернуться и вновь наполнить бокалы скотчем, так сказать, по самое горлышко. Шерлок широко улыбался, прямо-таки светился искренней радостью, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ. Серьезность и значительность происходящего наконец-то достигли его сознания. Детектив вручил Джону его бокал.  
— За капитана Пятого Нортамберлендского полка, обладателя креста Виктории, истинного героя, а так же лучшего соседа и друга, какого может только пожелать консультирующий детектив! За тебя, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон! За державу и королеву! — Шерлок поднял бокал.  
— In Arduis Fidelis*** – Quo Fata Vocant****, — ответил Джон, чокаясь с Шерлоком и глотая виски.  
— Верен в тяжелые времена — куда бы ни позвала судьба? — без запинки перевел Шерлок.  
— Девизы КАМКа и Пятого Нортамберлендского. Они очень друг другу подходят, тебе не кажется?  
Шерлок согласно пробормотал, потягивая свой скотч. Военные девизы Джона идеально его описывали.  
В этот момент звякнул мобильник доктора, возвещая о новом сообщении.  
**МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, КАПИТАН ВАТСОН. ВЫ ЦЕЛИКОМ И ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ЭТО ЗАСЛУЖИЛИ. — МХ**  
— Как, черт возьми, твой брат мог узнать, что я только что прочитал письмо? — Джон глянул на Шерлока и обвел взглядом квартиру, пытаясь увидеть камеры. — Хотя знаешь что? Я даже не хочу этого знать. Я просто завтра проснусь и обнаружу, что все это сон, верно?  
— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. А теперь ты наверняка станешь лакомым кусочком для журналистов, особенно после сегодняшней статьи в "Гардиан".  
— Вот черт! Я об этом и не подумал! Дьявол все забери! — простонал доктор. — Я не хочу никакого внимания. Это столько времени было тайной и как-то неправильно, что вся эта история внезапно вышла на свет! Кроме того, я  настаиваю: в тот день я, как и всегда, просто делал свою работу. И как мне теперь быть?  
— Ну, я всегда могу одолжить тебе "Смертельную фрисби"*****. Возможно, она на какое-то время их отпугнет...  
Джон стрельнул в Шерлока взглядом "Шутить изволите?", но все равно улыбнулся. Он заметил, что сидящий напротив Шерлок тоже бросил на него взгляд, и они оба покатились со смеху. Шерлок испытал настоящее облегчение: кажется, ему удалось немного подбодрить Джона, несмотря на все события этого вечера.  
В этот момент зазвонил мобильник доктора, и тот застонал, увидев, что это Антея. Ей было нужно его личное заявление для подготовки пресс-релиза — СМИ требовались его прямые цитаты.  
Джон старательно ответил на все вопросы, пояснил, как ко всему этому относится, и сказал, что это большая честь — получить не только розу на Военный крест, но еще и высшую награду своей страны. Однако верный своей скромности, он еще раз указал на то, что лишь делал свою работу, и признания заслуживает не только он, но и весь отряд.  
Он подтвердил Антее все официальные операции, в которых он участвовал на этом базировании. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она наконец заявила, что теперь у нее есть вся требуемая информация, и повесила трубку.  
Пока Джон висел на телефоне, вышагивая взад-вперед по гостиной, Шерлок изучающе за ним наблюдал. Он и раньше подозревал, что имевшаяся у друга при первой их встрече хромота психосоматической была лишь частично, и сегодня он увидел тому подтверждение — когда взорвалась граната, бедро Джона буквально нашпиговало осколками. Шерлока до сих пор изумляло, как этому доброму, заботливому человеку, обожавшему чай, тосты с джемом и шерстяные свитера, удалось настолько успешно справиться с такой страшной травмой и спокойно жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.  
Шерлок всегда знал, что с ним должно было случиться что-то значительное: армия не списывает солдат и медиков, если у них есть шанс восстановиться. Но Джон все равно продолжал настаивать, что ничего "такого" не было — даже сегодня после того, как Шерлок посмотрел запись, а сам Джон узнал, что получит за свой подвиг высшую военную почесть Великобритании.  
Большинство людей, глядя на Джона, видело в нем простого милого человека — того, кто всегда придержит для дамы дверь, умеет пользоваться своей очаровательной улыбкой и расточает ауру добродушного деревенского доктора.  
Мужчины видели приземленного парня, с которым можно выпить пивка в пабе, поболтать о регби или мини-футболе и весело провести время.  
Женщины видели мужчину, с которым всегда чувствуешь себя в безопасности, из тех, кого искренне одобрит любая мать.  
Шерлок и Лестрейд видели, как он гоняется за преступниками, с безупречной меткостью стреляет, всегда готов схватиться в рукопашную и никогда не чурается кому-то помочь. Они видели его и во врачебно-экстремальных ситуациях: он всегда сохранял холодную голову и твердую руку, абстрагировался от всего и полностью сосредотачивался на пациенте.  
Джон умел и следовать приказам, и их отдавать. Шерлок всегда считал, что приказывая прибрать в квартире, избавиться от частей трупов в холодильнике или купить молока, Джон говорит наполовину в шутку.  
Но теперь, увидев уже не доктора Ватсона, а капитана, спокойно и уверенно взявшего на себя командование тремя отрядами, которые в полном составе беспрекословно ему подчинялись, Шерлок невольно проникся к нему еще большим уважением.  
И точно так же, как накануне его брат, Шерлок подумал, что тихая вода глубока. И, приняв решение, он быстро послал СМС Майкрофту.  
**Я ХОЧУ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ АРМЕЙСКОЕ ДОСЬЕ ДЖОНА БЕЗ РЕДАКТУРЫ. И ЕЩЕ, ЗАКАЖИ СТОЛИК НА ТРОИХ В "ГЕВИН ЭТ ВИНДОУЗ" НА ЗАВТРА В 19.30. СДЕЛАЕШЬ, БРАТ? - ШХ  
** Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
**СЧИТАЙ, ЧТО СТОЛИК ЗАКАЗАН. МНЕ НАДО ЕЩЕ КОЕ-ЧТО ОБСУДИТЬ С ДЖОНОМ, ПРИНЕСУ ДОСЬЕ ЗАВТРА. - МХ  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хулиганский прием, когда жертву крепко хватают двумя руками за предплечье и сильно растирают кожу до боли и красноты. Название происходит от цвета растертой ("обожженой") кожи по аналогии с "краснокожими" (прим. переводчика)
> 
> ** В истории существовал вполне реальный Джон Ватсон, который получил крест Виктории. Он командовал войсками во время Второй англо-афганской войны, в которой участвовал канонный Джон Ватсон АКД, получивший ранение 27 июля 1880 в битве при Майванде (прим. автора)
> 
> *** In Arduis Fidelis - девиз Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса (прим. автора)
> 
> **** Quo Fata Vocant - исторический девиз Пятого Нотамберлендского стрелкового полка, которого на данный момент уже не существует. В 1968 году он был слит вместе с другими стрелковыми полками в объединенный Королевский стрелковый полк, девиз которого звучит как "Honisoitquimalypense" ("Да стыдится тот, кто подумает об этом дурно") (прим. автора)
> 
> ***** Имеется в виду дирстокер, охотничья шапка Шерлока (см. Рейхенбахский водопад) (прим. переводчика)


	7. Глава 7: Общественное признание

Джон сидел на диване, пытаясь осознать все, что сегодня произошло. Он получит крест Виктории! "Черт побери", — подумал он уже не впервые за этот день. Доктор рассеянно потирал раненое плечо, и это не укрылось от Шерлока.  
— Холодный компресс или горячий?  
Джон удивленно вскинул на него глаза и озадачено нахмурился.  
— Твое плечо. Ты его растираешь. Оно явно тебя беспокоит.  
— А... ну, тогда горячий. В ванной, в шкафчике есть гелевый пакет.  
Шерлок нашел в ванной нужную принадлежность и сунул в микроволновку. Джон, тем временем, потягивал виски, наслаждаясь прекрасным вкусом. Через минуту Шерлок вновь появился в комнате, держа в руке нагретый гелевый пакет, завернутый в полотенце.  
Джон поднялся на ноги и, отвернувшись, стал снимать кардиган. Потом расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и попытался всунуть компресс внутрь, под ту часть, где был пристегнутый воротник.  
— Я никогда... — начал Шерлок и тут же заработал удивленный взгляд от Джона, который снова повернулся к нему лицом. — Можно мне посмотреть? На твой шрам?  
Разумеется, его шрам видели многие. Врачи, физиотерапевты, девушки. Но Джон все равно постоянно о нем помнил. Старался скрыть под одеждой, отказался от посещения бассейна и после тренажерного зала принимал душ только дома.  
Однако сейчас разум ему подсказывал: Шерлок уже видел сегодня, что сотворила с ним пуля, и во всем красочном великолепии. От того месива осталась лишь чистая рубцовая ткань, пусть даже до сих пор красная и уродливая.  
Джон несколько секунд подумал, потом кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну. Он пошире распахнул рубашку и стянул ее до локтей.  
Шерлок удивился. Судя по тому, что он видел на записи, шрам должен был остаться значительно больше. На лопатке Джона виднелся ровный вдавленный след, формой и размером напоминающий двадцатипенсовую монету — темно-красный, с выпуклыми краями, резкий контраст с загорелой кожей. Шерлок уже собирался сказать, что такой шрам не должен Джона и беспокоить, когда сосед повернулся к нему лицом.  
Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух. Спереди плечо Джона представляло совсем иное зрелище. Рубцовая ткань покрывала его практически полностью, начинаясь от самой ключицы и заканчиваясь прямо над сердцем.  
Шраму было уже несколько лет, но он до сих пор не поблек, не превратился в серебристые линии. Он был, как минимум, раз в шесть больше входной раны и формой напоминал "морскую звезду". Ломаные рубцы в центре указывали на траекторию пули и выходное отверстие. Будь угол хоть на пару процентов иным, пуля вошла бы на дюйм-два левее и ниже, и Джон вернулся бы на родину в пластиковом мешке для трупов.  
Какое бы оружие боевики ни использовали, оно явно было немаленького калибра — пуля пронзила Джона насквозь, пробив толстую кость лопатки.  
От центра "звезды" расходились красные, выступающие лучи-щупальца — одни толстые, как карандаш, другие — тонкие, словно волос. Шерлок не мог решить, "выползали" ли они из середины, желая захватить Джона, или их засасывало в "черную дыру" выходного отверстия, проделанного пулей. Шрам не блистал красотой. Но он и не должен был. Это боевой шрам. Его вид говорил об обстоятельствах ранения и рассказывал о сражении организма с разрушительным сепсисом.  
Шерлок понял, что на восстановление раздробленной кости потребовалось несколько операций. Детектив приблизился и со свойственным ему презрением к личным границам потрогал шрам.  
Джон в ответ лишь немного удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только перевел взгляд повыше и уставился куда-то в пространство, словно под инспектирующим взглядом начальника. Он знал, что просто стал очередным слайдом под микроскопом. Легким, словно перо, касанием Шерлок проследил один из "лучей" шрама. Джон никак не отреагировал, и детектив поднял на него глаза.  
— Повреждение нервов. Я ничего там не чувствую. Только давление, ничего больше, — пояснил Джон.  
Шерлок кивнул и продолжил осмотр. Темные, красные линии рассказывали о перенесенном заражении крови и значительном количестве поврежденных и омертвевших тканей, которые пришлось удалять врачам. Пока детектив изучал его шрамы, Джон не двинул ни единым мускулом, и Шерлок отметил, что несмотря на то, что друг ушел из армии уже несколько лет назад, он по-прежнему в очень неплохой форме.  
Он знал, что Джон регулярно занимается тренировками, эта привычка сохранилась у него со времен службы в армии. Что Шерлока действительно поразило, так это количество других шрамов, усеивавших грудь и торс друга.  
— Я играл в регби* и пятнадцать лет провел в армии. И то, и другое имеет тенденцию оставлять на тебе следы, — небрежно пояснил Джон.  
Удовлетворив свое любопытство, Шерлок помог придержать на месте нагретый пакет, пока доктор застегивал на себе рубашку.  
Джон снова опустился на диван, а Шерлок взял скрипку и начал играть "Страну надежды и славы"**, она показалась ему странно соответствующей случаю. Джон улыбнулся, подождал, пока друг закончит, и опустошил бокал с виски.  
— Ну, я иду спать. Еще раз спасибо, что ты был сегодня со мной. Я серьезно.  
— Пожалуйста. Доброй ночи, Джон.  
Шерлок посмотрел, как бывший солдат удаляется наверх к себе в спальню, после чего прошел на кухню, закипятил чайник и наполнил термос горячей водой. Поставил термос вместе с двумя кружками, чайными пакетиками, сахаром и сливками на поднос, присовокупив к ним таблетки снотворного, и сгрузил все на журнальный столик.  
Он знал, что сегодня все равно не заснет, и лицо храбрящегося Джона его ничуть не обмануло. Шерлок почти физически чувствовал приближение кошмаров и знал, что всего через пару часов тот спустится вниз и постарается влить в себя чая, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.  
Именно так они всегда справлялись с кошмарами Джона здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. Испытанный и проверенный метод. К тому же, сейчас Шерлок уже представлял, что именно крутилось во сне в сознании друга. Он начал понимать, что разум Джона пытается осмыслить эти воспоминания, но даже отдаленно не представлял, каково было пережить это наяву.  
Часа через полтора, когда Шерлок стоял в гостиной и сочинял музыку, негромко наигрывая ее на скрипке, на лестнице послышались осторожные шаги его друга. Детектив поднял взгляд: Джон стоял в дверях в наброшенном на пижаму халате. Волосы растрепаны, на щеках потеки недавних слез.  
— Не против, если я здесь посижу? Не могу спать... — пробормотал тот.  
Шерлок глянул на него и указал подбородком на поднос на журнальном столике.  
— Вот спасибо, — ответил Джон, садясь на диван и наливая себе чая. — Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?  
Шерлок сел, ожидая пока друг нальет чая и ему тоже.  
— Что за музыку ты играл? Мне кажется, такой я раньше не слышал.  
— М? А, ты про композицию. Она пока не закончена. Просто пришла в голову мелодия, я над ней еще работаю. И как тебе она показалась?  
— Ну, я успел услышать немного, но по-моему, она очень красивая.  
— Спасибо.  
Шерлок слегка покраснел и отвернулся. Джон отлично знал, что детектив любит похвалу — и особенно потому, что все прочие называли его дедукцию и прочие умения "закидонами".  
Они сидели в тишине и потягивали чай. Шерлок отмечал, как мало-помалу Джона оставляет напряжение. Они оба знали, почему он спустился в гостиную, что именно не дает ему спать — и каждый знал, что другой знает. Это было кредо их дружбы — вот так сидеть бок о бок и без слов выражать все, что нужно.  
Джон молча радовался, что ему нет необходимости повторяться. Шерлок по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за эмоциональности ситуации. Но он давно для себя решил, что ради Джона стоит и потерпеть.  
Когда они покончили с чаем, Джон охотно принял заботливо подсунутое другом снотворное и потом спросил:  
— Не против, если я еще тут посижу? — Подтекстом было "не хочу быть сегодня один", и Шерлок вполне это уловил.  
— Конечно, нет.  
— Шерлок, ты не мог бы... эм, оказать мне одну услугу? Не сыграешь для меня? Все, что хочешь. Твоя игра обычно действует на меня успокаивающе, я люблю слушать, как ты играешь, вот я и подумал, что если ты не против... — Джон осознал, что несет нечто бессвязное, и захлопнул рот.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, снова взял в руки своего Страдивариуса и повернулся к высоким окнам. Услышав, что друг заиграл "Взлетающего жаворонка"***, Джон мысленно улыбнулся. Детектив отлично знал, что это одна из его любимых мелодий.  
Джон поудобнее устроился на диване, откинулся на спину и постарался сосредоточиться на музыке, вместо возникающих в сознании картин прошлого. Шерлок, тем временем, продолжал играть и, закончив с жаворонком, начал "Колыбельную" Гидеона Кляйна****. Когда в гостиной 221Б стихли последние такты, он опустил скрипку и посмотрел на своего соседа. Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, доктор, солдат и герой войны спокойно спал на диване.  
Шерлок вытащил антишоковое одеяло, которое они когда-то умыкнули с одного дела, и накрыл им спящего друга, потом отодвинул чашку с чаем подальше от края столика и снова взялся за скрипку. Он сочинял музыку до самого рассвета.

Проснувшись, Джон какую-то секунду не мог понять, где находится. Определенно, не в своей спальне. Потом его глаза приспособились к тусклому свету, и он различил череп на каминной полке.  
"Значит, я вчера заснул на диване," — подумал он. И затем в голову пришло новое осознание. В квартире было тихо. Слишком тихо. Не слышалось никакой возни Шерлока.  
В отношении детектива у Джона давно уже выработался стереотип поведения, какой бывает у родителей маленьких детей. "Если малыш затих — это не к добру". Но стоило доктору об этом подумать, как из ванной появился Шерлок и, на ходу стирая полотенцем крем для бритья, прошествовал к себе в спальню, чтобы переодеться.  
Джон понял, что ему не мешало бы последовать примеру друга. Принять душ, побриться, переодеться. И желательно именно в таком порядке.  
Он ретировался к себе в спальню, захватил чистую смену одежды и отправился в ванную. Вышел он оттуда уже полностью одетым и с ощущением в какой-то степени восстановленного жизненного порядка, но стоило ему переступить порог кухни, как он буквально застыл на месте.  
Шерлок, как оказалось, убрал все свои эксперименты и накрыл кухонный стол к завтраку. Он даже вытащил откуда-то скатерть, о наличии которой в доме Джон даже не подозревал — и белую, вполне подходящего размера. Джон уже собирался поинтересоваться, в честь чего все это, как его глаза упали на белый конверт, который детектив положил рядом с его креслом.  
И события предыдущего вечера тут же заполонили его сознание. Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока.  
— Значит, мне это все не привиделось, да?  
— Если ты имеешь в виду, что теперь все знают о твоих подвигах в Афганистане, видели их в записи, и кроме того, тебе присвоены две медали, то нет, тебе ничего не привиделось.  
— А, ну хорошо. Я, собственно, так и думал.  
Джон сел и схватил кружку чая, любезно предложенную детективом. Потом снова перечитал письмо.  
— По-моему, я так это не осознал до сих пор... меня награждают крестом Виктории. Это самая высочайшая почесть, какую только можно получить в нашей стране. И я ее получу! Я! Из всех людей!  
Джон покачал головой и аккуратно вернул приглашение обратно в конверт.  
Шерлок поставил перед ним тарелку с завтраком, и доктор секунду или две на нее таращился. Будучи дипломированным химиком и посвящая все свое свободное время сложнейшим экспериментам, Шерлок до сих пор испытывал большие трудности в освоении науки под названием "кулинария".  
Джон про себя улыбнулся. Яичница была на его вкус жидковата, а бекон заметно пережарен, но он съел все, ибо Шерлок явно очень старался, и Джон не мог не оценить стоящую за этим заботу друга.  
Они уже заканчивали завтракать, когда на пороге появилась миссис Хадсон.  
— Доброе утро, мои дорогие!  
— Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, — поздоровался Джон, обходя стол, чтобы поставить тарелки в раковину.  
— О, Джон! Мой дорогой мальчик! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон и стиснула его в объятиях.  
Доктор на секунду остолбенел от неожиданности, но потом обнял ее в ответ.  
— С вами все хорошо, миссис Хадсон?  
— О, разумеется, со мной все в порядке!  
Она отстранилась на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— О, мой храбрый мальчик — пережить все это в Афганистане и потом еще получить пулю! Какой ужас!  
Она смахнула с его рубашки несколько крошек тоста.  
— Ты мог погибнуть! И никто мне не сообщил, что у меня снимает комнату герой войны!  
Она негодующе глянула на Шерлока, который решил это проигнорировать.  
— Но я от всего сердца тебя поздравляю, Джон! Крест Виктории! Ты, должно быть, очень счастлив!  
— Я... эм... Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Об этом никто не знал, все было засекречено. И да, я очень рад награде, хотя не думаю, что этого заслуживаю.  
— Глупости! Разумеется, ты заслуживаешь, я в этом не сомневаюсь. И ты ведь еще ходишь с Шерлоком расследовать преступления и подвергаешь себя опасности... — она снова бросила резкий взгляд на консультирующего детектива, который тот так же проигнорировал.  
— О, миссис Хадсон, тут я ничего не могу поделать, — засмеялся Джон.  
Однако в этот момент он кое-что вспомнил.  
— Но как вы узнали, что я получу крест Виктории? Вам рассказал Шерлок? Или Майкрофт?  
— Что? Ах, нет, дорогой. Это сегодня во всех газетах...  
Джон страдальчески застонал. Ну, отлично. Только этого и не хватало.  
— Черт подери, Шерлок, похоже, твой брат не теряет времени даром.  
Миссис Хадсон глянула на детектива, который без единого слова вытащил для нее третью кружку, и затем сходила вниз за воскресными газетами.  
— Я и знать не знала, что та статья вчера была о тебе, Джон! То есть, я знаю, что ты был военным доктором, но не ожидала, что ты... ну, ты ведь понимаешь? Я даже представить себе не могла, что ты был в плену, спасал всех этих людей...  
Джон просто улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Есть вещи, по которым я не скучаю, работая сейчас терапевтом...  
Миссис Хадсон вручила ему пачку свежих газет. Джону хватило одного взгляда, и он опять застонал.  
— Откуда они взяли мою фотографию? И все остальное? Шерлок, посмотри: "Обсервер", "Санди Таймс", "Индепендент" и "Телеграф" напечатали меня на первой странице! Скажи Майкрофту, что это надо прекратить! Я совершенно этого не желаю. Я просто делал свою работу, исполнял долг. Конец истории. Точно то же самое делают в Афганистане и Ираке сотни врачей и тысячи солдат. Хватит и того, что тебя, Шерлок, постоянно узнают на улице! Это и так мешает работе.  
Он открыл "Экспресс".  
— Ну замечательно... что у нас тут? Страница 5... "Героический приятель интернет-детектива".  
Шерлок в ответ только ухмыльнулся.  
— Не будь таким драматичным. Мое предложение одолжить тебе "смертельную фрисби" все еще в силе.  
Джон закрыл лицо руками.  
— Однако я думаю, что подобное чествование вполне уместно, ибо Джон должен получить не только крест Виктории, но и розу на Военный Крест. Миссис Хадсон, не согласитесь ли вы отправиться с нами сегодня на праздничный ужин? Стоит извлечь пользу из новоиспеченного героического статуса Джона, пока он еще на слуху.  
Джон и миссис Хадсон озадачено переглянулись и уставились на Шерлока.  
— Погоди-ка. Ужин? Ты... хочешь повести нас, — Джон показал на себя и домовладелицу, — куда-то на ужин?  
— Да, Джон, на ужин. Это, когда ты принимаешь пищу в вечернее время. Уверен, ты без большого труда улавливаешь сию концепцию, так что продолжай в том же духе. Ресторан вполне приличный, за нами к семи прибудет машина.  
— О, да, конечно. Спасибо тебе, Шерлок, дорогой. Это очень любезно с твоей стороны. А пока я вас оставляю. Увидимся вечером, — пообещала миссис Хадсон и вышла.  
— С чего это ты вдруг? — поинтересовался Джон у друга.  
— Ну, мне дали понять, что тебе стоит предложить что-то получше "дим сума" от мистера Хана. И нам действительно есть что отпраздновать.  
— Да, вполне логично.  
Джон устроился на диване и принялся читать газеты, периодически раздраженно фыркая, явно недовольный "официальным" видом истории от Минобороны. Правда, еще сильнее его вывело из равновесия, что они сразу тиснули статью о награждении, не дав ему возможности лично сообщить об этом сестре.  
И словно в ответ на эту мысль, зазвонил его мобильный.  
— Ватсон... О, привет, Гарри. Как дела?  
Наступила долгая пауза.  
— Да, Гарри, это действительно был я... нет, я не самоубийца; я просто делал свою работу... Гарри, я не имел права никому рассказывать... но я ведь вернулся, правда? Так просто тебе от меня не избавиться — пора бы уже понять, раз ты пытаешься это провернуть с самого моего рождения... Да, меня действительно наградили этими медалями... Спасибо... ладно, еще поговорим. Пока!  
Джон вздохнул. Он никогда не рассказывал Гарри о том, что происходило в Афганистане. Он всегда писал ей легкие, беззаботные письма. Когда же его списали домой, она сначала сильно психанула, а потом еще и обвинила, что он бросил своих родных.  
Шерлок, тем временем, включил ноутбук Джона и начал что-то печатать — на разгадывание нового пароля доктора у него ушло меньше минуты.  
— Джон, ты в курсе, что "шерлокпользуйсясвоимкомпьютером" — одним словом и с маленькой буквы — не самый сложный пароль в мире?  
Тот только закатил глаза к потолку.  
Следующий звонок раздался через полчаса. Джон глянул на экран своего телефона и увидел по идентификатору, что звонит Лестрейд с территории Скотланд-Ярда.  
— Доброе утро, Грег!  
— О, привет, Джон! Доброе утро. Как поживаешь?  
— Неплохо, а ты как?  
— Не жалуюсь.  
— У тебя есть дело? Мне позвать Шерлока? — поинтересовался Джон после пары секунд тишины в трубке.  
— Нет, дела нет. И я, в общем-то, хотел поговорить с тобой. Чтобы, ну... поблагодарить, наверное.  
— Поблагодарить меня? Да за что?  
— За то, что ты сделал в Афганистане. Я и понятия не имел, приятель. Хотя знал, что ты не просто добрый доктор, который знает, как обращаться с пистолетом.  
— То есть ты звонишь, чтобы поблагодарить меня за службу в Афганистане?  
— Примерно так... да. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я очень ценю все, что ты сделал во имя долга. В Афганистане сейчас дислоцируется мой племянник, так что я говорю совершенно серьезно! Я не представлял, что вы, врачи, бываете так близко к боевым действиям!  
— Спасибо, Грег. Нет, военные доктора обычно не оказываются на передовой. Я попал, потому что был профессиональным солдатом. Я все объясню за кружечкой пива, ладно?  
— Конечно. О да, и мои поздравления, кстати. Крест Виктории, а?  
— Да уж. Мне до сих пор это кажется каким-то сюрреализмом. Я так понимаю, ты прочитал газеты, а не просто поддался внезапному желанию позвонить мне в половину одиннадцатого утра в воскресенье, чтобы поблагодарить за службу?  
— Ага. "Обсервер". Прости, не собирался тебя тревожить, просто хотел сообщить: я рад, что ты один из нас.  
— Спасибо, Грег. Я очень ценю твои слова. Правда.  
— Ну и хорошо. Что ж... я сообщу, если появятся дела, где без Шерлока нам не справиться.  
— Давай. Береги себя, Грег.  
— Ты тоже!  
Джон положил свой мобильник.  
— Это был Лестрейд.  
— Я уже пришел к такому заключению.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Он сообщит, если им понадобится наша помощь.  
Шерлок решил временно отказаться от компьютера в пользу своих экспериментов, которые снова быстренько рассредоточил по столу в кухне. На мобильник Джона несколько раз звонили с поздравлениями его друзья и коллеги, но вот городской телефон буквально разрывался от звонков репортеров, желающих получить эксклюзивное интервью. В итоге, чтобы прекратить этот бесконечный трезвон, Шерлок просто выдернул шнур из розетки.  
Потом Джон решил, что надо подышать воздухом, а заодно и пройтись по магазинам. У них практически кончилось молоко и хлеб, и к тому же ему хотелось побаловать себя парой бутылочек пива и сладостями, коих он обычно себе не позволял.  
Но добраться до "Асды"***** оказалось не так легко, как он думал. Стоило Джону переступить порог, как его тут же окружили фотографы и журналисты, забрасывая вопросами и пытаясь заставить смотреть в камеру. Он постарался их игнорировать, не обращая внимания на вспышки и без конца повторяя "никаких комментариев". К счастью, у него за плечами был многолетний опыт общения с прессой, благодаря делам Шерлока, которые имели большой резонанс в обществе.  
Удаляясь от дома, Джон заметил группу майкрофтовских агентов, которые быстро окружили толпу газетчиков и повели ее в противоположном направлении.  
Но даже сам процесс покупок и то оказался не таким уже простым делом. Джон быстро переходил из одного отдела в другой, опустив голову и не задерживаясь у полок. Он просто хватал нужные продукты и шел к следующим.  
Однако девушка на кассе мгновенно его узнала, и в результате о нем заговорила вся очередь. Люди хлопали его по плечу, пожимали руку и от души желали удачи. Постепенно их стало столько, что этим заинтересовался администратор.  
Он буквально засиял, узнав, что его магазин посетил настоящий герой войны и вручил Джону в подарок каких-то продуктов. Доктор скривился, подумав, что тот мог бы выбрать что-нибудь подороже британского эля, хлеба, молока и пары-тройки шоколадных плиток. К счастью, ему удалось выбраться из магазина раньше, чем старички-пенсионеры принялись рассказывать о собственных военных приключениях.  
В результате двадцать минут простого похода по магазинам превратились практически в полтора часа. Возвращаясь домой, Джон с облегчением увидел, что журналистов уже держат от 221Б на достаточном расстоянии, но закрыв за собой дверь, он тут же без сил к ней прислонился.  
— О, Джон, вот и ты! Майкрофт наверху, он тебя искал, — сообщила миссис Хадсон, заметив его у подножья лестницы.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Сегодня все краше и краше...  
Он улыбнулся домовладелице и стал медленно подниматься по ступенькам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Джон Ватсон АКД тоже играл в регби (прим. автора)  
> ** Сочинение Эдгара Элгара под названием "Страна надежды и славы" (Land of Hope and Glory) (1902) - второй (и неофициальный) гимн Англии  
> *** "Взлетающий жаворонок" - произведение Ральфа Воан-Уильямса, первоначально сочиненное для скрипки и пианино, написано в 1914 году.  
> **** Композиция "Колыбельная" ("Wiegenlied") была написана композитором Гидеоном Кляйном в концлагере Терезиенштадт в 1941 году. Сам Кляйн погиб в 1945 году, тоже в концлагере, но другом.  
> *****ASDA - британская сеть супермаркетов


	8. Глава 8: Невозвращение

Шерлок и Майкрофт сидели в креслах напротив друг друга, и судя по напряженным взглядам, скрещенным ногам и постукивающим по подлокотникам пальцам, пытались выиграть войну взглядов.  
Джон решил, что можно потратить время и убрать продукты в холодильник. Не похоже, чтобы брат Шерлока собирался вот-вот уходить.  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт! Большое вам спасибо за выпущенное в прессу заявление, очень ценю! Теперь меня знает вся Великобритания, а я, верите или нет, по-прежнему не имею ни малейшего желания обсуждать тот день и тем более с совершенно незнакомыми мне людьми! — раздраженно фыркнул доктор, входя в гостиную.  
— А, да, Джон. Мы были обязаны выпустить этот пресс-релиз, и вы это знали. В конце концов, моя милая ассистентка вчера звонила вам, чтобы взять заявление для прессы. Мы получили информацию, что "Дейли Мейл" удалось идентифицировать вас на фотографиях, и приняли решение выпустить официальное подтверждение до того, как поползут слухи.  
— Ну конечно... я вчера так хорошо соображал, когда разговаривал с Антеей. А какие-то умные головы подумали и решили, а почему бы этим статьям не появиться сегодня в прессе? Это было бы очень, очень мило. Я даже не успел рассказать собственной сестре, даже миссис Хадсон. Помимо ранения, это самое крупное событие в моей жизни, а я даже не смог рассказать об этом своим близким! Я думал, что мое с вами, Холмсами, знакомство позволяет надеяться хоть на такую любезность. Мне не казалось, что я прошу слишком много. А как вы считаете?  
Майкрофт попытался было изобразить искреннее раскаяние, но Джон предупреждающе вскинул руку и продолжил. Ему необходимо было хотя бы выговориться.  
— Вам не кажется, что это уже слишком? Вчера я был вынужден смотреть и заново переживать самый ужасный день в моей жизни. А потом вы еще взорвали бомбу, сообщив, что я получу не только розу на Военный крест, но и крест Виктории за то, что я только что лицезрел в записи. Вы хоть немного представляете, что такое посттравматическое расстройство? Знаю, вы изначально считали этот диагноз ошибочным, но я скажу вам, как врач: он реален, и он подтачивает мои силы! За последние годы мне постепенно становилось лучше. Но вчерашний день порвал в клочки все мои старания и с трудом завоеванный прогресс; я как будто снова там оказался и теперь переживаю все с новой силой. Тот день, тот вечер... они и так без конца проигрываются у меня перед глазами, Майкрофт, а теперь еще ко мне лезут абсолютно незнакомые люди и спрашивают о кровавых подробностях!  
— Джон, я все понимаю, но ведь это не мы допустили утечку. Нам пришлось выпустить официальный пресс-релиз, и мы решили, что лучше самим подтвердить вашу личность и дать ваше заявление, чем допустить спекуляции на всю страну — в итоге половина британской прессы все равно раскинула бы лагерь у вашего порога, чтобы получить комментарии. Поверьте, пожалуйста, у меня нет привычки беспечно делиться с прессой информацией о наших сверхсекретных операциях. Не говоря уже о том, что я совершенно не заинтересован в обострении вашего хронического расстройства здоровья.  
— Немного поздновато, вам не кажется?  
С прямой как шомпол спиной, Джон сел на диван и сложил руки между коленей.  
— Джон, я знаю, что вы пережили много больше, чем открыла та запись, — Майкрофт поднял в руке толстую папку, обложку которой жирно пересекало имя и звание Джона.  
— Майкрофт! Черт подери, это мои послужные записи? Что вы делаете с моим досье? — бывший солдат уже не просто злился, он пришел в совершенную ярость.  
— Я пришел, чтобы отдать его вам. Разумеется, вы вольны сами решать, чем из него поделиться — в конце концов, это ваша личная информация — но, учитывая ваши посттравматические кошмары, я бы предложил вам все же рассказать остальное моему брату, либо дать ему прочесть досье. Могу гарантировать, что у него есть необходимый уровень доступа.  
— Майкрофт Холмс, я сам решу, когда и с кем мне делиться своей собственной жизнью! Это, черт подери, совершенно не ваше дело! А вы сами, случаем, не хотите поделиться со мной своей карьерой во всех подробностях? Рассказать обо всех неверных решениях, расписать все, что вы видели, делали, вытерпели? — Джон выжидательно посмотрел на политика, но тот ничего не ответил. — Естественно, вам такое и в голову не придет! Что же касается моего ПТСР и панических атак, то у них множество триггеров. Смотреть и заново переживать худший кошмар в моей жизни, так случилось, тоже один из них, как я выяснил прошлой ночью, но с тем же успехом это мог быть автомобильный выхлоп или свисток чайника!  
Джон отчаянно старался выдерживать ровный тон и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы унять тремор. Разумеется, ни от кого из Холмсов это не укрылось.  
— Джон, я здесь не для того, чтобы вас расстраивать. Постарайтесь понять это.  
— Тогда зачем вы пришли?  
— Да, Майкрофт, чем мы обязаны сомнительному удовольствию твоего визита, да еще в воскресенье? — поинтересовался молчавший доселе Шерлок, пристально наблюдая за доктором.  
— Я пришел, чтобы поздравить Джона с награждением крестом Виктории. Я знал, что они примут правильное решение. Выбор был между ним и Георгиевским крестом*, но в итоге поступки Джона были признаны целиком и полностью соответствующими именно кресту Виктории — за бесстрашную доблесть, самопожертвование и невероятную преданность долгу перед лицом врага — и окончательное решение было принято единогласно.  
Майкрофт сдержанно улыбнулся доктору.  
— Просматривая ваше армейское досье, я наткнулся на один момент, который хотел бы с вами обсудить.  
Джон посмотрел на Холмса, на его лице в равной степени отразились заинтригованность и беспокойство.  
— В 2002 году вы покинули Королевский военно-медицинский кадетский корпус, чтобы стать офицером, — продолжал тот. — В 2009 вас с почетом перевели в запас в связи с инвалидностью. Однако на данный момент вы не только гражданский врач с официальной лицензией, выданной Главным медицинским советом — за вами по-прежнему закреплено членство в регистре КАМКа.  
Джон несколько секунд переваривал это заявление и озадачено свел брови.  
— Вы имеете в виду то, что я и подозреваю, Майкрофт?  
— Боюсь, что так. Похоже, в силу каких-то причин, вас оставили в реестре запаса кадровым военным врачом.  
Джон подавился воздухом, за какие-то секунды на его лице промелькнули мириады эмоций. Но когда он вновь обрел голос, из них остались лишь две: шок и неверие.  
— Что? Повторите-ка еще раз, — недоверчиво попросил он, широко раскрыв глаза. — Но это же незаконно! Майкрофт, уберите меня из этого чертова реестра! Я ушел из КАМКа много лет назад, после чего меня еще списали домой по здоровью... они сочли, что я не могу осуществлять командование в бою — спасибо перенесенным судорогам. Предполагалось, что я мог бы снова вернуться в КАМК — только, даже если бы это позволяло мое здоровье, вся ответственность все равно ложилась бы на мое непосредственное начальство. Кто бы на это пошел? Кто бы меня взял, учитывая мою медицинскую историю? В армии на этот счет очень жесткие условия, так зачем им понадобилось нарушать то, что они сами установили? Если я до сих пор нахожусь в реестре, значит, они в любой момент могут меня призвать, и я буду обязан им подчиниться! Армия очень ясно заявила, что я для нее теперь бесполезен. Я служил своей стране пятнадцать лет; и я не желаю рисковать повторным призывом, каким бы маленьким ни был на это шанс! Я имею здесь право голоса, а меня даже не информировали! Уберите меня оттуда сегодня же, Майкрофт, или клянусь: если меня заново призовут, я заберу вас с собой, чтобы показать, что такое находиться в зоне военных действий! — бушевал Джон, его лицо покраснело от гнева.  
— Я так и подумал. И потому решил обратить на это ваше внимание! Можете считать, что с этого момента вы раз и навсегда освобождены от своих обязательств. Я лично займусь оформлением всех бумаг, — сразу же примирительно сообщил Майкрофт. Он держался собранно и хладнокровно, хотя Джон явно был готов задушить его собственными руками.  
— Не могу поверить, что вы так со мной поступили... или вернее, ваш предшественник, — поправился Джон. — После стольких лет в армии и без того трудно приспосабливаться к мирной жизни. Последний раз я был гражданским, когда заканчивал медицинскую школу — и даже тогда я уже был связан с армией через кадетство. А если тебе еще некуда деваться и приходится мириться с фактом, что обе карьеры, которые ты строил в поте лица, теперь для тебя окончены, это перенести еще тяжелее. С какой стати меня оставили в реестре? У меня тремор руки, как вы сами указали в первый же день нашего знакомства, и мое плечо так и не восстановило в полной мере свою подвижность. Она есть — и неплохая, но не идеальная, и никогда уже полностью не восстановится из-за обширности повреждений. Я — врач общей практики, не хирург. Мои врачебные навыки не настолько редки или уникальны, чтобы армия могла счесть меня незаменимым. Чтобы диагностировать солнечные удары или обезвоживание, я им не нужен. А из-за тремора руки — причем, могу добавить, доминирующей — я даже не смог бы ассистировать при операции, если бы кого-то серьезно ранило... Чуть соскользнувший скальпель и смерть пациента будет на моей совести. Не мог же я вернуться ради того, чтобы заниматься триажем или мыть судна... я для этого слишком квалифицирован!  
— Джон, поверьте, это было не мое решение. Кроме того, я предполагал, что вы в курсе, раз это указано в вашем досье.  
Уголки губ Шерлока дернулись вверх, он ухмыльнулся и слегка изумленно покачал головой.  
— Уж тебе-то должно быть известно, что никогда нельзя полагаться на одни лишь предположения, — поддразнил он брата.  
— Ну так вот, я не был в курсе, — сообщил Джон. — И в любой момент мог получить письмо с приказом в ближайшие три недели отправиться на новое место службы. И неважно, что меня комиссовали вчистую по здоровью. Я обязан был бы подчиниться. Потому что в случае отказа попал бы за неповиновение под трибунал, а потом меня бы все равно, скорее всего, отправили бы служить хоть на минимальный, но срок.  
Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь с такой трактовкой.  
— И сколько еще там таких, как я? Отставных, уволенных в запас, списанных по инвалидности, которых втайне держат в резерве, невзирая на то, что они заслужили свою гражданскую жизнь, и отнюдь не легкой ценой? Принимавшие это решение вообще видели наши медицинские карты? Отправлять солдат с серьезными ранениями и посттравматическим расстройством обратно на передовую... это нелепо и смехотворно! Причем, это еще после того, как они к нам отнеслись, просто сообщив, что мы для них далее бесполезны. Это просто редкая наглость: предполагать, что нас можно просто взять и отослать на новую дислокацию, хотя никто не имеет права больше нас вообще призывать!  
Джон вскочил на ноги и заходил взад вперед перед диваном, отчаянно пытаясь дать выход своему гневу. Внезапно он остановился и повернулся лицом к Майкрофту.  
— Вы когда-нибудь бывали в жилищах, которые Министерство обороны предоставляет вернувшимся солдатам, если им некуда идти?  
— Нет, Джон, не могу сказать, что я...  
— Это квартиры в хостелах, Майкрофт, — прервал доктор, прежде чем старший Холмс успел что-то еще сказать. — Одна крошечная комнатка, где-то в половину этой, — Джон обвел рукой гостиную на Бейкер-стрит, где они сейчас находились. — И в ней только маленькая плитка, чтобы готовить, кровать, письменный стол и шкаф. Та, что досталась мне, была просто ужасна. Туалет и ванная — одни на весь этаж, на все комнаты! Мне не в новинку жить в тесноте или делить с кем-то санузел, но эта квартира переплюнула все! Моя капитанская каморка в Кандагаре и то была попросторнее! И все эти хостелы находятся хоть и в больших городах, но на окраинах. Мой был у самой железной дороги; ночами прекрасно слышно, как мимо проносятся поезда. А рядом — ни нормальных магазинов, ни даже какой-нибудь забегаловки, чтобы поесть. Остается только тащиться немаленькое расстояние к ближайшему метро. Нас просто выкинули на свалку: засунули в эти комнатушки, выдали пенсии, граничащие с минимальным жалованием и накинули сверху по 500 евро в месяц на жизнь и лечение. Мне еще повезло, я могу самостоятельно передвигаться, но ведь есть и другие, потерявшие конечности или оставшиеся навсегда в инвалидном кресле. Им даже самим не добраться до Лондона и обратно.  
Джон глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Следующие его слова прозвучали намного тише и подавленнее.  
— Неудивительно, что столько вернувшихся солдат решают покончить с собой. За те два месяца, что я жил в этом доме, двое из моих соседей свели счеты с жизнью. Один прямо на моих глазах. Просто вытащил пистолет и застрелился, и я и глазом моргнуть не успел. И поверьте, в первое время после моего возвращения бывали дни, когда я сам об этом подумывал...  
Оба брата резко втянули воздух, потрясенные таким признанием. Признанием, что Джон думал о самоубийстве до того, как переехал на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Джон... я не знал... — начал было Шерлок, но бывший солдат его оборвал:  
— Я ни разу не дошел до дела — только думал об этом время от времени. Я просто не мог. Это было бы трусостью, а я пережил войну и остановку сердца не ради того, чтобы в итоге застрелиться в мирном Лондоне. Погибнуть в бою — честь, к этому мы всегда были готовы. В конце концов, быть солдатом вообще небезопасно. Но тогда я потерял цель в жизни — все, ради чего я работал, было у меня отнято, меня списали со счетов, выкинули на свалку, оставив в Лондоне в полном одиночестве, без какого-либо занятия и без единого человека, с кем можно было бы поговорить. К счастью, с тех пор я вновь обрел свое предназначение — и в основном благодаря Шерлоку. Сейчас я очень доволен своей жизнью, действительно, очень доволен. Я больше не в группе риска, — заверил он братьев. — Но если ваши боссы из Минобороны думают, что с нами и дальше можно обращаться, как с мусором: засунуть подальше в темные крошечные каморки и ожидать, что мы будем прыгать от радости, получив внезапный приказ о новом призыве, то они очень ошибаются, Майкрофт!  
Тот кашлянул.  
— Могу только повторить, Джон: я ничего об этом не знал. Хотя и очень благодарен, что вы привлекли к этому вопросу мое внимание. Будьте уверены, им немедленно займутся!  
Джон в ответ только кивнул — он продолжал вышагивать по гостиной, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, дабы как-то выпустить охватившее его напряжение и адреналин, бушующий в организме.  
— Джон, я также пришел, чтобы сообщить: размер дополнительного пособия, которое получают пострадавшие солдаты — такие, как вы сами, будет пересмотрен в сторону увеличения. Хотя сумма еще не определена. Кроме того, вместе с крестом Виктории вы получите годовую ренту в 1500 евро. Что касается проблемы жилья, то мы посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
— Да, хорошо. Отлично. Спасибо, — Джон глянул на Майкрофта и кивнул.  
— Что ж, поскольку этот вопрос улажен, давайте теперь обсудим церемонию вручения креста Виктории, — быстро продолжил брат Шерлока, стремительно меняя тему. — Вы имеете право привести с собой троих гостей...  
— Ну, это просто: Шерлок, миссис Хадсон и моя сестра.  
— Я передам имена выше. Антея свяжется с мисс Ватсон и миссис Хадсон по вопросу соответствующих вечерних платьев. О деньгах не волнуйтесь, я обо всем позабочусь. Теперь, Джон, скажите, вы когда-нибудь получали или, может, заказывали форму №1**?  
— Нет, в Афганистане в ней как-то не было нужды. У меня сохранилась форма №2***, которая до сих пор мне подходит, — пояснил тот. Ко всему прочему, форма № 1 была дорогой, и у него не было причин тратить на нее деньги, поскольку его полк не принимал регулярного участия в открытых парадах, которые бы требовали новой формы. Однажды, когда форма № 1 ему все же понадобилась, он просто взял ее напрокат. Он все равно не мог позволить себе потратить на нее почти тысячу фунтов. Однако он купил себе берет с красно-белым плюмажем в знак гордости и памяти по полку, бывшему ему когда-то семьей.  
— В таком случае, я завтра утром пришлю вам портного, чтобы снять мерки. На вручении вы должны быть при полном параде. Шерлок, извлекай из шкафа свою "визитку", правила Дворца тебе известны.  
Консультирующий детектив в ответ насмешливо фыркнул, и Джон невольно подумал, насколько же привилегированным было воспитание Холмсов, если Шерлок не понаслышке знаком с правилами и протоколами Букингемского дворца, как явно подразумевал Майкрофт. Его внезапно осенило, что их визит во Дворец во время дела Ирен Адлер — тот самый, когда Шерлока привезли туда в одной простыне — вероятно, не был для детектива первым. И Майкрофт тоже явно чувствовал себя там, как дома — как будто гулять по Дворцу без какого-либо сопровождения было для него естественно. Старший Холмс быстро подтвердил эти подозрения.  
— Джон, есть определенные дворцовые протоколы, которые вам надлежит выучить, но этим мы займемся ближе к церемонии. На вручении вас, получателей медалей, будут вызывать одного за другим, и вы должны в ответ отдавать честь. Затем Ее Величество Королева коротко резюмирует, за что вы получаете свои награды. Когда она прикрепит медаль к вашей форме, вы должны отдать честь и с быстрым разворотом вернуться на свое место. После церемонии вас будет ждать банкет с участием всех награжденных, их гостей и премьер-министра, а также некоторых членов королевской семьи. Вам всем предоставят машины, чтобы добраться до Дворца, хотя я полагаю, что вы предпочтете встретиться со своей сестрой здесь, чтобы ехать вместе.  
Джон согласно хмыкнул. Пока что все звучало вполне здраво, и церемония не казалась чересчур сложной, так что, вероятно, ему останется лишь держать свои нервы под контролем.  
— У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?  
— Ни одного.  
— Хорошо. Что касается вашей розы на Военный крест, то мы несколько отклонимся от обычной процедуры. Встречаясь с королевой, вы должны быть при полном параде наград, так что сначала вы получите свою розу. К сожалению, это будет уже не так впечатляюще. Вы уже получали Военный крест, так что знаете, какого масштаба обычно такие мероприятия. Скорее всего, будет присутствовать только ваш командный состав. Однако в субботу, уже после вашего визита в Букингемский дворец, будет устроен еще один прием, где члены вашего отряда получат свои военные кресты, а вы — заново свой, если пожелаете. Здесь тоже будет обязательна полная парадная форма, однако, поскольку это чисто военная церемония, вы можете пригласить гостей, сколько пожелаете — как военных, так и гражданских. Прием пройдет в Рикерби-холле.  
При последних словах Шерлок резко вскинул голову. Джон лишь посмотрел на братьев — он никогда не слышал о таком месте, но судя по названию, он бы не удивился, если бы его пригласили в какой-нибудь тюдоровский особняк.  
Шерлок неотрывно смотрел на старшего брата, по-холмсовски слегка подняв брови — очень хорошо знакомое Джону выражение. Доктор посмотрел на друга, потом перевел глаза на Майкрофта, а затем снова на соседа, пытаясь понять, что они пытаются безмолвно донести друг до друга. Естественно, у него ничего не вышло, и он в итоге сдался, отказавшись от попыток что-то у них понять.  
— Что это за место? Я никогда о таком не слышал. Это какой-то отель или что-то еще в этом роде? Наверное, за пределами Лондона?  
— О да, Рикерби-холл находится за городом, почти сразу за Виндзором. Уверен, вы найдете его приемлемым. Празднование займет всю вторую половину дня и продлится до ночи. Будет вечерний час с закусками, ужин и коктейли. Все, кому понадобится, могут там же переночевать. Лично я, как почетный гость, буду настаивать, чтобы вы, Джон, остались на ночь и насладились гостеприимством.  
Шерлок громко фыркнул — брат бросил на него убийственный взгляд, и младший быстро придал своему лицу выражение безразличия.  
— Шерлок, ты тоже остаешься.  
— Да неужели?  
— Именно так, братец, остаешься.  
Джон немного озадаченно наблюдал за их перепалкой, но Холмсы редко поступали понятно для простых смертных. И тут его мгновенно ударило неприятное осознание: из двух ближайших недель одну как минимум им придется терпеть повышенное внимание журналистов — намного большее, чем обычно.  
— О, и Джон. Я знаю, что вы знакомы с процедурой, так что это просто напоминание. С того момента, как вы примете крест Виктории, вам первому будут отдавать честь. Как вам известно, во многих случаях эта награда имеет приоритетное значение по сравнению с рангом, так что не удивляйтесь.  
Джон снова повернулся к Майкрофту.  
— Да, спасибо, я это знаю. За пятнадцать лет в армии такие вещи волей-неволей запоминаешь, — засмеялся он.  
— Совершенно верно. Что ж, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Хочу еще раз повторить, Джон: я обязательно улажу все с реестром запаса. Я искренне считал, что это было ваше информированное решение.  
— На самом деле, я бы хотел, чтобы вы выделили в реестре всех уволенных по инвалидности и прочим медицинским причинам и сообщили им об этом письменно — просто чтобы убедиться, что они знают о своем нахождении в этих списках. И затем позволить им выбрать: либо снова завербоваться на службу, если это позволяет здоровье, либо остаться на гражданке, но уже безо всякого вмешательства армии. Кто-то, вероятно, предпочтет и вернуться. Я бы наверняка это сделал, если бы не ранение и инвалидность — армия это все, что у меня тогда было. Между отставкой по медицинским причинам и отпуском по болезни есть определенная разница, и я думаю, армии пора на нее указать.  
— Согласен, Джон, — с этими словами Майкрофт поднялся на ноги и быстро покинул 221Б, на прощание кивнув доктору и своему младшему брату.  
Стоило старшему скрыться из виду, как Шерлок встал и занял на диване освободившееся место, растянувшись там в своей обычной манере.  
— Хм, похоже, Майкрофт действительно чувствует себя виноватым — теперь, когда он открыл, как его ведомство обращалось с такими людьми, как ты, Джон. И он пытается загладить перед тобой вину. Мой брат всегда питал огромное уважение к обладателям титулов и героям войны, так что сейчас он наверняка постарается изменить государственное отношение к вернувшимся солдатам. Думаю, это были самые искренние его слова за последние несколько лет.  
Детектив сложил руки под подбородком в позе мыслителя.  
— Сомневаюсь, что они стали бы организовывать прием в Рикерби-холл для первого попавшегося солдата. Точнее, я знаю, что не стали бы. Дом обычно закрыт для публики.  
— А что за Рикерби-холл? Я никогда раньше о нем не слышал.  
— Естественно. С чего бы? Это местечко в Беркшире, сразу за Виндзором, на берегу Темзы, — пояснил Шерлок и словно поставил точку.  
— О. Ну, тогда ладно. Полагаю, я все равно скоро сам все узнаю.  
— Очевидно.  
Джон встал и направился на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Даже не спрашивая, хочет ли чая Шерлок, доктор автоматически наполнил две кружки.  
И только опустив взгляд, чтобы размешать молоко, он сообразил, что взял себе старую кружку с эмблемой КАМКа. Улыбнувшись в нее, он вернулся назад в гостиную, отдал Шерлоку его чай — тот взял кружку, даже не открывая глаз — и сел за стол. Он решил нанести упредительный удар и написать в блоге о своих наградах и причастности к случившемуся в Афганистане, прежде чем газетчики испытают острую необходимость раскинуть у них под окнами лагерь на ближайшие две недели.  
— Знаешь, у Майкрофта и его подручных наглости хоть отбавляй! — в сердцах высказался доктор. — Держать уволенных в запас в резерве, даже не сообщив им об этом! Представляешь себе? Это абсолютно недопустимо! Меня могли заново призвать в любой момент... и это после всего, что со мной случилось. Я оставил и войну, и армию в прошлом... Я оставил... Действительно оставил! У твоего брата просто талант вынимать бомбы из-за пазухи!  
— Ну, ты же его знаешь, — ответил Шерлок. — Он очень въедлив.  
— Точно, и черта явно семейная... — себе под нос пробормотал Джон.  
— Я все слышал.  
Доктор только закатил глаза. Ну конечно, он слышал, как же иначе. Джон сел за стол и стал медленно набирать текст в блоге, аккуратно объясняя, что: да, на фотографиях и в новостях был действительно он; нет, он не скучает ни по Афганистану, ни по войне; да, он очень польщен получить такие престижные награды и ему до сих пор не до конца в это верится; но нет, это не изменит его жизнь в той части, что связана с расследованием преступлений, в их с Шерлоком дуэте на Бейкер-стрит.  
Шерлок снова взялся за скрипку, опять начал что-то сочинять. Слушая игру соседа, Джон решил набить в блог еще одно сообщение, помятуя о бывшем сегодня разговоре с Майкрофтом. Он знал, что кое-кто из его старых друзей-военных следит за блогом, а значит, они могут передать информацию дальше, особенно если она будет от него самого. Он знал, что ему доверяют. У него была репутация человека, который не станет передавать слухи.  
Так что он потратил время и рассказал, как обнаружил, что его до сих пор держат в реестре запаса, и посоветовал всем отставным или уволенным по здоровью коллегам перепроверить свой статус, если они не испытывают желания внезапно столкнуться с новым призывом.  
С вящим самодовольством и удовлетворенностью Джон захлопнул ноутбук и отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Покопавшись в кухонных шкафчиках, он в конце концов решил не мудрить и воспользоваться теми остатками продуктов, что он нашел дома. А именно: пакет замороженных летних овощей, немного пасты и куриные грудки, купленные им пару дней назад.  
Когда его друг занимался готовкой, Шерлок, как правило, не обращал на это особого внимания, но увидев, что тот натирает куски курицы чем-то, очень напоминающим сахар, а потом перекладывает их в пакет для запекания и поливает чем-то темным, детектив определенно заинтересовался.  
— Что ты, черт побери, делаешь, Джон?  
— А как ты думаешь? Готовлю. Веришь или нет, но нормальным людям необходимо регулярно питаться.  
— Да, спасибо, доктор. Я имел в виду, что ты делаешь с этой бедной курятиной?  
— Что? А! У нас кончились наборы специй, и я решил сделать бальзамического цыпленка****. Его натирают сахаром и обильно поливают бальзамическим уксусом. Я частенько его готовил, когда был студентом в медшколе. Сахар у меня был всегда, а бальзамическим уксусом я пользовался для салатов, так что если я забывал купить специи, то на крайняк всегда оставался этот рецепт, — объяснил Джон.  
В упоминании сахара и бальзамического уксуса в одном рецепте Шерлок в отвращении сморщил нос.  
— Серьезно, Джон, как ты вообще дожил до меня, если регулярно этим питался.  
— Сказал тот, кто по своей воле никогда едой не интересуется, — засмеялся Джон, засовывая цыпленка в духовку. — На вкус лучше, чем кажется, я тебе клянусь! Сам увидишь.  
Он занялся приготовлением пасты и овощей, мысленно добавляя к списку будущих покупок различные ингредиенты. Поставив еду готовиться и томиться, Джон снова вернулся к своему ноутбуку.  
Он еще раньше заметил, что кто-то успел прокомментировать его последнее сообщение — без сомнения, какой-нибудь журналист, жаждущий эксклюзива, и ему хотелось почитать, что ему пишут, пока есть свободная минутка.  
Но открыв ноутбук, он обнаружил, что последнее опубликованное сообщение в блоге — про его участие в афганской истории, а то, что он написал про реестр запаса, просто напросто испарилось.  
Джон на пару секунд просто оцепенел, но потом у него внутри зародилось неприятное понимание. Он расстроенно выдохнул, перепроверил весь архив блога и обнаружил, что сообщение необратимо заблокировано, а в почтовом ящике его ожидает новое письмо.  
**"Д-р Ватсон, вы должны понимать, что не стоит обнародовать эту информацию. Ситуация сейчас прорабатывается. - МХ"**  
— Отвали, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос. — Есть такая вещь, называется "свобода слова" — и тебе лучше об этом не забывать, Майкрофт Холмс.  
Преисполненный тихой ярости, он, облизывая губы, быстро защелкал клавишами своего телефона, набирая "британскому правительству" смс с предложением поискать в словаре словосочетания "свобода слова" и "цензура" — только в куда более цветистых выражениях и в сопровождении пары-тройки отборных ругательств.  
Шерлок не мог скрыть веселой ухмылки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Георгиевский крест (The George Cross) — высшая гражданская награда в Великобритании и Британском Содружестве. Является гражданским аналогом военного креста Виктории. Даётся гражданским, а также военным лицам, за храбрые и мужественные поступки, совершённые не на поле боя, либо не подпадающие под статуты военных наград. (c) Wikipedia (прим. переводчика)  
> ** Форма №1 - так называемая "синяя" парадная форма британских военных. Надевается только на крупные мероприятия. Состоит из темно-синей куртки, брюк с лампасами, ярко-красного кушака на поясе и фуражки, цвет которой зависит от рода войск. (прим. переводчика)  
> *** Форма №2 - основная парадная форма для всех видов празднований. Состоит из мундира цвета хаки, брюк, белого ремня и рубашки с галстуком. Плюс такая же фуражка, как при форме №1. (прим. переводчика)  
> **** Натереть куски курицы бальзамическим уксусом и сахаром, положить в пакет для запекания и держать в духовке около 40 мин при температуре 170°C (прим. автора)


	9. Глава 9: Конфиденциальная информация

Покончив с обедом, который, как он был вынужден сразу признать, значительно превзошел его ожидания, Шерлок уселся напротив Джона и пригвоздил его к месту проницательным взглядом. Доктор знал, что это означает: его "читают" и делают выводы.  
— Ну что, Шерлок?  
— Хм-м-м.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь просто меня спросить. Я ведь прямо здесь.  
— Хм. Спросить. Скучно. Так интереснее... Ты проработал семь лет в КАМКе — мы это уже установили. И ты показывал мне медали, подтверждающие, что до Афганистана ты служил в Ираке и Конго.  
— Ну да. Один срок в Конго и два в Ираке, хотя между иракскими я еще побывал в Афганистане. И что?  
— Ты не стал дожидаться окончания своего контракта военврача. Не стал дожидаться, когда тебя естественным образом переведут из врачей в солдаты.  
— Не пойми меня превратно, мне нравится быть доктором. Но я был молод и жаждал активных действий. Я подписывал контракт не для того, чтобы где-то отсиживаться. Будучи врачом, я прошел весь путь от простого сотрудника до начальника дневной смены в госпитале Сьерра-Леоне. Это была моя последняя командировка от КАМКа. Потом, когда я выпустился из Сандхерста и получил офицерский чин, мне, в основном, просто давали лишний перевязочный набор, чтобы я мог при случае перевязать раны, но при этом я отправлялся на задания уже не как простой офицер медицины.  
— Я еще с нашего первого дела знал, что ты не просто военный доктор! Держу пари, не так много военврачей могут прострелить кому-нибудь сердце через окно, с расстояния нескольких сотен ярдов, из простого пистолета. Ты — первоклассный снайпер! Да, собственно, ты же мне показывал свою медаль прошлым вечером. Ты награжденный стрелок.  
— Верно. Но ты же об этом знал. И да, в армии не так много врачей, которые хорошо владеют оружием, — Джон самодовольно улыбнулся. Несколько секунд он, казалось, спорил с самим собой, но затем сделал глубокий вдох. — Черт, ты ведь все равно рано или поздно узнаешь. В конце концов, у тебя здесь мое досье... Изначально я действительно подписывал контракт с армией, чтобы стать врачом. Они платили за мое обучение в университете и я мог изучать медицину, чего иначе не мог себе позволить. Какое-то время я думал, что по окончании буду преподавать в Бартсе и заниматься научной работой, или стану врачом на какой-нибудь британской военной базе. Я так и поступил: защитил в Бартсе диссертацию и после этого кочевал с базы на базу: полгода провел в Гютерсло* в Германии и еще шесть месяцев в Белфасте**.  
Шерлок внимательно наблюдал за другом, понимая, что может узнать все из той папки, что оставил ему Майкрофт. Но он всегда предпочитал получать информацию из первых рук — и, по возможности, без всякого давления на ее обладателя. Кроме того, перед ним был Джон, а не подозреваемый в убийстве. Ему смутно припомнились уроки манер, на которых когда-то давно настаивала мамуля, и почерпнутое указание, что если друг хочет поговорить, его надо выслушать.  
— Когда я врачом проходил краткий боевой курс в Сандхерсте, меня научили стрелять, но мы почти не тренировались. Для нас, как для медперсонала, не предполагалось участия в бою, в перестрелках. Но у меня обнаружились... снайперские таланты, если хочешь. И я решил, что когда я уйду из КАМКа, то сразу наймусь в армию настоящим солдатом. Что я и сделал.  
— Но ты еще тогда показал свой потенциал.  
— Да, показал. Не пойми меня превратно, я был очень хорошим военным врачом. Но когда я прошел полный курс в Сандхерсте, выяснилось, что мне легко дается обращение с любым оружием. Я был одним из лучших стрелков на своем курсе. А отработке рукопашного боя очень способствовали годы игры в регби и соревнования в реслинге.  
Шерлок скорчил гримасу при упоминании столь плебейских видов спорта.  
— Не смотри на меня так. Я рос рабочим классом и чертовски этим горжусь. У нас было мало денег, но мы весело проводили время! Я обдирал коленки, играя в футбол и регби в мощеном переулке за домом чаще, чем хочу об этом вспоминать. Не все могут расти, занимаясь стендовой стрельбой и катаясь на единорогах, как ты, — с легкой улыбкой поддразнил его Джон.  
Шерлок в ответ только фыркнул.  
— У нас были нормальные лошади, чтоб ты знал, — несколько раздраженно заявил он.  
Джон расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.  
— А кроме того, если бы у нас что-то подобное и было, Майкрофт переломал бы всех единорогов еще до моего появления на свет, — бесстрастно сообщил детектив, и Джон невольно фыркнул, представив десятилетнего Майкрофта, играющего в поло верхом на единороге.  
— Так о чем это я? Ах да. Стоило мне выпуститься из Сандхерста, как ко мне... обратились, скажем так. Они явно знали мои очки по стрельбе и интересовались, не хочу ли я их улучшить. Я был молодым и самоуверенным — конечно, я сказал "да". Я прошел снайперское обучение, показав выдающиеся результаты, и под конец еще курс разведчика. Для всех я был лишь бывшим военврачом. На меня не обращали внимания, считали кем-то незначительным. Думали, что раз я доктор, то точно окажусь в бою вне зоны комфорта, но правда состояла в том, что, попадая в самую гущу событий, я испытывал эйфорию. Под отговоркой, что команде нужен кто-то с медицинскими навыками — а я по-прежнему оставался официально зарегистрированным врачом — меня все чаще отправляли вместе с разведчиками и отрядами специального назначения.  
Шерлок некоторое время изучающе смотрел на Джона, и тот, даже не поднимая глаз, буквально кожей ощущал взгляд этих завораживающих глаз цвета морской волны, которые сегодня казались скорее светло-серыми, чем зелеными или голубыми.  
— Но даже тогда ты убивал, лишь когда не было другого выхода. Лишь когда ты или твой отряд были в смертельной опасности.  
Прожив с этим человеком несколько лет в одной квартире и каждую неделю оказываясь под его защитой, Шерлок знал, что Джон никогда не разрядит свое оружие без серьезной на то причины. Джон убил человека, чтобы защитить Шерлока, зная детектива меньше суток. Он держался собранно и спокойно и не испытывал, по видимому, никакого раскаяния, но Шерлок знал, что для Джона убийство всегда было лишь последним средством защитить тех, кто ему дорог.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Ну, в общем, да. Я все-таки давал клятву Гиппократа. Знаешь, о чем я? "Прежде всего, не навреди". И это срабатывало, если я мог обезвредить врага и снять угрозу. Плюс, живых можно было допрашивать. Но я видел много разного, Шерлок. Много крови, много смертей. Я терял хороших ребят, друзей. То видео прошлым вечером... мои кошмары, в основном, о том, что было тогда. И я не знаю, почему так... ведь я видел и проходил много худшее... — Джон умолк и провел слегка дрожащей рукой по волосам.  
От детектива это не укрылось; он сузил глаза, пройдясь взглядом по другу и считывая язык тела. Потом он вызвал в памяти увиденную вчера запись, и мозг принялся обрабатывать все возможные данные, что исходили сейчас от Джона. И когда все сошлось, глаза Шерлока слегка расширились от удивления.  
— Вчера вечером... то видео... Ты тогда не в первый раз был в заложниках. Вот почему ты старался поддерживать спокойную обстановку, ты уже знал, как это важно. Но в первый раз это случилось не в Афганистане — должно быть, в Ираке. И они едва тебя не убили.  
После такой дедукции, сухого перечисления фактов, Джону только и оставалось, что кивнуть в ответ. Шерлок, в своей обычной манере, все-таки попал в яблочко. Бывший солдат слегка ссутулился, и детектив снова ощутил беспокойство. Он наклонился к другу и, секунду поколебавшись, положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Джон. Что они с тобой сделали?  
— Нас захватили в плен.  
Джон говорил спокойно, но глаза выдавали творящийся в душе хаос, и он перевел взгляд с руки Шерлока на своем плече к лицу друга.  
— Даже не в заложники, в тот раз не было никаких требований выкупа. Мы были военнопленными, пойманным разведотрядом. Сверхсекретным разведотрядом. Никто не знал, где мы находимся, никто бы нас не хватился. И что самое важное, никто бы не пришел нам на выручку. Наше командование стало бы отрицать, что вообще знает о нашей миссии и местонахождении. Разумеется, это была стандартная процедура для всех секретных разведотрядов, и мы знали, что произойдет, если нас обнаружат. Нас бросят умирать. Мы были в их власти около пяти недель... Нас ежедневно избивали. Мне сломали несколько ребер, руку в двух местах. Когда это им наскучило, они стали полосовать нас ножами... просто, чтобы посмотреть, как мы будем корчиться и истекать кровью. Ты вчера видел кое-какие из этих шрамов. Нас целые дни держали привязанными к стене под палящим солнцем. И чем сильнее мы сопротивлялись, чем больше кричали, тем меньше еды и воды нам давали. Нас было семеро в том отряде. Я был самым низшим по званию, хотя и не самым юным. Мы понимали, что если хотим выжить, нам надо как-то оттуда выбраться, и потом на нас снизошло: извне никакой помощи не придет. Мы быстро выучились молчать и выжидать, экономя силы. Под конец мы притворились, что сильно ослабели, и через некоторое время тюремщики сократили количество охраны, решив, что проведя четыре недели на открытом солнце и получая минимум еды и воды, мы уже не представляем особой угрозы.  
Шерлок внимательно слушал рассказ Джона, отмечая признаки стресса, которые уже научился распознавать. Его очень впечатлило и удивило, что добрый доктор, который столько времени пробыл его соседом и которого он так хорошо знал — одно лицо с этим выдающимся воином, рассказывающим свою историю.  
Джон судорожно втянул воздух.  
— Мы думали дождаться удобного момента. Хотели застать врасплох кого-нибудь из охранников, разобраться с ним и бежать. Но что-то их тогда испугало. До сих пор не знаю, что именно. Однажды они просто вытащили нас во двор, построили и привязали к стене. Я стоял первым. Один из наших тюремщиков — мы звали его из-за внешности "Че Гевара"— подошел и нацелил мне в голову старый русский револьвер. И нажал на курок.  
Джон с трудом переглотнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь отогнать тяжелые воспоминания. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание.  
— Я подумал: вот и все. "Прощай, Вена!"***. Понимаешь? Я застыл, ожидая конца, — Джон нервно хихикнул. Шерлок только и смог, что кивнуть. — Он... "Че Гевара" только усмехнулся. И перешел к Тиму, моему другу, который стоял рядом со мной. Опять нацелил пистолет и спустил курок... Они решили сыграть с нами в чертову "русскую рулетку"! Как только мы это осознали, то стали считать, понимая, что пуля все равно вылетит. Мы видели по их взглядам, что это все не смеха ради. Они играли со смертью. Мы знали, что пистолет — это наган образца 1895 года, у него барабан на семь патронов. И если они проделают этот фокус с каждым из нас, то последний получит пулю. Они еще не дошли до конца, но мы уже догадывались, кто сегодня умрет. Начни они с другого конца, это бы был я. Когда наган направили на капрала Фалькона, он стал умолять спасти ему жизнь. Он был последним. Но "Че Гевара" только ухмыльнулся и в последний раз спустил курок... — Джон снова умолк. Ему требовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Шерлок его не подгонял.  
— Ни до, ни после, я не слышал такого громкого выстрела. "Че Гевара" застрелил Фалькона в упор. Капрал был хорошим человеком, у него была семья: жена и дети. Он был в Ираке уже второй раз. Он правда был хорошим парнем. Они оставили нас с его трупом, попутно пытаясь довести нас до истощения, отказывая в воде и пище. Мы один за другим повисали на путах, притворяясь, что совсем потеряли силы. И когда они стали нас развязывать, чтобы отвести обратно в темницу, мы их атаковали. Просто дрались с ними, стараясь причинить как можно больше вреда. Нам с капитаном удалось перебороть своих противников и завладеть их оружием... После чего мы с боем сумели проложить дорогу на волю. Мне никогда не нравилось забирать чью-то жизнь, но в тот день меня это совсем, нисколько не волновало. В итоге мы все же выбрались из этой адской дыры и направились к близлежащим холмам. А оттуда еще шли пешком миль пятьдесят до базы. Когда мы туда добрались, на нас уставились, как на призраков. Никто не верил, что мы вернемся. Нас объявили пропавшим без вести и предположительно погибшими, так что когда мы вшестером из последних сил дотащились до базы, это вызвало настоящий переполох, — договорил Джон, бессознательно потирая раненное плечо. От Шерлока это не укрылось, но он не стал ничего говорить и только посмотрел другу в глаза.  
— За это ты получил одну из своих медалей. — Не вопрос, утверждение.  
— Да.  
— Хорошая работа.  
Шерлок не поддразнивал. Наоборот, Джон знал, что его слова в подтексте значили намного больше. Они подразумевали: "я знаю, что ты прошел через ад, но ты его прошел" и "я рад, что ты оттуда выбрался".  
— Ну и после этой истории меня стали раз за разом отбирать в спецотряды, а на одной миссии даже ненадолго прикомандировали к отряду коммандос. И должен тебе сказать, эти чертовы зеленые береты зарабатываются буквально потом и кровью. Им требовались снайпер и медик на передовую оперативную базу, и я стал самым логичным выбором, поскольку мог заменить сразу двоих. Там, на базе, я прошел дополнительный боевой курс — не полный тренинг коммандос, поскольку я был с ними немного не для этого — но достаточный, чтобы быть с ними наравне. И все равно это было тяжело. И еще это означало постоянное присутствие на линии фронта. Каждый день мне приходилось латать своих друзей, видеть сломанные кости, огнестрельные и осколочные раны, взрывы. А хуже всего были мины и СВУ. Когда ты видишь полное ужаса лицо человека, который только что наступил на мину и знаешь, что ничего не можешь поделать... что нет никакой возможности его спасти... Я терял так друзей, Шерлок.  
Последнее предложение Джон практически прошептал и потом потряс головой, желая избавиться от видений прошлого. Шерлок продолжал за ним наблюдать, что-то молча анализируя. Он знал, что события, которые давно стали прошлым, могут беспокоить людей еще несколько десятилетий спустя — и видел, как сейчас сильно переживает друг.  
Когда он впервые подверг сомнению эту логику, Джон сообщил, что такой взгляд на вещи это "плохо", и Шерлок мысленно сделал себе пометку. Он до сих пор иногда допускал подобные промахи, и порой его совершенно не заботило, что он может задеть в процессе чьи-то чувства. Однако к данному моменту он уже хорошо понимал, что именно Джон счел бы "плохим" в этом смысле, и потому сейчас держал рот на замке и не задавал напрашивающегося вопроса, почему гибель друзей, которую он не мог в свое время предотвратить, до сих пор его беспокоит.  
Прошло около минуты, но Джон по-прежнему рвано дышал и не отрывал взгляда от царапины на журнальном столике.  
— Но это был не единственный травмирующий опыт в Ираке, который тебе пришлось выдержать, — произнес Шерлок. — Случился еще один, когда ты был уже со своим нортумберлендским полком. И это была рутинная работа, не особая миссия. Ты кого-то потерял. И обвиняешь себя в их смерти. Почему? — он пристально уставился на друга.  
Джону даже не понадобилось поднимать головы, он и так ощущал пронзительный взгляд этих ледянисто-голубых глаз.  
— Да. Ты прав.  
Джон снова судорожно втянул в себя воздух, потом собрался с силами и посмотрел на детектива, выдерживая его взгляд.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал... Наверное, меня выдал какой-нибудь жест, что-то вроде манеры держать по утрам чашку с чаем, — фыркнул он и заметил, что на лице Шерлока промелькнула ухмылка. — Я тогда служил в Ираке свой второй срок, мы с моим отрядом занимались патрулированием и заехали в одну маленькую деревеньку. Обеденное время, вокруг сплошные гражданские. Женщины стирают белье и болтают, дети играют в мяч... обычные люди со своей обычной жизнью. Мы стали проверять дома на возможные угрозы, и внезапно по соседнему зданию ударил гранатомет. Всего в паре домов от нас. И следующее, что я помню — вокруг кровавая баня. Мы залегли на землю, но они все равно открыли по нам огонь. И не только по нам. Они стреляли наугад по гражданским, даже по детям.  
Шерлок смотрел, как Джон крутит в руках пустую кружку, пытаясь отвлечься, хоть чем-то занять руки. Детектив знал, что Джон переживает, особенно когда пострадали дети.  
— Я заметил отблеск снайперского окуляра и, попросив прикрыть меня, взял его на прицел. Я выстрелил, но убил или нет, не знаю. Даже посреди всего этого ужаса я чувствовал себя странно спокойным. Я знал, что меня прикрывают мои товарищи. Выстрелив в снайпера, я схватил маленькую аптечку, которую всегда носил при себе, и понесся к ближайшим раненым. Я переходил от одного к другому практически без остановки. Я никогда не был профессионалом в экстренной и полевой медицине. Я могу наложить швы и подменить кого-то при ротации в отделении "скорой помощи", но обычно я принимаю пациентов уже после того, как медперсонал сделает свою работу и окажет первую помощь. Но в полевой медицине, особенно на передовой, быстро узнаешь, что надо расставлять приоритеты. Всех, кто был вокруг, я делил на несколько категорий: "Легкие" или, как их еще называют в триаже, "Белые" либо "Зеленые", "Требуют внимания" или "Желтые", "Требуют неотложной помощи" так же известные как "Красные", и "Зашло слишком далеко" или "Черные". Такая сортировка может показаться безжалостной, но в подобных ситуациях невозможно спасти всех. И надо сосредоточить свое внимание на тех, кому помощь нужнее всего.  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги и пошел на кухню, чтобы сделать им по кружке свежего чая. Он знал, что Джон это оценит, горячее питье всегда его успокаивало.  
Ожидая, пока закипит чайник, он снова заговорил с другом.  
— Насколько я понимаю, "Легкие" — это со ссадинами и ушибами, может, даже с сотрясением мозга, но в остальном уцелевшие, которые могут выбраться своим ходом.  
Джон согласился.  
— Да, "Белые" с минимальными ушибами или вообще без них, "Зеленые" с переломами, но могут подождать некоторое время.  
— Зная тебя, могу предположить, что "Требуют внимания" — это пострадавшие со сложными переломами и тому подобными ранениями, которые могут подождать еще пять минут. — Шерлок оглянулся через плечо на Джона, который по-прежнему сидел на диване. Убедившись, что тот подтверждает его умозаключение, он продолжил: — В таком случае "Требующие неотложной помощи" — это те, кто потерял много крови, а также те, кто находятся без сознания и не могут сообщить уровень боли. Им необходима немедленная операция или меры по спасению жизни. И "Зашло слишком далеко" — это те, кого спасти невозможно.  
Шерлок размешал сахар и молоко в готовом напитке и вернулся в гостиную.  
— Да. Ты прав. Как бы это ни было тяжело, но нельзя тратить время и ресурсы на тех, кому не выжить. Можно выделить им какое-нибудь обезболивающее, чтобы они не страдали перед смертью, но ты всегда понимаешь: что бы ты ни делал, их не довезти до госпиталя. Их еще иногда называют "Безнадежные", потому что никто не ждет, что они выживут. Честно говоря, я до сих пор удивляюсь, что меня тогда спасли в Афганистане... Будь с нами еще один медик, они могли бы оставить меня там. К тому времени, когда меня довезли до госпиталя, у меня уже была остановка сердца, а позже еще развился сепсис. И в том, и в другом случае, я бы квалифицировал себя как "Черного"... — доктор замолчал, хватая протянутую ему кружку. Он подул на чай и сделал глоток. — Там, в иракской деревне была маленькая девочка. Никак не старше восьми. Маленькая красавица с выгоревшими почти до меди волосами. Она стояла совсем рядом с тем местом, куда ударил гранатомет. Она... обломки стены пробили у нее в груди огромную дыру, так что были видны ребра, а между ними — впечатавшиеся осколки камня. Но она еще дышала — часто, рвано. Ее мать увидела мою аптечку и закричала, показывая на дочь. Даже не зная языка, я понял: она хочет, чтобы я ей помог. Но у меня не было даже обезболивающего, чтобы облегчить страдания. Мы были в милях от возможной помощи, а она уже потеряла так много крови. Слишком много. И я держал эту малышку за руку, когда она делала свой последний вздох — это все, что я мог для нее сделать. Сидя там на земле и оплакивая свою дочку, ее мать кричала, орала на меня, била меня кулаками в грудь. Я до сих пор помню глаза этой девочки. Они были почти бирюзовые, в тех местах огромная редкость...  
По телу Джона пробежала дрожь, он сморгнул слезы. В отличие от того, что другие могли бы подумать о Шерлоке, невольно вызванная у Джона эмоциональная реакция не оставила детектива равнодушным. Он знал, что для друга не бывает неважных пациентов, и он всегда тяжело переживает, если оказывается не в силах кого-то спасти или ставит диагноз смертельной болезни. Так что было вполне очевидно: то, что он потерял ребенка, совершенно невинное дитя, да еще при таких ужасающих обстоятельствах, легло на его совесть тяжелым грузом. Шерлок быстро подтянул к себе досье Джона.  
— Мне очень жаль, Джон. Я не знал. Не надо больше ничего рассказывать. Но, с твоего разрешения, мне хотелось бы почитать твое послужное досье.  
— Давай... Удивляюсь, как ты столько времени терпел и не вычислил наполовину все сам. И спасибо, между прочим... Я только... просто схожу и немного приведу себя в порядок, — быстро добавил бывший солдат. Поднявшись на ноги, он прошел через кухню в ванную и там закрылся. Шерлок услышал, как застонали старые трубы, когда Джон открыл воду, чтобы умыть лицо.  
Джону потребовалось несколько минут и пара-тройка пригоршней холодной воды, чтобы успокоиться и совладать с эмоциями. Он много лет не вспоминал о той девочке и теперь испытывал стыд.  
Когда он наконец вернулся на свое место на диване, Шерлок уже сидел, погрузившись в его послужной список.  
Он прочел, куда распределяли Джона во время и после учебы в университете. Проглядел общий список тех мест в мире, где Джон побывал в качестве солдата и доктора. Его определенно впечатлила меткость друга; продемонстрированное на снайперском курсе мастерство было колоссальным, но совершенно неудивительным. Джона несколько раз приквартировывали к очень престижным и известным полкам — сперва как работника Королевского армейского медицинского корпуса, и на время спецопераций — и лишь потом отправили на постоянную службу в Пятый Нортамберлендский стрелковый полк.  
Во время своего краткого пребывания в стане коммандос он прошел начальную подготовку парашютиста, а также курс разведчика и тренинг по спасательно-поисковым работам. В досье так же были отражены его боевые умения, как при обращении с огнестрельным оружием, так и в рукопашном бою. Там же был список медалей, отражавший, как быстро Джон стал подниматься в ранге, как только стал кадровым офицером.  
Шерлок стал пролистывать всю папку подряд, быстро считывая карьеру друга. К документам так же прилагалось несколько фотографий за разное время службы. Детектив внимательно их разглядывал, стараясь запомнить и не упустить ни единой детали — он никогда раньше не видел Джона в военной форме. На одной фотографии был изображен совсем юный Джон, ухмылявшийся в камеру. Он был одет в бежевую рубашку и темные брюки с желто-синим ремнем, украшенным круглой массивной пряжкой. На голове — бордовый берет, на плечах болтается стетоскоп.  
На другом фото Джон был в пустынном полевом камуфляже, и еще на одном — в парадной форме №2; на последнем в глаза бросались три звездочки на эполетах, обозначающие ранг капитана, и надетый точно по уставу берет: между бровью и кокардой ровно полтора дюйма.  
Но один раздел заставил Шерлока резко остановиться и внимательно перечитать. Он прочел раз, другой, поднял глаза на Джона и снова перевел взгляд на досье.  
— Здесь говорится, что тебя четырежды официально признавали пропавшим без вести, — произнес Шерлок и, раскрыв глаза, уставился на своего друга.  
— Да, я знаю. И еще они как-то раз ошибочно причислили меня к погибшим в бою... из-за того, что там был парень по имени Джеффри Хью Ватсон. И мне не сразу удалось разъяснить, что я совсем другой Дж. Х. Ватсон и отнюдь не мертв, — засмеялся Джон.  
— Я и понятия не имел, — произнес Шерлок. — То есть, конечно, я знал об Афганистане и понимал, что учитывая твой возраст и ранг, едва ли ты впервые тогда присутствовал при боевых действиях. И я точно знаю, что ты первоклассный стрелок — я видел, как ты стреляешь и как ты убил таксиста, чтобы спасти мне жизнь. За последние несколько лет я не раз видел, как ты идешь в рукопашную и одерживаешь верх даже над теми, кто превосходит тебя в росте на добрый фут, если не больше. Ты столько раз обрабатывал мне раны и накладывал швы, что я точно знаю: ты превосходный доктор; и есть серьезные основания тому, что моим контактным лицом на случай экстренной ситуации указан ты, а не мой собственный брат. Но такое? По-моему, словосочетание "военный врач" даже близко тебя не отражает!  
Джону хотелось рассмеяться при виде такой реакции. Все действительно было так, как описал Шерлок. Поэтому он откинулся на диване, скрестил лодыжки и схватил кружку с чаем. Сделал глоток, наслаждаясь разлившимся внутри теплом, и снова посмотрел на друга. На его лице играла самодовольная ухмылка, а в глазах плясали лукавые искорки.  
— Ну, так ведь это ты стал так меня называть, помнишь? Я служил в армии, и я — врач, вот ты и сделал скоропалительное заключение. К тому же, когда-то очень давно я действительно был военным врачом. Но в тот момент ты был на коне, а потом мы сразу занялись нашим первым расследованием, и я просто не видел нужды тебя поправлять. Я иногда скучаю по армии. Невозможно столько лет пробыть на действительной службе, если она тебе не по душе, поверь мне. Но потом меня подстрелили, и на этом все кончилось; никто бы не позволил калеке болтаться в районе передовой. И теперь я простой доктор Ватсон, который лечит простуды и радикулиты. Но изначально, да, ты понял неверно.  
Он усмехнулся и отпил чая.  
— Нет, верно, — заспорил Шерлок.  
— И опять ошибка.  
Шерлок надулся, а Джон только продолжал ухмыляться.  
— Признаю, у меня не было тогда в распоряжении всех фактов, но, основываясь на тех признаках, что ты демонстрировал, я сказал все правильно. К тому же, как выяснилось, ты носил звание и военного врача тоже, так что я не собираюсь отказываться от своих выводов, — фыркнул детектив с примесью превосходства.  
— Это ты сам себя уговариваешь.  
— Но ты тоже неправ, Джон. Ты не "простой доктор Ватсон", в тебе нет ничего простого. И это досье тому доказательство. Все твои умения при тебе, а тремор в руке уже почти незаметен.  
Шерлок глотнул совершенно забытого, а потому уже полуостывшего чая и добавил:  
— Добро пожаловать, кстати.  
Джон с изумлением на него воззрился.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ты живешь острыми ощущениями, живешь опасностью. Ты был солдатом, и тебе просто необходим адреналин. Так что, очень удачно, что мне требуется помощник... — Джон многозначительно кашлянул — ... хорошо, партнер, который умеет выбираться из сложных ситуаций и штопать мои раны.  
— Ну спасибо, Шерлок. Хочешь сказать, что вся моя военная подготовка нужна мне исключительно для того, чтобы выжить с тобой в одной квартире? — с шаловливой улыбкой поинтересовался Джон, подняв брови.  
— Конечно, нет. Ты учился на военного не для того, чтобы ладить со мной. Полагаю, на такое не способен даже мой собственный брат, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — С другой стороны... — начал он, но замолчал и, снова пожав плечами, с ухмылкой посмотрел на Джона. — Нам с тобой обоим нужен адреналин. Признай, тебе же нравится раскрывать преступления. При этом ты остаешься доктором и еще носишь при себе пистолет. Чего еще желать в этой жизни? Поэтому я повторю снова: добро пожаловать.  
И Шерлок улыбнулся другу своей редкой, искренней улыбкой — и тот улыбнулся в ответ, пусть и покачивая головой.  
Джону приходилось признать, что когда дело касалось единственного в мире консультирующего детектива по имени Шерлок Холмс, его военная подготовка и медицинские познания определенно становились преимуществом.  
— Но мне нужно, чтобы ты понимал, Шерлок: мое военное досье — в высшей степени конфиденциальная информация. Да, эта история об Афганистане сейчас открыта, но я бы предпочел, чтобы никто больше не знал, через что я прошел и на что способен.  
— Разумеется, Джон. Не будь идиотом. С какой стати мне с кем-то этим делиться?  
— О, я не знаю, Шерлок. Может, потому что я хорошо тебя знаю? Намеренно ты этого не сделаешь, но вполне можешь сболтнуть, занимаясь дедукцией или стараясь уесть Андерсона или Лестрейда.  
У Шерлока хватило порядочности принять оскорбленный вид, но он сразу придал своему лицу раздраженное выражение.  
— Джон, Майкрофт ведь тебе говорил: моего уровня доступа достаточно, чтобы читать твое досье. Учитывая, насколько высок твой собственный уровень, тебе должно быть известно, что он требует умения хранить тайны. А, кроме того, как мой единственный друг, ты уже наверняка знаешь, что я не любитель сплетен. Единственный человек, которому удается втянуть меня в обсуждение тривиальных вещей — это ты.  
С этим Джон не мог спорить. Шерлок действительно никогда не обсуждал сплетни. Да, занимаясь дедукцией, он нес все, что взбредет в голову, даже не задумываясь, кто его слушает — и временами это сильно походило на пересказ сплетен, но он никогда не шушукался за спиной. И если Шерлоку позволялось читать его засекреченное досье, значит, у него был уровень, как минимум, как у самого Джона — а может, и выше, учитывая, что его старший брат практически был "британским правительством".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Британская военная база в г. Гютерсло (Princess Royal Barracks Gütersloh (RAF)) обслуживается военно-медицинскими центрами на базе местных больниц (прим. автора)  
> ** У АКД Джон Ватсон из-за своей репутации волокиты имел прозвище "Джон Ватсон-Три континента". Наш Джон проходил военную подготовку в Европе, участвовал в боевых действиях в Африке (вместо канонной Индии) и в Азии/на Среднем Востоке, так что это прозвище применимо и к нему тоже, и соответствует участию британской армии в военных конфликтах в 1995-2009 годах (прим. автора)  
> *** Известное британское выражение, отсылающее к романтической оперетте 30-х годов о двух влюбленных в городе Вена, которых разлучила Первая мировая война (прим. переводчика)


	10. Увольнение в город*

Майкрофту Холмсу приходилось признать — военное досье Джона Ватсона изрядно его удивило. Добрый доктор скрывал в себе много больше, чем он мог вычислить при помощи своей дедукции. И старший Холмс снова поблагодарил судьбу, что за его младшим братом присматривает настолько умелый человек.  
С Шерлоком стало намного легче иметь дело, он забросил наркотики, стал активно помогать полиции, да и, в конце концов, просто нашел себе друга и "моральный компас" — а в последних он просто отчаянно нуждался. И если вышеупомянутый "моральный компас" обладал при этом военной подготовкой и медицинской аптечкой, это только к лучшему.  
Одно быстрое нажатие кнопки, и на пороге кабинета мгновенно появилась Антея.  
— Сэр?  
— А, вот и вы. Пожалуйста, удостоверьтесь, что к семи вечера на Бейкер-стрит будет выслана машина для миссис Хадсон, доктора Ватсона и моего брата. Кроме того, переведите на банковский счет Шерлока обычную сумму; в конце концов, на этот раз повод очень достойный. И еще я хочу, чтобы команда наружного наблюдения удерживала прессу на расстоянии от 221Б максимально возможное время. Все понятно?  
— Да, сэр. Я прямо сейчас этим займусь, сэр.  
С этими словами его ассистентка переключила все внимание на экран "блэкберри" в своей руке и удалилась. Снова оставшись один, Майкрофт поудобнее устроился в своем кожаном кресле и нажал другую кнопку, запуская видеоконференцию. Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил ноги и переплел пальцы сложенных на груди рук.  
— ... Итак, джентльмены. Думаю, нам пора заняться переосмыслением нашего отношения к вернувшимся военным героям, таким как капитан Ватсон.

— Джон! Давай, переодевайся! У нас в ресторане заказан столик! — Голос Шерлока звучал несколько приглушенно, поскольку он сам в этот момент находился в ванной, а Джон — наверху в своей комнате.  
— Да-да, хорошо, успокойся. С какой стати мне переодеваться, если мы просто идем к "Анджело"?  
— Мы идем не к "Анджело", Джон. Мы празднуем! Мы идем в хороший ресторан, так что тебе нужен костюм! И нам еще надо зайти за миссис Хадсон.  
Джон посмотрел на себя. Клетчатая рубашка и джинсы. Да, явно не подойдет.  
Вздохнув, он опять повернулся к шкафу и вытащил оттуда графитово-серый костюм-тройку. Джону редко доводилось его надевать, но сейчас, учитывая обстоятельства, он мог вполне сгодиться.  
Доктор выудил из шкафа белую рубашку и свой темно-синий полковой галстук Пятого Нортамберлендского. Оделся, завязал галстук и отыскал свои КАМК-овские серебряные запонки с "посохом Асклепия**" — подарок отца на первый офицерский чин.  
Джон снова глянул на себя в зеркало и, застегивая на ходу пиджак, стал спускаться по лестнице, чтобы в ванной привести в порядок прическу.  
Шерлок исчез в собственной спальне, а Джон перед зеркалом попытался обуздать свои непослушные волосы, попутно размышляя, что все же стоило бы снова подстричься "ежиком".  
Решив наконец, что лучше уже не сделать, он вышел из ванной и прошел в гостиную.  
Шерлок появился через несколько минут, щеголяя черным костюмом и светло-голубой рубашкой. Детектив часто носил строгие костюмы, далеко не только по особым случаям, но Джон все равно до сих пор ему немного завидовал. Пока он возился со своими упрямыми волосами, Шерлок в два щелчка приобретал идеальный вид.  
— А, ты все-таки меня послушался, — проговорил Шерлок, входя в гостиную и приближаясь к другу. — Превосходно, этот костюм смотрится намного лучше, чем твой жуткий свитер. Пошли, зайдем за миссис Хадсон, — добавил он и, перешагнув порог, вприпрыжку сбежал вниз по лестнице, не дав Джону шанса защитить удобство в одежде.  
Домовладелица, одетая в свое лучшее воскресное платье, уже явно их поджидала. Когда Джон постучал к ней, она открыла почти мгновенно.  
— О, вы только посмотрите на себя, вы мои красавчики! Выглядите потрясающе! — воскликнула она и поправила на Джоне галстук.  
— Благодарю, миссис Хадсон. Вы выглядите изумительно, — ответил тот.  
— О, спасибо, мой дорогой. Я даже и не знала, что мне надеть. Шерлок вел себя так таинственно.  
— Вы выглядите прекрасно, миссис Хадсон, — согласился детектив, даже не взглянув на нее.  
Пока домовладелица запирала дверь, Джон обернулся к другу:  
— Ты не хочешь, случаем, добыть нам такси? Ну, одно из тех, что магически появляются рядом, как только тебе потребуется.  
— В этом нет нужды, — ответил Шерлок и усмехнулся обоим. — Мой брат прислал за нами машину.  
Галантно взмахнув рукой, он распахнул дверь, открывая стоящий у тротуара черный "таун-кар".  
Шерлок придержал дверь для миссис Хадсон, пропустил их с Джоном вперед, и сам забрался в машину следом. Домовладелица всю дорогу переживала из-за своего наряда и их костюмов, а Джон думал, что до сих пор совершенно не представляет, куда они направляются.  
С учетом вечернего лондонского трафика, они оказались на углу Гайд-парка примерно через тридцать минут. Джон помог миссис Хадсон выбраться из машины и недоверчиво поднял взгляд.  
— "Гелвин эт Виндоус"***? Мы будем праздновать в "Гелвин эт Виндоус"? Но как? — Джон просто не мог поверить.  
— Майкрофт учился в университете с его хозяином, — пожал плечами Шерлок.  
— И ты смог вот так просто заказать столик? Отец хотел сводить нас туда с Гарри, чтобы отпраздновать мой университетский диплом, но у них все было расписано чуть ли не на полгода вперед!  
— Я полагаю, что хозяин просто вернул Майкрофту услугу. Ну что, идем? — позвал Шерлок и устремился к входу. Джон предложил руку миссис Хадсон и прошествовал вместе с ней в здание.  
Как оказалось, Шерлок не просто заказал для них столик — он заказал его у окна, откуда открывался великолепнейший вид на закатный Лондон. Стоило им переступить порог ресторана, как миссис Хадсон стала превозносить Темзу и "Лондонский глаз"**** и восхищаться, как прекрасен город с высоты птичьего полета.  
Шерлок галантно придержал стул, пока пожилая леди садилась — они с Джоном, не сговариваясь, выбрали ей место во главе стола, чтобы она могла в свое удовольствие любоваться изумительным видом.  
Джон ошарашенно оглядывал ресторанный зал. Интерьер 1930-х, окна от пола до потолка, бар высочайшего класса — он чувствовал себя здесь слегка не в своей тарелке, но потом вспомнил, что тоже одет соответствующим образом и, расстегнув пуговицу пиджака, сел за столик.  
Официант появился перед ними в мгновение ока.  
— А, мистер Холмс. Как приятно вас снова видеть.  
— Добрый вечер, Морис. Превосходный столик, благодарю. Мы собираемся кое-что отпраздновать, так что, думаю, начнем с хереса, а затем возьмем бутылку вашего лучшего Каберне Совиньон.  
Шерлок выжидательно глянул на своих спутников, и те согласно кивнули.  
— Превосходный выбор, сэр, — одобрил Морис и ретировался за хересом.  
Они в молчании потягивали аперитив и изучали меню. Джон с миссис Хадсон явно занервничали, увидев цены, но Шерлок слегка оскорблено окинул их взглядом.  
— О, да не глупите вы. Я пригласил вас обоих на ужин, и вы можете выбирать все, что пожелаете. И не вздумай выбрать самое дешевое, Джон. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не поклонник салата "Цезарь". Мы здесь, чтобы праздновать, так что заказывайте, что хотите. Я настаиваю, миссис Хадсон. Закуски, главное блюдо, десерт, кофе, чай... все за мой счет.  
— О, Шерлок, дорогой, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но... — начала было домовладелица, но ее тут же оборвали.  
— Миссис Хадсон, поверьте, обо всем уже позаботились. Последний клиент только что заплатил гонорар. А если не верите, считайте это моей компенсацией за испорченный кислотой кухонный пол... — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
— Испорченный кислотой?! — взвизгнула миссис Хадсон, и Джон фыркнул от смеха. Этому пятну была уже пара месяцев, но его мудро скрывал коврик, сдвинутый на пару дюймов влево от его законного места.  
— А, вы посмотрите. Нам принесли вино, — плавно сменил тему Шерлок. Он испробовал вино и одобрил, после чего напиток разлили по бокалам, и Шерлок поднял свой.  
— Давайте выпьем! — произнес он, и Джон с миссис Хадсон подняли бокалы. — За капитана Джона Ватсона! Он не только военный герой и один из наихрабрейших людей, каких я только встречал, но и вот-вот станет обладателем второго Военного креста и креста Виктории за свои подвиги!  
Джон почувствовал, что его щеки заливает краска, но тост поддержал.  
— За Джона! — повторил Шерлок, и миссис Хадсон к нему присоединилась.  
Джон чокнулся с ними и отпил вина.  
— Эм... ну... спасибо, Шерлок. Это было... несколько более эмоционально, чем я ожидал, — признался он.  
— О, Джон! Мой дорогой мальчик, я так тобой горжусь! — воскликнула домовладелица и со слезами на глазах его обняла.  
— Джон, я говорил серьезно, — сказал Шерлок. — Я назвал тебя военным героем еще в первую нашу поездку в такси, в Лористон-Гарденз. В то время я понятия не имел о твоем послужном списке, да и не знал точного значения этого словосочетания. Но с тех пор я уже много раз видел тебя в действии: видел, как ты гоняешься за преступниками и как заботишься о своих пациентах. Ты определенно заслуживаешь наград, к которым тебя представили.  
— Вот это речь! Спасибо, Шерлок.  
Детектив в ответ только усмехнулся.  
— Но, с другой стороны, ты меня терпишь, и ты все еще мой сосед по квартире. Есть приличный шанс, что ты действительно не совсем нормален.  
Джон с миссис Хадсон рассмеялись, и домовладелица ласково похлопала Шерлока по руке.  
— Может и так, — сказал Джон. — Но я, по крайней мере, не бегаю за преступниками в одиночку и без оружия.  
— Не бегаешь, но ты вторгался в Ирак и в Афганистан.  
— Мне казалось, мы оба согласились, что там был не только я.  
— Ну, а я не бегаю в одиночку за преступниками! — провозгласил Шерлок.  
— Разве? — в голосе Джона звучало удивление.  
— Конечно, нет! Со мной обычно бегаешь ты!  
— Справедливо, — сдался Джон и поднял бокал в немом салюте. На этом они оба не удержались и прыснули.  
Они поглощали закуски, глядя, как солнце медленно клонится к закату, и болтали о том, о сем. Однако прежде чем им подали главное блюдо, которого немного заказал себе даже Шерлок, к ним подошел управляющий ресторана.  
— Шерлок! Когда я увидел столик, заказанный на имя Холмса, то подумал, что это Майкрофт. Как поживаете? — он пожал Шерлоку руку и повернулся к миссис Хадсон. — Очень рад встрече, мэм.  
Потом он повернулся к Джону, уставился на его галстук и запонки, затем снова взглянул в лицо и вдруг по-военному отдал честь.  
Джону стало неловко, он не хотел причинять беспокойства. Но он встал и отдал честь в ответ, что обратило на себя внимание, по крайней мере, половины посетителей, которые теперь таращились на него.  
— Сэр, я не представлял, что вы будете у нас сегодня вечером, иначе я бы представился намного раньше. Джерард Гелвин, хозяин этого ресторана и бывший капрал полка герцога Ланкастерского. Я читал о вас, вы — капитан Джон Ватсон. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, сэр.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Гелвин, — ответил Джон, снова опускаясь на свое место.  
— Мой сын сейчас служит за границей, приписан к королевским драгунам. И он уже несколько раз ухитрился побывать в руках докторов КАМКа. С вашего позволения, хочу сказать, что я очень ценю все, что вы, ребята, делаете. Это правда, что вы были и комбатантом?  
— Да. Я ушел из КАМКа, чтобы сражаться за свою страну.  
— Когда я служил, у нас был офицер медицины, и он всегда бросался перевязывать наши раны, даже под пулями и снарядами. А вы еще и сражались! Вы еще больший безумец, чем ребята-командос, а уж они-то знают в этом толк! Выражаю вам свое безмерное уважение, сэр.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Спасибо, мистер Гелвин. И я уверен, что ваш сын — в надежных руках.  
Мистер Гелвин откланялся, а миссис Хадсон ласково погладила Джона по спине.  
За время ужина к их столику еще не раз подходили люди из числа посетителей ресторана, обративших внимание на встречу двух солдат и узнавших Джона по статьям в прессе. Они поздравляли доктора и выражали свое уважение.  
Миссис Хадсон с довольной улыбкой заметила, что среди них были не только люди ее поколения, но и одетые по-деловому молодые люди, некоторые с виду еще моложе Шерлока.  
И пока Джон ежился от неловкости, Шерлок просто откидывался на спинку стула и с ухмылкой озвучивал свои выводы обо всех, кто приближался к их столику, что доставляло всем троим огромное удовольствие.  
Когда с десертом и кофе было покончено, Морис принес им бокалы с виски. А затем у столика вновь появился мистер Гелвин и презентовал Джону бутылку скотча "Лафройг".  
— Это за счет заведения и от имени всего присутствующего персонала, — заявил он, когда Джон попытался было отказаться. — Я настаиваю, капитан Ватсон. Пожалуйста, примите этот маленький презент в знак нашей благодарности за вашу службу; отпразднуйте с ним ваши достижения и награды. Не каждый день к нам заглядывает поужинать обладатель креста Виктории.  
— Не знаю, что и сказать, мистер Гелвин. Вы сами служили в армии; я просто делал то, что должен был делать. Уверен, вы понимаете. Но все равно, спасибо за ваш подарок, — Джон слегка встряхнул бутылкой дорогого виски. — Я очень ценю это!  
На прощание они еще раз отдали друг другу честь, потом Джон предложил миссис Хадсон руку и они направились к выходу. Он и не заметил, как Шерлок по пути исчез — вероятно, чтобы оплатить счет — и как раз пытался остановить такси, когда тот вышел из здания, а у тротуара, как по волшебству, появился черный "таун-кар".  
Джон проворчал, что водители Майкрофта могли бы уже научиться его узнавать, учитывая, сколько раз с их помощью организовывались его "похищения", и потом забрался в салон.

Когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, миссис Хадсон обняла обоих друзей и поблагодарила их за прекрасный вечер. Оказавшись в 221Б, Джон поставил подаренную бутылку на первый попавшийся столик и прямиком направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить им на двоих чая.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны. И ты пригласил миссис Хадсон — она была в полном восторге. С чего это ты вдруг? — поинтересовался Джон, передавая другу чашку. Наконец-то можно было скинуть с себя пиджак, ослабить галстук и расстегнуть жилет.  
— До меня донесли мысль, что ты, вероятно, заслуживаешь чего-то получше, чем бесконечный "дим-сум", изредка разбавленный посещениями итальянского ресторана. А так же, что мне иногда следует демонстрировать, как я ценю твою дружбу. Кроме того, мне искренне хотелось отпраздновать твои выдающиеся награды, и я решил, что пойти к "Анджело" — это не совсем тот уровень.  
— Хм... да. Это было очень заботливо с твоей стороны. Спасибо тебе. Я замечательно провел время, и мне всегда хотелось побывать в "Гелвин эт Виндоус". Но тебе было необязательно так для меня стараться — ты ведь, наверняка, это знаешь. Поверь, будь я склонен обижаться на заказ одной и той же еды на вынос или визиты в один и тот же ресторан, я бы уже давно начал жаловаться или бы вообще съехал. Но я очень ценю твое желание меня порадовать, так что, еще раз — спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахнулся Шерлок, но втайне он был рад, что Джону понравилось. Раньше он никогда не прилагал сознательных усилий, чтобы поддержать знакомство или дружбу — большинство соседей съезжало от него самое позднее через две-три недели — и сейчас он радовался, что может добавить к своему мысленному списку правильных поступков еще один.  
— Ладно. Я сейчас допью чай и отправлюсь на боковую, — сообщил Джон.  
Они молча посидели в тишине, допивая свои напитки. Потом, наконец, Джон поднялся на ноги, потянулся и отнес кружки на кухню. Он почистил зубы, крикнул в глубину квартиры "Доброй ночи, Шерлок" и стал подниматься по лестнице в свою спальню.  
Тем не менее, переодевшийся в пижаму детектив вышел в гостиную, как только услышал, что наверху хлопнула дверь. Джон вел себя спокойно и собранно, но учитывая его военное прошлое и неоднократные расспросы незнакомых людей о его сенсационной истории, кошмары, без сомнения, вновь должны были себя проявить.  
Поэтому Шерлок наполнил чайник и приготовил кружки, после чего взял в руки скрипку и заиграл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Название главы - отсылка к комедийному мюзиклу 1940-х годов "On The Town" о похождениях трех моряков, которые получили долгожданное увольнение в город, и не какой-нибудь, а Нью-Йорк (прим. переводчика)  
> ** Известный медицинский символ - змея, обвившая посох или суковатую палку (прим. переводчика)  
> *** Существующий в реальности ресторан. Его адрес: Galvin at Windows, 22 Park Lane, Mayfair, London W1K 1BE. Расположен на последнем, 28 этаже лондонского отеля "Хилтон" на Парк-лейн (прим. автора)  
> **** Одно из крупнейших в мире "колесо обозрения", известная лондонская достопримечательность (прим. переводчика)


	11. Костюмы и ночные клубы

Джон слышал крики. Слышал огонь снайпера и оглушительный удар гранатомета, попавший в дом где-то поблизости. Вокруг была сплошная желтоватая пыль, сквозь которую ничего не видно и трудно дышать.  
Он чувствовал на себе палящий жар солнца, по ребрам потоком стекала кровь. Откуда-то донеслись новые крики, кто-то звал на помощь.  
Джон схватил перевязочный пакет и устремился туда. Он не видел, куда бежит, просто знал, что должен добраться к раненому. Сейчас он уже разбирал отдельные слова в криках, но так и не мог понять, кричат "Ложись" или "Нашего положили".  
Доктор предположил, что скорее последнее, и удвоил усилия.  
Желтая пелена слегка рассеялась, и на смену ей пришел красный песок. И не сколько по цвету, сколько по пятнам крови. Вокруг продолжали трещать пули, и он заметил вспышку оружейного выстрела. Автоматически навел туда снайперскую винтовку и нажал на курок. Пули били о землю, поднимая грязь, острыми шипами впивавшуюся ему в кожу. Он стрелял и стрелял, пока не стих ответный огонь.  
Снова крики, мертвые глаза товарищей и кровь, везде кровь.  
И маленькая девочка, без половины груди, но еще живая... она смотрела на него глазами полными боли, молчаливо умоляя помочь ей. Снова ударила боеголовка — грохот, тьма, чьи-то глаза и душераздирающий крик.  
Джон рывком сел на кровати — с оглушительно бьющимся сердцем, частым дыханием, ободранным от крика горлом и весь в поту. Потом, сотрясаясь всем телом, снова плюхнулся на спину, осознавая, что проснулся от собственного крика.  
Пытаясь укротить выскакивающее из груди сердце, Джон прислушался к тому, что происходило этажом ниже. Он потянулся к ночному столику, чтобы включить лампу, и его взгляд упал на маленькую таблетку и стакан воды — их определенно не было, когда он ложился спать.  
Шерлок. Крик был громкий, раз сам Джон от него проснулся — значит, друг наверняка тоже его услышал и все понял.  
Джон проглотил снотворное и, спустив ноги, сел на постели. Он знал, что это пустое. Даже приняв лекарство, он все равно еще какое-то время не сможет заснуть. Его дыхание успокоилось, и он услышал тихую, нежную мелодию скрипки. Значит, Шерлок точно его слышал.  
Ничего не поделаешь. Чашка чая ему все равно необходима — после нее все представало в гораздо лучшем свете, да и вообще это был очень английский ритуал. Значит, он спустится вниз, даже если там будет звучать музыка.  
Джон поднялся на ноги, закутался в халат и пошел вниз, в гостиную. Его до сих пор сотрясала дрожь, и он хромал болезненнее и заметнее, чем за все последние месяцы.

На часах было 2.37 ночи, когда Шерлок услышал крики. Он замер и прислушался: судя по звукам, Джон метался в постели, запертый в сетях кошмара и не в силах проснуться.  
Вскоре после того, как тот ушел спать, Шерлок поднялся к нему и поставил на ночной столик стакан воды и снотворное — он всегда так поступал, если думал, что ночь может принести другу кошмары. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так серьезно.  
Когда у самого Шерлока наступали "опасные ночи", Джон изо всех сил старался держать его на максимальном расстоянии от любых препаратов, конфискуя даже аспирин. И, тем не менее, в "ночи кошмаров" именно Шерлок обеспечивал Джона необходимыми химическими соединениями, чтобы успокоить его мятущийся разум.  
Когда раздался последний крик, Шерлок буквально застыл на месте. С тех пор, как они с Джоном поселились в одной квартире, он много раз слышал и видел его кошмары и помогал ему с ними справиться, но на этот раз голос друга настолько переполняли боль и отчаяние, что у Шерлока волосы встали дыбом.  
Он услышал, как Джон двигается наверху — старые деревянные половицы поскрипывали под ногами, сходил включить чайник, после чего снова вернулся к скрипке. Но когда на лестнице раздались неровные шаги друга, он даже вздрогнул. Какой заметной стала его хромота. Детектив почти уже о ней позабыл.  
Джон молча вошел в гостиную и сел на диван. Шерлок сыграл несколько дополнительных отрывков, притворяясь, что не заметил его прихода, и давая тем самым время взять себя в руки. Затем он аккуратно убрал своего Страдивариуса в футляр и ушел на кухню заканчивать приготовление чая. Джон наблюдал за процессом укладывания скрипки почти что с благоговением.  
Доктор, конечно, знал, что эта скрипка — большая ценность, но он и понятия не имел, что она на самом деле творение рук Страдивари. Этот инструмент, известный под названием Provigny* и датированный 1716 годом, Шерлок получил в наследство от своего деда, отписавшему ему скрипку после того, как будущий детектив доказал свои способности скрипача.  
Помимо микроскопа, это была единственная вещь, за которой Шерлок возвращался в свой отчий дом. Единственная вещь, которую он хотел сохранить из своей прошлой жизни после избавления от наркозависимости.  
Как только чайник вскипел, Шерлок добавил по кружкам необходимое количество молока и сахара, вернулся в гостиную и протянул другу чай, который тот взял, даже не глядя. Бывший солдат посидел, уставившись в свой молочно-чайный напиток и ожидая, пока тот остынет, и потом сделал глоток.  
— Тебе снилось не то, как тебя подстрелили.  
Голос Шерлока звучал тихо и спокойно, лишь констатируя факт.  
— Нет. Та... та девочка, я о ней рассказывал.  
— А, — Шерлок подул на чай, наблюдая, как поверхность напитка бороздят волны ряби.  
— Надеюсь, что я тебя не разбудил, — произнес его друг.  
— Я не спал.  
— О, хорошо. Да.  
Джон прочистил горло, провел рукой по светлым волосам и снова потянулся за кружкой, чтобы отхлебнуть сваренного напитка.  
— Я думал, сегодня кошмар уже не будет таким ужасным, как накануне... Но я ошибался. Сегодня был другой, который давно уже мне не снился... — Он поднял глаза на Шерлока — тот устроился на журнальном столике, давая Джону возможность вытянуться на диване. — Я хочу немного побыть здесь, если ты не против.  
Шерлок вместо ответа вновь открыл скрипичный футляр, вынул инструмент и начал играть. Он целенаправленно выбирал спокойные музыкальные отрывки, частью явно собственного сочинения, хотя Джон и не был в этом уверен. Он просто сидел, откинувшись на диване и сжимая в руках кружку, и устало смотрел перед собой, всеми силами стараясь не заснуть, чтобы картины войны больше не появлялись перед глазами.  
Было уже около пяти утра, когда Шерлок наконец услышал, что дыхание друга выровнялось и временами перемежается легким похрапыванием. Он снова положил скрипку, схватил старое покрывало-накидку, которое Джон обычно вешал на спинку своего кресла, и покрыл ею доктора. После чего направился в свою спальню, чтобы тоже перехватить часок-другой сна.  
Через два часа он проснулся и услышал, как Джон потащился в ванную, потом поднялся к себе наверх и снова спустился назад, в кухню. Услышав привычную джонову возню с завтраком, детектив решил присоединиться к нему и выпить кофе. Когда друг стал собираться на работу, Шерлок решил, что тот выглядит еще измученным, но не таким сломленным, как прошлой ночью.  
Люди Майкрофта эффективно удерживали журналистов на расстоянии от 221Б, но некоторым все же удалось проскользнуть сквозь кордон и привязаться к Джону. Тот отмахнулся, поясняя, что опаздывает на работу, а все, что он может и хочет сказать, есть в его блоге и пресс-релизе Минобороны.  
Большинство коллег Джона, разумеется, читало воскресные газеты. И когда он появился в клинике, чтобы заступить на свою смену, все этому очень удивились. Они предполагали, что он наверняка отпросится на сегодня — или вообще, пока страсти немного не улягутся.  
— Джон, не ожидала вас сегодня увидеть, — поздоровалась с ним Джейн из регистратуры.  
— Почему? Я разве перепутал дни? — Джон на мгновение смутился. Он был уверен, что сегодня точно его смена.  
— Нет-нет, я имела в виду из-за... ну, вы знаете... о вас ведь писали во всех газетах. Я подумала, что вы не захотите сегодня выходить, вот и все.  
— Почему это? Смена — моя, а лишние руки вам точно не помешают. Кроме того, я по-прежнему остаюсь все тем же самым врачом и человеком, невзирая на ту историю в прессе. Она ничего не меняет. И я вполне могу, как обычно, продолжать свою работу, — Джон с быстрой улыбкой глянул на девушку и чуть наклонился к ней. — Журналисты наверняка постараются ко мне просочиться. Постарайтесь держать их на расстоянии, хорошо? Я был бы вам за это очень признателен.  
— Конечно, доктор. Никаких проблем. И мои вам поздравления.  
— Спасибо. Итак, кто у меня первый пациент?  
Удерживать прессу на расстоянии от клиники удавалось примерно час или два, пока те не осознали, что сегодня с доктором Ватсоном никого не соединят. Кое-кто из журналистов приехал лично — те, кто ухитрился на всякий случай заранее записаться. И пусть Джейн очень хорошо их "выпалывала", парочка в итоге все же пробралась в смотровую и атаковала Джона своими вопросами, блокнотами и диктофонами.  
Злясь с каждой минутой все сильнее, Джон твердой рукой вышвырнул их из клиники, совершенно не желая, чтобы они повторили попытку.  
— Чертовы писаки, да? — заметила одна из врачей и сочувственно улыбнулась.  
— Да... вечно раздувают из мухи слона. Я просто делал свою работу. Конец истории.  
— Но вам ведь вручают крест Виктории?  
— Да.  
— Может, вы и делали свою работу, Джон, но при каких обстоятельствах? Вы действительно были заложником?  
— А что за обстоятельства, Беатрис? Я был солдатом. Все это входило в мои обязанности. И да, я был заложником, но как видите, сумел оттуда выбраться. И если вы не против, я бы не хотел сейчас это с кем-либо обсуждать.  
Уходя в свой кабинет, Джон с такой силой толкнул дверь, что она с грохотом за ним закрылась.

К моменту возвращения на Бейкер-стрит, Джон чувствовал себя уже совершенно измотанным. Он мало спал ночью, и его расспрашивали об Афганистане — пусть даже эти люди и не имели в виду ничего плохого и просто проявляли любопытство — но в результате у него перед глазами вновь вставали картины, которые он всеми силами старался забыть.  
Но не успел он провести дома и полчаса, и только-только устроился в кресле с бутылочкой купленного накануне холодного пива, как внизу раздался стук в дверь.  
Ни он, ни Шерлок не пожелали утруждаться и предпочли просто подождать, пока их милая домовладелица сжалится над маячащим на улице гостем: впустит его и проводит в 221Б.  
И действительно, вскоре они услышали на лестнице шаги миссис Хадсон — а следом еще одни, заметно потяжелее.  
— Мальчики! Я не знала, кто из вас дома. Этот джентльмен хочет видеть тебя, Джон, — сообщила она вместо приветствия и посторонилась, впуская худощавого, прекрасно одетого мужчину немолодых лет.  
Шерлок устремил на него взгляд и за какие-то миллисекунды решил загадку. Пожилой джентльмен был одет в отлично скроенный, но практичный костюм, и держал в руке небольшой чемоданчик.  
— Вы — портной, которого нанял Майкрофт, чтобы сшить форму для Джона. Вы работаете в мире моды всю жизнь; кончики ваших пальцев покрыты крошечными следами игл и английских булавок. Костюм на вас — определенно ваша собственная работа, но он вполне практичен. Вам удобно в нем, даже если вы работаете целый день, часто присаживаясь и наклоняясь, чтобы подогнать мерки и ткани. На рукаве пиджака у левого запястья небольшая складка — в этом месте вы держите подушечку для булавок для быстроты работы. Вы гордитесь своей профессией и качеством своей работы. Даже при том, что вы провели весь день в своем ателье, стрелки на ваших брюках словно только что из-под утюга. Весь ваш костюм сшит по эксклюзивному заказу — полагаю, вы работаете на Сэвил-роу** и обслуживаете не менее эксклюзивных клиентов, причем уже достаточно долгое время, — Шерлок перевел дух и повернулся к другу: — Джон, думаю, тебе лучше встать. Не стоит заставлять ждать этого джентльмена.  
Доктор посмотрел на гостя, который сначала кивком поздоровался с ним, затем с Шерлоком и наконец поставил свой чемоданчик на журнальный столик. Когда он раскрыл его, то оказалось, что чемоданчик наполнен рулетками и подушечками английских булавок всевозможных размеров. Джон вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Ну хорошо. Только давайте побыстрее с этим покончим, ладно?  
— Как пожелаете, сэр. Я только сниму мерки; мистер Холмс заказал для вас парадную форму №1. Вам будет достаточно прийти только на одну примерку — где-то через неделю — просто чтобы убедиться, не надо ли где-то подогнать, — заверил портной и сразу принялся измерять руки доктора.  
С Джона никогда раньше не снимали мерок и сей процесс вызвал у него некоторую неловкость. Ему никогда не шили ничего на заказ, он покупал только готовое платье, а парадную форму №2 он и вовсе приобрел с рук — в то время он просто не мог позволить себе купить новую.  
К счастью, портной явно знал, что он делает. Он работал быстро и спокойно, по минимуму задействуя своего подопечного.  
— Я сообщу мистеру Холмсу, когда вам нужно будет прийти на примерку. Это не займет много времени: мы просто удостоверимся, что все мерки верны и форма на вас сидит удобно. И мои вам поздравления, сэр.  
— Спасибо. Я ценю ваши труды, и меня нисколько не затруднит прийти на примерку, — заверил Джон. Пожилой джентльмен собрал свой чемоданчик и удалился.  
Пока с Джона снимали мерки, Шерлок успел заказать карри на вынос — его принесли почти сразу же после ухода портного. Доктор даже не осознавал, насколько голоден, пока не учуял аромат индийского "тикка масала" и лепешек наан, и его живот тут же запротестовал против собственной пустоты.  
Когда наевшийся до отвала Джон через некоторое время вновь опустился в свое кресло с бутылочкой свежего пива, он просто радовался, что день почти закончен. Он ни на что не жаловался, но Шерлоку достаточно было лишь беглого взгляда, чтобы увидеть, насколько друг вымотан бесконечными напоминаниями о его службе и плене в Афганистане.  
Так что когда спустя два дня и две ночи кошмаров им позвонил Лестрейд с новым делом, Джон и Шерлок сразу порадовались возможности отвлечься и сместить фокус.  
Когда они добрались на такси до Хаммерсмита и высадились близ места преступления, то сразу увидели детектива-инспектора Грега Лестрейда и сержанта Салли Донован.  
Жертву — молодого человека — забили до смерти каким-то очень тупым объектом. Это был уже третий подобный случай за последние три недели, и тела всегда находили в мусорных контейнерах, в темных во всех смыслах переулках. Команда Лестрейда с ног сбилась, пытаясь отыскать нападавшего, который стремительно превращался в серийного убийцу.  
Джон не стал заходить за ленту полицейского ограждения — в отличие от Шерлока, который сразу же туда ринулся, чтобы осмотреть труп со всех сторон, и даже зашипел на Андерсона, когда тот подошел чересчур близко.  
Как только тело подняли из контейнера, Шерлок одним махом заскочил внутрь, тем самым удивив даже Лестрейда, сморщившего нос от мерзкого запаха. Пока консультирующий детектив изучал мусор и занимался дедукцией, Джон решил подойти поближе и повнимательнее оглядеть труп.  
Лицо жертвы было совершенно изуродовано; в раневой полости, где должны были находиться глаза, виднелись остатки очков в широкой оправе. Джон предположил, что для опознания понадобится зубная карта. Каким бы оружием этого человека ни убили, оно, пусть и грубо, но проделало хорошую работу.  
Джон присел рядом с жертвой и натянул одноразовые перчатки, протянутые ему одним из техников. Темные волосы погибшего слиплись сосульками, щеки покрывала неаккуратная щетина, на которой запеклась кровь. Джон осознал, что жертва мертва не так долго — rigor mortis*** еще не начался.  
На тыльной стороне руки мужчины слабо проступали очертания клубного штампа, и хоть в переулке сильно воняло мочой, мусором и рвотой, Джон все же мог различить запах грязного тела и остаточный — алкоголя.  
— Мужчина, европеец, от 25 до 30 лет, мертв не более двух-трех часов. Полагаю, скончался от сильного удара по голове тупым предметом, но необходимо подтверждение коронера. От тела ощущается запах алкоголя, и на руке есть штамп ночного клуба, — Джон говорил, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но он не сомневался, что Шерлок его услышит и Лестрейд тоже обратит внимание.  
— Хм. Лестрейд, а у остальных жертв не было на руках штампов? — поинтересовался Шерлок, с пустыми руками выпрыгивая из контейнера.  
Инспектор полистал свой блокнот.  
— В общем-то... да, были. Хотя клуб не тот же самый, — подтвердил он, как только отыскал нужную страницу.  
— Я так и думал. Полагаю, вы скоро обнаружите, что все жертвы были между собой знакомы, — сообщил Шерлок, приближаясь к телу, чтобы как следует его осмотреть. — У каждого на руке штамп ночного клуба и разбита до неузнаваемости голова, и всех обнаружили в контейнерах за ночными клубами, но не теми, где они побывали. Это не совпадение. Они наверняка друг друга знали — как и своего убийцу.  
Лестрейд уставился на него взглядом, полным озадаченности и благоговения.  
— Ясно. Но как?..  
— Ну же, детектив-инспектор! Пораскиньте мозгами! Мужчин убивают в ночных клубах или выбрасывают, в буквальном смысле, на задний двор этих заведений. Самые вероятные варианты — проституция или наркотики. Посмотрите на его одежду. Дешевый, плохо сидящий костюм с вешалок "Маталана"****. На рубашке пятна, она даже не глажена; пиджак, как минимум, на размер меньше, чем нужно, равно, как и брюки. Они не сидят нормально — слишком натянуты в районе талии и паха, а, кроме того, он и так застегивал их под выступающим животом. Галстук абсолютно не соответствует одежде; его обуви, как минимум, уже пара лет — на подошвах видны дыры. Туфли стоптаны внутрь — он косолапил и почти наверняка ходил вприпрыжку. Видите, какие у него каблуки? Как новенькие. Этот клуб достаточно высокого полета — как и тот, где он недавно побывал, судя по штампу. Если бы он развлекался внутри с девочками, они бы не повели его, своего условного Джо, в какую-нибудь бедную комнатушку. Их клиент должен быть высокого класса, богатым или, как минимум, обеспеченным. Сутенеры за этим следят. Одежда на заказ, никакого шика, может, даже намеренно простоватая, но определенно дорогих вкусов, что очевидного любому, кто знает, куда смотреть. Наркобароны все одинаковы. Думаю, вы обнаружите, что все жертвы были мелкими наркоторговцами, старающимися урвать свою долю. Возможно, они стали наступать кому-то на пятки до такой степени, что на них обратили внимание и прихлопнули... — Шерлок умолк, глядя на тело.  
Джон отступил, чтобы дать детективу побольше пространства.  
— Значит, наркотики. Ты уверен? — спросил он.  
— Логичное заключение. И наиболее вероятная причина убийства в ночном клубе. Сомневаюсь, что убитый состоял в отношениях: будь у него вторая половина, она обратила бы внимание на несоответствие размера или цвета одежды, или на следы томатного соуса в уголках его губ. Он был тщеславен — иначе бы не приглаживал гелем волосы, но не настолько, чтобы позаботиться обо всем остальном, включая запах, которым от него несет — и это при том, что у него, вероятно, были деловые встречи. Изучите его прошлое и родственные связи — очень удивлюсь, если вы обнаружите где-то даму. Недостаточное внимание к личной гигиене и неудачные попытки отрастить бороду, не говоря уже о полном пренебрежении к своей одежде, отпугнули бы любую женщину. Готов побиться об заклад, что его намного чаще принимали за гея, чем за натурала.  
— Потрясающе! — улыбнулся Джон.  
Лестрейд сосредоточенно записывал все, что бессвязно нес Шерлок, и в очередной раз думал, что лучше бы ему купить для этого диктофон. Жизнь стала бы намного проще.  
Шерлок же, тем временем, зашагал вперед, бормоча под нос выводы и прокручивая в голове возможности.  
Когда он добрался до конца переулка и оказался у металлической двери пожарного выхода, та внезапно раскрылась и оттуда вышел молодой парень — он нес в руках два черных мешка для мусора и насвистывал какую-то случайную мелодию. Парень поднял глаза и увидел Шерлока, затем он глянул вдоль переулка — на Лестрейда, вспыхивающие синим полицейские мигалки и ленту ограждения. На секунду они с Шерлоком застыли на месте, глядя друг на друга в упор.  
Внезапно парень сорвался с места и побежал.  
Шерлок мгновенно рванулся следом, а через секунду в движение пришел и Джон — он метнулся пулей по переулку, оставив позади слегка ошалевшего Лестрейда с его командой. Через пару мгновений инспектор спохватился и тоже бросился за ними в погоню.  
— Эй! Полиция! Стоять! — закричал он, но все троица уже завернула за угол и скрылась из виду.  
Когда детектив-инспектор наконец начал их нагонять, он увидел, как парень швырнул в Шерлока с Джоном мешки с мусором, осыпав все вокруг их содержимым.  
Потом он выхватил перочинный нож и замахал им перед консультирующим детективом и бывшим военврачом, пытаясь не дать им приблизиться.  
Услышав подбегающего Лестрейда, Шерлок решил этим воспользоваться чтобы отвлечь и разоружить парня. Он прыгнул вперед, но не рассчитал. Парень бросился на Шерлока и резанул его ножом.  
Шерлок слегка отпрянул — в дыре на его рубашке краснел глубокий порез, резко выделяясь на бледной коже; белоснежная ткань стремительно окрашивалась ярко-алым. Детектив не остановился, но перешел в защиту, не желая, чтобы нападающий и дальше резал его на ломтики.  
Годы занятий разными боевыми искусствами и нестандартный курс самозащиты не прошли даром — Шерлок умело давал противнику отпор и к себе больше не подпускал. Однако под конец парню все же удалось толкнуть детектива к стене — да так, что из Шерлока на минуту вышибло дух.  
Шерлок ударился о стену, и его противник уже приготовился вновь на него наброситься, однако в этот момент в драку, ко всеобщему изумлению, вмешался Джон Ватсон и оттащил нападавшего от своего друга. Присутствующие полицейские держались в стороне, выжидая, чем все закончится.  
Доктор стремительно пригнулся, избегая ударов. Побагровевший от злости парень развернулся к нему.  
Джон мгновенно и жестко выкрутил ему руку за спину, одновременно надавливая локтем в солнечное сплетение, чтобы тот выронил нож. Как только оружие выпало и зазвенело на асфальтовой мостовой, Джон тут же пнул его ногой, откидывая подальше. Теперь, когда они оба были безоружны, сражение стало куда честнее.  
Они сцепились в жестокой схватке — голые кулаки и полное отсутствие запрещенных приемов. И снова Джон мгновенно вскочил на ноги — быстрый, как лис, он уклонялся и парировал удар за ударом. Оба периодически рычали от боли, и Джон не сомневался, что его ребра какое-то время будут выражать свой протест насчет участия в этой драке.  
В конце концов ему удалось ухватить своего противника одной рукой за рукав, а другой за пуговицы пиджака. Лестрейд и остальные стояли с оружием наизготовку, но стрелять не смели: уж слишком быстро двигались эти двое, и все, а в особенности, инспектор, боялись попасть не в того человека.  
Как только Джону удалось ухватиться за своего противника, он подсек его под правую ногу и со всей силы швырнул на землю — да так, что тот в буквальном смысле взлетел в воздух*****. Он по-прежнему держал соперника за одежду, но смягчить удар даже не попытался, и тот плюхнулся на асфальт как мешок картошки.  
Парень распластался на земле, ошеломленный ударом, и Джон одним слитным движением присел рядом. Не выпуская его рукава, доктор вытянул правую ногу, поджал левую и ринувшись вперед, пригвоздил парня к месту. Крепко обхватил правой рукой его шею и всем весом налег на грудь******.  
Наклонившись к самому уху парня, Джон прорычал:  
— Ты не с теми связался. Я могу одним движением переломить тебе позвоночник, и мне это будет не впервой.  
Глаза парня расширились от ужаса. Он явно недооценил этого невысокого человека — и будь иначе, он бы уже вообще не поднялся на ноги.  
Если Джон и был рассержен, то сейчас от этого не осталось и следа. Он спокойно подождал, пока Лестрейд со своими людьми к ним приблизится и арестует преступника.  
— В любое время, инспектор.  
Как только на парне защелкнулись наручники, Джон мгновенно сорвался с места и помчался туда, где сидел на корточках, опираясь на стену, Шерлок. На глазах детектива-инспектора и сержанта Донован Джон плавно, без малейшей задержки, перешел из "режима солдата" в "режим врача" — переключился из бойца в лекаря и присел на корточки рядом с лучшим другом.  
— Шерлок. Посмотри на меня. Куда он тебя достал?  
Полным беспокойства взглядом доктор быстро "просканировал" фигуру Шерлока на предмет ранений.  
— Джон, я в порядке, просто слегка запыхался. По ребрам, — попытался было отмахнуться от него детектив, но Джон и слышать об этом не хотел.  
Первая, пересекавшая грудь, рана оказалась довольно широкой, но, к счастью, не очень глубокой. Но через правое плечо шла еще одна, заметно поглубже. Однозначно защитные раны, полученные при попытке закрыться от ударов.  
— Я в порядке, Джон. Не о чем волноваться, — Шерлок попытался отпихнуть Джона.  
— Об этом уже мне судить. Сиди смирно и не пытайся вставать, — тон последнего ясно говорил, что капитан Ватсон не принимает никаких возражений. Так что Шерлок обоснованно принял решение заткнуться и сделать, как было велено.  
Джон помог ему выбраться из пальто, чтобы получше рассмотреть раны. Опытными и осторожными движениями он ощупал ребра на предмет переломов. Шерлок временами болезненно вздрагивал, но Джон не чувствовал, чтобы под руками что-то смещалось.  
— Переломов нет — вероятнее всего, ребра просто ушиблены. Скоро нальются фиолетовым. И, боюсь, дышать какое-то время будет больно. Плюс у тебя еще есть ссадины и порезы — я вполне могу их обработать. Твою рану на груди надо зашивать, но с этим я тоже справлюсь. Нет нужды ехать в больницу.  
— Серьезно, Джон, я буду в полном порядке. Это просто царапина.  
Шерлок попробовал подняться на ноги, но, выпрямившись, испытал довольно сильный приступ головокружения. Он посмотрел на себя и увидел, что пятно крови на плече стало растекаться вниз и быстро объединилось с тем, что красовалось на груди.  
— О.  
— Вот именно, что "О". А теперь дай мне обработать твои раны или, клянусь, я вызову "скорую" и устрою так, чтобы тебя подержали в больнице как можно дольше. Я знаю, ты этого терпеть не можешь, а я ведь — доктор. Поверь, наша братия всегда найдет, какой провести анализ, чтобы обеспечить тебе лишние пару часиков в клинике.  
— Ты не посмеешь! — Шерлок постарался вложить в слова побольше угрозы, но у него не особенно получилось.  
От Джона это не укрылось. На его на губах мелькнула быстрая улыбка, обозначавшая "Я? Да никогда!", после чего он сладким голосом произнес:  
— Хочешь проверить?  
Джон подвел Шерлока к полицейской машине, боком усадил на заднее сидение, оставив ноги снаружи, и повернулся к сгрудившимся поблизости сотрудникам Лестрейда.  
— Мне нужна аптечка. Донован? Андерсон? Если вы уже закончили на нас таращиться, было бы неплохо ее принести.  
Салли сходила за навороченной аптечкой к другой машине, пробормотав при этом Андерсону, чтобы он перестал глазеть, и протянула лекарства Джону, который с радостью их принял.  
Джон обработал раны Шерлока и наложил повязки. Порез на груди потребовал восьми швов, и Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркал на доктора, чтобы он побыстрее начинал, тогда как Джон терпеливо ждал, пока лидокаиновая мазь начнет действовать.  
Он работал быстро, но эффективно, ни на йоту не жертвуя качеством в угоду скорости. Швы не могли бы выглядеть лучше, даже если бы он накладывал их в послеоперационной палате в клинике, а не на заднем сидении полицейской машины, расположившейся где-то на задворках грязного и мокрого переулка.  
— Если понадобится, у меня дома есть обезболивающее, но сначала мне надо за тобой понаблюдать. Не шевели рукой, пока будем ехать, а то рана может открыться, — предупредил Джон, скручивая самодельный слинг для руки друга и туго его затягивая.  
— Ну вот и готово, — он протянул Шерлоку руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Давай доставим тебя домой, — усмехнулся он.  
— Джон, еще раз: ты пренебрегаешь своими травмами. Ты-то в порядке?  
— Я? Да, в полном. Заработал пару синяков, но и только. До меня он все-таки с ножом не добрался.  
Когда Джон подошел к Донован, чтобы вернуть аптечку, она сказала:  
— Военный доктор. Теперь я это вижу. Очень впечатляющие приемы, доктор Ватсон.  
Джон в ответ только улыбнулся.  
— Доброй ночи, Салли.  
— Джон, Шерлок, я вам напишу, хорошо? Мне нужны ваши заявления, но я дам вам время, чтобы принять обезболивающее, слышите? — крикнул им вслед Лестрейд.  
— Не забывайте, что все эти убийства связаны. Возможно, этот мальчишка и совершал преступления, но в высшей степени маловероятно, чтобы он стоял за самим замыслом. Вам нужен его босс. И, вероятнее всего, все дело в наркотиках. Пришлите смс, когда что-то узнаете, — успел ответить Шерлок, прежде чем Джон потащил его к улице и стал ловить такси до Бейкер-стрит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Provigny Stradivarius" — реальная скрипка, созданная Антонио Страдивари в 1716 году в Кремоне. Ее текущее местонахождение и/или владелец - неизвестны. Она не числится ни в одной известной частной или государственной колекции (прим. автора)  
> ** Сэвил-роу (Savile Row) — улица в Лондоне, где издавна работают знаменитые портные и модельеры (прим. переводчика)  
> *** Трупное окоченение (лат.) (прим. переводчика)  
> **** Matalan - британская сеть магазинов недорогой одежды (прим. переводчика)  
> ***** Бросок дзюдо под названием Дэаси Харай — сметающая подсечка, боковая подсечка под выставленную вперёд ногу (с) Википедия  
> ****** Прием удержания дзюдо под названием Кудзурэ-Кэса-Гатамэ — удержание со стороны головы по линии кэса (вариант удержания со стороны головы захватом руки и пояса) (с) Википедия


	12. Поговори со мной

К тому времени, когда Шерлок и Джон вернулись домой, был уже поздний вечер, и друзья тихо поднялись в 221Б, радуясь, что не придется объяснять свои травмы причитающей миссис Хадсон.  
Войдя в гостиную, Джон сразу помог Шерлоку выбраться из пальто — слинг сильно стеснял движения детектива.  
— Ладно, теперь дай мне посмотреть на твои порезы при хорошем свете. В ванную. Живо! — приказал доктор.  
— Да я в порядке, Джон, нечего суетиться... — начал было Шерлок, но друг легонько пихнул его в раненое плечо, и детектив сморщился от боли. На лице доктора отразилось самодовольное "я же говорил", и Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд.  
— Я так и думал, — сказал Джон. — Ладно, у тебя есть два варианта. Первый: я еще раз осмотрю твои раны и ощупаю ребра, чтобы исключить возможность переломов и внутреннего кровотечения, потом помогу все промыть, наложу повязки и дам обезболивающее; и второй: ты можешь молча страдать с риском подхватить инфекцию. Выбор за тобой, — сухо и по-деловому предложил доктор и направился в ванную, чтобы пустить горячую воду.  
Через минуту высокая и худощавая фигура детектива появилась в дверях ванной комнаты и прислонилась к косяку.  
— Ну ладно, валяй. Я по-прежнему считаю, что в этом нет необходимости, но раз ты настаиваешь...  
— Настаиваю. Я все-таки твой врач. И, кажется, я припоминаю, что один парень — не уверен, что ты его знаешь, но, по-моему, его звали Шерлок Холмс — потрясающий человек, настоящий гений, что-то упоминал насчет того, что только идиоты спорят со своими врачами. А поскольку, как я уже сказал, этот парень — гений, я с ним категорически соглашусь!  
Джон с ухмылкой посмотрел на Шерлока — тот закатил глаза, но признал, что действительно выдал от усталости что-то подобное, пока Джон тащил его от Лестрейда.  
Доктор усадил Шерлока на закрытую крышку унитаза, помог снять слинг и разорванную рубашку. Порезы выглядели достаточно чистыми, оставалось только смыть засохшую кровь.  
Джон быстро отыскал кусок фланели, смочил его теплой водой из небольшой миски и стал методично обмывать раны, заодно смазывая мазью с антисептиком небольшие царапины.  
Рана на груди требовала повязки минимум на несколько дней и определенно была болезненна, но порезы на плече и руке уже перестали кровоточить, и в слинге больше не было необходимости.  
По всему торсу детектива наливались фиолетовые кровоподтеки. Нападавший причинил Шерлоку гораздо больше вреда, чем тот был готов признать, и здесь на коже были тому доказательства.  
Шерлок дал Джону закончить, потом поднялся на ноги и ушел к себе в спальню переодеться. Доктор тем временем пошел на кухню, включил чайник и стал рыться в шкафчиках в поисках обезболивающих. Узнав, что Шерлок был наркоманом, он держал в доме только те препараты, что не могли нанести вреда детективу или вызвать у него рецидив.  
Через несколько минут, облачившийся в свою обычную пижаму, Шерлок накинул синий халат и вошел на кухню — как раз, когда Джон добавлял молоко по кружкам.  
— Вот, прими. Должны помочь, — доктор передал другу две таблетки аспирина и стакан воды.  
— Спасибо, — тот хватанул лекарство и воду и поплелся к дивану. Закинул таблетки в рот, запил водой и растянулся на мягком сидении. Джон принес кружки с чаем и устроился за столом Шерлока.  
— Порезы не очень глубокие. Просто держи их в чистоте и постарайся не растянуть швы.  
— Да, Джон. Я в курсе, как надо обращаться со швами, мне их уже накладывали.  
— Я знаю. Просто напоминаю, чтобы ты не забыл.  
Друг в ответ лишь снисходительно отмахнулся.  
— Так, ладно, — снова заговорил Джон. — Лично я умираю с голоду. Хочу сделать заказ у "Хана", они работают допоздна. Присоединишься ко мне?  
Шерлок ненадолго задумался. Технически дело было еще не закрыто, а он ел обычно только закончив расследование... но они ведь вроде как поймали преступника. Теперь дело только за натасканными мартышками Лестрейда, чтобы вытащить из подозреваемого чистосердечное признание.  
Он еще не успел прийти к какому-либо решению, как послышался голос Джона, заказывающего по телефону шашлык на шампуре и чипсы для себя и чесночные гренки с сыром для Шерлока.  
Джон знал: пока еще маловероятно, что детектив согласится поесть, но он хотел, чтобы тот имел такую возможность. Как всегда. Какое-то время они молча сидели в тишине и потягивали чай. Заколотивший молотком по двери доставщик еды вывел их обоих из состояния глубокой задумчивости. Джон тут же помчался вниз, чтобы забрать заказ.  
Когда он вернулся и стал распаковывать пластиковые коробки, Шерлок пристально на него уставился.  
— Что? — Джон буквально чувствовал, как его спину буравят взглядом.  
— Как давно ты стал дзюдоистом?  
Джон, который выкладывал на тарелку свой ужин, хихикнул и порадовался, что Шерлок не видит его лица.  
— Я не дзюдоист.  
— Ты должен им быть.  
Джон улыбнулся и с тарелкой в руках вернулся в гостиную, снова заняв место за столом.  
— Я правда не дзюдоист, Шерлок. Никогда в жизни не боролся на татами!  
Однако Шерлоку ничего не стоило определить вид единоборства с одного-единственного броска.  
— Та подсечка, которой ты сбил его с ног. И захват, которым его прижал на полу. Они определенно принадлежат к дзюдо, — произнес он.  
— Все верно. Но я — не дзюдоист.  
— Тогда откуда тебе известны эти приемы? Да, если я не ошибаюсь, они входят в основной базис 8-6 степени кю*, но для их освоения безусловно требуется практика, особенно при той легкости исполнения, которую ты сегодня продемонстрировал.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Приятель в армии показал мне пару-тройку приемов. В рукопашной все пригодится. А этот конкретный маневр несколько раз спасал мне жизнь. Я знаю еще один, где противника бросают через спину с захватом руки на плечо**, и еще прием, чтобы прижать кого-то к земле***, но и только. Я сам никогда не занимался дзюдо — ничего такого, никаких уроков.  
— А стоило бы, ты знаешь. У тебя к этому явно есть талант. Боевые искусства — занятие не для каждого. Я сам занимался баритсу, но тебе, я полагаю, действительно бы подошло дзюдо. Оно спокойное, ненасильственное, но в то же время очень эффективное, — сообщил Шерлок.  
— Сомневаюсь насчет таланта. И думаю, мне вполне хватит тех немногих приемов, которые я уже знаю. Если за пятнадцать лет службы я не научился остальным на тренировках или от своих приятелей, то полагаю, и дальше как-нибудь без них обойдусь.  
Джон с живейшим аппетитом наворачивал ужин. Ему приходилось признать: дело оказалось не только интересным для Шерлока, но и помогло ему самому на какое-то время отвлечься от Афганистана. А латание ран детектива стало уже такой обыденностью, что давно не вызывало к жизни воспоминания о войне.  
Сегодня ярдовцы впервые увидели, как он в полную силу борется врукопашную. Он один разоружил противника и отбил атаку, после чего усмирил и удерживал преступника, пока Лестрейд не надел на него наручники. Этим Джон, вне всякого сомнения, подтвердил все те подозрения и теории, которые ходили насчет него по Ярду с самого выхода той злополучной статьи. Впрочем, в результате подозреваемый теперь сидел под арестом, а Шерлок все еще пребывал в мире живых, так что оно того стоило.  
Покончив с ужином, Джон помахал коробкой с чесночными гренками у Шерлока перед носом и затем поставил ее в холодильник.  
— Ну ладно, пойду попробую чуток отоспаться. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.  
Детектив не ответил, но Джон этого и не ждал. Как только Шерлок услышал стук закрывшейся наверху двери и тихую возню, означавшую, что друг переодевается, он сразу же встал с дивана, подошел к окну и взялся за скрипку.  
Он сыграл несколько нот, игнорируя стреляющую в плече боль, которая вспыхивала каждый раз, когда он проводил смычком по струнам, но движения неприятно натягивали повязку, и Шерлок чувствовал, что боль постепенно растекается по всей руке.  
Добравшись до половины своей новой композиции, он все-таки неохотно сдался, признав, что этой ночью его руке нужен отдых. В конце концов, есть много других занятий, которыми можно занять голову. Так что он, памятуя о своих синяках, вернулся на диван и стал рассортировывать всю ту свежую информацию, которую он узнал о Джоне за последние дни, по соответствующим комнатам своих Чертогов.  
Несмотря на все усилия не засыпать, Шерлок, видимо, все-таки задремал. Он резко сел и заморгал, услышав, как наверху кричит и бьется в очередном кошмаре Джон.  
Детектив поразмыслил, пойти ли поставить чайник или сначала разбудить друга, но в этот момент из спальни доктора раздался очередной душераздирающий крик, который все решил за него.  
Шерлок помчался наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и оказался перед закрытой дверью второй спальни еще до того, как в его сознании сформировалась мысль вообще подняться с дивана.  
Он толкнул дверь в комнату, и открывшееся ему зрелище подействовало на него, словно удар под дых.  
Запутавшийся в перекрученных простынях, Джон весь в поту метался в кровати, словно кто-то насильно его удерживал, а он отчаянно пытался вырваться.  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Не-е-ет! Боже, нет! — вскрикивал он, отчаянно зажмурив глаза и до побеления костяшек цепляясь за простыню.  
Через мгновение он снова издал крик и свернулся в клубочек, скуля от боли и закрывая голову руками, словно пытаясь стать как можно меньше и незаметней.  
Видеть, как уверенный в себе военный врач и солдат, который только несколько часов назад в одиночку скрутил подозреваемого в убийстве, внезапно превратился в рыдающего и молящего о пощаде... от этого разрывалось сердце.  
Дедукция подсказывала, что Джону, вероятно, во время одной из миссий пришлось вынести не только плен. Видение прошлого, которое проигрывалось сейчас в его подсознании, очень и очень напоминало пытки.  
В таком случае, вероятно, Джон намеренно решил сохранить этот эпизод в секрете. Он ведь рассказал Шерлоку обо всем остальном, что было в его досье, практически обнажил перед ним душу. Шерлок заподозрил, что Джон пытался таким образом "сохранить лицо", не желая, чтобы его сочли слабаком из-за того, что в какой-то момент жизни он опустился до того, что стал молить о пощаде.  
Запертый в своем кошмаре Джон все повторял и повторял, как мантру "Нет, нет, нет, Боже, нет, пожалуйста!", вздрагивая от незримых ударов. Шерлок понял, что должен разбудить друга. Должен выпустить его из оков подсознания.  
— Джон! — позвал он, присаживаясь на край кровати, но, из соображений собственной безопасности, тщательно избегая соприкасаться с соседом.  
Шерлок знал по опыту, что трясти Джона, чтобы разбудить — не лучшая идея. Однажды в подобной ситуации ему в скулу прилетел впечатляющий левый хук из-за того, что добрый доктор не успел стряхнуть с себя паутину сна и осознать, что никто его не атакует. Шерлок не собирался рисковать повторением того случая, но просто сидеть и ничего не делать он тоже не мог.  
— Джон! — снова позвал он, и на этот раз немного погромче. — Джон, проснись!  
Но тот продолжал метаться и молить о пощаде.  
Тогда детектив решил сменить тактику. Если разбудить Джона не получается, можно попытаться внести изменения в его сон.  
— Ватсон! — гаркнул он, но тут же осекся, осознав, что понятия не имеет, какой временной промежуток снится сейчас Джону. Неизвестно, в каком он был тогда звании, а значит, не стоит называть его капитаном Ватсоном. — Солдат! Ватсон! Доложите обстановку!  
Шерлок постарался в точности скопировать властный голос, каким разговаривали учителя в его привилегированной школе. Услышав повелительный тон, Джон напряженно застыл, и Шерлок про себя впечатлился — его ход, похоже, сработал.  
— М-мы попали в засаду, сэр. Сержант Кроуфорд мертв, сэр. Прошу вас, будьте осторожны: они не могли далеко уйти, и они вооружены, — пробормотал Джон. Он все еще пребывал во власти сна, но, по крайней мере, хоть как-то реагировал.  
— Ваше имя, солдат.  
— Младший лейтенант Джон Ватсон, сэр.  
"Младший лейтенант", — подумал Шерлок. — "Значит, это случилось довольно давно. И, скорее всего, уже после КАМКа — после того, как он стал военным. Но лучше бы в этом удостовериться".  
— Но не Джон Ватсон из КАМКа?  
— Нет, сэр... Уже нет.  
— Хорошо. Ватсон, мне нужно, чтобы вы сменили свою позицию. Вы можете двигаться?  
Шерлок порадовался, что ему все-таки удалось достучаться до своего друга. Джон по-прежнему не шевелился, но дышал часто и с надрывом.  
— Я... не могу, сэр. Я привязан и связан, сэр, и я ничего не вижу. У меня сломана нога и пальцы, сэр.  
Шерлок с трудом сглотнул. Значит, Джона действительно держали где-то в плену и пытали, и, вероятно, еще до тех двух случаев, которые были ему известны.  
— Ватсон, я вас сейчас развяжу, хорошо? Не шевелитесь, всего секунду. Я вытащу вас отсюда. Посмотрите на меня, Ватсон. Откройте глаза! — и к полнейшему изумлению Шерлока, Джон действительно его послушался.  
Он смотрел на Шерлока, но по-прежнему пребывал в оковах своего разума, который не желал его отпускать.  
— Сядь, солдат.  
Джон попытался. Он судорожно дернул пальцами и сделал попытку подняться с матраса, но тут же вскрикнул от боли и рухнул обратно на спину. Потом перекатился на бок, но, задев ступней собственную голень, издал агонизирующий крик и резко втянул в себя воздух.  
— Сэр, я не могу двигаться. Они сожгли мне подошвы, сэр, я не смогу бежать. Боюсь, мои раны серьезнее, чем я думал, сэр. Я — врач, но у меня нет возможности видеть всю степень моих ранений...  
Шерлок ушам своим не поверил. При мысли, что с Джоном — с его единственным другом — могли так поступить, к горлу подкатывал тошнотворный комок. Но Джон все еще пребывал во власти кошмара, а значит, все эти переживания нужно было отложить на потом.  
— Подмога уже в пути, мы вот-вот вытащим вас отсюда, Ватсон. Но я должен осмотреть ваши раны. Надо удостовериться, что мы сможем забрать вас не по частям.  
Джон еле заметно кивнул, и Шерлок в ответ ухватил друга за здоровое плечо. Он поднял доктора в сидячее положение и положил ладони ему на плечи, дожидаясь, пока тот сфокусирует на нем взгляд. Джон озадачено заморгал.  
— Ш-шрлк? Я был... то есть я... я был и ты... ты был... — забормотал он.  
Он уставился на детектива; на его лице, сменяя отступающий кошмар, явственно проступала растерянность.  
— Все в порядке, Джон. Тебе снился кошмар, и я решил, что тебя надо разбудить. Ты кричал, как в агонии, и не просыпался, когда я тебя звал.  
Джон все продолжал оглядывать свою спальню, стараясь прогнать видения прошлого. Шерлок, в редком для него приступе такта, решил ничего об этом не спрашивать — по крайней мере, пока Джон не успокоится и не придет в себя.  
— Я поставлю чайник. Спускайся, когда будешь готов, — произнес Шерлок и вышел из комнаты.  
Сойдя по лестнице в главную часть квартиры, он обнаружил на площадке взволнованную миссис Хадсон в одном халате и бигудях.  
— Шерлок, что у вас происходит? С Джоном все в порядке? Я слышала крики... — затараторила она, но сразу осознала, что на лице Шерлока написано больше облегчения, чем волнения, и немного успокоилась.  
— Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон. Джону снился кошмар, но он уже проснулся. Идите спать, все под контролем. Я клянусь вам.  
Он обнял ее и поцеловал в щечку. Потом улыбнулся и нежно, но очень решительно развернул пожилую леди обратно в направлении лестницы.  
Джон, тем временем, рухнул опять на кровать, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и успокоить дыхание. Он отчаянно старался не думать, насколько приснившийся сон был порождением его фантазии, и как много успел услышать Шерлок.  
В конце концов, он потер лицо, подобрал свой халат и пошел к другу в гостиную, чтобы выпить обещанную чашку чая.  
Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил, что горячий чай уже ожидает его на журнальном столике. Он подхватил одну из кружек и уселся в свое кресло.  
— Наверное, ты хочешь знать, из-за чего все это, — произнес Джон, обращаясь к детективу. Он отпил несколько глотков сваренного напитка, ощущая, как по всему организму растекается приятное тепло. — Это... это твои раны. Они стали триггером, — тихо признался он, отводя взгляд.  
Шерлок удивился. Джон же сам сказал, что его раны были не особо серьезны.  
— Но я в порядке, Джон. Ты ведь сам накладывал мне швы, помнишь? Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.  
— Да, конечно, я помню, — тот вздохнул. — Просто... расположение ран... я уже видел такие. И ощущал на себе.  
Шерлок вызвал в памяти иссеченный шрамами торс доктора. Сейчас, когда он об этом задумался, то осознал, что поперек груди Джона действительно шел длинный шрам, но он был старый, давно превратившийся в серебристую линию. Джон тогда сказал, что эти шрамы — дань многолетней службе и спортивным травмам, и Шерлок сразу же потерял к ним интерес.  
Схватив чашку с чаем, Шерлок опустился в свое кожаное кресло и с минуту смотрел на Джона. В его голове со всех сторон взлетали мгновенные выводы, но он решил пока что их не озвучивать.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты разговаривал со мной, пока тебе снился кошмар? Ты назвал себя младшим лейтенантом Ватсоном и сообщил, что раньше принадлежал к КАМК — то есть события твоего сна происходили в те десять лет, что прошли с момента подписания твоего офицерского контракта на передовую. За это время ты побывал в Конго, Ираке и Афганистане. В Афганистане ты отслужил больше сроков, чем в Ираке, так что вероятнее, это случилось именно там. Кроме того, судя по твоему званию, это должна была быть твоя первая командировка туда. Ты участвовал во множестве боев в разных горячих точках, и снилось тебе явно не случившееся где-то на базе. Учитывая, что я сейчас знаю о твоей военной карьере, это наверняка была какая-то тайная миссия. Из ранних. Не первая и явно не последняя, но она была в самом начале твоей карьеры. Я прав?  
Шерлок поставил кружку на столик и посмотрел на своего блогера, который с трудом переглотнул, осознавая услышанное. Он выглядел сломленным и разбитым: отсутствие нормального сна и бесконечные кошмары сделали свое черное дело.  
— Да, ты прав. Это случилось в Афганистане, к концу моей первой командировки туда, — Джон обреченно вздохнул, и Шерлок с одного взгляда понял, что тот все же решил поделиться с ним своим последним секретом, явно не надеясь сегодня больше уснуть.  
— Я был тогда еще совершенным салагой. День был тихим, и сержант Кроуфорд решил меня немного потренировать. А я был "духом", свеженьким новобранцем, прибывшим на базу только накануне вечером. Примерно через неделю мы должны были пойти в рейд и отбить одну деревню, где по донесениям затаились боевики Аль-Каиды. Но в тот момент мы еще собирали разведданные, а я вообще только что приехал, и сержант взял меня на вылазку, чтобы проверить, как я держусь в боевой обстановке. Обычное дело. Мы должны были вернуться через пару часов, не больше. Но у нас сломалась машина — примитивный "стингер" на колесах. Пропороли себе две шины, а запаска всего одна. И пока мы осматривали повреждения и поднимали машину на домкрат, на нас напали. Не меньше десятка боевиков внезапно выскочили на нас из укрытий. Мы пытались дать им отпор, но их было слишком много. И следующее, что я помню — мы в какой-то комнате неизвестно где.  
Джон глотнул чая, пытаясь упокоиться, и потом продолжил.  
— Я до сих пор считаю, что мы не были их изначальной целью. Полагаю, они надеялись на снабженческую машину или, может, медицинский фургон с наркотическими препаратами. Но против нас они тоже не возражали. Кроуфорд начал с ними пререкаться, какой-то боевик вспылил, и они стали нас избивать. Потом связали за спиной руки и грубо столкнули куда-то вниз, по ступенькам. Я сломал ногу, когда падал, но Кроуфорду не повезло. Он приземлился рядом со мной, но... при ударе о землю сломал шею. Мгновенная смерть. Все случилось так быстро. Следующее, что я помню — кто-то держит нож у моего горла и приказывает шевелиться. Как я уже сказал... я был молодым и дерзким. И глупым, сказал бы ты. У меня перед глазами стояла красная пелена. Они только что убили моего старшего товарища. В тот момент я почти забыл, что у меня сломана нога и связаны руки, и попытался драться. Хотел отомстить за смерть Кроуфорда...  
Джон поднял глаза на Шерлока — тот по-прежнему сидел напротив и напряженно смотрел на своего друга, пока он крутил в руках чашку с чаем.  
— Само собой, в тот момент я едва стоял на ногах. И следующее, что я помню — это вонзающийся мне в грудь нож, который... чуть не располосовал меня надвое. Я в панике рванулся вперед. Тогда один из боевиков схватил меня, развернул спиной и привязал к скамье, замотав тряпкой глаза. Он стал спрашивать, где наше хранилище наркотиков. Я отказывался отвечать. И после каждого такого отказа, он хватал мой палец и отгибал, пока тот с хрустом не ломался... Я чувствовал, что теряю много крови, она текла по груди рекой. Когда они поняли, что ломание пальцев не производит должного эффекта, один из боевиков стянул с меня носки и ботинки, и поднес голую ступню к пламени. Сенсорная депривация — хитрая штука. Я слышал и чувствовал, что они делают, но и только. Я держался сколько мог, но боль была просто адской. Потом я снова ощутил кончик ножа — его воткнули в открытую рану и стали там поворачивать. И я подумал — все, это конец.  
Чай давно уже был позабыт на краю столика, а Джон сидел, скорчившись в кресле, почти скрестив ноги, и нервно теребил манжету пижамной штанины. Шерлок медленно встал и накрыл рукой его пальцы, прекращая движение. Джон благодарно поднял на него взгляд, но на его лице по-прежнему отражались волнение и боль.  
— Я думал, что все кончено. Я впервые оказался на передовой и думал, что вот-вот умру... Я продержался два дня прежде, чем выдал им адрес склада, который, как я знал, в высшей степени хорошо охраняется. Они посмеялись и ушли, бросив меня одного. Связанного, истекающего кровью, со сломанной ногой и переломанными пальцами. Никто не знал, где я нахожусь, а Кроуфорд был мертв. Я не надеялся, что меня спасут. Два дня спустя меня чисто случайно обнаружил заглянувший в эту деревню патруль. Я к тому времени уже почти обезумел. Меня забрали на базу и в итоге вылечили. Я знаю, в этом нет логики, но мне тогда не терпелось вернуться обратно. Я хотел доказать, что они меня не сломали. И я это сделал. Хотя, быть может, им все же это и удалось.  
Джон допил давно остывший чай. Потом потер лицо и провел по светлым волосам дрожащей рукой.  
— Боже, просто не верится, что я такое жалкое зрелище! Ты только посмотри на меня, Шерлок! Всего одна рана — не особенно много швов, и даже не на мне, и я уже совершенно расклеился... — Джон опустил голову, закрывая лицо руками.  
— Не будь идиотом. Ты далек от эпитета "жалкое зрелище"! Ты испугался, и твой разум на это отреагировал. Такое со всеми случается. Множество людей пережили куда меньше, чем ты, но они и вполовину так хорошо не справляются, если это им вообще удается. Все нормально, Джон. Мы все хорошо тебя знаем. Ты сильный, храбрый, верный. Самоотверженный. Ты — защитник и врачеватель. Ты жил в зоне боевых действий и в том, что регулярно подбрасывает нам Лондон. Твои кошмары оправданны. Они не делают тебя слабее. Это лишь способ подсознания справиться с травмирующими событиями — попытка разума логически обосновать пережитое, чтобы в конце концов, возможно, с ним справиться. У тебя была очень напряженная неделя: тебе пришлось заново проживать самые тяжелые дни твоей военной карьеры. Пришлось вспоминать и говорить о тех днях, когда ты едва не погиб. Это вполне естественный ответ твоего организма.  
Целенаправленно не разрывая зрительного контакта, Шерлок присел на корточки перед Джоном, чтобы не нависать над ним.  
— Ты знаешь, что я всегда питал к тебе огромное уважение — ты мой единственный друг, Джон. Но дело не только в этом. Я хорошо знаю твои умения и таланты. Всем известно, что ты всегда придешь другому на помощь и сделаешь для этого все возможное — и как солдат, и как врач. Ты доказывал это раз за разом и часто — забывая при этом о себе. Лестрейд, Молли, миссис Хадсон и я — мы все тебя знаем, Джон. Мы знаем, каков ты на самом деле, и мы тебе доверяем. И один кошмар не может этого изменить. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем. Никто не может отвечать за своевольные демонстрации своего разума, они нам не подвластны. И не превращают нас в жалкое зрелище. Тебе понятно?  
Джон еле заметно кивнул и прочистил горло.  
— Да. Я понял. Я просто... хотел бы это контролировать. Терпеть не могу, когда собственный мозг мне не подчиняется. И хочется хоть раз как следует выспаться.  
Шерлок поднялся и ушел в ванную. Через пару минут он вернулся, держа в руках стакан воды и маленькую бутылочку с пипеткой, и протянул их Джону. Тот принял подношение и пристально его изучил, отнесясь к содержимому не только с любопытством, но и с определенной осторожностью. Склонность Шерлока к экспериментам была ему не в новинку.  
— Не волнуйся, это безопасно. Чистая органика. Просто успокаивающие капли****. Я обнаружил, что они иногда помогают лучше, чем любое снотворное. Они только успокаивают, не отключают напрочь сознание. У меня есть пост в блоге о свойствах этих капель, почитай как-нибудь на досуге. Поверь, уж мне-то известно, как иногда хочется заставить свой мозг заткнуться. Так что советую их попробовать, если решишь снова попытаться заснуть.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон видел, что это действительно искренно. Может, детективу и не снилось кошмаров, так отравлявших его собственную жизнь, но Шерлок действительно не раз проявлял желание сбежать от собственного гениального мозга.  
Джон посмотрел на бутылочку с лекарством в своей руке и вытащил из нее пипетку.  
— Несколько капель будет достаточно, — сообщил Шерлок.  
Джон накапал в стакан пять капель и выпил.  
— Спасибо, — произнес он. — Ненавижу взваливать это на тебя. Я знаю, подобные вещи доставляют тебе дискомфорт. Это была просто дурацкая статья в газете... но она вытолкнула на поверхность загнанные внутрь воспоминания... как сход лавины, которую я никак не могу остановить. Она накрывает меня с головой. У меня такое чувство, будто собственное подсознание временами пытается меня удушить...  
Джон надолго замолчал, потом поднялся на ноги и, захватив с кресла старое одеяло, лег на диван, а Шерлок тем временем снова сел в свое кресло.  
Устроившись поудобнее, доктор снова повернулся к своему другу.  
— Ты... не мог бы... может, ты... сыграешь что-нибудь для меня? — еле слышно попросил он.  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но у меня сегодня не получится. Я уже пробовал... с этими ранами на плече и руке... я не могу нормально двигать смычком, не задевая повязки. Прости, мне очень жаль, — Шерлока безумное расстраивало такое предательство собственного тела. Это же просто транспорт!  
А ведь раньше ему удавалось помочь Джону, даже не прилагая к этому особых усилий. Шерлок любил играть на скрипке и всегда играл для своего друга, как по просьбе, так и без нее.  
— Ох. Нет, Шерлок, все в порядке. Не переживай. Честно, все нормально, — быстро заверил его тот.  
Но Шерлок все же поднялся на ноги и включил запись своих любимых скрипичных композиций. Может, Джону так станет немного легче, да и ему самому музыка тоже помогала думать.  
— Как насчет компромисса? — поинтересовался он.  
— Определенно "да". Спасибо тебе, — Джон улыбнулся и натянул на себя одеяло.  
Шерлок снова вернулся в свое кресло и, размышляя над делом, смотрел, как спит бывший солдат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Кю" - ученическая степень владения дзюдо (в отличие от "дан" - степени мастера), самая высшая - 1-я. 8 степень - самая низшая, белый пояс (абсолютный новичок). 6 степень — желто-оранжевый пояс. (прим. автора и переводчика)  
> ** Бросок дзюдо под названием "иппон сэойнагэ" - бросок производится с захватом одежды противника одной рукой, второй рукой нападающий захватывает руку противника на плечо; может также производиться с колен (с) Википедия (прим. автора и переводчика)  
> *** Прием удержания в дзюдо под названием "ёко-сихо-гатамэ" - удержание поперёк с захватом туловища и бедра (захватом головы и туловища между ног) (с) Википедия (прим. автора и переводчика)  
> **** Речь об успокаивающих каплях "Цветы Баха" (Bach's Rescue Drops). Гомеопатия. (прим. автора и переводчика)


	13. Леннон и Маккартни

Проснувшись следующим утром, Джон решил, что надо прекращать эти ночные задушевные разговоры. Шерлоку Холмсу не интересны сантименты и чужие выматывающие кошмары.  
А его собственная военная карьера была долгой и, как минимум, наполовину опасной. И получал ранения он столько раз, что и сосчитать невозможно.  
Но при этом он был солдатом, для которого раны и травмы — обычное дело. И он надеялся, что когда он все-таки получит крест Виктории, то внимание прессы быстро угаснет, а вместе с ним и его кошмары. После переезда на Бейкер-стрит они снились ему очень редко, но сейчас вернулись с удвоенной силой, и Джону это ни капли не нравилось.  
Обеспеченная Майкрофтом защита от журналистов оказалась очень качественной. Выйти на прямой контакт с Джоном удалось лишь нескольким личностям — агенты никому не позволяли нарушать пешеходный поток на Бейкер-стрит, а Шерлок еще на всякий случай отключил городской телефон.  
Джон не жаждал пересказывать свою историю незнакомым людям. Он мог говорить об этом с Шерлоком, ну, может еще с Лестрейдом, миссис Хадсон и Молли. Но не с этими стервятниками, которые так и кружили у 221Б.  
Он посмотрел в окно: люди в сером быстро уводили с улицы очередного журналиста, предупреждая не возвращаться, и сам занялся приготовлением завтрака.  
Шерлок тем временем сидел в интернете в поисках новых сведений по последнему делу. Джон как раз устроился за столом с тарелкой омлета и тостами, когда в квартире появился Грег Лестрейд.  
Дверного звонка они не услышали— агенты, должно быть, узнали инспектора в лицо, а миссис Хадсон немедленно впустила в дом.  
Друзья с надеждой обратили глаза на Лестрейда. Оценив до сих пор влажные после душа волосы детектива, взъерошенный вид Джона и его свежеприготовленный завтрак, детектив-инспектор вежливо кашлянул.  
— Я не вовремя?  
Джон с полным ртом омлета взмахнул рукой, показывая, что можно входить и располагаться.  
— Нет, все в порядке. Доброе утро, Грег. Я только доем и переоденусь, идет? С этим ненормальным поесть удается нечасто, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Шерлок притворился, что не слышал этого, и внимательно взглянул на детектива-инспектора.  
— Значит, произошло еще одно. Он ускоряется.  
— Да, тоже в мусорном контейнере на задворках клуба и с чужой клубной печатью на руке. Хочется, чтобы вы взглянули, — Лестрейд выудил припрятанный им на лестнице картонный поднос с тремя стаканчиками кофе и с улыбкой посмотрел на Джона.  
— Принес в знак примирения... или можешь считать это взяткой, — сказал он, протягивая дымящийся стаканчик крепчайшего кофе из "Спидис".  
— Грег, ты мой спаситель! Спасибище! — Джон радостно вцепился в предложенный ароматный напиток.  
— Лестрейд, вы, должно быть, в отчаянии, если потратили время, чтобы купить нам кофе — и все ради того, чтобы мы просто осмотрели еще одно место преступления. Хотя с другой стороны, я по-прежнему не понимаю, за какие заслуги вы держите при себе ваш технический персонал. Разве вчерашний подозреваемый не дал вам никаких подсказок? И вы сами ничего обнаружили? — произнес Шерлок, выхватывая свой кофе.  
— Он имеет в виду "спасибо". Мы очень благодарны, Грег, — вклинился Джон и улыбнулся обоим детективам.  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Не беспокойся. Я на такое не обижаюсь. В конце концов, я знаю его не первый день.  
— Вы в курсе, что я, в общем-то, здесь? — делая глоток, напомнил Шерлок.  
— Тот парень, которого мы вчера арестовали — он просто исполнитель, мелкая сошка. Заправляет всем кто-то другой.  
— Это очевидно. Оставьте нам адрес, Лестрейд — мы приедем, как только сможем. Как видите, мы еще не совсем готовы. До встречи на месте.  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо, ребята.  
Лестрейд повернулся, чтобы уйти, но потом, что-то припомнив, внезапно остановился.  
— О, и Шерлок, как твоя рана?  
— Все в порядке, просто царапина, — отмахнулся тот.  
— Это хорошо. Ладно, скоро увидимся. И Джон, не позволяй ему себя подгонять. Жертва мертва, а на месте преступления еще работают мои люди. Он вполне может подождать тебя лишние пять минут.  
С этими словами инспектор развернулся на каблуках и стал спускаться по лестнице. Шерлок же ретировался к себе в спальню переодеваться.  
— Шерлок, я по-быстрому заскочу в душ! И поставь чайник: мне нужна еще чашка чая, если ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой, — крикнул бывший солдат в сторону коридора и отправился в ванную, чтобы побриться и наскоро сполоснуться.  
Глянув на себя в зеркало, Джон вздрогнул. Мешки под глазами обозначились еще отчетливей — видимая дань ночным кошмарам. Он вздохнул и шагнул под ледяные струи, которые сразу немного прояснили сознание.  
Когда он наконец вышел из ванной полностью одетым и хоть немного проснувшимся, Шерлок уже нетерпеливо вышагивал по гостиной. К чести сказать, он действительно закипятил чайник и налил в чашку кипятка, единственно забыв добавить чайный пакетик. Исправив это упущение, Джон стал большими глотками поглощать напиток, торопясь отправиться вместе с Шерлоком на место нового престуления.

Представшее перед ними тело было очень похоже на предыдущее: молодой мужчина, одетый для похода в ночной клуб. Разве что выглядел он несколько попрезентабельней, но не особо богаче.  
Единственное, что определенно отличало жертв — это цвет кожи. Трое предыдущих были белокожими или смуглыми, но последний обладал кожей цвета крепкого кофе. При жизни он явно был молодым человеком очень приятной внешности, может, даже красавцем.  
Выявить на темной коже печать ночного клуба было сложно, но свечение ультрафиолетом все-таки смогло ее обнаружить.  
На этот раз Шерлок уже не стал запрыгивать в мусорный контейнер, заявив, что это неважно, и предоставил сие занятие Андерсону.  
Джон тем временем присел рядом с телом. Этого человека тоже забили до смерти; лицо было практически уничтожено: глазные впадины, нос и зубы буквально размозжили каким-то тупым предметом. Джон решил, что орудие убийства, скорее всего, какая-нибудь труба или бита для крикета.  
— Лестрейд, вы можете мне найти фотообразцы печатей всех ночных клубов? Здесь определенно должна быть связь. Проверьте клубы, узнайте у завсегдатаев не было ли недавно каких-нибудь дрязг у покупателей-продавцов наркотиков. И не менялось ли там начальство, — проговорил Шерлок, изучая на полу какое-то грязное пятнышко.  
— Да, конечно. Хотя этот парень не похож на торговца наркотиками.  
— Может, и не похож, но это не означает, что он им не является.  
— Это точно, — согласился Лестрейд и что-то нацарапал в своем блокноте.  
— Ему тридцать с небольшим, хорошо одет и ухожен, явно пытался претендовать на более высокое социальное положение. Хорошо образован, хотя детство провел в бедности. Значит, стипендиат, приехавший из-за границы. Судя по тому, что осталось от его зубов, я бы предположил, что из Ганы. Плюс при аутопсии на трицепсе наверняка найдется "говорящий" шрам от полиомиелитной прививки. Жил один, но имел много любовниц. Одевался, стремясь произвести впечатление; презервативы в нагрудном кармане говорят сами за себя. Регулярно ходил по ночным клубам, у него в кармане старая реклама еще одного. Предлагаю начать с этого, — Шерлок протянул инспектору найденный на теле скомканный листок-рекламку. — Напишите, если будет что-то новое. Идем, Джон.  
И он так быстро пошел прочь, что Джону пришлось догонять его почти бегом.  
— Это все? — уточнил он, поравнявшись с детективом. Тот в ответ только непонимающе посмотрел. — Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что это дилер или сутенер?  
— Да, конечно. Это самые вероятные варианты. Кроме того, если ты вспомнишь, у меня была богатая практика по вычленению в толпе дилеров. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Джон слегка вздрогнул при напоминании. В последний раз Шерлок говорил с ним о своем избавлении от кокаиновой зависимости очень давно, несколько лет назад. Джон, по большому счету, всегда относился к нему, как к давно завязавшему. И то, что Шерлок Холмс сознательно напомнил ему, что был когда-то наркоманом и мог бы легко смешаться с клиентурой клубов, где они сейчас вели расследование... это было неожиданно.  
— Нет, я понимаю, — ответил он. — Это, наверное, просто ерунда... чистая интуиция. Он не похож на человека, имеющего хоть какое-то отношение к наркотикам. И я легко могу представить его игроком, но никак не сутенером.  
Шерлок в ответ только несогласно хмыкнул.  
— Уверен, Лестрейд достаточно быстро все выяснит.  
Домой они ехали на такси в комфортном молчании. Джон глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, а Шерлок блуждал по обширным коридорам своих Чертогов разума.

В 221Б Шерлок сразу уселся за ноутбук, чтобы кое-что выяснить по делу, а Джон пошел шуровать в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Решив, что быстрее и легче всего сделать себе на обед жареный сыр, доктор немедленно приступил к его приготовлению.  
К тому времени, когда он устроился за столом с тарелкой еды и своим ноутбуком, Шерлок уже яростно колотил по клавишам.  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он у соседа.  
Тот в ответ только вскинул бровь, но даже не оторвал взгляда от экрана.  
— Возможно. Я составляю список мест, где находили тела, и клубов, где перед этим побывали жертвы. Пока что они рассеяны по всему городу. Не бывает сутенеров, орудующих на такой большой территории. Наркотики становятся все вероятнее, — объяснил Шерлок.  
Джон быстро покончил с обедом и схватил карту Лондона. Проведя столько времени в одной квартире с Шерлоком, он отлично знал методы детектива. Так что он разложил карту на журнальном столике, вооружился несмываемым маркером и устроился на диване.  
— Так в каких клубах они побывали, по словам Лестрейда? — он выжидательно посмотрел на друга, держа наготове маркер.  
Они отметили все упомянутые клубы, и Джон увидел, что они действительно рассеяны по всему городу. Однако как только они стали отмечать и места расположения мусорных контейнеров, схема преступлений мгновенно стала очевидна.  
Когда Шерлок ее увидел, он был почти разочарован. Неужели все может быть так примитивно?  
Первую жертву обнаружили за клубом, который посетила вторая жертва. А ее, в свою очередь, нашли на задворках клуба, куда отправилась жертва номер три. Шерлок внутренне застонал от собственной глупости. И неважно, что Джон этого не слышал и не видел. Зная его, Шерлок не сомневался, что если не соблюдать осторожность, тот еще несколько недель будет злорадно припоминать ему сей промах. От Джона, однако, не укрылось раздраженное фырканье, и он про себя улыбнулся.  
Наконец-то его жизнь вернулась к некому подобию нормальности; вновь настали времена загадочных дел и дружеского, на двоих, смеха; здесь снова был Шерлок — блестящая индивидуальность, и был Джон — верный и неизменный соратник, который видит друга насквозь и может говорить с ним прямо. Именно это было "нормальностью" на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, и Джон ни в коей мере не хотел ничего менять.  
Кошмары предыдущих ночей тут же были забыты и Джон прямо-таки наслаждался детективным азартом. Искоса поглядывающий на него, Шерлок улыбнулся. Наконец-то Джон сосредоточился на расследовании и больше не вспоминает о войне.  
Шерлок рассеяно почесал повязку, скрывавшую порез на груди. Джон тут же обратил на это внимание и мгновенно переключился в "режим доктора".  
— Рана зудит? Или болит? — спросил он, указывая на грудь.  
— Нет, все нормально.  
— Нормально или нет — это уже решать мне. Тебе все равно надо сменить повязки. Никуда не уходи, я только схожу за аптечкой, — заявил Джон, вскакивая на ноги и заканчивая предложение уже на полпути к ванной.  
— Да все нормально, Джон. Правда! — начал Шерлок, но доктор не слушал никаких возражений.  
Джон схватил сумку с аптечкой и попутно отметил, что надо будет скоро ее опять пополнить. Для живущих в 221Б слишком много бинтов не бывает.  
Прежде чем вернуться в гостиную, он еще захватил стакан воды и отыскал обезболивающее. Поставив на стол аптечку и стакан, он выпрямился и пригвоздил взглядом консультирующего детектива.  
Шерлок в ответ только поднял бровь.  
Джон по-военному приосанился, расставил ноги на ширину плеч и скрестил руки на груди. Подождал. Шерлок не шевельнулся, только оглядел комнату в поисках медсумки Джона. Через некоторое время доктор начал нетерпеливо притопывать ногой. Шерлок лишь откинулся назад и улыбнулся.  
— Рубашку прочь, Холмс. Немедленно.  
Шерлок отлично знал этот тон. Это был командирский приказной тон капитана Ватсона под названием "пленных не берем". Тот, что заставлял юношей-новобранцев нестись быстрее ветра. Тот, которому научился подчиняться и Шерлок, но он, правда, про себя думал, что потребуй от него Джон "на землю и двадцать отжиманий" — это было бы уже чересчур.  
Детектив понимал, что спорить с капитаном Ватсоном бесполезно, а повязку действительно необходимо сменить. Он с минуту прожигал друга негодующим взглядом, на что тот только лишь поднял бровь. В эту игру можно было играть и вдвоем.  
В конце концов Шерлок смилостивился и стал расстегивать рубашку, открывая белеющие под ней бинты.  
Джон налил в миску теплой воды, приготовил мазь с антисептиком и помог другу снять старую повязку. Он с облегчением выдохнул, не обнаружив под ней никаких следов инфекции. Скорее всего, просто ткань натирала швы и они чесались.  
Доктор быстро промыл раны, заново наложил чистые повязки и проверил подвижность плеча Шерлока. Удовлетворившись, что раны друга хорошо заживают, Джон наконец встал и, оставив детектива самостоятельно облачаться в рубашку, пошел на кухню выкидывать старые бинты.  
Похихикав, что для них совершенно нормально держать на кухне ведро для медицинских отходов, Джон принялся заваривать на двоих чай.  
— Спасибо, — послышалось за спиной бормотание Шерлока.  
— Не за что. Вот, я сделал и тебе чашечку.  
Он передал дымящуюся чашку вошедшему на кухню Холмсу и последовал за ним обратно в гостиную.  
Друзья расселись по своим креслам и стали молча попивать ароматный напиток, потерявшись в собственных мыслях.  
— Шерлок?  
— М?  
— Там, раньше, на месте преступления. Мне кажется, ты говорил, что у погибшего был при себе какой-то рекламный листок.  
— Что? А, ты об этом! Да. Это было рекламное приглашение в какой-то ночной клуб или что-то еще в этом духе. Оно устарело еще полторы недели назад, так что едва ли это имеет отношение к убийству, — отмахнулся Шерлок.  
— Хм. А что там рекламировалось? Открытие нового клуба? "Счастливый час" [1]? Битва музыкальных групп? Какой-то концерт? — стал перечислять Джон потенциальные причины, побуждавшие клубы раздавать рекламные листовки своим завсегдатаям.  
— Я бы не назвал те музыкальные сборища, что бывают в ночных клубах, "концертами". Потом напомни взять нам в этом году билеты на "Промс" [2].  
— Шерлок, я не сомневаюсь, что наши с тобой представления о концертах сильно различаются. Даже если я и побывал на концерте, который по праву считается одним из лучших концертов "живой" музыки, — самодовольно поддразнил его Джон и с ухмылкой откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Шерлок в свою очередь с интересом на него посмотрел.  
— Это просто нелепо! — воскликнул он, и Джон едва сдержал смех. Шерлока иногда было очень легко поймать на крючок. Черт, да он каждый раз с такой готовностью глотал наживку! — Кроме того, я и не представлял, что тебе так понравилось то исполнение "Волшебной Флейты". Хотя соглашусь, оно было лучшим из тех, что я когда-либо слышал.  
— Да я не о Моцарте говорю, Шерлок, — фыркнул от смеха Джон.  
— Тогда о ком? О Бахе? Брамсе? Шуберте? Вивальди?  
Джон в ответ только усмехнулся.  
— В этом и суть. Я не говорю о классической музыке. Я говорю о роке.  
— Скука, — отмахнулся Шерлок и разочаровано вздохнул. А ведь тема могла стать довольно занятной.  
— Ты бы так не говорил, если бы видел в живую выступление "Куин" на "Лайв Эйд" [3] в 1985... — Джон еще глотнул чая и поставил чашку на край стола.  
— Королева [4] давала концерт? У меня создалось впечатление, что она играет только для узкого круга! — уставился на него Шерлок. Лицо детектива отражало настолько крайнее изумление, что Джон просто согнулся пополам от хохота. Ему понадобилось добрых три минуты, чтобы успокоиться, и он мог только порадоваться, что успел поставить свою кружку с чаем, иначе они оба оказались бы в нем по уши.  
Когда Джон наконец сумел перевести дух, его ушибленные в драке ребра жаловались на такую нагрузку, а в глазах все еще стояли слезы. Он посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел, что друг лишь озадаченно на него смотрит и отчаянно пытается понять, что вызвало у Джона такой истерический хохот.  
— Да не королева, которая наш монарх, Шерлок, — со смехом пояснил Джон и закатил глаза. — Группа "Куин"! Ну ты понимаешь, Фредди Меркюри, Брайан Мэй... Да наверняка знаешь их песни! "Мы потрясем вас"? А "Богемская рапсодия"? А само выступление на "Лайв Эйд"! Это же был лучший концерт в истории. Как можно такое не знать?  
— Джон, тебе же известно, что я не забиваю голову подобной ерундой. А лучше или не лучше один концерт другого — это вполне очевидно, — сообщил Шерлок, продолжая потягивать чай и свободной рукой смахивая пылинки с подлокотника кресла.  
— О, да ладно тебе! Неужели у тебя не было ни одной любимой группы, когда ты был подростком? И пластинки ты тоже не слушал?  
— Разумеется, слушал! У меня были пластинки с записями всех моих любимых композиторов в исполнении Лондонского симфонического оркестра.  
Джон несколько ошарашено на него посмотрел. Потом глотнул еще чая и небрежно поинтересовался:  
— Я так понимаю, нет шансов, что кого-то из них звали Леннон и Маккартни?  
Шерлок на минуту задумался.  
— Не думаю. Я слушал, в основном, британских, немецких, австрийских и итальянских композиторов, хотя и Камиля Сен-Санса [5] я тоже очень люблю.  
Добрый доктор в ответ опять закатил глаза.  
— Ты знаешь, живя с тобой в одной квартире, я немного научился различать композиторов. Так что меня не удивляет, что тебе нравится тот, кто сочинил "Пляску смерти" [6].  
Шерлок изумился: Джон попал в точку со своей отсылкой к авторству. И это, как видно, отразилось у него на лице, ибо Джон нахмурился.  
— Не смотри на меня так. В конце 90-х я смотрел "Джонатана Крика" [7]. "Пляска смерти" была там в заставке. И это еще раз доказывает, что я знаю о музыке побольше тебя, — он снова усмехнулся.  
— Очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
— Ну ладно же. Тогда у меня к тебе только один вопрос. Кто такие Леннон и Маккартни?  
Шерлок издал раздраженный звук, отчего Джон чуть снова не покатился со смеху.  
— Они определенно не были важны, иначе я бы не удалил о них информацию, — еще сильнее задрав нос, сообщил Шерлок.  
Джон внезапно затих, и Шерлок рискнул бросить взгляд в его сторону. Друг недоверчиво таращился на него во все глаза.  
— Шерлок, ты же не серьезно? Ты что, действительно никогда не слышал о "Битлз"? О Джоне Ленноне, Поле Маккартни, Джордже Харрисоне и Ринго Старре? — попытался напомнить он. — Леннон и Маккартни! Это же один из лучших творческих дуэтов двадцатого века! Они оказали огромное влияние на мир музыки! Ты наверняка должен был о них слышать! Как можно вырасти в Британии и не знать о "Битлз"? — потрясенный Джон просто не мог в такое поверить и продолжал подозревать, что Шерлок его разыгрывает.  
— Уверяю тебя, я не знаю. Кроме того, современная музыка в нашей семье была нон-грата. Мамуля ее не одобряла. Нас с Майкрофтом обучали классике. Я, что очевидно, играю на скрипке, но кроме того, я с трех лет знаю и фортепьяно. Майкрофт шел тем же путем, не считая того, что он взялся за виолончель и фортепьяно. Оказавшись в школе-пансионе, я решил выбрать уроки игры на саксофоне — знал, что это позлит мамулю и Майкрофта, но поскольку саксофон был школьной дисциплиной, его сочли приемлемым.  
— Постой-ка. Ты умеешь играть еще и на фортепьяно и саксофоне? — разговор казался Джону все страннее и страннее.  
— Я же только что сказал. Ты мог бы повнимательней меня слушать!  
Доктор просто во все глаза смотрел на Шерлока. В поведении детектива не было никаких намеков на юмор или сарказм.  
— Я и не представлял. Хотелось бы как-нибудь услышать, как ты играешь. Я имею в виду, на фортепьяно и на саксофоне. Никогда бы не выбрал для тебя джазовый инструмент, но полагаю, он тебе вполне подойдет, — заявил Джон, порадовавшись, что принимает эту новость сидя.  
— Я предпочитаю скрипку. Кроме того, я что-то не замечал, чтобы ты доставал свой кларнет [9] или притаскивал фортепьяно [9], — парировал Шерлок, пристально наблюдая за другом.  
— Даже спрашивать не собираюсь, как ты узнал. Хотя я никогда не был особенно хорош в музыке. Кларнет — это что-то вроде семейной традиции Ватсонов, ее основал еще мой прадед. А фортепьяно было обязательным предметом в моей школе. Правда, в армии я еще научился играть на гитаре. Приятель дал мне несколько уроков, — сообщил Джон и рассмеялся. Ничего себе разговор мигрировал от расследования до обсуждения музыкальных навыков!  
— Я бы сказал, что 5 классов кларнета — это очень неплохо.  
Джон в ответ только фыркнул.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я закончил 5 классов? Ну да, может, когда у меня было время практиковаться, все было и не так плохо, но зная тебя, рискну предположить, что ты с фанфарами закончил все 8 и по всем трем инструментам. И еще наверняка порисовался с теорией музыки или чем-то подобным.  
— Джон, ты делаешь успехи! Вижу, ты наконец начинаешь перенимать мои методы, так что еще не все потеряно, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Ты прав. Для моих родителей что-то ниже полных 8 классов было недопустимо. И я действительно изучал теорию музыки, хотя и выбрал для этого джазовое соло на саксофоне.  
Джон прыснул и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Ты? Ты играл джазовое соло?  
— Да. В это так сложно поверить?  
Шерлок действительно не мог понять, почему Джон находит это столь необычным.  
— Шерлок, минуту назад ты говорил, что никогда не слышал о "Куин" и "Битлз", а теперь оказывается, что ты отличный джазовый музыкант. Я имею в виду — я узнаю классическую музыку, если ее услышу. Я знаю тебя достаточно долго и много раз слышал, как ты сочиняешь на скрипке. Мне просто очень трудно представить себе тебя с саксофоном — я уж не говорю, играющим джаз.  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Шерлок. Он всегда считал это совершенно естественным. — Джаз вполне может нравиться. И с ним даже можно импровизировать. Мне всегда казалось, что его музыка чем-то напоминает работу моего мозга. Разумеется, я мог бы сыграть джаз на фортепьяно, но саксофон отлично действовал на нервы моим родителям, так что оно того стоило, — усмехнулся он.  
Джон подумал над его словами. В объяснении Шерлока была своя логика. Его друг действительно бывал тихим и громким, быстрым и медленным и, перескакивая с одного на другое, тем не менее, создавал что-то великолепное — это действительно напоминало джаз.  
— С этим я могу согласиться. Собственно, я и раньше полагал, что, в отличие от моей старшей сестры, твой брат в юности не заслушивался "Клэшем" и "Секс Пистолс" [10] и не передавал свои музыкальные вкусы по наследству.  
— "Секс Пистолс"?  
— Ага. Панк-группа 70-х. Держу пари, "Анархия в Соединенном Королевстве" [11] в семействе Холмсов не пользовалась такой популярностью, как в свое время в семье Ватсонов.  
Шерлок потрясенно отшатнулся.  
— Могу тебя заверить, что моя мать однозначно не позволила бы чему-то с подобным названием даже приблизиться к нашей входной двери.  
Улыбка Джона стала еще шире.  
— А как насчет Дэвида Боуи? "Флитвуд Мэка"? А "Ху" [12]?  
Шерлок только отрицательно качал головой при каждом названии.  
— Ладно, напомни мне при случае забрать у Гарри мои виниловые пластинки. Я все-таки сделаю из тебя настоящего знатока музыки! — заявил Джон и с самодовольной улыбкой откинулся на спинку кресла. Шерлок, улыбаясь, выдержал его взгляд и потом поднял брови, словно говоря "Да неужели?"  
Они и сами не заметили, кто первым захихикал, но через минуту они уже оба одинаково покатывались от хохота, ибо разговор выходил нелепым до одурения.  
Смеясь вместе с другом, Шерлок порадовался, что тот совершенно забыл о своих кошмарах. Он знал, что Джону очень дороги эти редкие моменты, когда они вот так просто болтают о пустяках.  
Он вынужден был признать, что, вероятно, стоило почаще разговаривать с Джоном о простых обыденностях — просто ради самого разговора, нежели обсуждения информации по расследованию.  
В конце концов, Джон — его единственный друг, и если болтовня о таких тривиальных вещах, как музыка, поможет хоть на какое-то время приструнить его военный синдром, то это совсем небольшая цена, которую он вполне готов заплатить.  
Через несколько минут Джону наконец удалось прийти в себя и успокоиться.  
— Ладно, теперь давай к делу, — сказал он. — В кармане жертвы нашли рекламный листок, зазывающий на какой-то концерт. Но ты не считаешь его уликой.  
— Это очевидно, Джон. Не говоря уже о том, что реклама была старая. То мероприятие давно прошло.  
— Справедливо. Есть еще какие-нибудь наметки?  
— Пока нет.  
Джон снова уселся за ноутбук. Он хотел было приступить к новому сообщению в своем блоге, но по дороге передумал. Он еще раз глянул на карту Лондона и проставленные его собственными руками отметки, обозначающие места преступлений, и вбил в строку поиска название первого клуба.  
Наблюдающий за другом Шерлок увидел, что Джон свел брови, глядя на экран, затем еще что-то напечатал — и через минуту нахмурился еще больше.  
— Эм... Шерлок? По-моему, я кое-что обнаружил. Глянь сюда.  
И он повернул ноутбук, показывая экран Шерлоку.  
Детектив быстро просканировал страницу взглядом, и его глаза расширились от понимания.  
— Джон, я говорил, что ты непревзойденный проводник света, но на сей раз ты, по-моему, превзошел самого себя! Это потрясающе!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 "Счастливый час" — скидка (обычно на выпивку), действующая только в один определенный час — прим. переводчика  
> 2 Лондонский международный фестиваль (преимущественно классической музыки), крупнейший в Великобритании. Проводится с 1895 года. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика  
> 3 "Лайв Эйд" (Live Aid) — в переводе "Живая помощь" — международный благотворительный музыкальный фестиваль, состоявшийся 13 июля 1985 года. Мероприятие было организовано британскими музыкантами Бобом Гелдофом и Миджем Юром с целью сбора средств для помощи пострадавшим от страшного голода в Эфиопии 1984—1985 годов. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика  
> 4 Игра слов. Название британской рок-группы Queen переводится как "королева" — прим. переводчика  
> 5 Шарль-Ками́ль Сен-Са́нс (фр. Charles-Camille Saint-Saëns) (1835—1921) — французский композитор, органист, дирижер и пианист. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика  
> 6 "Danse Macabre" (1874) — "Пляска смерти" — симфоническая поэма Камиля Сен-Санса — прим. переводчика  
> 7 Jonathan Creek (1997 — по наст. время) — британский детективный сериал с элементами мистики и черного юмора — прим. переводчика  
> 8 Кларнет упоминался в "Слепом банкире" — прим. автора  
> 9 У АКД Джон Уотсон был пианистом — прим. автора  
> 10 "Sex Pistols" - британская музыкальная группа, образованная в 1975 году в Лондоне и исполнявшая панк-рок. "The Clash" - музыкальная группа, образованная в 1976 году в Лондоне под влиянием музыки и имиджа панк-рок-группы Sex Pistols. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика  
> 11 "Anarchy in the U.K." — дебютный сингл панк-рок-группы Sex Pistols, выпущенный 26 ноября 1976 года. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика  
> 12 "Fleetwood Mac" — влиятельная и коммерчески успешная британо-американская группа, основанная в июле 1967 года. "The Who" - британская рок-группа, сформированная в 1964 году. Первоначальный состав состоял из Пита Таунсенда, Роджера Долтри, Джона Энтвистла и Кита Муна. Группа приобрела огромный успех за счёт неординарных концертных выступлений и считается как одной из самых влиятельных групп 60-х и 70-х годов, так и одной из величайших рок-групп всех времён. Википедия (с) — прим. переводчика


	14. Скрытые таланты

Тридцать минут спустя они уже подъезжали на такси к Скотланд-Ярду. К этому времени в голове у Шерлока уже успела оформиться одна идея, у Джона — другая, но чтобы их осуществить, друзья нуждались в помощи Лестрейда и его сотрудников.  
Шерлок, как обычно, без оглядки рванул прямо в здание и бросил Джона расплачиваться с таксистом.  
Когда вынужденный догонять Джон вошел в Ярд, Шерлока в обозримом пространстве уже не было.  
"Просто отлично!" — сердито подумал Джон. — "Этот паршивец даже не мог придержать лифт!"  
Он рассержено ткнул кнопку "вверх" и начал вышагивать по площадке. К тому времени, когда раздалось долгожданное "дзынь", он уже весь кипел от злости.

Шерлок вошел в штаб-квартиру команды Лестрейда, и ему сразу же бросилась в глаза статья о Джоне — кто-то аккуратно вырезал ее с первой полосы газеты и прикрепил на почетном месте, на доске объявлений над кулером. Детектив про себя улыбнулся. Отличная новость. Значит, они наконец-то начали прозревать. Пусть увидят, каков Джон на самом деле, и перестанут от него отмахиваться, считая, что он лишь невзрачный приятель Шерлока.  
Едва завидев непослушную копну кудрявых волос, которая без сомнения принадлежала долговязому консультирующему детективу, Грег Лестрейд тут же выглянул из своего кабинета.  
— Шерлок! Что вы здесь делаете? Где Джон?  
— Сейчас придет. Нам надо кое-что с вами обсудить.  
— Мистер Холмс? Простите, сэр, я просто хотела узнать... Та статья о докторе Ватсоне, это правда? Его действительно награждают крестом Виктории? — обратилась к Шерлоку молодая девушка-полицейский.  
— Да, правда целиком и полностью, — ответил тот. И все взгляды тотчас устремились на него. — И награждают его не только крестом Виктории, но и вторым Военным крестом. Он действительно совершил все, что пишут о нем в газетах, и далеко не только это. Поверьте, эти почести — самое меньшее, что заслужил Джон Ватсон. Я видел капитана Ватсона в действии, а вы все, не сомневаюсь, видели в действии и доктора Ватсона. Уверен, вы со мной согласитесь: он достоин наивысшей награды Британии.  
Абсолютно все в штаб-квартире кивнули, пытаясь соотнести знакомую картинку ладного доктора в джинсах и кардигане с газетной фотографией солдата в окровавленной форме, с медкомплектом на одном плече и ружьем — на другом.  
И в тот момент, когда Шерлок уже собирался вновь обернуться к Лестрейду, тренькнул лифт, и в открывшихся дверях показался доктор Джон Хэмиш Ватсон.  
Стиснув за спиной руки, Джон вышел из лифта и шагнул в штаб-квартиру. Он обвел глазами помещение и вздрогнул, увидев статью о себе на доске объявлений.  
Он двинулся было к Шерлоку с Лестрейдом, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как в глубине комнаты поднялся молодой парень и неторопливо зааплодировал. За ним поднялась и захлопала Салли Донован, к которой сразу присоединился Лестрейд, а с ним и все остальные члены команды.  
Аплодисменты стремительно превратились в бурную овацию, к которой с улыбкой присоединился и сам Шерлок. Джон застыл на месте, не понимая, как реагировать.  
И потом обратил внимание на музыку, что раздавалась по внутренней громкой связи. Он не сразу сообразил, что кто-то наигрывал "Огненные колесницы" [1]. Джон засмеялся. Он сильно подозревал, что этим грешником был Андерсон.  
Доктор шагнул вперед и, взмахнув рукой, театрально поклонился, после чего твердой, уверенной поступью направился к детективу-инспектору.  
По дороге он получил жесты уважения, по крайней мере, от половины присутствующих полицейских — его без конца хлопали по плечу и жали руку. А раз или два даже он услышал восхищенный присвист из глубины комнаты.  
Лестрейд как раз успел убрать свой телефон от микрофона и нажать паузу. Он застенчиво улыбнулся Джону, но тот только покачал головой и рассмеялся.  
Инспектор протянул Джону открытку, и тот вопросительно на него посмотрел. Шерлок стоял поодаль и молча наблюдал за ними.  
Джон раскрыл открытку и увидел, что в ней расписались абсолютно все члены лестрейдовской команды. Сверху аккуратным почерком Грега было выведено: "Наши поздравления с вручением креста Виктории. Для нас честь работать с тобой".  
А чуть ниже женским почерком в скобках было добавлено: "И спасибо, что укротили Шерлока Холмса. Мы Вам очень обязаны!" и рядом стоял смайлик. Джон улыбнулся. Автором приписки явно была Салли Донован.  
Лестрейд вежливо кашлянул.  
— Эм... Я полагаю, что вы, ребята, явились не без причины?  
— О да. Мы больше не считаем, что жертвы торговали наркотиками или были сутенерами. Мы думаем, что они имели дело с местными студиями звукозаписи. Все жертвы посещали в тех клубах караоке, либо исполнения живой музыки, — быстро объяснил Шерлок.  
— И завтра вечером будет еще одно мероприятие. Они зазывают музыкантов сыграть и получить шанс записаться в независимой студии, — вмешался Джон. — И организует его клуб "Депо".  
— "Депо"? Там же нашли последнюю жертву, — нахмурился Лестрейд.  
— Все верно. Это их почерк. И у нас есть идея провести тайную операцию, — вставил Джон.  
— В конце которой вы, вероятнее всего, сможете арестовать своего серийного убийцу. Ну что скажете, Лестрейд? Вы с нами или нет? — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
— С вами, хотя я точно знаю, что еще пожалею об этом, — сдался инспектор. — Но сначала я должен услышать, что именно вы собираетесь делать.  
Вышагивая взад-вперед перед столом начальника команды, Шерлок стал излагать план, который они с Джоном сообща придумали.  
— На завтрашний конкурс приглашены музыканты, способные петь и играть на музыкальном инструменте. Мы поставим кого-нибудь на сцену, проведем через все этапы конкурса и правдоподобно изобразим, что он хочет подписать контракт. А я сыграю свежеиспеченного продюсера, который подыскивает себе "звезду". Если мои подозрения подтвердятся, то вскоре хозяин клуба и какой-нибудь местный продюсер предложат мне взятку, чтобы я отступился от застолбленной ими восходящей звезды. Я, естественно, отвечу отказом. Вот тут вы с вашей командой и накроете убийцу с поличным.  
Лестрейд слушал внимательно, и план произвел на него большое впечатление.  
— Что ж, вы действительно предлагаете дело. Я кое с кем переговорю. И нам понадобится музыкант.  
Лестрейд созвал команду и предложил умеющим петь и играть на музыкальном инструменте поднять руки. Таковых оказалось немного, да и среди них часть играла на том, что невозможно было принести с собой в клуб.  
Вскоре стало ясно, что лучше всего им бы подошел гитарист. К удивлению Шерлока, всего пять человек подняло руки, и одним из них был Джон. А еще одним — Андерсон.  
— Вы сможете выступить перед живой аудиторией? Надо, чтобы все выглядело естественно. — Шерлок знал, что спрашивает очевидное, но этот вопрос должен был прозвучать. Для такой операции необходим был уверенный в себе человек, который способен вытянуть исполнение. Все должны поверить, что они хотят выйти на профессиональный уровень.  
Джон оглядел штаб-квартиру. Практически все из вызвавшихся сотрудников уже снова сели или опустили поднятые руки, и даже Андерсон, похоже, не стремился играть перед аудиторией.  
— Да ради всего святого! Ладно, я сыграю! Только найдите мне гитару, чтобы попрактиковаться, — нетерпеливо заявил Джон. Все глаза устремились на военного доктора.  
— Джон, ты уверен?  
Глаза Лестрейда расширились от удивления; Шерлок же только самодовольно ухмыльнулся, словно ожидал чего-то подобного. С Джона пять фунтов.  
— Да, я уверен, Грег.  
— А ты раньше так выступал? В клубе наверняка будет толпа.  
— Когда вокруг одна афганская пустыня, вариантов времяпровождения не так много. Азартные игры и алкоголь под запретом. Только и остается, что натирать ботинки, чистить оружие да перечитывать имеющиеся книги. Так что тихими ночами, когда нет дежурства, волей неволей начинаешь на чем-нибудь играть и петь. Или это, или играешь в скрабл [2]. Как-то раз мы для поднятия духа даже организовали что-то вроде конкурса талантов. В "Кэмп Бастионе" около 28 тыс. сотрудников. Так что в тот раз я в буквальном смысле выступал перед сотнями, если не перед тысячами людей. Может, я не так уж и хорошо играю — я самоучка, но у меня нет страха сцены. Или кто-то может предложить вариант получше?  
Он оглядел комнату, но увидел только изумленные и заинтригованные лица да отрицательно качающие головы.  
— Хорошо. Тогда на этом и остановимся. Где мне взять электрогитару и затычки для ушей, чтобы спокойно попрактиковаться?  
Пальцы Шерлока уже летали по клавишам телефона.  
— Уже договорился. Подвезут к нам на Бейкер-стрит где-то через час.  
Джон закатил глаза. Сие означало, что к делу привлечен Майкрофт.  
— Хорошо. Конкурс начинается завтра в девять вечера. Брифинг в восемь часов в квартале от "Депо", — резюмировал Лестрейд и добавил: — Джон, тебя могут узнать, так что переоденься и загримируйся.  
Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока, и тот кивнул, отсылая с телефона еще одно сообщение.  
— Ладно, а теперь возвращайтесь к работе, — приказал инспектор своим сотрудникам. — Джон, пойдем-ка со мной, — позвал он и направился к лифту. — А вы, Шерлок, пока подождите здесь,  
Джон пошел следом за Грегом почти что шаг в шаг.  
Они спустились вниз, и Лестрейд привел Джона к шкафу-хранилищу для улик.  
— Грег? Что мы здесь делаем?  
— Не то, что бы я не доверяю тебе, Джон. Но тут вся операция будет зависеть от твоего выступления, от того, насколько хорошо ты сможешь сыграть. И прежде чем допустить тебя к исполнению, я хочу сам тебя послушать. У нас здесь есть акустические гитары, и я точно помню, что одна из них была для левшей.  
Джон вполне понимал Грега. Он нашел гитару и быстро ее настроил. Лестрейд привел его в звукоизолированную комнату.  
— Ладно, Джон. Покажи, на что ты способен! — усмехнулся инспектор, закрывая за собой дверь. Джон в ответ улыбнулся, сделал глубокий вдох и ударил по струнам.  
Его талант произвел на Лестрейда большое впечатление.  
Они вернулись назад через пятнадцать минут и одно исполнение "Лета 69-го"[3]. Это было единственное, что Джон мог сыграть сразу, без подготовки. Впрочем, как он заверил детектива-инспектора, в его репертуаре были и другие песни.  
Переступив порог штаб-квартиры, они обнаружили, что Шерлок и Донован во всеуслышание осыпают друг друга оскорблениями. Джон тут же ухватил детектива за локоть и потащил на улицу ловить такси.

Как только они вернулись домой, на Бейкер-стрит появился человек Майкрофта, нагруженный его дарами.  
Первым делом агент занес в квартиру электрогитару и хорошие высокачественные наушники. За ними последовала небольшая коробка с принадлежностями для маскировки. И наконец последним появился сильно потертый гитарный футляр, сплошь облепленный стикерами.  
Джон предположил, что потрепанность футляра придаст его любительскому выступлению больше правдоподобия. Он почти ожидал, что и гитара тоже будет не новой. Но когда, открыв футляр, он оказался нос к носу с новейшим "фендер-стратокастером" ярко-красного цвета с белой накладкой, у него просто отвисла челюсть.  
— Мистер Холмс передает вам привет, доктор Ватсон. Он просил передать, что вы можете держать этот инструмент у себя столько, сколько захотите.  
Сознание Джона едва зарегистрировало эти слова — он только и смог в ответ что кивнуть, целиком сосредоточившись на гитаре, почти боясь к ней прикоснуться.  
Когда агент удалился, Джон рискнул поближе рассмотреть инструмент. Он сразу заметил, что гитара сделана для левши с соответствующей настройкой и испытал прилив благодарности. Когда-то в начале своего обучения он пытался играть недоминирующей рукой, но это кончилось для него полным провалом.  
Желая сначала попрактиковаться хоть в относительном одиночестве, Джон почтительно вынул "фендер" из футляра, подключил наушники и вытащил медиатор. Затем включил по одной струне и понял, что гитара недавно перенатянута и хорошо настроена. Тогда он просто закрыл глаза и начал играть.  
Шерлок наблюдал за другом в полнейшем изумлении. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Джон на чем-то играл, и, хотя он не слышал музыки, само исполнение его сильно заинтриговало. Шерлок смотрел, как вместе с движениями губ менялось и выражение лица Джона, когда тот себе подпевал. Судя по аккордам и притопыванию ногой в такт, это определенно была рок-музыка.  
Детектива потрясло, что Джон умеет так хорошо играть. Он даже сыграл перебором сложное вступление, которое показалось Шерлоку чем-то отдаленно знакомым. Джон подпевал очень тихо, но Шерлоку периодически удавалось то там, то тут различить слова.  
— В Луизиане, там где Новый Орлеан[4]...  
Чем дольше играл Джон, тем больше песен ему вспоминалось. Некоторые он играл молча, его пальцы уверенно порхали по грифу, а он даже не смотрел на струны.  
По своему скрипичному опыту Шерлок знал, что для подобного нужна долгая практика — особенно, если тебя не поправляет учитель. Мастерство доктора произвело на него сильное впечатление. В том недавнем разговоре о музыке Джон честно признался, что учился играть сам, но Шерлок не ожидал, что он окажется таким опытным гитаристом.  
Кажется, удовлетворившись тем, что у него получается, Джон раскрыл глаза. Шерлок, разумеется, успел сделать вид, что занят делом, и тем самым скрыть свое пристальное наблюдение.  
— Шерлок, ты не мог бы сходить за миссис Хадсон? Я хочу услышать ее мнение, с какой песней мне лучше выступать. У меня три на выбор, и я никак не могу на чем-то остановиться. Так что выбирать придется ей и тебе.  
Он даже не успел договорить, а Шерлок уже спрыгнул на пол и поскакал вниз по лестнице, как восторженный пятилетка утром на Рождество.  
Про себя улыбнувшись, Джон настроил усилитель и проверил громкость. И только тут понял, что Майкрофт прислал ему миниатюрный ламповый "Маршал". Джон восхищенно присвистнул. Когда-то армейские приятели делились с ним своей мечтой создать рок-группу и рассказывали про аппаратуру, которую они тогда бы приобрели. "Маршал" всегда занимал у них в списках верхние строчки.  
— Для старого доброго рока ничего лучше не бывает, — говаривали они. Если б только они его сейчас видели!  
Джон сильно убавил звук, совершенно не желая, чтобы миссис Тернер хватил инфаркт от его громких аккордов.  
— У-ху, Джон! — миссис Хадсон переступила порог 221Б, за ней следом вошел едва сдерживающий восторг Шерлок.  
Джон посмотрел на них от камина. Усилитель стоял у шерлокова кресла, а рядом красовалась гитара.  
— Шерлок сказал, у тебя есть для нас какой-то сюрприз?  
— Здрасте, миссис Хадсон. Ну да, что-то вроде того. Но прежде чем я расскажу, не хотите чашечку чая?  
— Ах да, пожалуйста, дорогой. Я знаю: если уж что-то проняло самого Шерлока, то это безусловно должно быть нечто восхитительное, — улыбнулась она.  
Домовладелица проследила взглядом за Джоном до самой кухни и нахмурилась, перестав улыбаться.  
— Это ведь не новый труп, правда?  
— Нет-нет, ничего такого, — засмеялся Джон. — Мне просто нужно услышать ваше мнение — и мнение Шерлока — по одному вопросу, чтобы принять решение, вот и все.  
Доктор передал домовладелице чашку с чаем и пригласил присесть на диван. Шерлок стоял у двери, возбужденно перекатываясь с носка на пятку, и улыбался как Чеширский кот.  
Джон принес еще две чашки и сунул одну другу, попутно метнув взгляд "кончай ухмыляться".  
— Итак, мальчики, рассказывайте, что у вас происходит!  
— Миссис Хадсон, мы сейчас занимаемся одним расследованием, и завтра вечером Джон пойдет работать под прикрытием, будет изображать музыканта. Поборется за шанс записаться в независимой студии.  
Улыбка Шерлока стала еще шире, хотя Джону это казалось совершенно невозможным.  
— Да. Спасибо за пояснение, Шерлок, — сказал он. — В общем, мне надо будет выступить. Но я давно не практиковался и никак не могу выбрать одну из трех песен, они мне все одинаково нравятся. Так что вы должны помочь мне принять решение. Шерлок хорошо знает классическую музыку, но я не уверен, что он вообще слышал хоть что-то написанное за последние сорок лет. А вы, миссис Хадсон, я знаю, целыми днями слушаете радио, так что, вероятно, знаете эти песни.  
— Ну если ты так говоришь, дорогой. Твоя музыка ведь не будет такой... визжаще-кричащей, правда?  
Джон несколько секунд тупо таращился на домовладелицу, но потом его мозг осознал сказанное.  
— Нет, конечно, я не собираюсь играть ничего "металлического", клянусь вам. Ладно, тогда приступим. Я предлагаю выбрать одну из трех песен: "Я все хочу" группы "Куин", "Лето 69-го" Брайана Адамса и "Лайла" Эрика Клэптона. Вы наверняка узнаете их, как только услышите.  
— Да, названия вроде бы мне знакомы.  
— Ну хорошо.  
Джон напоследок глотнул чая и поднял гитару.  
— И Шерлок, никакой критики с галерки, пока я не закончу, — добавил он, указывая на консультирующего детектива. Тот на пару секунд надулся, но затем снова расплылся в ухмылке.  
— Значит, начнем... — произнес Джон и заиграл.  
Его исполнение произвело на Шерлока очень сильное и приятное впечатление, и это говорило о многом. Пусть Джон был самоучкой, но у него была отличная техника. И он умел петь. Шерлок несколько раз слышал, как тот поет под душем, считая, что он один в квартире, но детектив не представлял, что у него такой хороший голос.  
Безусловно, выбранные другом песни заметно отличались от того, что Шерлок привык слушать, но Джон пел их с не меньшей страстью, чем сам Шерлок играл на скрипке.  
Шерлок зачарованно смотрел, как Джон в порыве чувств прикрывает глаза, а миссис Хадсон отбивает ногой ритм. Она даже частично знала слова!  
По окончании всех трех песен, Шерлок и миссис Хадсон поднялись и стоя зааплодировали. Джон вспыхнул и поклонился. Он пробормотал слова благодарности и положил гитару на предусмотрительно присланную Майкрофтом стойку.  
— Ну так, что думаете? Какую выбрать?  
Джон перевел взгляд с миссис Хадсон на Шерлока и встал в положение "вольно", терпеливо ожидая приговора своей маленькой аудитории.  
— О, дорогой, они все были так прекрасны! Почему ты скрывал от нас свой талант? — не переставая хлопать, воскликнула домовладелица.  
— Да я не скрывал, миссис Хадсон; просто не мог позволить себе электрогитару. Я не играл с тех пор, как ушел из армии, — признался Джон.  
— Тебе надо снова этим заняться, милый. В качестве хобби.  
— У меня уже есть одно, — засмеялся Джон. — Это называется "Шерлок". И я, в общем-то, работаю врачом, если вы не забыли. А мое свободное время целиком полностью занимают наши расследования, даже если не всегда на то похоже. Хотя я мог бы играть почаще. Это хобби было бы намного безопаснее, чем мое нынешнее.  
Джон ухмыльнулся консультирующему детективу, который в ответ нахмурился и надулся, но Джон знал, что он не всерьез.  
— Ну так что? — снова спросил он. — Я по-прежнему не знаю, какую выбрать.  
— Давай третью. Ты и сам знаешь, что она лучше и уместнее всех других. Кроме того, она находится в комфортном тебе вокальном диапазоне. И, кстати, я соглашусь. Тебе стоит играть почаще, — сообщил Шерлок.  
— Так, один голос засчитан. А вы, миссис Хадсон? Что вы думаете?  
— Я бы сказала, вторая или третья. Вторая изумительна, но раз ты будешь выступать на конкурсе, то скорее третья — она лучше показывает, как хорошо ты играешь. И это притом что они обе не совсем в моем вкусе.  
— Хорошо, тогда я беру третью. Я и сам к ней склонялся. Спасибо вам обоим за помощь.  
Джон с явным облегчением провел рукой по волосам.  
— О, Джон! — засмеялась миссис Хадсон. — Разве я могу устоять, когда столь бравый молодой человек желает спеть серенаду для такой старухи, как я?  
Она обняла его и пошла к выходу, чтобы вернуться к себе в квартиру.  
Под взглядом Шерлока Джон снова направился к своей гитаре.  
— Тебе требуется еще попрактиковаться? — поинтересовался детектив.  
— Я не против сыграть еще разок-другой для гарантии, но вообще, полагаю, я уже в форме. А что? — Джон мгновенно забеспокоился. Когда Шерлок предлагал план, это обычно не сулило ничего хорошего.  
— Нам надо разобраться с маскировкой. Если ты появишься в клубе в своем обычном виде, тебя сразу узнают. В такое "под прикрытием" никто не поверит. — Джон вздрогнул. Он даже не подумал, что мог стать узнаваем из-за текущего внимания прессы. Обычно репортеров притягивал к себе Шерлок, а его, стоящего рядом, как правило, игнорировали. — А если тебя узнают преступники, они могут догадаться, что мы за ними охотимся. Майкрофт нам кое-что прислал, плюс мы можем воспользоваться теми средствами, что есть в моем личном владении. И начнем мы с твоих волос, — продолжал Шерлок, не замечая, что Джону все больше не по себе.  
При упоминании его волос, на лице доктора промелькнул чистый ужас.  
— Что не так с моими волосами? — Джон провел рукой по шевелюре, словно проверяя, по-прежнему ли она на месте.  
— Все так. Но их надо покрасить.  
Шерлок покопался в присланной Майкрофтом коробке и, пересмотрев все бутылочки, протянул Джону сумку с упаковками краски для волос.  
— Она смоется после того, как ты пару раз примешь душ. Не волнуйся, в Букингемском дворце ты опять будешь самим собой. Кроме того, я тоже покрашусь.  
Шерлок действительно говорил дело. Они и без того с самого своего знакомства постоянно притягивали к себе внимание журналистов. А афганская история Джона еще сильнее расширила их "новостной" потенциал. С субботы, когда ее впервые опубликовали, каждый день выходило как минимум по одной статье, прямо или косвенно с ней связанной. Плюс ко всему, почти все газеты цитировали официальное заявление Джона. Все это сразу привлекло внимание и к самому Шерлоку.  
Джон заглянул в сумку. Краска была всех возможных оттенков, от грязно-блондинистого до орехового и темно-рыжего. Доктор тут же выхватил ореховый, решив, что так нанесенный ущерб будет минимален.  
— Уверен, что этого хватит? — усомнился Шерлок. — Почему не рыжий? Нам надо максимально уйти от твоего привычного вида.  
— Орехового будет вполне достаточно, спасибо, — ответил Джон и тихо пробормотал: — Вот бы оторвалась моя бабуля, если бы застала меня рыжим. Она бы точно лишила меня наследства.  
Шерлок рассмеялся. Джон метнул на него взгляд.  
— Ты не знаешь мою бабулю Ватсон. Она давно умерла, но если бы ты ее знал, то поостерегся бы портить с ней отношения. И, поверь мне, выкрашенных в рыжину волос, даже на один день, для этого бы хватило. Я бы лично рисковать не стал.  
Джон понимал, что это звучит глупо, но у его бабули сложились твердые предубеждения против людей с определенным цветом волос, и рыжие были на самом верху списка.  
— Уверен, она была прекрасной женщиной, — пошел Шерлок на попятную. — Я просто не думал, что ты такой суеверный.  
— Я не суеверный. Просто я долгое время считал, что если кто и способен воскреснуть из мертвых, то только моя бабуля Ватсон — и то, если кто-то ее чересчур допечет. Но потом... — он серьезно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Потом появился ты и доказал, что я ошибался. Ты был мертв, я попросил тебя стать живым, и вот внезапно ты оказался здесь и в добром здравии. Не то, чтобы я с тех пор стал суеверным, но раз ты смог вернуться, то и моей бабуле это определенно под силу. И если с тобой я еще готов иметь дело, то с моей бабулей — это уже другой вопрос.  
С Шерлока мгновенно слетело все веселье. Он исчезал на два года, чтобы разоблачить сеть Мориарти, и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит больше двух лет назад. Им с Джоном обоим пришлось заново приспосабливаться друг к другу, и на это ушло немало времени, но в итоге они все же смогли оставить этот вопрос в прошлом.  
— Прости, — покаянно произнес Шерлок. — Я не хотел поднимать эту тему. И я тебя понимаю. Я бы тоже не хотел вновь столкнуться со своей покойной бабушкой по материнской линии.  
— Все нормально. А сейчас пора мне заняться делом и покрасить волосы, — с этими словами Джон исчез в ванной.  
Шерлоку отчаянно захотелось отвесить себе пощечину. Ну зачем он опять вытащил на поверхность эту историю? Это правда, что он сам не верил в сверхсилы, но он слышал, что говорил Джон на могиле и как просил о чуде. И вот сейчас он, это самое воплощенное чудо, стоял здесь и высмеивал убеждения своего друга.  
Шерлок остановился около ванной.  
— Я не хотел над тобой смеяться. Я знаю, что сумел вернуться только благодаря тому, что ты так и не поверил полностью в мою смерть, — сказал он двери, но он знал, что Джон его слышит: вода в трубах только нагревалась и пока не шумела.  
Джон стоял посреди маленькой ванной и смотрел на бутылочку с краской. Они с Шерлоком давно уже не говорили на эту тему. Но Джон слышал по его тону, что друг искренне сожалеет.  
Услышав, что Шерлок наконец отошел от двери, Джон сел на крышку унитаза и принялся изучать инструкцию по окраске волос.  
Детектив, тем временем, отправился к себе в комнату и стал рыться в коробке с маскировочными принадлежностями, выбирая им с Джоном одежду.  
Через минуту-две в дверном проеме показалась голова доктора.  
— Эм... слушай... я не хотел сказать ничего такого. И я рад, что ты вернулся и все хорошо. Но... как вообще этим пользоваться? — он помахал бутылочкой с краской.  
Шерлок пару секунд просто стоял, с облегчением осознавая, что в этот раз им удалось избежать ссоры, и потом с ухмылкой повернулся к Джону.  
— Учитывая, что ты сумел получить докторскую степень, да еще и по медицине, я полагал, что ты способен прочесть примитивную инструкцию...  
— Я могу прочитать чертову инструкцию, но я никогда в жизни не красил себе волосы, так что небольшая помощь с твоей стороны явно не помешает.  
— Ну хорошо! — простонал Шерлок и отправился в ванную намазывать другу волосы приготовленной смесью.  
Закончив с этим, он вернулся к разборке вещей для маскировки, а Джон остался ждать, когда сработает формула окраски.  
Сорок минут спустя в гостиную вошел свежевымытый и темноволосый Джон Ватсон.  
— Так, с волосами все. Что дальше?  
— Одежда, разумеется. Я кое-что выложил наверху — думаю, должно подойти, особенно, учитывая песню, которую ты выбрал. Одежда у тебя на кровати. Посмотри и скажи, что ты думаешь. В принципе, там в коробке еще много вещей, которыми можно воспользоваться, если не подойдет то, что я выбрал.  
Джон попятился к себе в спальню, боясь того, что может там обнаружить. Когда Шерлок Холмс выбирает тебе одежду под рок-музыканта, есть вероятность, что он выберет не совсем то направление. Да знает ли он вообще, как одеваются музыканты не из концертных залов? Джон наполовину ожидал найти у себя на кровати изысканный смокинг с "бабочкой".  
Но открыв дверь и заглянув в комнату, Джон буквально застыл на месте при виде выложенного Шерлоком ансамбля.  
Восхищенно присвистнул, он решил, что это действительно может сработать, и принялся одеваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Видимо, имеется в виду известный саундтек «Огненные колесницы» (англ. Chariots of Fire) из одноименного фильма, британской спортивной драмы, снятой Хью Хадсоном в 1981 году. Wikipedia (c) - прим. переводчика  
> [2] Скрабл (scrabble) - настольная игра, вариант нашего "Эрудита" - прим. переводчика  
> [3] "Лето 69-го" (Summer of '69) - песня 1984 года в исполнении Брайана Адамса - прим. переводчика  
> [4] Так начинается песня "Джонни Би Гуд" (Johnny B. Goode) американского музыканта Чака Берри (написана в 1955, впервые выпущена в 1958). Исполнялась в фильме "Назад в будущее". Перевод Сергея Сотниченко из Витебска <http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/chuck_berry/johnny_b_goode.html> \- прим. автора и переводчика


	15. Шоу начинается

Через несколько минут сверху донесся голос Джона:  
— Ладно, я спускаюсь! Только не смейся!  
Шерлок поднял глаза и увидел, что Джон переступает порог гостиной. В облегающей белой футболке и коричневом кожаном пиджаке, в узких темно-синих джинсах с коричневым кожаным поясом и коричневых кожаных туфлях, он куда больше напоминал капитана Джон Ватсона в увольнении, чем лондонского доктора Ватсона с его вязаными свитерами.  
Под футболкой Джона проступал абрис его солдатских жетонов. Они не были обязательным атрибутом, но Шерлок оценил вклад. Внешний вид Джона должен был примерно соответствовать тому, что он носил в юности, так что жетоны стали дополнением почти на уровне бессознательного  
— Замечательно! Отлично подходит. И жетоны, кстати, красивый штрих. Прекрасная мысль. Осталось только разобраться с твоей прической и линзами.  
— Линзами? — потрясенно переспросил Джон.  
— Да. Какие предпочтешь? Зеленые или карие?  
— Зеленые, но я совершенно не понимаю, зачем они.  
В ответ Шерлок просто махнул перед его лицом пакетиком цветных контактных линз. Джон закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, с тобой разобрались, теперь я пойду красить себе волосы, — сообщил Шерлок. — Если оставлю как есть, меня наверняка узнают.  
Джон посмотрел на своего соседа. Что за цвет он выбрал? И что вообще можно сделать с такими темными волосами? Его собственные светлые с проседью, по крайней мере, легко поддавались окраске.  
— Разумеется. Ванная в твоем полном распоряжении. Помощь нужна?  
— Может... Это займет какое-то время. Я крикну, если мне что-то понадобится.  
Шерлок исчез в ванной, а Джон снова ушел к себе, чтобы переодеться в нормальную одежду и не портить выходной костюм. К примеру, белую футболку ничего не стоило испачкать крашеными волосами. Он прекрасно помнил, как в дым пьяная Гарри пыталась убедить родителей, что ее волосы всегда были розовыми, а у белой блузки изначально был розовый воротничок.  
А Шерлок выходить не торопился. Настолько, что если бы Джон не слышал, что друг чем-то гремит в ванной, он бы уже заволновался.  
Решив, что с Шерлоком все нормально, Джон пошел на кухню и включил чайник. Чашечка чая не помешает. Он услышал, что в ванной несколько раз включили и выключили душ, и подумал, не сделать ли чая на двоих. Он так и не успел прийти к какому-то выводу, когда услышал за спиной голос друга:  
— И мне тоже, если ты не против.  
Джон обернулся и чуть не уронил чашку. Он застыл, уставившись во все глаза на Шерлока, который внезапно перестал походить на привычного Джону соседа.  
Шапка темных волос куда-то испарилась. На ее месте красовались рыжевато-каштановые, непривычно уложенные локоны. Хотя, тем не менее, можно было согласиться: такой вид вполне ему шел.  
Откашлявшись, Джон поинтересовался:  
— Рыжий? Ты же собирался выбрать более темный оттенок, разве нет?  
— Возможно. Я просто хочу проверить одну возникшую у меня теорию.  
— Какую? — спросил Джон, передавая Шерлоку его чашку.  
— Достаточно ли будет прямой ассоциации с кем-то рыжим, чтобы твоя бабушка восстала из мертвых и стала тебе докучать, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
Джон невольно хихикнул и про себя признал, что этого бабуле Ватсон наверняка хватит.  
Остаток вечера они провели тихо и спокойно. Джон еще порепетировал свою песню, но, к огромному неудовольствию Шерлока, уже в наушниках. Миссис Хадсон принесла им собственноручно приготовленного ланкаширского рагу, которое друзья с удовольствием умяли, а затем они в уютном молчании устроились перед телевизором.  
Шерлок все разглядывал волосы Джона. Ему шел этот цвет и, разумеется, пойдет личности, которую его блогер будет завтра изображать. Вот с его собственными волосами может оказаться все не так гладко.  
Рыжина вообще была в роду у семейства Холмсов, но сам Шерлок странным образом выбивался из ряда, унаследовав темные волосы по материнской линии. Он иногда размышлял, обращали ли Джон и Лестрейд внимание на волосы Майкрофта, ибо волосы брата периодически теряли свой темный оттенок.  
После разразившейся в прессе афганской истории Джон впервые проспал всю ночь напролет, и Шерлок испытал сильное облегчение. Если доктору и снился кошмар, то не настолько сильный, чтобы кричать во сне. Хотя, возможно, здесь сделало свое дело нервное истощение.  
Утром Джон порадовался, что ему не надо идти на работу. Он не хотел щеголять на публике с перекрашенными волосами.  
В результате они долго шатались по 221Б, наигрывали музыку и обновляли свои сайты, пока не пришло время готовиться к представлению.  
С линзами они провозились заметно дольше, чем готовы были признать. С непривычки они попадали друг другу в глазное яблоко и пару раз, вставляя, подворачивали линзы.  
Доходило даже до слез, но друзья заключили молчаливый пакт игнорировать эту реакцию чужой боли из-за очередной застрявшей под веком линзы. Впрочем, глаза в итоге оказались на мокром месте у них обоих.  
Вылетев наконец из ванной, Шерлок кинул Джону гель для волос, а сам закрылся в своей комнате, чтобы переодеться.  
Джон встал перед зеркалом и подумал, что вообще можно было бы дать второй шанс вот этому виду "выполз из постели и опоздал на лекцию", к которому он частенько прибегал в университетские годы. В конце концов, именно этот стиль был у него до военной стрижки "ежиком".  
Но сейчас он порадовался, что не стал раньше переходить на эту прическу. В своей новой обтягивающей одежде и с темными волосами он сбросил, как минимум, десяток лет.  
Ожидая, пока Шерлок переоденется, Джон еще раз сыграл выбранную им песню и убрал новенький "фендер" в потертый футляр, после чего схватил свой новый пиджак и провел пальцами по прохладной коже.  
Он очень надеялся, что после окончания расследования ему позволят оставить этот пиджак себе. Он очень напоминал тот, что когда-то одолжила у него Гарри, да так и не вернула. Много лет спустя он узнал, что она выменяла его на бутылку дешевой водки у какого-то бездомного, когда не смогла купить растворитель, который ей обычно продавали в местном магазинчике под видом алкоголя.  
В гостиную вошел Шерлок, и Джон просто лишился дара речи. Он сам почти час готовился к выходу, убеждаясь, что для нужного образа все идеально, а Шерлок на какие-то пять минут исчез в спальне и вышел оттуда уже в безупречном виде.  
Консультирующий детектив был одет в серый костюм и черную рубашку с двумя расстегнутыми сверху пуговицами. Рыже-каштановые локоны лежали ровной копной, а на лоб спускалась челка со стильно выбившимися прядками.  
Рыжим Шерлок ходил уже почти сутки, но Джону все еще странно было видеть его таким. Высокая мрачно-таинственная фигура исчезла.  
И на ее месте появился темноглазый и странным образом теплый и контактный человек. Некоторое количество грима придавало ему вид загорелого, пышущего здоровьем человека. Зная, что под этой маской скрывается настоящий Шерлок, Джону чувствовал себя слегка не в своей тарелке, но не мог не отдать другу должное. Чтобы смешаться с пьяной толпой и сыграть на музыкальном конкурсе, его вид был самое то.  
— Готов? — спросил Шерлок.  
Джон в ответ схватил пиджак и гитару и проверил, на месте ли медиатор. Тот надежно покоился в кармане джинсов.  
— Готов как никогда, — отрапортовал Джон и зашагал к выходу вслед за другом.  
Лестрейд уже прислал им сообщение с указанием места сбора. Полиция выбрала для этой цели один оживленный паб, где шумная компания не выделялась из обстановки. Там всегда можно заказать стаканчик в ожидании выхода, и оттуда было буквально два шага до самого "Депо". Такси сыщика и блогера пробиралось туда сквозь плотный вечерний траффик около двадцати минут.  
Зайдя в паб, Джон быстро отыскал взглядом детектива-инспектора, прогулочным шагом к нему приблизился и, хлопнув по плечу, присоединился к небольшой компании.  
— Всем добрый вечер. Как дела?  
Салли Донован быстро оценила вид Джона.  
— Неплохо, док! — с улыбкой заявила она.  
— Ого! И тебе привет, Джон. Отличная маскировка, даже я не сразу тебя узнал! — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд.  
Вот это уж точно. Сейчас рядом с ним стоял уверенный в себе солдат, который разом сбросил десяток лет. Лестрейд когда-то слышал, что в армии у Джона было говорящее прозвище — что-то вроде бабника или волокиты, и сейчас, видя его таким, изящно опирающимся на потертый футляр гитары, он вполне мог поверить, что в этой легенде было и зерно истины.  
— А где Шерлок? — спохватился Грег и оглянулся вокруг. Консультирующий детектив так еще и не присел за их столик.  
— Я здесь! — послышался сзади знакомый голос. Через секунду его обладатель вынырнул из толпы и протянул доктору стакан с каким-то темным напитком.  
Вся компания дружно вытаращилась на присоединившегося к ним рыжеволосого парня, а делавший в этот момент глоток Лестрейд при виде консультирующего детектива чуть не выплюнул все обратно.  
Он неуклюже приземлил стакан на столик — и с куда больше силой, чем надо. Джон, тем временем, посмотрел на протянутый другом напиток и взял его, правда, вопросительно глянув на детектива.  
— Это кока. Расслабься, она безалкогольная. Я просто подумал, что так будет легче смешаться с толпой, — сообщил тот.  
— Ну, спасибо! — отозвался Джон.  
— Холмс? — выговорила Салли, таращась на Шерлока с открытым ртом. Она буквально не верила своим глазам. — Ничего себе, ты похож на человека!  
— Отлично сработано, Салли! Почему бы тебе просто не прокричать мое имя на весь бар? А то бармен плохо расслышал, — прошипел Шерлок.  
Салли прикусила губу.  
— Извини. Я просто имела в виду... ты вообще себя видел?  
Шерлок в ответ только закатил глаза.  
— Она права, Шерлок. Я знаком с вами целую вечность, но пройди вы мимо меня в таком виде, я бы даже и не заметил, — встал на защиту своей подчиненной Грег.  
— Ох, Лестрейд... А я-то считал вас одним из самых компетентных детективов.  
— Ну спасибо, — ответил тот и пробормотал себе под нос "чудило".  
Услышавший это Джон усмехнулся.  
Они еще раз прошлись по выработанному плану. Джона еще утром добавили в список исполнителей как Майлза Логанса. Доктор выбрал это имя намеренно, в честь своего павшего друга — человека, который под палящим солнцем пустыни учил его играть на гитаре.  
Шерлок, при необходимости, собирался представиться Крисом Хантом. Джону предстояло первым зайти в клуб, затем шла очередь ярдовцев группами по 2-3 человека, и последним заходил Шерлок. Он должен был сразу продемонстрировать сотрудникам клуба, что пришел от независимой студии. Всем предписывалось обращать внимание на тех, кто присматривался к музыкантам, но конкретно Лестрейду, Доновану и Шерлоку так же поручалось выискивать так называемых "охотников на таланты".  
Команде Лестрейда предстояло рассредоточиться, смешавшись с толпой, но при этом расположиться так, чтобы перекрывать пути отхода. По плану Шерлок должен был подойти к паре-тройке музыкантов, включая Джона, дать им свою фальшивую визитку и чуть-чуть поболтать, надеясь, что подозреваемый заглотит наживку.  
Если все пройдет гладко, и Шерлок правильно подыграет, то Лестрейду с командой останется только схватить преступника с поличным.  
Для тайной операции эта была очень прямолинейна, и все без протестов приняли свои роли. Джону во время выступления так же предстояло оглядывать толпу в поисках сообщников.  
Они неторопливо допивали свои напитки. Кивнув всем напоследок, Джон поднялся на ноги и пошел к выходу, но Шерлок перехватил его за локоть.  
Он напряженно посмотрел на друга и потом молча кивнул. Но Джон знал, что это означало. "Удачи и будь осторожен".  
Джон усмехнулся и кивнул в ответ.  
— Удачи! — крикнула вслед Салли Донован.  
— В общем-то, в таких случаях говорят "ни пуха, ни пера" [1], — пошутил Джон, отлично сознавая, что, пусть это и несправедливо, но удачи ему желают скорее в миссии, чем в выступлении.  
Он подхватил гитару и стал пробираться сквозь толпу к выходу.  
Следя за ним взглядом, полицейские тоже один за другим стали покидать столик. Лестрейд и Шерлок ушли последними и направились в "Депо", на ходу перебрасываясь шутками.  
У двери клуба Джона сразу оттеснил вышибала. Тот в ответ показал запакованную в футляр гитару.  
— Привет! Я должен быть в списке. Майлз Логанс.  
Вышибала очень долго проверял перечень приглашенных — его определенно взяли на эту работу не за скорость чтения. Джон терпеливо ждал, пока эта груда мышц отыщет его и посторонится с прохода.  
За дверью Джона сразу перехватила молодая сотрудница.  
— Эй, дорогуша. Ты ведь из музыкантов, верно? Пойдем со мной за кулисы, там ты сможешь подготовиться и все такое. О, и чуть не забыла... — она протянула ему красный браслет. — Надень его и весь вечер будешь получать бесплатную выпивку.  
Джон с удовольствием взял браслет и надел на руку, удостоверившись, что концы не помешают ему играть. Он прошел за девушкой мимо сцены в заднюю часть здания, где находились двери пожарного выхода и туалеты. Помещение для персонала на эту ночь было превращено в закулисье, и Джон прибыл туда отнюдь не первым.  
На кожаном диване расположился молодой парень лет двадцати пяти — и явно откуда-то из средиземноморья. Он пощипывал струны своей золотой гитары и беззвучно напевал какую-то песню. Когда дверь открылась, парень поднял глаза и ухмыльнулся. Он перестал играть, поднялся на ноги и протянул Джону руку.  
— Ола [2]! Меня зовут Джой, — представился он после рукопожатия. — Как поживаешь?  
— Привет, а меня — Майлз. Неплохо. А ты? — поинтересовался Джон и потом кивнул на гитару парня. — Черт, вот это красавица! Что будешь сегодня играть?  
— Спасибо! Я прямо глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел ее в продаже! Кому в здравом уме захочется расстаться с заказной "Гибонс Лес Пол"? А играть я буду играть "Ночной экспресс" "Ганс энд Роузес". А ты?  
— "Лайлу", — ответил Джон, вынимая из футляра свою гитару.  
— О, Клэптон. Отличный выбор! И отличная гитара вдобавок!  
— Спасибо.  
Какое-то время они сидели вдвоем, болтали и разогревались, репетируя про себя свои песни. Клуб медленно заполнялся народом.  
Джой оказался испанцем, решившим чуток поработать в Великобритании. Его по жизни сопровождала музыка и, когда он услышал о вечере "открытого микрофона", то решил попытать счастья.  
Между тем, ярдовцы и Шерлок уже просочились в "Депо". Донован и Андерсон засели в баре и за выпивкой незаметно изучали сотрудников клуба.  
Шерлок маячил у входа в пределах слышимости вышибалы и той девушки, что сопровождала Джона за кулисы. Потом он вытащил телефон и заорал в него, перекрикивая шум толпы.  
— Майк, говорю тебе, я в "Депо"! Это же ты меня туда послал, помнишь? "Поищи свежие дарования", ты сказал... — он притворился, что слушает ответные разглагольствования. — Слушай, я понятия не имею, будет ли здесь хоть что-то удобоваримое. Я позвоню, если мне кто-то понравится. Но может выйти и пустышка. Ты же знаешь, с подобными мероприятиями никогда не угадаешь. А ты сделал ставку на ту ужасную поп-девицу. Я же предлагаю поискать вместо нее кого-то другого, пока студия совсем не разорилась. Я ведь тоже в нее вложился...  
Шерлок выждал еще паузу, удостоверяясь, что и девушка, и вышибала его слышали.  
— Я потом еще позвоню. А сейчас, если ты закончил, мне некогда. Надо заниматься делом!  
Он кинул телефон в карман пиджака, почесал шею и ленивой походкой направился к дальнему концу бара.  
Оттуда ему открывался прекрасный вид на сцену и ведущий к пожарному выходу коридор. Шерлок прислонился к бару и, потягивая тоник, стал изучать взглядом толпу.  
Клуб в буквальном смысле размещался в бывшем железнодорожном депо. Деревянный паркет здесь для эффектности местами перемежался неубранными старыми рельсами, а высокие стены грязно-красного кирпича почти целиком скрывались за множеством разных постеров [3].  
Вдоль стен стояли несколько скамеек и низких столиков; кресла в "первом ряду" оккупировали трое полицейских, чтобы удобнее было следить за главным входом и сценой.  
Лестрейд маячил на другом конце бара и пытался слиться с толпой молодых людей от двадцати до тридцати с лишним лет.  
Тем временем, техники, пользуясь медленным наполнением клуба, проверяли, все ли в порядке со сценовым оборудованием. На подмостках красовались не только стул, усилители и микрофоны, но еще и барабанная установка, и синтезатор — по-видимому, на конкурс заявились и какие-то музыкальные группы.  
Как только пробило девять, на сцену взобрался владелец клуба Стив Бартлев и объявил первое выступление конкурса — молодую девушку с синтезатором. Она стала подниматься на сцену под одобрительный гул толпы, и Шерлок вычленил в толпе первого "охотника за талантами".  
Мужчина держал в руке блокнот и что-то в нем черкал. Глянув на женщину с черным репортерским блокнотом, Шерлок быстро потерял к ней интерес — это явно была настоящая журналистка.  
Однако он все же неспешно подошел к Лестрейду и предупредил о присутствии прессы. Детектив-инспектор в ответ скривился, будто проглотил что-то кислое.  
Первые выступления были достаточно неплохими, хотя с точки зрения Шерлока мало кто из выступающих действительно обладал талантом. По окончанию второго номера он пробрался обратно в холл — надо было перехватывать исполнителей, к которым он якобы проявлял интерес.  
Он вытащил записную книжку в кожаном переплете и стал набрасывать заметки, боковым зрением наблюдая за окружающими. На него сразу обратили внимание; "охотники за талантами" пытались незаметно к нему приблизиться и раньше его перехватить "новое дарование".  
Хозяин клуба маячил у самой сцены, и хотя "охотники" усиленно делали вид, что никогда раньше здесь не бывали, они все равно поглядывали в его направлении намного чаще, чем новички.  
Это подтверждало выработанную Шерлоком теорию, что весь конкурс на самом деле для отвода глаз. Лестрейд, видимо, тоже это заметил.  
**ПРОВЕРЬ СВЯЗИ СТИВА БАРТЛЕВА СО СТУДИЯМИ ЗВУКОЗАПИСИ. — ШХ**  
Шерлоку не хотелось еще сильнее вовлекать брата, но без его помощи, похоже, было не обойтись. У самого Шерлока здесь не было никаких информаторов.  
Примерно через час после начала конкурса на подмостки вызвали Джоя. А когда он закончил, толпа буквально ревела от восторга. Это была самая сильная реакция на выступление за весь вечер, так что Шерлоку тоже пришлось подойти и предложить визитку.  
Он сразу вычислил, что парень играет с раннего детства и, скорее всего, даже на нескольких музыкальных инструментах, если мозоли на ладонях и кончиках пальцев хоть что-то значили.  
Вот только, к удивлению Шерлока, никто из сотрудников клуба к нему до сих пор так и не подошел. Звякнул телефон, сообщая о новой смс. Шерлок выудил аппарат из кармана.  
**"ВЕЛЬТБАР РЕКОРДС". ВСЕ КЛУБЫ, ГДЕ НАХОДИЛИ ВАШИХ ЖЕРТВ, ИМЕЮТ СВЯЗИ С ТОЙ ИЛИ ИНОЙ ЕЕ ДОЧЕРНЕЙ КОМПАНИЕЙ. — МХ**  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и прислонился к кирпичной стене около входа в главный зал, у левого края сцены. Прошло еще около получаса, и наконец объявили выступление Майлза Логанса.  
Джон говорил правду: он не страдал "страхом сцены". Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Он же, в конце концов, водил своих солдат в бой, и все вернулись живыми. Здесь будет легче. Джон за кулисами сделал глубокий вдох и постарался собраться с духом. Остальные музыканты желали ему ни пуха, ни пера.  
Направляясь со своим "стратокастером" к сцене, он на мгновение поймал взгляд стоящего в холле Шерлока. Тот моргнул — почти незаметно для нетренированного глаза.  
Джон поднялся по ступенькам и занял свое место в свете софитов. От сидящих в зале ярдовцев послышались одобрительные присвисты, и Джон ухмыльнулся. В зале было человек триста, и он задавил смешок. Детская игра.  
Он выступал перед вдвое большей аудиторией, да еще и вооруженной. Здесь справиться намного проще.  
Джон быстро подсоединил гитару к усилителю, сделал глубокий вдох и заиграл.  
И у него действительно хорошо получилось. Шерлок с Лестрейдом уже слышали, как он поет и играет, но именно здесь, исполняя соло в переполненном ночном клубе и вооруженный лишь гитарой и микрофоном, Джон показал свой настоящий талант.  
Даже Андерсон был вынужден признать, что страсть, с которой Джон вливал жизнь в свою песню, очень и очень впечатляла. Он выкладывался так, словно ему действительно могли предложить контракт с независимой студией.  
Женская часть аудитории, кажется, решила, что под аккуратным нарядом скрывается разбитной "плохой мальчик", чему немало помогала песня, а особенно ее припев "Лайла, я пред тобою ниц, Лайла, молю тебя очнись" [4].  
Грег Лестрейд внезапно поверил армейскому прозвищу Джона "Ватсон-Три-Континента" и осознал, что ухмыляется.  
Софиты немного его слепили, но Джон все же мог различить большую часть зрителей, особенно первые ряды. Он обратил внимание на трех мужчин в дорогих костюмах, которые постоянно поглядывали на Шерлока, а потом — на Бартлева.  
В отличие от многих выступлений вечера, Джон действительно демонстрировал настоящий талант, и аудитория тут же воздала ему должное, стоило Джону снова убрать в карман свой медиатор. Раздались громкие аплодисменты и восхищенные присвисты, а Салли Донован аж восхищенно подпрыгивала на месте. Джон вскинул гитару в немом салюте и быстро сошел со сцены.  
Ему тут же преградил дорогу Шерлок и еще с десяток женщин в возрасте от двадцати до пятидесяти пяти лет. Бормоча извинения, Джон позволил Шерлоку утащить себя в коридор, где они притворились, что ведут оживленный разговор о будущем контракте.  
На глазах "охотников за талантами" Шерлок дал Джону свою бизнес-визитку и пообещал завтра пробную запись в своей студии.  
— Джон, если я не вернусь через пять минут, сообщи Лестрейду. Все это как-то связано со студией "Вельтбар Рекордс". Майкрофт подключился к городским камерам, так что если он пришлет тебе сообщение, ускользни под любым предлогом и беги в офис Бартлева.  
Они пожали друг другу руки и Джон снова вернулся в главный зал. Шерлок ухмыльнулся и уже пошел было к выходу, но в этот момент трое здоровяков из числа сотрудников клуба преградили ему дорогу.  
— Парень, ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь, а? — поинтересовался один из них.  
— Я могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, это не ваше дело, — ответил Шерлок, но ему заломили за спину руку и повели к офису Бартлева в конце коридора.  
— Как раз наше. Это наш клуб и наши звезды. А ты действительно думал, что здесь свободно для всех?  
— Ну, раз это вечер "открытого микрофона", то полагаю, да.  
— Эй, ты себе не умничай!  
Шерлок закатил глаза. Больно ему надо.  
— Так вы этим занимаетесь? Запугиваете конкурентов? Боитесь, что кто-то раньше вас откроет "восходящую звезду"?  
В этот момент к ним подошел сам Бартлев.  
— Вы весь вечер пытаетесь переманить наших исполнителей. Вы действительно думаете, что мы позволим вам ускользнуть с уловом? Итак, мистер...  
— Хант. Крис Хант из "Монтегю-стрит [5] Рекордс".  
— Что ж, мистер Хант. Вы, видимо, недавно в нашем бизнесе?  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Бартлев принял это за знак согласия. Он открыл ящик стола и вытащил оттуда пачку банкнот, в которых детектив с одного взгляда распознал фальшивки.  
— Предлагаю только один раз, мистер Хант. Возьмите эти деньги в качестве компенсации за пропавший вечер и оставьте в покое моих музыкантов. И чтоб духа вашего не было ни в одном из моих клубов!  
— О! Я понял! "Вельтбар Рекордс"! С вашей стороны очень умно воспользоваться анаграммой своей фамилии. Убедили всех, что у вас перспективная немецкая [6] компания, хотя на деле это всего лишь местечковая попытка захватить рынок исполнителей живой музыки.  
Бартлев потрясенно уставился на Шерлока, но быстро пришел в себя.  
— Что ж, неплохо, мистер Хант. Мало кто способен установить эту связь. Однако никому не позволено становиться между мной и контрактом перспективного исполнителя.  
Джон топтался у дверей в главный зал, ожидая Шерлока, но тот так и не появился. Глянув на часы, он решил, что пора слать смс Лестрейду — пусть тот со своей командой приходит в боевую готовность.  
Он послал сообщение и потом заметил девушку, которая в самом начале отводила его за кулисы. Она шла по коридору, держа в руках что-то напоминающее бутылку шампанского. Не в первое мгновение, но до него все же дошло, что это такое.  
И в ту же секунду он получил смс от Майкрофта.  
**ПОРА. — МХ** — вот и все, что в ней говорилось.  
Джон сорвался с места, бормоча что-то насчет срочной необходимости позвонить сестре из местечка потише.  
Стоило ему выйти за дверь, как Лестрейд и Донован тут же к нему присоединились, и они втроем направились к офису в конце коридора, пока остальные полицейские перекрывали все входы и выходы.  
Дверь офиса приоткрылась, выпуская оттуда девушку, и Джон услышал слова Бартлева:  
— Спасибо, лапуля. Будь хорошей девочкой и закрой за собой дверь.  
Подойдя к офису, они отчетливо услышали слова хозяина клуба.  
— Что ж, мистер Хант. Мы были с вами очень вежливы. И даже предложили вам компенсацию. Но вы отказались. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы вы вышли отсюда и переманили моих исполнителей в свою маленькую любительскую студию, распространяя информацию о "Вельтбаре". У меня и моего бизнеса имеется репутация, которую надо поддерживать. С другой стороны, далеко не все мои клубы приписаны к "Вельтбару" — это было бы большой глупостью с моей стороны.  
— Да, но выбрасывать жертв в свои собственные мусорные контейнеры тоже не самый умный поступок, не так ли? Полиция все равно рано или поздно заподозрила бы, что вы причастны.  
Бартлев отступил назад и кивнул своим громилам. Один из них схватил бутылку и замахнулся, готовясь ударить Шерлока по лицу, а второй пригвоздил детектива к стулу, но в этот момент дверь с грохотом распахнулась.  
— Ни с места! Полиция! Вы арестованы! — закричал Лестрейд, вскидывая пистолет. Донован последовала его примеру.  
Громила выпустил бутылку, и та упала, но, как ни странно, не разбилась. На самом деле, она вообще повела себя, не как стеклянная — с металлическим лязгом ударилась об пол и закатилась под стол.  
Не давая второму громиле опомниться, Джон тут же пригвоздил его к стенке в ожидании лестрейдовского подкрепления.  
— Вы не спешили, — только и сказал Шерлок.  
— Да, ну в общем, так получилось, — только и ответил Лестрейд.  
Бартлев совершенно взъярился, когда осознал, что его подставили. Сержант Донован зачитала ему и его громилам права и арестовала за три убийства и одно покушение на убийство, после чего увела прочь. Шерлок сообщил, что бутылка была орудием преступления, и полицейские быстро запаковали ее как улику. На деле это оказалась тяжелая металлическая бита, замаскированная под бутылку шампанского. Такая бутылка выглядела естественно, что в любом клубе, что в кабинете продюсера. Никому бы даже в голову не пришло ничего заподозрить.  
На обратном пути Джон быстро заскочил в главный зал за своей гитарой. Несмотря на то, что владельца клуба только что взяли под стражу, он пожелал удачи всем выступающим. Конкурс продолжался, и у Джона просто духа не хватило сказать, что контрактов на запись уже не будет. Правда, он слышал почти все выступления, а Шерлок даже разговаривал кое с кем из исполнителей. Может, братья Холмс воспользуются своими связями и привлекут внимание хотя бы к Джою.  
Они почти миновали бар и как раз собирались завернуть за угол к главному входу, как на сцену поднялась какая-то музыкальная группа.  
— Добрый вечер, Лондон! Наша группа называется "Согласие" [7], а песня будет посвящена моему брату, лейтенанту Мартину Филдсу, — объявил солист группы.  
Услышав это имя, Джон на полушаге застыл как вкопанный и резко развернулся, отчего шедший следом Шерлок едва в него не врезался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале Салли говорит good luck, а Джон поправляет ее "break a leg" - непереводимая игра слов. Актерам и музыкантам перед выходом не принято "желать удачи", считается, что так можно сглазить. Их всегда напутствуют выражением "что тебе ногу сломать" (наш эквивалент "ни пуха, ни пера") — прим. переводчика  
> [2] Hola — привет (исп.) — прим. переводчика  
> [3] Прообразом "Депо" выступил карлайлский клуб "The Brickyard" http://thebrickyardonline.com/ — прим. автора  
> [4] Поэтический перевод перевод Константина Седельникова из Комсомольска-на-Амуре http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/e/eric_clapton/layla.html — прим. переводчика  
> [5] У АКД Шерлок жил на Монтегю-стрит до переезда на Бейкер-стрит — прим. автора  
> [6] Первая часть слова Weltbar — welt — по-немецки означает "мир"— прим. переводчика  
> [7[ Отсылка к группе "The Jamie Freeman Agreement", возглавляемой Джейми Фриманом, старшим братом Мартина Фримана — прим. автора


	16. "Скрабл в Афганистане"

Джон уставился на музыкантов, а Шерлок — на Джона.  
— Ты знаешь эту группу.  
Не вопрос, констатация факта. Джон ответил, не отрывая взгляда от сцены:  
— Да... На том видео... Помнишь лицо парня, которого первым подстрелили?  
Шерлок проиграл в памяти сцену боя и отыскал крупный план упавшего на землю солдата.  
— Да.  
— Это был... лейтенант Мартин Филдс.  
— О.

Детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд удостоверился, что подозреваемые под арестом, и оставил Салли Донован сопровождать их в Скотланд-Ярд.  
Обернувшись, он уже хотел вернуться в клуб, но обнаружил, что Шерлок с Джоном так и не вышли за ним на улицу. Инспектор обнаружил друзей около бара — их, кажется, очень заинтересовала поднявшаяся на подмостки музыкальная группа.  
— Перед началом мне бы хотелось сказать несколько слов, — объявил солист. — На прошлой неделе вы наверняка читали в газетах об одной истории, случившейся в Афганистане. Дело в том, что мой брат Мартин был среди тех, захваченных в плен, солдат. Его тогда ранили, и сейчас он уже дома. В эту субботу он получит Военный крест за свои подвиги!  
Из толпы раздались одобрительные возгласы. Лестрейд неслышно подошел к друзьям. Сейчас он понимал, почему Джон так прирос к месту. Грег бессознательно встал по другую сторону от Джона, и тот оказался между ним и Шерлоком.  
— Я никогда не видел этого человека, но мой брат заверил меня, что именно капитан Ватсон, о котором в основном и писали газеты, спас ему жизнь. И я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу лично его за это поблагодарить. Пока Мартин был на службе, мы с ним каждую свободную минутку играли в скрабл по интернету. И когда его захватили в плен, мы не знали, что с ним произошло, и очень переживали. Надеюсь, эта песня даст вам представление, что такое, когда кто-то из твоих родных служит в армии.  
Услышав свое имя со сцены, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Он чувствовал, что рядом стоит и Грег — и держит руку у него на плече. Пытаясь изобразить равнодушие, Джон сунул руки в карманы джинсов и зацепил большими пальцами шлевки пояса. Ему от всей души хотелось слиться с фоном.  
Группа на сцене запела. К чести сказать, это была легкая, запоминающаяся песня, и главный солист, одновременно игравший соло-гитару, хорошо знал, что делает.  
_Весь день разминируешь ты горные тропы_  
_минуя городки, где тебя ненавидят.[1]_  
Джон напряженно вслушивался в стихи и еле заметно кивнул при упоминании онлайновой игры в слова.  
_... Война не похожа на чужие рассказы._  
_Ты шепчешь о песке и боли..._  
Шерлок заметил, что выразительное лицо Джона становится все печальнее, но друг упрямо смотрел на сцену. Лестрейд даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот видит перед собой "Депо", а не вспоминает те крошечные моменты своей афганской жизни, которые упоминались в песне.  
_Восемь тысяч миль — это то, что есть между нами._  
_Расстояние от тихого мира и до разбитого войной края._  
_Ты говорил, там какое-то дело для тебя осталось._  
_Помнишь ли ты, что твои слова означали?_  
Джон судорожно вздохнул. Когда он вернулся домой, потеряв свое предназначение и цель в жизни, он часто задумывался, зачем он вообще отправился в Афганистан.  
_Сперва ты зарабатывал очки побольше,_  
_выкладывая "камея" и "карри"._  
_Но с каждым погибшим другом_  
_они становились чуть-чуть короче._  
_Ты просил прислать тебе мыла. Писал:_  
_"Без запаха — пропадаю"._  
_Я выкладываю "дом" и "пища"... —_ продолжал солист и потом снова перешел к припеву.  
У Джона вырвался всхлип — слабый, едва слышный сквозь пение, но Шерлок с Грегом тут же обеспокоенно к нему обернулись.  
Джон смотрел перед собой, но явно видел уже не стены ночного клуба. Его щеки были мокры от слез, которые поблескивали в свете мельтешащей подсветки, но детективы не были уверены, что Джон сам это сознает.  
_Вот уже две недели, как ты выступил к перевалу,_  
_И от тебя ни одной записки, ни слова, —_ продолжал солист.  
_... Снится мне, что ты мертв или ранен..._  
Плечи Джона задрожали, толпа и суматоха ночного клуба поглотила его тихие всхлипы.  
— Это про нас... про нас... когда мы оказались в плену... — прошептал он, осознавая слова песни.  
Шерлок посмотрел на инспектора и скопировал его жест — положил руку на плечо друга, возвращая его в Лондон, вытаскивая из перенесенных в пустыне ужасов.  
_...Только и остается, что играть с тобой скрабл._  
_Скрабл, что бесполезный. Скрабл в Афганистане..._  
Несмотря на вызванные песней воспоминания, Джон твердо решил выстоять ее до конца. Перед глазами проплывали картины прошлого: лейтенант Мартин Филдс из Пятого Нортумберлендского и их веселое времяпровождение в "Кэмп Бастионе".  
Джон вспоминал, каким добросовестным тот был солдатом в сражении, а потом разум его заполонила видеосъемка, снова и уже со стороны показавшая, как Филдс пал первым на поле боя — там, в афганском дворике у старой мечети.  
Песня закончилась. Шерлок, Джон и Лестрейд присоединились ко всеобщим аплодисментам. Только Джон хлопал, опустив голову — в нем боролось слишком много эмоций, которые он не хотел никому открывать.  
Бывший солдат вытер глаза тыльными сторонами ладоней и потом сжал переносицу, безуспешно пытаясь собраться с мыслями и стряхнуть нахлынувшую печаль. Он перевел взгляд с Грега на Шерлока — ему было не по себе от такой демонстрации эмоций.  
— Простите. Я в порядке, в порядке. Эм... Шерлок, понимаешь, я не могу сейчас им показаться. У нас же тайная операция и все такое. Плюс я знаю, что здесь есть, как минимум, одна журналистка, она уже пыталась проникнуть за кулисы... И есть приличная вероятность, что брат Мартина будет среди приглашенных в... как там называется это место? Рикерти? Рикерби? В общем, в этом "-холле"... В субботу. Не мог бы ты проследить, что он точно был в списках? Я был бы тебе очень признателен.  
— Рикерби-холл, — автоматически поправил его Шерлок. — Да, конечно, я уточню.  
— Спасибо.  
Джон протер загривок. Грег едва успел подхватить запакованную в футляр гитару, которую тот внезапно выпустил, кажется, забыв, что держит в руке инструмент.  
— Все нормально, я держу ее. Давай только дождемся Шерлока, и я подброшу вас обоих на Бейкер-стрит, идет?  
— Да, спасибо тебе.  
— Не о чем волноваться. Для этого и существуют друзья, верно?  
Грег пытался подбодрить Джона, но это привело это к обратному эффекту.  
— Да, наверное. Хорошо, что у Мартина есть дома родные, которые о нем так заботятся... — сказал Джон и умолк.  
Через минуту вернулся Шерлок и подтвердил, что солист будет на церемонии награждения. Детектив пронзил Джона своим "рентгеновским" взглядом, но предпочел держать рот на замке.  
— Едем домой, — только и сказал он. Джон кивнул в знак согласия. Грег вскинул его гитару на плечо и последовал за друзьями к выходу.  
На этот раз Шерлок даже не стал протестовать против полицейской машины, а Джона явно вообще не волновало, на чем ехать, лишь бы вернуться в 221Б.  
Всю дорогу они провели в молчании. Детектив не знал, какими словами подбодрить друга, а тот слишком глубоко погрузился в мысли, чтобы начинать разговор.  
Как только они вернулись в квартиру, Джон решительно плюхнулся в свое кресло, явно не собираясь больше совершать ни одного движения.  
Не знакомый с "кошмарами на Бейкер-стрит", Грег очень сомневался, что Шерлок понимает, как Джону необходима сейчас поддержка. И потому детектив-инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда принял ответственное решение: он закажет на всех пиццы и составит Джону компанию.  
Грег на секунду скрылся в ванной, а занявший свое кресло Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.  
— Лестрейд решил заказать еду на вынос и посидеть с нами. Так что если хочешь побыть один или просто не стремишься его видеть, у тебя есть шанс об этом сказать.  
Джон ошарашенно поднял взгляд на друга.  
— Грег еще здесь?  
Он оглянулся, но инспектора нигде не увидел.  
— Он в ванной, — пояснил детектив.  
— Пусть он останется... если ты, конечно, не возражаешь. Мне бы компания не помешала, — признался Джон.  
Пару минут спустя все трое уже расположились в ожидании пиццы в гостиной. Грег посмотрел на Джона и потом вопросительно глянул на Шерлока. Консультирующий детектив в ответ пожал плечами.  
В комнате потянулось молчание, но в итоге Грег все же его нарушил. Он вежливо кашлянул, что прозвучало слишком громко в тишине комнаты.  
— Джон, ты в порядке?  
Вопрос не был оригинальным, скорее проформа — Лестрейд видел, что доктор отнюдь не "в порядке", но с чего-то надо было начинать, и он пошел с этой неловкости.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Да... Нет... уже не знаю. Та песня... она настолько правдива — больше чем вы сознаете. Парень, которому она посвящалась, был из моего отряда.  
— И еще, я полагаю, она о том времени, когда с вами прервались все связи — когда вас захватили и держали в плену, — слегка поощрил его Грег.  
— Да.  
— Там, в клубе ты порадовался, что он получил дома поддержку, — присоединился Шерлок. — Это предполагает, что у тебя ее не было.  
Он посмотрел на Джона — тот слегка вздрогнул.  
— Ну конечно! Твои последние слова! Ну то есть, ты думал, что они станут твоими последними! Лестрейд, вы тоже их слышали. "Боже, дай мне жить". Ты произнес именно это, а не просил передать кому-то из близких — подруге, родителям, сестре — что они очень много для тебя значили.  
Шерлок замолк, осознавая, что даже он сам, фальсифицируя свою смерть, позвонил Джону, чтобы попрощаться.  
И если даже он сразу сообразил, кому позвонить, то каким одиноким чувствовал себя Джон, если в такой момент не вспомнил ни одного имени?  
— Скрабл или любые другие игры по интернету с родными и друзьями — это очень важная часть жизни, когда ты в пустыне. Они помогают собраться и не терять связь с реальностью. Да, от них начинаешь тосковать по дому, но они так же дают нечто, чего хочется ждать. Что-то, ради чего ты стараешься вернуться домой целым и невредимым. Более или менее... — Джон смотрел себе под ноги, на ковер — куда угодно, только бы не поднимать взгляда.  
Лицо Шерлока мгновенно смягчилось.  
— Ты искренне считаешь, что никого бы не тронула твоя смерть? — негромко спросил он своего лучшего друга.  
Грег перевел взгляд на Джона, наконец осознав истинный смысл.  
— Ну, мать писала мне время от времени. В основном, всякие разности насчет погоды, рассказывала о саде своей подруги. Ничего интересного. Гарри писала каждые пару месяцев, во всяком случае поначалу. Но потом мать умерла, а я еще был на службе и когда получил известие, было уже слишком поздно ехать на похороны. Вот тут Гарри и сорвалась с катушек. После я получал от нее только гневные речи да обвинения. В конце концов, я просто перестал читать ее сообщения, сразу стирал. Клара, ее бывшая жена, пыталась сгладить ситуацию, но и она в конце концов отступилась.  
Джон не успел продолжить — раздался звонок в дверь, и Грег сбежал вниз, чтобы забрать пиццу. Он внезапно обрадовался этой крошечной возможности отвлечься и понадеялся, что после еды Джону хоть немного полегчает.  
Они с Джоном предложили Шерлоку каждый своей пиццы, но сыщик в обоих случаях отказался. Джон умял около четверти порции и потом продолжил рассказ.  
— Нет, конечно, у меня были друзья со школы и университета, да и с медицинской академии тоже. И случайные подружки тоже бывали. Но они писали очень редко. Особенно девушки. Первые две недели они писали чуть ли не каждый день, пока не приходило осознание, что я там надолго, и они просто обо мне забывали. Мои полковые товарищи сами тянули лямку в не менее суровых и опасных местах, чем я, и их жизнь, в определенном смысле, последнее, что хочется тебе слышать, когда ты служишь. Вот поиграть в скрабл с кем-то, кому не безразлично, вернешься ли ты живым — это другое дело. Думаю, этого желает любой солдат. Знать, что ты подвергаешь опасности свою жизнь, чтобы кого-то защитить; что пока ты далеко, твои близкие в безопасности. Это придает смысл.  
Шерлок встал, чтобы принести Джону воды, и мимоходом сжал плечо друга.  
— Что ж, теперь я вижу, как песня — во всяком случае, такая красивая — может возыметь подобный эффект. Раньше я действительно не понимал, — признал Лестрейд.  
Джон издал звук, отдаленно походивший на смех.  
— А ведь они попали в точку, ты знаешь. Там были строки о мыле. Господи, как же в Афгане скучаешь по мылу, которое пахнет. Вокруг тебя одна сплошная пыль, и только. И через какое-то время все начинает пахнуть одинаково. Становится как бы пресным... И иногда... иногда начинает казаться, что в мире не осталось приятных вещей, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Грег не представлял, как все вокруг может пахнуть одинаково — да еще изо дня в день. Он не знал, что ответить.  
Шерлок вернулся и протянул Джону стакан воды.  
— Сестра тебя не поддерживала? — мягко спросил он.  
Джон только покачал головой.  
— Нет, не особенно. Я просил ее прислать мне кое-какие вещи — глупые мелочи и мои любимые книги, но ничего так и не пришло. А потом меня подстрелили, и я впал в кому. Я очнулся в среду. И позже выяснил, что если бы я не пришел в себя до конца пятницы, Гарри "выдернула бы вилку", несмотря на то, что ей подробно рассказали о моем состоянии.  
Грег втянул в себя воздух.  
— Черт, это жестко. Похоже, твоя сестра еще та штучка!  
Джон в ответ издал невеселый смешок.  
— Ну да. У нее бывают свои "моменты". Сейчас, когда она больше не пьет, она это понимает, но тогда... было тяжело. Как ты думаешь, почему я поселился с Шерлоком, а не обратился за помощью к сестре? Совершенно незнакомому человеку я доверял больше, чем ей. Но хуже всего было, что даже после моего возвращения домой никто не стремился поддерживать со мной контакты. Я по чистой случайности столкнулся со своим приятелем Майком, и он представил меня Шерлоку. Это просто... это здорово отрезвляет, когда понимаешь, что по тебе даже никто скучать не будет.  
Джон смахнул коробку с пиццей на маленький боковой столик. Уставился на нее, стал водить пальцем по краю, избегая смотреть на друзей, сидевших с ним в одной комнате.  
— Джон, мне очень жаль, что я не могу изменить прошлого, правда. Но ты должен знать, что ты многим небезразличен. Черт, ты же видел, сколько людей переживало за Шерлока, когда он... ну ты знаешь... в то время. А он еще называл себя социопатом...  
— И я все еще он. Высокоактивный социопат, если хотите, — прервал Шерлок Лестрейда.  
— Да, спасибо, Холмс. Так, на чем я остановился? Джон, я пытаюсь сказать, что есть много людей, которые тебя любят и которые бы по тебе скучали. Шерлок, миссис Хадсон, я сам, Молли, почти вся моя команда, твои коллеги в клинике... я могу еще долго перечислять. А если этого окажется недостаточно, я пришлю тебе приглашение в "Слова с друзьями"[2], как только вернусь домой.  
Грег застенчиво улыбнулся, но он не шутил.  
За все время своего знакомства с Джоном Ватсоном, он еще не встречал человека, которому бы тот не понравился. И ему становилось нехорошо от одной мысли, что Джон уходил на войну, а его родные даже не интересовались, вернется ли он живым.  
— Вот что. Пришлю-ка я приглашения вам обоим. Будем только мы втроем и один бесконечный скрабл, в котором мне ни за что не выиграть. Против доктора и гения у меня нет никаких шансов. Но если это докажет, что у тебя, Джон, много друзей и ты много для них значишь — значит, так тому и быть!  
Грег поднялся на ноги и принес из кухни два стакана воды. Один для себя, а другой передал Шерлоку.  
— За друзей и скрабл! — провозгласил он и поднял стакан.  
— Именно, именно! — присоединился Джон.  
Шерлок ничего не сказал, но тоже поднял стакан.  
В конце концов, они перешли на более легкие темы, и Джон постепенно начал расслабляться. Он скинул обувь, пошевелил затекшими пальцами и, устроившись поудобнее, стал болтать о футболе и нераскрытых делах.  
Джон поймал себя на том, что трет глаза, а все вокруг отчего-то позеленело. И только в этот момент осознал, что они с Шерлоком до сих пор в своих цветных линзах, снимать которые им пришлось достаточно долго, к большому развлечению Лестрейда.  
Чуть позже оказалось, что Шерлок сдался и тайком стащил последние куски пиццы, а Грег заметил это, только раскрыв свою коробку и обнаружив ее пустой.  
Инспектор нахмурился — он вроде бы ясно помнил, что у него оставалось еще два куска. И вот тогда наконец на лице Джона Ватсона вновь засияла улыбка.

Уже занималось утро, когда Грег наконец попрощался и покинул Бейкер-стрит. Они с Джоном договорились как-нибудь на неделе встретиться и пропустить пинту-другую в пабе. Сам Шерлок отказался к ним присоединиться — его не интересовали разговоры о таких тривиальных вещах, как кино и регби, а вот Джону иногда было полезно пообщаться с другими людьми.  
Детектив закрыл за Лестрейдом дверь и, обернувшись, увидел, что Джон дремлет в кресле. Шерлок не стал его будить, а только взял плед и накрыл друга, а сам шлепнулся на диван.  
Через несколько минут он уже крепко спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Оригинал песни, давший название этой главе - "Scrabble In Afghanistan" Джейми Фримана (брата Мартина Фримана) - можно найти здесь:  
> http://jamiefreeman.co.uk/100miles/track_6.php  
> Я не умею переводить песни от слова совсем, так что это просто облагороженный подстрочник - прим. переводчика  
> [2] Известный он-лайн вариант игры "Скрабл" - прим. переводчика


	17. Рефлексия

Шерлок проснулся от тихих всхлипов, которые Джон издавал во сне. Они не походили на агонию кошмаров последнего времени, но Джон явно находился в состоянии стресса, и Шерлок подозревал, что в этом виновато отношение, которое проявляли к нему родственники и "друзья" во время службы.  
Детектив отлепился от кожаного дивана и тихо прошагал к красному креслу, где спал доктор и бывший солдат в одном лице.  
После стольких лет службы в армии Джон спал очень чутко, но если уж засыпал, то практически не шевелился, не считая случаев, когда он корчился в муках очередной вспышки памяти.  
Шерлок знал, что Джон обычно спит на правом боку, напряженно вытянувшись в струнку, отчего по утрам двигается заметно скованно. Он никогда не жаловался, но Шерлок по походке мог видеть, что друга периодически беспокоит больная нога, а холодными ночами и утром у него сводит спазмами раненое плечо.  
Джон ухитрился во сне скинуть с себя одеяло: оно покрывало теперь лишь одно бедро, а обе ступни торчали голыми.  
Стараясь не прервать первый более или менее приличный сон друга практически за неделю, Шерлок осторожно расправил на нем одеяло и полностью накрыл от плеч до пяток. Джону только не хватало застывших от холода рук и ног — вдобавок к сведенной шее, которую тот безусловно почувствует, когда проснется.  
Для Шерлока это был способ лично удостовериться, что его друг — в тепле и безопасности, и теперь зная, как к Джону относились самые близкие, по идее, люди, он поклялся себе, что будет чаще показывать, как много для него значит эта дружба. Услышанное этой ночью заодно объясняло, почему Джон всегда был так благодарен даже за самые мелкие проявления дружеского отношения — когда, к примеру, Шерлок соглашался надписывать ядовитые предметы, которые клал в холодильник, или всегда оставлял одну чистую кружку для чая.  
С того момента, как Шерлок накрыл друга одеялом, тот даже ни разу не шевельнулся. За окном медленно всходило солнце, обдавая Лондон изумительным золотым светом — Шерлок порой не спал всю ночь напролет, лишь бы успеть захватить эти краски.  
Он вынул из футляра своего прекрасного Страдивариуса и медленно подошел к высокому окну 221Б. За стеклом в предвкушении ленивого воскресного утра медленно начинал просыпаться Лондон.  
Шерлок поднял к подбородку инструмент, с облегчением ощущая, что рана в плече его больше не беспокоит. Обрадованный, что его снова ничто не стесняет, он сразу заиграл одно из своих собственных сочинений, которое он про себя называл "Симфонией восходящего солнца". Разумеется, он никогда не озвучивал это название, но это не меняло того факта, что он написал ее много лет назад, глядя на похожий восход.  
Квартиру на Бейкер-стрит наполнила тихая музыка, и всхлипы Джона сразу стали стихать. Он медленно расслабился в своем кресле и глубоко вздохнул, явно начиная новый сонный цикл.  
Услышав, что ритм дыхания друга изменился, Шерлок про себя улыбнулся. За прошедшие годы он выучил, какие композиции лучше всего усыпляли Джона или помогали ему после кошмара расслабиться. Шерлок стоял у окна, смотрел на город, купающийся в лучах утреннего солнца, и испытывал что-то напоминающее почти религиозное озарение. Если сейчас у него получится, он сможет и дальше помогать Джону с бессонными ночами.  
Джон проснулся через два часа — и в самом расслабленном состоянии за всю неделю. Обнаружив себя закутанным в одеяло, он удивленно нахмурился, но потом улыбнулся, осознав, что это Шерлок, должно быть, укрыл его, пока он спал.  
Детектив так и стоял у окна, закрыв глаза и совершенно растворившись в своей музыке, чуть покачиваясь в такт нежной мелодии. Тихое, спокойное утро — из тех, что очень любил Джон. Снова превратившись в гражданского, которому уже не надо постоянно быть начеку, он любил поваляться в тепле и расслаблении подольше необходимого.  
Он уже давно осознал, что скрипичная музыка Шерлока сказывается на нем очень благотворно — как бальзам его истерзанным нервам. От окна тянулась полоса яркого солнца, купая 221Б теплым светом и краешком согревая замерзшие пальцы доктора.  
С неохотой покинув свой маленький теплый кокон, Джон поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную. Там он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел он ужасно. По всему лицу высохшие следы слез, а из-за несмытого вчера геля волосы стоят дыбом и торчат по все стороны. Не говоря уже о том, что они все еще оставались крашеными.  
Джон вскоре выяснил, что производители краски лгали. Вместо обещанных пары смывок под душем, ему пришлось намыливать волосы целых восемь раз, прежде чем его волосы снова приобрели обычный, светлый с сединой, оттенок.  
Чувствуя себя освеженным и уже больше похожим на себя, он быстро оделся и освободил ванную, поскольку Шерлоку, без сомнения, тоже предстояло на какое-то время ее занять, чтобы вернуть нормальный цвет своим волосам.  
Джон сразу отправился на кухню ставить чайник — его привычный ритуал по утрам. На автопилоте он сделал чашку и Шерлоку, который все еще играл на скрипке в гостиной.  
Он поставил вторую кружку на стол около консультирующего детектива и вернулся на кухню, чтобы заняться завтраком. Впрочем, как выяснилось, тратить на это энергию не было необходимости, поскольку вскоре у них на пороге появилась миссис Хадсон.  
— Доброе утро, мальчики, — радостно поздоровалась она.  
Заметив, что Джон рыщет по кухне в поисках годных к приготовлению пищи кастрюль и сковородок, она вошла на кухню.  
— Джон, дорогой, не беспокойся о завтраке. Я зашла, потому что услышала, что тут кто-то двигается, и хотела убедиться, что вы действительно встали. Я приготовила тебе полный завтрак и немного сконов для Шерлока. Будь умницей и помоги принести все сюда.  
Вот в такие моменты Джон просто души не чаял в миссис Хадсон и обожал добрую леди, возможно, даже больше собственной матери. И Шерлок, без сомнения, тоже был готов носить ее на руках.  
— Миссис Хадсон, вы наша спасительница! Вы это знаете? — Джон заключил ее в объятия.  
— Возможно, слышала раз или два, — засмеялась та и пошла вниз, а Джон быстро окинул Шерлока взглядом и показал глазами на кухню.  
Он показал другу три пальца, потом махнул рукой в сторону кухни и отправился вслед за миссис Хадсон в ее квартиру.  
Спустя несколько минут они уже сидели за столом в 221Б. Джон с домовладелицей поглощали полные тарелки английского завтрака, а Шерлок жевал булочку и потягивая из кружки чай, которого он сделал на всех. Миссис Хадсон прямо-таки расстаралась: омлет, ломтики бекона, разные колбасы, грибы, картофельные оладьи, тушеная фасоль и даже жареные томаты — и все это изобилие подавалось вместе с яичницей-глазуньей и тостами. Для Джона подобный стол граничил с блаженством — пожилая леди точно знала, что и в каком виде он любит.  
— А по какому поводу мы заслужили такой банкет, миссис Хадсон? — поинтересовался Джон, проглотив очередную порцию снеди.  
— Разве мне нужна особая причина, чтобы устроить воскресный завтрак с моими мальчиками? Кроме того, ты так устал за эту неделю. Все эти репортеры и ваше последнее дело... я решила, что ты едва ли успел пройтись по магазинам.  
Успевший набрать полный рот, Джон хмыкнул к знак согласия. Он посмотрел на своих сотрапезников, и вспомнил разговор, который у них с Грегом был прошлой ночью.  
Он понимал, что Шерлок и миссис Хадсон действительно бы по нему скучали, и ему было очень важно знать, что они будут рядом, когда ему станут вручать крест Виктории.  
Сестру он пригласил на церемонию больше из чувства долга. Люди, которые были для него важнее всего, сейчас сидели с ним здесь, в гостиной. Они втроем образовали что-то вроде своей маленькой семьи, и Джона это целиком и полностью устраивало.  
Миссис Хадсон стала для них с Шерлоком любящей матушкой, которой они не имели, пока росли, и относилась к ним, как к родным детям, при каждом удобном случае осыпая заботой и лаской.  
Осознав, что друзья — это семья, которую ты сам себе выбираешь, Джон ухмыльнулся, отчего Шерлок вопросительно на него уставился, надменно вскинув бровь.  
— Не хочешь поделиться, Джон?  
— А? О нет, прости, боюсь, я просто задумался, — фыркнул тот, осознав, как все это, должно быть, выглядело для Шерлока.  
Он приобнял за плечи миссис Хадсон.  
— На самом деле, я просто счастлив, вот и все.  
Джон улыбнулся домовладелице, которая постоянно настаивала, что она им не домработница, но всегда приглядывала за квартирой в целом, и за Шерлоком в частности.  
— И я очень этому рада, дорогой! — миссис Хадсон тоже его обняла в ответ.  
Они поболтали о том, о сем и выпили еще по чашечке. Миссис Хадсон рассказала, что приезжала милая помощница Майкрофта, и они вместе съездили покупать платье.  
— Ее звали Антея. Такая милая девушка! А твоему брату следует поторопиться, Шерлок, она не будет его дожидаться вечно!  
Шерлок в ответ понимающе ухмыльнулся, а Джон чуть не подавился кофе, представив вместе Антею и Майкрофта.  
— Да что ты так удивляешься, — засмеялся Шерлок. — Ты же не мог купиться на эту ерунду с "ассистенткой", правда?  
Джон пробурчал что-то подозрительно напоминавшее "ну да".  
— Мы проехались по всем магазинам, Антея сказала, что мне нужно два платья. То есть, я имею в виду, я знала, что одно мне необходимо, но два казалось как-то уже слишком. И еще к каждому — вуалетка! Я сказала, что у меня сохранилась вуалетка со свадьбы мой племянницы, но Антея все равно настояла на двух, храни ее бог, — продолжала миссис Хадсон.  
Упоминание праздничного платья напомнило Джону, что скоро ему самому предстоит примерка парадной формы. Интересно, как с этим успехи у Гарриет? Майкрофт обещал позаботиться и о ее платье тоже.  
Было уже почти время обеда, когда миссис Хадсон наконец ушла к себе, а Шерлок исчез в ванной, чтобы смыть с волос краску.  
Пока друг превращал свою шевелюру из рыжего обратно в темно-коричневый, Джон просто сидел в гостиной и смотрел телевизор, в кой-то веки наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем.  
Потом он проверил электронную почту и увидел, что Лестрейд сдержал слово. Во "входящих" его поджидало приглашение в "Слова с друзьями".  
Джон сделал себе еще чая и подумал о песне, которую слышал прошлым вечером. Это правда, он действительно был одинок. И армейское прозвище насчет "трех континентов" стало скорее результатом неудачных попыток найти кого-то, кому он стал бы небезразличен, а не намеренной политики "свиданий на одну ночь". Хотя множество подобных свиданий именно так и заканчивались, и Джон, собственно, не имел ничего против, но каждый раз он надеялся, что новые отношения продлятся хоть немного подольше, чем предыдущие.  
Он всем говорил, что вызывался участвовать в опасных операциях, потому что был упрям и самонадеян. Но это была лишь часть правды. Когда стало очевидным, что дома никому нет до него дела, Джон стал намеренно подписываться на опасные миссии. Если никого не волнует, жив он или мертв, он мог, по крайней мере, умереть за что-то достойное, может быть, даже спасая кому-то жизнь.  
Когда его комиссовали по ранению и вернули в Лондон, он прожил три дня у сестры, после чего сначала переселился в дешевый отель, а затем в хостел, предоставленный Министерством обороны. Гарри в то время еще сильно пила.  
Когда Джон уезжал от сестры, она отдала ему свой телефон ради поддержки связи, но и только. И то лишь потому, что Гарри хотела избавиться от этого аппарата, а у Джона не было своего.  
Они с сестрой никогда особо не ладили, даже в детстве. Чем бы он ни занимался, Гарри всегда о нем сплетничала. Она была старше, и каждый раз, когда дома что-то ломалось или разбивалось, она неизменно обвиняла во всем Джона, и неважно, действительно ли это была его вина или нет. В результате он несколько раз получал от отца совершенно незаслуженные затрещины.  
Джону было двадцать девять, когда умер отец, и тридцать пять — когда умерла мать. Гарриет всегда любила ликер, но по-настоящему она запила после смерти отца. И когда Джон не смог приехать на похороны матери из-за своей службы, она совершенно сорвалась с катушек и допилась едва не до комы.  
Будучи в пьяном ступоре, она обвиняла Джона в смерти матери — мать умерла от рака и, когда Джон, приехав в отпуск, заметил признаки и убедил ее пойти к врачу, было уже слишком поздно. Рак быстро распространялся, и Джон ничем не мог ей помочь. Гарри же продолжала твердить, что если бы он не сбежал строить из себя героя, мать до сих пор была бы жива.  
Помимо этого, сестра еще сердилась, что Джон бросил на нее все финансовые и юридические проблемы, связанные с похоронами и последующим исполнением последней воли миссис Ватсон.  
Но к тому времени, у Гарри уже была Клара, они состояли в гражданском партнерстве, и Джон не сомневался, что у сестры есть вся необходимая ей поддержка.  
Перед тем, как отправиться служить в КАМК, Джон составил собственное завещание и обновил его после того, как выпустился из Сандхерста действующим офицером. Будучи одновременно солдатом и доктором, он знал, что рискует жизнью. Знал, что каждый день может стать для него последним.  
Он давно для себя решил, что не хочет влачить существование, прикованный к аппаратам. Точно знал, что не желает жить в необратимом вегетативном состоянии.  
Поэтому он заранее определил предельные для себя цифры, степени и параметры, приложив к ним ясную инструкцию поддерживать в нем жизнь до тех пор, пока его состояние не ухудшится до определенного уровня и не останется таким, по крайней мере, сорок восемь часов. Тогда — и только тогда — можно было отключить аппараты, поскольку он знал: в противном случае шансы на выживание и восстановление умственных функций до степени, позволяющей вести независимую жизнь, составят меньше десяти процентов.  
После ранения Джон впал в кому — его тело сражалось с брюшным тифом и сепсисом. Дела были плохи, но, к счастью, ему не довелось оказаться близ состояния, которое он определил для себя как безнадежное.  
Врачи пытались объяснить Гарриет, что будет лучше, если Джон очнется сам.  
Но в то время она была совсем не в себе. Перед разговором с врачами она напилась и выслушивала новости о состоянии Джона и об особой оговорке в его завещании, едва соображая от алкоголя.  
Доктора подчеркивали, что у него есть прогресс и надо дать ему время прийти в себя. Но Гарриет поняла из этого только, что ее брат в критическом состоянии и его последнее желание — чтобы его жизнь закончили, если он окажется прикован к машинам жизнеобеспечения.  
Она никогда не испытывала такого облегчения, как в ту среду вечером, когда ей позвонили и сказали, что Джон очнулся и уже в полном сознании.  
Врачи сообщили, что его привезут домой, как только позволит его состояние, а также, что ему необходимо будет восстановить силы — собственно, они воспользовались словом "поправиться", но сестра не поняла, что это означает "в Англии".  
Тогда Джон вернулся, Гарриет навестила его в госпитале и убедила пожить несколько дней у нее. Они долго и подробно поговорили, и когда Гарри осознала, что чуть не убила своего младшего брата — чуть не "выдернула вилку", не так все поняв — от отвращения к себе ее даже вывернуло наизнанку.  
Она пообещала Джону бросить пить, и чтобы доказать всю серьезность собственных слов, не стала допивать бутылку пива, которую потягивала весь вечер. Она просто встала и вылила пиво в раковину у него на глазах. Джон неторопливо и подробно разъяснил ей смысл своего завещания и затем от нее съехал.  
С тех пор Джон обновлял свою последнюю волю трижды, но только в одном пункте — он менял имя человека, которому доверял исполнение своего решения и назначал своим медицинским представителем на случай, если он не сможет за себя отвечать.  
После переезда на Бейкер-стрит Джон вписал туда имя Шерлока Холмса. Он доверял Шерлоку и знал, что тот сможет понять и медицинский жаргон, и диагноз, и уровень состояния, который он определил для своего информированного решения.  
Когда Шерлок разыграл свою смерть и оставил Джона его оплакивать, тот снова вернулся к первоначальному варианту — Гарриет — поскольку она была его единственной ближайшей родственницей.  
Однако после возвращения Шерлока он снова вернул в завещание имя консультирующего детектива. Шерлок был очень горд, что Джон до такой степени доверяет ему — в буквальном смысле — свою жизнь. Никто никогда еще не оказывал ему такого доверия. Так что Шерлок изменил зеркально и свое собственное завещание, к огромному неудовольствию Майкрофта.  
Да, старший брат все еще мог принимать решения и получать всю информацию, но когда дело касалось здоровья, решения поручались Джону Ватсону, который имел право накладывать вето на любые решения Майкрофта, касались ли они самого лечения или места его проведения, если, по мнению Джона, они мешали выздоровлению Шерлока. И в итоге детектив остался очень доволен этой договоренностью.  
Джон так и сидел, глубоко задумавшись и глядя в незажженный камин, когда рядом на диван плюхнулся Шерлок, поставил на журнальный столик две чашки чая и положил на него ноги. Джон от неожиданности чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, не говоря уже о диване.  
Шерлок был уже, как обычно, в костюме, и с влажными, но уже привычно темными волосами. Только при ярком свете, льющемся из высоких окон, можно было заметить слабенький оттенок рыжины в густой шапке волос.  
Джон просто наслаждался миром и покоем, отдыхал после вчерашней порции адреналина.  
Им с Шерлоком было не привыкать к адреналиновой опасности и последующей эйфории. Они оба на это подсели. Однако они знали и то, что после окончания адреналинового "кайфа" на какое-то время наступает полная потеря сил. Потом все приходит в норму, и они снова готовы к любому вызову.  
Прошлым вечером Джон испытал как раз такой "кайф". Нервное состояние, несмотря на отрицаемый страх сцены, азарт погони, опасность... вчера был великолепный вечер. До того момента, как песня об Афганистане вновь вернула его к пескам и отчаянию. Эйфория в тот же миг ударила по тормозам, и Джону показалось, будто он на скорости света врезался в стену.  
Его обычным лекарством были сон и чай, а еще — успокаивающая музыка Шерлока. Сам же детектив предпочитал в подобной ситуации молча кукситься на диване, изображая неподвижную статую.  
Джон радовался передышке. Сегодня — воскресенье, дело закрыто и хоть на какое-то время можно ни о чем не тревожиться. О прошлом он старался не думать. Он знал, что сможет оставить все позади, что, в конце концов, воспоминания прекратят его мучить, и он будет спокойно смотреть в будущее, двигаться вперед без оглядки.  
Однако он понимал, что на это требуется время. Сейчас он просто ценил, что он дома, в безопасности и в хорошей компании.  
Джон понимал, что Лестрейд прав. В его жизни теперь есть те, кому он небезразличен. Он больше не одинок. Доктор испустил вздох и поднялся на ноги, чтобы налить себе еще чая.  
Они провели день в комфортном молчании. Джон читал книгу, а Шерлок сочинял музыку. В конце концов, это была первая передышка для них обоих за долгое время.  
Джон ушел спать очень рано, в девять вечера, сославшись на недосып и утреннюю смену в клинике.  
Но Шерлок все равно видел его насквозь. Он знал, что Джон пытается захватить хоть несколько часов сна между неизбежными кошмарами. Они провели в тишине целый день, и сейчас детектив раздумывал, стоит ли почаще проверять, как там друг, или лучше разобрать информацию в Чертогах разума — в постоянно расширяющейся комнате, где хранилось все, касаемое данного военного доктора.  
То, что Шерлока вчера не разбудил ночной крик не означало, что кошмары Джона отступили. На самом деле он сильно подозревал, что за это в ответе скорее эмоциональное истощение.  
Так что он вновь наполнил термосы, приготовил чашки и снова заиграл на скрипке успокаивающее смешение композиций, которое наиболее благотворным образом сказывалось на Джоне и его сновидениях.  
Раздавшийся наверху крик вернул Шерлока в настоящее. Детектив глянул на часы и с радостью убедился, что уже второй час ночи. Джон проспал почти четыре часа подряд — впервые за всю неделю. Довольно скоро с лестницы донеслись прихрамывающие шаги доктора.  
— Я в порядке, в порядке... — пробормотал Джон, входя в гостиную, и плюхнулся на диван.  
Он подтянул к себе термос и наполнил чаем две кружки. Шерлок быстро повернулся к нему, обозначая свое присутствие, но игру не прервал.  
Когда мелодия подошла к концу, он отложил скрипку и сел рядом с Джоном. Тот без слов протянул ему чай.  
— Ну хоть сколько-то сна удалось урвать, — вздохнул Джон и глотнул чая. По телу мгновенно разошлось тепло, и он поглубже погрузился в диванные подушки.  
— Они становятся... ты знаешь... чуть менее сильными? — не глядя на него, спросил Шерлок.  
— Ну... в каком-то смысле. Мне снится разное, иногда даже что-то одно за всю ночь, но порой такое впечатление, что подсознание пытается показать мне "избранное" из всего того, что я предпочел бы не вспоминать. Разум как будто говорит мне: "О, так ты считаешь, это было ужасно? А насчет этого ты совсем забыл?" Честно говоря, эта неделя была для меня одним сплошным испытанием, и я не уверен, что следующая будет сильно лучше...  
— По-моему, ты справляешься замечательно. И ты ведь знаешь: я твой друг, и я здесь на случай... ну, ты понимаешь... если тебе захочется... эм... ну, поговорить. В любое время.  
Шерлок еще не привык ко всем этим делам с заботой и сантиментами, но он был готов признать, что благополучие Джона для него не пустой звук, пусть при этом он и кривился, будто жевал лимон. Джон не раз и не два его выслушивал, так что теперь было бы только честно вернуть услугу.  
— Я очень ценю твое предложение, Шерлок. Правда.  
В итоге в половине третьего ночи Джон все же снова отправился спать. Шерлок не ложился всю ночь: он играл на скрипке и прислушивался к тому, что доносилось сверху, выискивал признаки мучительного кошмара. Но, к своему облегчению, так ничего и не услышал.

Следующим утром Джон поднялся рано и занялся своей привычной рутиной. Ему предстояла утренняя смена с 8 до 13. Пусть он иногда жаловался на свою скучную работу терапевта в сравнении с беготней и расследованиями, но все равно с нетерпением ждал своего дня тривиальных диагнозов.  
Джон ушел на работу, и Шерлок наконец решил, что тоже может немного поспать.  
Появившись в клинике, Джон обнаружил там толпу пациентов, и один взгляд в приемную подтвердил его подозрения — наступила сезонная эпидемия "сенной лихорадки". Он про себя слегка улыбнулся. Ему предстояла простая, незатейливая работа.  
Он вернулся домой около половины второго и обнаружил Шерлока на кухне: тот сидел за столом и что-то изучал под микроскопом. Доктор на автомате пошел включать чайник и выставлять на стол две чашки.  
Едва друзья успели допить любимый напиток, как получили по смс от Лестрейда: он просил их явиться в Скотланд-Ярд. С них обоих требовались официальные заявления о случившемся, и кроме того, во второй половине дня должна была состояться пресс-конференция, касаемая "убийств в мусорках", как окрестили эти преступления СМИ.  
Джон быстро оделся поприличнее: он знал, что после пресс-конференции их наверняка будут фотографировать.  
Шерлок к тому времени уже стоял на улице и ловил такси. Машина плавно остановилась у тротуара, точно когда Джон закрывал, подтягивая за молоточек, черную дверь 221Б.  
Дорога заняла больше времени, чем обычно. День был очень теплым, солнечным, практически летним, и это значило, что в город вышли тысячи туристов, запруживая собой трафик.  
Оказавшись в Ярде, Шерлок и Джон, не теряя времени, отправились прямо в штаб-квартиру команды Лестрейда. Несколько человек, присутствовавших в субботу в ночном клубе, поздравили Джона с удачным выступлением.  
А одна девушка из новичков даже высказала вслух мысль, что Джон мог бы сыграть на ярдовском летнем празднике-барбекю или на рождественской вечеринке. Услышавший это Джон мимо проходя ухмыльнулся, намекая, что может быть и сыграл бы — все зависит от предложения, после чего присоединился к Шерлоку и Лестрейду в кабинете инспектора.  
На заявления много времени не понадобилось, друзья уже так привыкли к процедуре, что даже не нуждались в "суфлировании". Так что через несколько минут Шерлок с Джоном уже расписывались под показаниями. Лестрейд им доверял: знал, что они будут придерживаться фактов и не станут ничего измышлять.  
Пока Джон писал заявление, Грег пристально его разглядывал. К облегчению инспектора, Джон был в хорошем настроении, со всеми шутил, улыбался. А то вечером в субботу он выглядел совсем подавленным.  
Пережитое Джоном на войне оказалось жестче, чем Грег мог представить, и ему до сих пор не удавалось осознать, что Джон по возвращении оказался в совершенном одиночестве, несмотря на то, что вокруг него было столько народа.  
В ту ночь, вернувшись домой около половины третьего, инспектор сразу послал Джону приглашение в он-лайн игру, чтобы не дай бог, не забыть. А потом еще одно, вместе с очень длинным е-мейлом, но уже своему племяннику, который сейчас был на службе в Афганистане. Грег совершенно не хотел, чтобы тот чувствовал себя таким же нежеланным, как в свое время Джон. Инспектор хотел, чтобы племянник точно знал, что по нему все скучают и с распростертыми объятиями ждут его возвращения.  
Как только друзья покончили со своими показаниями, Лестрейд объявил, что созывает пресс-конференцию и она состоится через два часа внизу, в актовом зале.  
Он обговорил с сыщиком и бывшим солдатом все подробности, убеждаясь, что они оба знают, сколько информации можно раскрыть прессе.  
Друзьям разрешалось упомянуть, что они помогали аресту, но запрещалось вдаваться в детали по поводу операции под прикрытием, если только их не спросят впрямую. Полиция же со своей стороны обещала подтвердить роли, которые исполняли Шерлок и Джон предыдущим вечером.  
Грег также подчеркнул, что поскольку тот конкурс был достаточно популярным, там мог оказаться кто-то из не последних людей СМИ — и узнать друзей, несмотря на их маскировку. Кроме того, он предупредил, что вопросов, вероятно, будет больше обычного, поскольку в последнее время пресса очень интересуется Джоном.  
Им оставалось убить еще два часа, и Шерлок послал смс Майкрофту, сообщая, что они с Джоном будут участвовать в пресс-конференции. Но ответ пришел не ему, а самому Джону.  
**ЗАВТРА ВО ВТОРОЙ ПОЛОВИНЕ ДНЯ СОСТОИТСЯ ОФИЦИАЛЬНАЯ ПРЕСС-КОНФЕРЕНЦИЯ ПО ПОВОДУ ВРУЧЕНИЯ ВАМ КРЕСТА ВИКТОРИИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ССЫЛАЙТЕСЬ НА НЕЕ, КАСАЕМО ВСЕХ ВОПРОСОВ ПО ЭТОЙ ТЕМЕ. — МХ**  
— Ну отлично! — простонал Джон. — Еще одна чертова пресс-конференция, да еще целиком на мне. Только этого мне не хватало!  
Он сжал переносицу, пытаясь представить, каково будет стать всеобщим центром внимания при полном зале репортеров.  
Зная, что у них еще есть время до начала полицейской пресс-конференции, Джон хотел было извиниться и ускользнуть, но Шерлок заметил его маневр.  
— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался он.  
— Нет, все нормально. Но у нас еще два часа свободного времени, а я хочу подстричься. Где-нибудь в округе наверняка можно найти парикмахерскую, — отозвался Джон. Он толкнул дверь и вышел на тротуар.  
Шерлока очевидно удовлетворило это объяснение, поскольку он развернулся и снова растворился в здании Скотланд-Ярда.  
Джон побродил по кварталу, пока не наткнулся на старую крошечную парикмахерскую, притулившуюся между бакалейной лавкой и букинистическим магазином.  
Внутри его тепло поприветствовал пожилой джентльмен, оказавшийся самим хозяином. Как только Джон объяснил, что хочет обрезать волосы по армейским стандартам, тот сразу же взялся за дело, молча и споро.  
Он пользовался обычными парикмахерскими ножницами, а не вошедшими в моду электрическими агрегатами, и явно очень ими гордился — инструмент выглядел безупречно, как будто только что из магазина.  
Джон порадовался, что старик не настаивает на светской беседе. Джон вообще ее ненавидел, а в данном случае она еще и сильно затягивала процедуру стрижки.  
Когда парикмахер наконец закончил и стряхнул обрезки волос, Джон взглянул на себя в зеркало. Его приветствовало очень знакомое отражение, которое он, правда, не видел уже несколько лет — с тех пор, как демобилизовался по инвалидности. Да, он периодически стригся коротко, но все-таки не настолько.  
Человеком в зеркале определенно был капитан Ватсон, и Джон вздернул подбородок. Он мгновенно почувствовал себя солдатом — одной стрижки оказалось достаточно, чтобы вернуть соответствующий настрой.  
Поблагодарив старика, Джон покинул парикмахерскую. И на обратном пути поступь его выражала значительно больше гордости и решительности, чем раньше. Ожидая своей очереди, чтобы купить кофе на троих в маленькой кафешке около Ярда, он стоял с прямой спиной, высоко подняв голову.  
Джон вошел в штаб-квартиру, неся в руках дары в виде трех термокружек с черным и горячим содержимым. И хотя вся команда Лестрейда знала Джона не один год, на его уверенную поступь несколько человек все равно повернуло головы.  
— Джон, где ты пропадал... О, я уже вижу, где, — сказал детектив-инспектор, отметив новую стрижку, и жестом показал на маленький картонный поднос — Пожалуйста, скажи, что там найдется что-то и для меня.  
— Найдется! Толл [1], черный, с одним сахаром. Все верно? — уточнил Джон, вручая Лестрейду его кружку.  
— Спасибо, приятель! — ухмыльнулся Грег, принимая подношение.  
В Скотланд-Ярде один за другим стали появляться фотографы и журналисты, медленно наполняя помещение в конце коридора.  
— А вот и стервятники, — с неприязнью произнес Лестрейд, когда в актовом зале появились первые репортеры.  
По ярдовскому регламенту вести пресс-конференцию полагалось Салли Донован — именно она отвечала за связи с общественностью в команде. Лестрейд отвечал на любые заданные ему вопросы и помогал Донован, когда ее должность не позволяла что-то прокомментировать.  
Джону и Шерлоку надлежало стоять спереди, между главным столом, где сидели офицеры полиции, и входной дверью. Донован предстояло их представить и рассказать, какую роль они сыграли в поимке преступников. Отвечать они могли только на прямые вопросы, переданные им Лестрейдом и Донован.  
Что касается всего остального времени, то Грег с усмешкой добавил:  
— Вы знаете правила. Просто стойте и улыбайтесь.  
И стоило друзьям вслед за Донован и Лестрейдом войти в актовый зал, как все камеры тут же нацелились на них.  
Зал заполонили крики вроде "Доктор Ватсон, вы теперь штатный сотрудник Скотланд-Ярда?" или "Мистер Холмс, каково работать с героем войны?", и Лестрейду понадобилось заметное время, чтобы вообще начать пресс-конференцию и отвлечь внимание репортеров от Джона Ватсона.  
— Дамы и господа, тише, пожалуйста. Тема нашей пресс-конференции — серия недавних убийств в известных ночных клубах Лондона. Доктор Джон Ватсон и мистер Шерлок Холмс присутствуют здесь по профессиональным причинам, они — консультанты Скотланд-Ярда. Что касается вопросов о военной службе Джона Ватсона, то вы сможете их задать завтра, на другой пресс-конференции. На нашей, пожалуйста, от них воздержитесь, как бы ни трудна для вас эта концепция, — объявил Лестрейд, и Джон тут же немного расслабился, встал по команде "вольно".  
Привыкший к подобным мероприятиям Шерлок стоял более или менее спокойно, с виду даже скучающе, Джон же — вытянувшись в струнку и стиснув за спиной руки. Он понимал, что все глаза в зале в ближайшие полчаса будут устремлены на него.  
— В субботу вечером мы взяли под стражу четверых человек, которые признались в организации и совершении убийств агентов звукозаписывающих компаний, а именно: Патрика Кавано, Энтони Райббла, Стивена Ньютона и Кофи Айда, — начала сержант Донован. — Они были схвачены на месте преступления, когда замышляли убить Шерлока Холмса, работавшего в тот момент под прикрытием в качестве такого агента. Совершенные убийства имели между собой определенную связь: все жертвы работали в небольших независимых студиях, и их находили мертвыми после посещения "вечеров открытого микрофона" в ночных клубах. Во время расследования мы установили, что все эти клубы недавно были приобретены звукозаписывающей студией "Вельтбар" и ее дочерними компаниями.  
— Как погибли эти агенты? — поинтересовался кто-то из репортеров.  
— Все жертвы получили тяжелые черепные травмы, нанесенные тупым предметом — лица были размозжены до неузнаваемости, и нам пришлось опознавать их по зубным картам и анализам ДНК. Кроме того, все тела находили в мусорных контейнерах позади ночных клубов, которыми владела компания "Вельбар", — объяснила Донован.  
— Почему под прикрытием работал Шерлок Холмс? — спросила молодая девушка-репортер из глубины зала.  
Лестрейд наклонился к микрофону.  
— Шерлок Холмс не работал один. Там были и наши сотрудники из отдела по расследованию убийств. Благодаря доктору Ватсону мы сумели вычислить почерк преступников, и нам стала огромным подспорьем исключительная наблюдательность Шерлока Холмса. С их помощью мы смогли выяснить, что все жертвы были агентами звукозаписывающих компаний, которые выискивали новые дарования. Не знаю, как вы, но лично я не смогу определить в вас репортера, просто увидев на улице. А вот мистер Холмс — может. Вот почему его умения были столь неоценимы в нашем расследовании.  
— Доктор Ватсон, а в чем состояла в этот раз ваша роль? — спросил мужской голос.  
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда и кивнул.  
— Доктор Ватсон тоже участвовал в операции под прикрытием. Нам нужен был человек с доступом за кулисы, который заодно мог бы высматривать со сцены подозрительное поведение так называемых "агентов". К счастью для нас, у доктора Ватсона нет страха сцены. "Контрактная сделка" между ним и мистером Холмсом вынудила преступников явить себя мистеру Холмсу — а значит и нам, полиции.  
Вскинутые вверх камеры защелкали с возрастающей скоростью, друзей ослепили вспышки.  
Джону пришлось поморгать и сильно сфокусироваться, чтобы удержать под контролем воспоминания о взрывах и дульном пламени.  
— Все нормально? — шепотом спросил Шерлок, не глядя на друга, чтобы не привлекать внимание.  
— Да... — ответ Джона больше напоминал выдох.  
Пресс-конференция продолжалась, кажется, намного дольше, чем планировалось. Донован и Лестрейд отвечали на вопросы репортеров, и даже Шерлок временами давал короткие ответы. Джон, однако, вел себя тише воды и ниже травы, остро ощущая, что завтра на пресс-конференции ему придется отвечать за все одному.  
Он испытал облегчение, когда Донован наконец закрыла мероприятие. Они еще попозировали для журналистов и уже собирались уходить, когда к ним подошла рыжеволосая девушка-репортер.  
— Доктор Ватсон? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
— Простите, но инспектор Лестрейд уже ответил на все вопросы. Мне нечего добавить, — попытался отделаться от нее Джон.  
— Да, я знаю. Что бы вы ни думали о прессе, я здесь не ради эффектных реплик. Я просто хотела передать вам привет от своей сестры. Вы должны ее помнить. Медсестра Эмбер Фонтейн из КАМКа — она говорила, что работала под вашим началом в Сьерра-Леоне. И я точно знаю, что она устроила бы мне взбучку, если бы я не подошла поздороваться. Меня зовут Хизер Фонтейн, — девушка с улыбкой протянула руку.  
Услышав знакомое имя, Джон немного расслабился и с удовольствием пожал руку.  
— Спасибо, мисс Фонтейн. Да, я помню Эмбер. Как она поживает?  
— Устроилась очень неплохо, базируется сейчас в госпитале "Кэмп Бастиона".  
— Рад слышать. Эмбер замечательная медсестра! Будете с ней разговаривать — передавайте от меня привет.  
Шерлок стоял рядом, наблюдая за обменом любезностями, и при взгляде на журналистку в его голове стремительно "выстреливали" дедукции.  
Совсем молодая, лет двадцать пять максимум, явно впервые работает штатным репортером. Вопросы на пресс-конференции выдавали хорошую информированность и желание узнать как можно больше, не скатываясь в погоню за сенсацией — это предполагало, что она где-то училась журналистике и в свободное время набирала опыт, занимаясь внештатными подработками, оттачивая свои навыки.  
Судя по видимой части ее блокнота, она не пользовалась стенографией, что предполагало учебу за границей по какому-нибудь обмену, в страну, где стенография уже не в ходу. Но круг это особо не сужало, поскольку Британия была единственной страной в Европе, еще пользовавшейся этой устаревшей системой.  
Явно работает на небольшое издание — уж точно не на какую-нибудь крупную ежедневную газету, одежда скорее относится к элегантно-повседневному, чем к настоящему деловому стилю. Вела себя на пресс-конференции с большим уважением — и была единственной, кто задавал свои вопросы строго по существу.  
Она отнеслась к Джону с почтением, и Шерлок испытал к ней что-то вроде профессионального уважения. Ее сестра когда-то служила под началом у Джона — в итоге это и стало для детектива решающим.  
Шерлок потянул друга в сторону, чтобы обсудить новый план. Выслушав объяснения, Джон снова глянул на Хизер и внезапно заметил, как сильно она похожа на свою сестру. Как он раньше этого не увидел?  
Джон повернулся лицом к девушке и прочистил горло. Ему самому не верилось, что именно он сейчас собирается ей это предложить, да еще по собственной воле. Надо было с самого начала сказать ей пару слов и уйти, но он понимал, что больше не может этого избегать.  
Но не успел он собраться с силами и заговорить, как вклинился Шерлок.  
— Мисс Фонтейн, у нас есть для вас одно предложение. Полагаю, оно будет вполне взаимовыгодным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tall - размер стакана в "Старбаксе" (354 мл) - прим. переводчика


	18. Затишье перед бурей

— Ты уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея? — нервно спросил Джон, когда Шерлок оттащил его в сторону и рассказал про свой план.  
— Ты просто подумай. Завтра будет пресс-конференция, сосредоточенная исключительно на тебе. Множество репортеров, которые ради сенсаций станут задавать неудобные вопросы. Если дать хоть малейший намек насчет твоей военной карьеры, кто знает, что они сумеют раскопать и о чем начать спрашивать. По-военному это называется "превентивный удар". Выбери сам, кому о себе рассказать. На своих условиях. И тогда эти стервятники пусть делают все, что им заблагорассудится. Пусть себе дерутся за эксклюзив, считая, что с ними играют по правилам. А мисс Фонтейн сегодня уже себя показала — она строго придерживалась задания и в своих вопросах касалась только убийств.  
Шерлок быстро глянул на рыжеволосую журналистку. Джон напряженно его слушал.  
— Она явно пытается сделать журналистскую карьеру, но она — не Китти Райли. Она лишь честно хочет получить свою долю сенсации, причиняя беспокойство по минимуму. Ты зарекомендовал ей себя уж тем, что служил с ее сестрой, так есть приличные шансы, что она на нашей стороне. Что она не станет изображать тебя... не знаю... как доктора, превратившегося в убийцу-военного. А ведь какие-нибудь низкопробные издания вполне способны пойти по такому пути. Небольшой скандальчик значительно улучшает продажи, уж мне это отлично известно.  
Джону вспомнились все те, мягко говоря, нелестные статьи, что печатались о них в прессе. И статьи о Шерлоке, когда тот считался мертвым. Ему не хотелось пережить подобное еще раз.  
— Ты можешь предложить ей эксклюзивное интервью до пресс-конференции. Считай это интервью-портретом, своим "профилем". Ты все время говоришь, что просто делал свою работу — ну так расскажи, что это означает, и позволь донести миру. Ты можешь помочь этой девушке, если дашь ей в руки уникальный материал, за которым уже неделю охотится вся лондонская пресса, а она в ответ поможет тебе, рассказав твою историю ровно, как ты хочешь. Это беспроигрышный вариант! — Шерлок взволнованно хлопнул в ладони.  
Джону пришлось признать, что в этом есть смысл. Он познал на горьком опыте, что лучше иметь прессу на своей стороне. А если "прессе" случилось иметь сестру, которая когда-то работала с самим Джоном, то так даже лучше. Он посмотрел на девушку и улыбнулся. "Вполне может сработать", — подумал он.  
Он вернулся к ожидавшей их мисс Фонтейн. Она понятия не имела, в чем тут дело, и ждала их возвращения, нервно теребя манжет блузки. В этом отношении она сразу напомнила Молли Хупер.  
Шерлок заговорил первым, но Джон решил, что подробности ему лучше взять на себя, учитывая тенденцию Шерлока отталкивать от себя людей.  
— Да, как только что сказал мой друг, у нас есть идея. Ваши коллеги всю неделю донимают меня требованиями интервью насчет моей службы и награждения крестом Виктории. Так вот, я готов предложить вам эксклюзив, если вас это интересует.  
Джон с улыбкой посмотрел на девушку, которая тем временем пыталась осознать, что ей только что предложили. Да это же сейчас голубая мечта всех лондонских журналистов!  
— Конечно, интересует! Господи, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо вам огромное!  
И она совершенно непрофессионально обняла Джона. Осознав через секунду, что творит, мисс Фонтейн покраснела, отступила назад и неловко кашлянула.  
— Простите. Простите. Я просто не могу поверить! Так, хорошо. Мы поговорим прямо тут? — Хизер оглянулась на конференц-зал Скотланд-Ярда.  
— А, нет. Лучше завтра, часа в два, хорошо? До пресс-конференции у нас будет уйма времени. Адрес — Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Приезжайте и возьмите с собой фотографа.  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и подмигнул девушке, после чего легонько подтолкнул Джона к выходу.  
Джон запротестовал против такого вольного обращения, но чисто символически. Он знал, что все без толку.  
Когда они уже выходили из Скотланд-Ярда, телефон Джона пиликнул, возвещая о приходе нового сообщения. Доктор вытащил телефон и уставился на смс от Майкрофта.  
— Похоже, на обратном пути мне придется заскочить на Сэвил-роу. Моя форма готова к примерке, — сообщил он Шерлоку, который уже принялся ловить такси.  
— Ах да. А я уже думал, сколько времени им еще понадобится.  
Короткая поездка на такси, и вскоре они уже стояли перед магазином мужской одежды, работающим исключительно по заказу.  
Джон уставился на выставленные в витрине костюмы и аж присвистнул.  
— Майкрофт ведь говорил, что оплатит счет? А то я не уверен, что смогу позволить себе здесь даже носовой платок, не говоря уже о сшитой на заказ форме.  
При виде ценников Джон даже слегка побледнел, на его лице отразилась явная тревога.  
— Форму заказывал Майкрофт, так что он и платит, — усмехнулся Шерлок и, толкнув дверь, исчез в магазине.  
Джон вошел следом. К нему сразу подскочил безупречно одетый молодой человек и поздоровался с сильным французским акцентом. Шерлок ответил на обращенное и к нему приветствие на идеальном французском, показал жестом на Джона и растворился в глубине магазина в поисках бог знает чего.  
Их голоса привлекли внимание того самого пожилого джентльмена, который неделей раньше снимал мерки с Джона. Тяжелые бархатные занавеси раздвинулись, и в проеме показалась седая голова.  
— А, капитан Ватсон. Как приятно вас снова видеть. Рад, что вы успели получить мое сообщение и так быстро приехали. Соблаговолите следовать за мной...  
Портной растворился за тяжелыми портьерами, а Джон в первый момент так и остался стоять столбом. Потом он все же заставил двигаться свои конечности и приоткрыл занавеси.  
За ними оказалась студия с подиумами и манекенами, на стенных полках виднелись аккуратно свернутые отрезы всевозможных тканей. Вдоль дальней стены на длинном столе были расставлены швейные машины, некоторые из которых были явным винтажом. Но комната не казалась загроможденной. Она выглядела целенаправленно портновской, но при этом вполне элегантной. Сбоку виднелись две примерочные кабинки, а у высокого зеркала стояли два кожаных кресла.  
Из дверей появился молодой человек, ранее встречавший Джона у входа, он нес в руках небольшой поднос с бокалами для виски. Пойдя через студию, он поставил бокалы рядом со старинной швейной машиной — самой старой из всех и явно больше выставочным экспонатом, чем полезным механизмом — и графинчиком с янтарной жидкостью, который Джон заметил только сейчас. Молодой человек налил в бокалы двойную порцию и протянул один Джону.  
— Франсуа сейчас принесет вашу форму, сэр. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
Но не успел Джон опуститься в кресло, как пожилой джентльмен по имени Франсуа вновь появился в комнате. В руках у него был большой одежный чехол, который он сразу повесил в примерочную кабинку.  
— Вот и ваша форма, капитан Ватсон. Если вы соблаговолите переодеться и выйти сюда, чтобы я смог сделать последние подгонки, будет просто замечательно.  
Джон допил коньяк и задернул за собой занавеску кабинки. Ради примерки Франсуа даже обеспечил Джона выходной рубашкой и соответствующей обувью.  
Джон аккуратно натянул форму, тщательно следя, чтобы все везде было ровно и не оставалось никаких складочек. Форма сидела на нем как влитая. Он застегнул белый форменный ремень и отодвинул занавеску кабинки. Он был практически при полном параде, не доставало только перчаток и берета.  
Стоило ему выйти из примерочной, как Франсуа тут же оказался рядом и подвел его к высокому зеркалу. Джон взглянул на свое отражение и с трудом себя узнал — настолько он привык к вязаным свитерам и кардиганам. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он в последний раз носил форму, но узнавание и привычные ощущения вернулись почти мгновенно. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Джон почтительно провел пальцами по капитанским погонам.  
— Сэр, поднимитесь, пожалуйста, на этот подиум, чтобы я мог подогнать длину брюк, — портной подвел Джона к одному из высоких подиумов.  
Джон чувствовал себя неловко — пожилой джентльмен буквально ползал около него на карачках, но последний, похоже, не имел ничего против.  
Форма хорошо прилегала, но не обтягивала, за что Джон был очень благодарен. Брюки следовало ушить на несколько миллиметров — это стало ясно, когда Джон надел обувь, и теперь портной аккуратно закалывал весь шов английскими булавками.  
Джон стоял совершенно неподвижно, позволяя ему работать. Затем Франсуа решил, что рукава тоже нужно укоротить — после того, как Джон по его просьбе изобразил рукопожатие, и слегка подправил шов на спине, сделав мундир потуже. Впрочем, Джон не жаловался. Пожилой джентльмен явно знал, что делает. И вскоре он уже манил Джона в кабинку переодеваться обратно в свою одежду.  
Когда Джон вновь появился из примерочной, то обнаружил, что в одном из кресел сидит Шерлок и болтает с Франсуа на превосходном французском. Джон понимал в его речи только отдельные слова.  
Он, конечно, знал, что Шерлок получил очень привилегированное воспитание, в том числе в дорогих школах, и наверняка брал уроки языков, но такой идеальный французский его слегка ошарашил.  
— А, вот и ты. Я полагаю, вы уже закончили?  
Джон вопросительно взглянул на портного.  
— Oui [1], монсеньор Холмс. Завтра я закончу последние подгонки и в четверг мы отправим форму на Бейкер-стрит, как и договаривались, — подтвердил пожилой джентльмен.  
— Très bien. Merci beaucoup. A bientôt [2], — кивнул ему Шерлок и повернулся к Джону: — Ты идешь?  
Сам он оказался на ногах с такой стремительностью, что знаменитое пальто взвилось следом, и через несколько секунд он уже был в основном зале. Джон последовал за ним более спокойным темпом, хихикая от такого рвения. И он прямо-таки изумился, когда увидел, что молодой ассистент передает Шерлоку одежный чехол, а тот с вежливой благодарностью его принимает.  
Ожидая, пока им подвернется такси, Джон невольно таращился на чехол Шерлока. От детектива, разумеется, это не укрылось.  
— Что? Я же должен обновлять где-то гардероб. Или ты считаешь, что я не способен на покупку одежды?  
— Нет, совсем нет. Черт, Шерлок, я и раньше знал, что когда дело касается костюмов, у тебя дорогие вкусы, но это... — Джону даже думать не хотелось, какой счет им пришлют.  
— Ну, мы просто скажем Майкрофту, что твоя форма вышла чуть дороже, чем изначально планировалась, — шаловливо ухмыльнулся Шерлок. Джон рассмеялся. Да, вот в это верилось гораздо легче. Детектив не собирался тратить на одежду собственные деньги, если этого можно было избежать.

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок сразу же ринулся к себе в спальню убирать в шкаф новые вещи и обернулся так быстро, что успел перехватить Джона, который только-только входил в гостиную.  
— Нет, мы уже уходим! — он развернул друга обратно к лестнице.  
— Эй! А теперь куда? И прекрати со мной так обращаться!  
Джон всегда злился, когда Шерлок направлял его куда-то таким "ручным" способом.  
— Ужинать. Ты часто жалуешься, что тебе нечем поддержать силы, и я хочу это исправить. Живее, Джон, живее! У нас на сегодня еще есть дела!  
Джон тяжко вздохнул. Ему хотелось отдохнуть, но ужин тоже звучал неплохо. И все-таки, спускаясь по лестнице, он из принципа замедлил шаги.  
К его удивлению, Шерлок дожидался его на тротуаре и даже не пытался поймать такси. Джон закрыл за собой дверь, и Шерлок своей привычной рысью сорвался с места.  
После второго поворота Джон понял, куда они направляются, и про себя улыбнулся, составляя в уме заказ.  
— И не надейся, что наконец попробуешь ньокки "4 сыра" [3]. Мы оба знаем, что ты, как всегда, выберешь penne con pollo al forno [4], — Шерлок, казалось, прочитал его мысли.  
— Откуда тебе знать? А вдруг мне захочется поесть ньокки? — слегка раздраженно возразил Джон, хотя где-то в глубине души знал, что почти наверняка в итоге закажет пасту.

Совсем скоро они оказались у своего любимого итальянского ресторана. Стоило им перешагнуть порог, как Анджело уже с энтузиазмом хлопал их по плечу и пожимал руки.  
— Шерлок! Джон! А я-то думал, когда вы наконец заглянете! Давненько вас не видел. Джон, примите мои поздравления! — Анджело буквально сиял. — Ваш столик свободен. Присаживайтесь, а я пока принесу вам что-нибудь выпить.  
Друзья прошли к "своему" столику. Они давно облюбовали это местечко: с него идеально просматривалась вся улица, а на стене висело зеркало, что позволяло вести наблюдение даже тому, кто садился спиной к окну.  
Через минуту вернулся Анджело с бутылкой красного вина и тремя бокалами. Он поставил на стол бутылку, пододвинул себе лишний стул и наполнил бокалы.  
— Так значит, это правда? Вас действительно награждают крестом Виктории? — спросил он, передавая вино Джону.  
— Да-да, правда. Церемония будет в пятницу, — подтвердил Джон.  
Глаза Анджело расширились, он вскочил на ноги и поднял бокал. Джон сообразил, к чему тот клонит и попытался остановить, но все без толку.  
— Слишком поздно, — фыркнул от смеха Шерлок, а Джон на секунду уронил голову в ладони.  
— Дамы и господа, минутку внимания. Я хочу представить вам капитана Джона Ватсона, который в ближайшую пятницу станет обладателем креста Виктории!  
Анджело жестом попросил Джона подняться. Тот смутился — опять они не могут из-за него спокойно поужинать — и поднялся на ноги. Сложил перед собой руки и коротким кивком поздоровался с посетителями.  
— Да здравствует добрый доктор! Гип-гип-ура! — воскликнул Анджело, и к нему присоединился весь ресторан, включая сотрудников.  
— Большое спасибо, — пробормотал Джон и снова опустился на сидение.  
Анджело жестом показал что-то официанту, потом занял свое место за столиком и снова втянул друзей в разговор.  
Через пять минут официант вернулся, неся горячую penne con pollo al forno и в дополнение сырно-чесночный хлеб. Джон сделать заказ не успел и теперь сильно подозревал, что за ним стоит Анджело.  
Он с жадностью набросился на еду, а Шерлок, тем временем, лениво жевал ломтик чесночного хлеба. Наконец Анджело все же ушел, оставив друзей наедине.  
— Идеально говоришь по-французски, да? — поинтересовался Джон, проглотив очередную порцию.  
— Что ты так удивляешься? Ты же знаешь, я говорю на многих языках, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Знаю, просто как-то не думал, что ты в нем настолько хорош.  
— Grand-mère и grand-père [5] терпеть не могли, когда мы говорили по-английски у них дома...  
— Твои бабушка и дедушка были французами?  
— Не только, но и они тоже. Со стороны матери [6].  
— Понял. Ватсоны, насколько я знаю, в большинстве своем были шотландцы и англичане. Хотя мой пра-пра-прадед, кажется, неизвестная личность. Бог знает, откуда он приехал в Англию, — пожал плечами Джон и снова принялся за еду.  
— Полагаю, твое шотландское наследие вполне очевидно, если судить по твоей пижаме и банному халату с клетчатым узором клана Ватсонов, хотя, возможно, эти вещи лишь чей-то шуточный подарок, а не связь с семейными корнями. Что до твоего пра-пра-прадеда... вероятно, ты имеешь в виду некоего Пола Луза [7]. Ну честно, Джон, простой поиск в интернете показал бы тебе, что он был немецким плотником, который приехал в Англию во время своего "вальса", да так здесь и остался.  
На этом Шерлок отмахнулся от темы, не дав Джону даже вымолвить "блестяще" или уточнить, что же такое в данном случае "вальс" [8]. Забавное ощущение внутри подсказывало, что друг имел в виду не танец.  
— У нас есть куда более интересные темы, чем скука генеалогии, — сообщил детектив. — Надо выработать стратегию, как завтра справиться с репортерами.  
С этим Джон был согласен. Хочет он того или нет, но завтра он станет центром всеобщего внимания, и лучше быть к этому готовым.  
И они принялись на салфетках составлять список того, что Джону надо будет сказать, опуская несущественное и подчеркивая важное. Анджело, тем временем, наполнял им бокалы, а на столе появлялись всевозможные десерты от тирамису до джелато.  
Джон быстро расправился с приличным количеством снеди, и Шерлок не мог этому не порадоваться. Он помнил, как Джон почти ничего не ел, когда они только познакомились. Это было одним из симптомов ПТСР.  
И сколько бы Джон ни доставал Шерлока насчет недостатка питания, сам он был в этом смысле ничуть не лучше. Проголодавшись, он мог перехватить яблоко или тост, но не более того. И так целый день. Однако, когда Джон понял, что еще может быть кому-то полезным, может помогать людям — когда он переехал на Бейкер-стрит, к нему вернулся аппетит.  
И сейчас он буквально в секунды очищал тарелку, словно неделю умирал с голоду. Едва ли отказ от еды был сознательным решением, просто Джон чувствовал себя слишком подавленным, чтобы есть [9].  
Шерлок давно взял себе на заметку обязательно где-нибудь останавливаться, чтобы поесть, даже посреди дела. Джон этого даже не сознавал. Но для Шерлока знать, что Джон съедает полную порцию, означало, что тот счастлив, и он тоже радовался.  
А особенно он радовался сейчас, потому что Джон ел, невзирая на целую неделю кошмаров и привлеченного к нему внимания.  
Шерлок позаимствовал у него шарик джелато, которое он за еду не считал, поскольку оно таяло. Они с Джоном разработали довольно всесторонний план, показывающий Джона таким, какой он есть. Доктор и солдат в одном лице.  
Анджело отказался принять у них плату и даже всучил с собой остатки. Джон, как всегда, сунул двадцатифунтовую купюру в банку для чаевых.

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, друзья продолжали обсуждать стратегию по обращению с журналистами, а потом, хоть Джон и не понимал, как это вышло, к ним присоединился еще и Майкрофт.  
В конце концов, эту пресс-конференцию проводило Минобороны, а оно категорически настаивало: только ему решать, что можно говорить, а что нет.  
Они закончили обсуждение уже за полночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Да (фр.) — прим. переводчика  
> [2] Отлично. Большое спасибо. До скорого (фр.) — прим. переводчика  
> [3] Ньокки (gnocci) - итальянские картофельные клецки в сырном соусе — прим. переводчика  
> [4] Penne con pollo al forno (итал.) — паста пенне с запеченной курицей — прим. переводчика  
> [5] Бабушка и дедушка (фр.) — прим. переводчика  
> [6] В "Случае с переводчиком" Шерлок Холмс упоминает, что его двоюродным дедом был французский художник Горас Эмиль Жан Верне — прим. автора  
> [7] Мой реальный пра-пра-прадед, корабельный плотник из Веймарской республики. Про него ничего неизвестно, кроме того, что он умер в 30 с небольшим лет от тифа во время эпидемии в г. Золинген (Германия) — прим. автора  
> [8] Walz (сокр. от немецкого auf der Walz sein - странствующий подмастерье) - старая немецкая традиция, уходящая корнями в средневековье. После окончания своего обучения подмастерья отправлялись странствовать по свету за заработком и опытом. Слово пишется точно так же, как танец "вальс" — прим. переводчика  
> [9] По-видимому, частый случай среди страдающих ПТСР. В "Этюде" Джон сначала не ест яблоко, потом ужинает у Анджело, а под конец сообщает, что умирает с голоду, когда Шерлок предлагает купить "дим-сум" — прим. автора


	19. Портрет в профиль

Той ночью Джону снова приснился кошмар. Он сошел вниз — Шерлок проснулся и освободил для него диван, они выпили чая и посидели немного вместе. Знакомая ситуация, но Джон опасался, как бы она постепенно не превратилась в норму.  
Он злился на себя за неспособность держать свой разум и эмоции под контролем. Солдаты не плачут, ведь так гласит поговорка? Но он по-прежнему не мог совладать с ощущением, что он жалок. Хотя и понимал, что Шерлок прав: это совсем не так.  
Когда он только переехал на Бейкер-стрит, кошмары изводили его почти каждую ночь, но потом постепенно стали все реже и реже. И сейчас такое мстительное возвращение не на шутку его тревожило.  
Джон винил в этом ужасно детализированную видеозапись осады. Он не сомневался, что ему и без того были бы гарантированы бессонные ночи, но то, что он увидел все наяву, да еще с иной перспективы, придавало кошмарам ощущение "выхода из тела", как при клинической смерти.  
Совершенно внезапно он получил яркую картину: он сам, потерявший сознание. И от понимания, что в тот день он действительно умер на две минуты, "выход из тела" казался еще более реалистичным.  
Шерлок сидел рядом и молчал, только негромко пощипывал струны скрипки, чтобы тишина в квартире не была давящей.  
Честно говоря, он волновался о Джоне. Кошмары за неделю скатились в постоянные, и это было заметно уже и внешне. Джон пытался отмахнуться, настаивая, что он в порядке, но Шерлок легко определял по его лицу, когда друг мыслями вновь оказывался в песках Афганистана и Ирака.  
Когда Джон наконец ушел наверх, чтобы попытаться еще перехватить сна, Шерлок испытал за него облегчение. И еще больше он порадовался, когда Джон беспробудно проспал до самого будильника.  
Утренняя смена в клинике прошла очень даже хорошо, и Джон втайне порадовался, что, как оказалось, он вполне может сосредоточиться еще на чем-то, кроме картин в своей голове. Он понимал, что сегодняшние интервью и пресс-конференция будут нелегкими, но он сознавал, что ему надо на них присутствовать. Чем скорее он оставит все позади, тем скорее сможет сосредоточиться на получении медалей, а потом и возвращении к своей решительно гражданской жизни. И еще он радовался, что Шерлок будет с ним рядом.  
Обычные люди видели в Шерлоке лишь социопата, личность, которую тот так тщательно культивировал на публике, но Джон знал, что может доверить Шерлоку свою спину. Даже одно его присутствие послужит моральной поддержкой, которая Джону совсем скоро очень понадобится.  
Доктор сдержал смешок. Он без проблем вторгался в другие страны, но до смерти боялся оказаться перед толпой журналистов.  
Он мысленно взмолился, чтобы Шерлок хотя бы попытался прибрать в квартире, но в глубине души он знал, что глупо на это надеяться. Решив сделать себе чашечку чая, он попутно набрал номер домовладелицы.  
— Миссис Хадсон? Это Джон. Нет, все нормально, ничего не случилось. Я просто подумал... вы не окажете мне небольшую услугу? Пожалуйста, подниметесь к нам и посмотрите, прибрался ли Шерлок в гостиной? Он пригласил репортеров, и мне совсем не хочется, чтобы они увидели эксперименты по всей квартире.  
Домовладелица хихикнула и заверила, что сделает все возможное. Джон порой задумывался, что бы они без нее делали.  
Он ринулся домой, едва его последний пациент успел одеться. Джон быстро принял душ и переоделся в костюм, с облегчением увидев, что квартира прибрана и буквально сверкает. Это явно была заслуга миссис Хадсон, и он найдет способ ей отплатить ей добром за добро.  
Шерлок так и валялся в халате поверх пижамы, и Джон поторопил его переодеться.  
Пока детектив был в душе, Джон закончил последние приготовления. Они договорились выставить несколько фотографий Джона в военной форме. В разной форме — начиная с выпускной церемонии академии Сандхерста и заканчивая полевым камуфляжем. Они и еще официальный фотопортрет сами все расскажут о военной карьере Джона.  
Если память ему не изменяла, Эмбер Фонтейн называла себя "армейским отпрыском" — ее собственные слова, не его, так что ее сестра должна, как минимум, разбираться в форме и знаках различия.  
Кроме того, Джон расставил по комнате свои фотографии с Шерлоком, сделанные на местах преступлений и во время пресс-конференций. В конце концов, это теперь часть его жизни — и не меньше, чем военная карьера.  
Черепу было позволено остаться на каминной полке, ибо Шерлок устроил впечатляющую истерику, что тот имеет столько же прав находится здесь, что и Джон. И вообще череп поселился первым. Так что Джон нехотя сдался.  
Честно говоря, сам он был вовсе не против присутствия черепа, но вот на клиентов тот мог произвести не самое благоприятное впечатление. Впрочем, он уже давно выяснил, что если клиенты способны пережить Шерлока, то уж череп на камине они точно переживут.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — в кухню вошла миссис Хадсон, держа в руках поднос. — Шерлок по магазинам не ходит, а у меня не было времени, чтобы испечь свежих булочек, но в кладовой нашелся бэйквельский пирог [1]. Я подумала, что вы могли бы угостить своих гостей.  
— Миссис Хадсон, просто не знаю, как вас благодарить! И за пирог, и за уборку.  
— Ничего, дорогой, я знаю, что ты бы сам все убрал, если бы мог. Но это только сегодня, я вам не домработница!  
— Я знаю. Спасибо. Только у меня к вам еще одна просьба. Я понятия не имею, что Шерлок сотворил с нашим чайным сервизом, но держу пари, пользоваться им уже не безопасно. Нельзя ли одолжить на денек ваш?  
Джону очень не хотелось просить ее еще о чем-то, но в чайных чашках Шерлок выращивал какую-то плесень, а крепкий и когда-то белоснежный чайник теперь покрывали фиолетовые разводы.  
— О, конечно, Джон! Никаких проблем. Поможешь мне его принести?  
Доктор сходил вместе с ней за сервизом и как раз заканчивал заваривать чай, когда раздался звонок в дверь.  
Переодевшийся в костюм Шерлок появился из своей комнаты и взял скрипку, а Джон снова сбежал вниз по лестнице, чтобы впустить гостей. К своему удивлению, оказалось, что Хизер пришла одна, а они ведь специально указали насчет фотографа.  
— Добрый день, доктор Ватсон, — поздоровалась Хизер, проходя в узкий холл. — Как поживаете?  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Фонтейн. Неплохо, а вы как? И, пожалуйста, называйте меня Джон, — предложил тот в ответ и жестом показал подниматься по лестнице.  
— Эм... а вы меня — Хизер, — ответила журналистка, пожимая ему руку.  
Притворяясь, что давно играет на своем Страдивариусе, Шерлок отложил инструмент, когда в дверях появилась Хизер.  
— Мисс Фонтейн. Я рад, что вы смогли к нам выбраться. Прошу, входите.  
Он жестом показал ей присаживаться на диван — оттуда открывался наилучший на квартиру и все расставленные предметы и фотографии.  
— Чайник только что закипел. Может, хотите чашечку чая? — предложил Джон.  
— Да, спасибо, если не трудно, — ответила гостья. Она сняла куртку и повесила ее на ближайший подлокотник.  
Потом огляделась вокруг, и ее глаза вспыхнули интересом, когда она заметила армейские фотографии. При виде черепа она изумленно вздрогнула, но быстро с собой справилась.  
— Что вам добавить в чай, Хизер? — крикнул Джон из кухни. Журналистка перевела на него глаза.  
— Молоко и два кусочка сахара, если можно.  
Через минуту Джон появился в комнате, неся поднос, на котором красовались три чашки чая, чайник, сахарница с кусковым сахаром, сливочник и резаный бэйквельский пирог. Он поставил поднос на журнальный столик, а Шерлок, тем временем, устроился в своем кресле и приготовился наблюдать.  
Хизер вытащила из сумочки блокнот, положила его на стол и подтянула к себе чашку чая.  
— Фотограф скоро будет — на случай, если вы удивляетесь его отсутствию. У нас, журналистов, с фотографами сильно разнятся графики: они появляются, как только выдается возможность и надолго не задерживаются. Я подумала, что нам лучше просто поговорить до его появления, без помех.  
— Нет проблем. Мы не против.  
Джон отпил чая, потом откинулся на спинку дивана, положил ногу на ногу и попытался изобразить безмятежность.  
Хизер быстро почеркала на полях блокнота, проверяя, пишет ли ручка.  
— Готовы? — спросила она и растянула губы в улыбке.  
— Естественно, — улыбнулся и Джон.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Всю прошлую неделю пресса попеременно именовала вас то "доктором", то "капитаном". Но что изначально стояло для вас на первом месте — армия или медицина?  
— Решили сразу взять быка за рога? — усмехнулся Джон. — Я думаю, что все-таки медицина, хотя армия тоже отстояла не так далеко. Я всегда стремился помогать друзьям, и у меня были хорошие способности к химии и биологии, так что медицинская карьера выглядела логично. Но моя семья была небогата, и на то немногое, что у нас было, я не мог позволить себе обучение в университете. Я стал интересоваться стипендиями — как академическими, так и социальными — и мне на глаза попалась программа военно-медицинского кадетства. Там был большой конкурс, но я сумел получить место. И чем больше я об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что оно мне подходит. Армия позволяла мне изучать медицину и стать врачом, а я, закончив обучение, обязывался семь лет прослужить в Королевском армейском медицинском корпусе. Я мог одновременно помогать людям и служить своей стране. Все справедливо, — сказал Джон.  
К его удивлению, пока он рассказывал, Хизер не отрывала от него взгляда и одновременно черкала что-то в своем блокноте. Шерлока это тоже заинтриговало. Он знал, что она пишет собственной скорописью и сокращениями, но чтобы делать это вот так, не глядя на страницу, нужно было иметь определенные навыки.  
— Хорошо. От сестры мне известно, что, будучи офицером медицины, вы не могли перейти на другую работу из госпиталя. И все же афганская история показала вас на передовой. Что заставило вас сменить карьеру?  
— Мне понравилась армия, понравилась ее структура, ее иерархия. Понравилось, что все точно знают свои обязанности. И я полюбил КАМК всем сердцем. Но мой контракт закончился, и надо было решать, что делать дальше. Стать гражданским врачом общей практики? Или остаться в КАМК? Я хотел остаться врачом и в общем-то специализировался на обычной терапии, но я был еще совсем не готов выбираться из формы. И мне все время вспоминался офицерский тренировочный курс, который я проходил в Сандхерсте. Он мне очень понравился, и я прошел его с блеском. Это было в 2002 году, военные операции в Ираке и Афганистане только начинались. Вот я и решил налечь на Сандхерст и стать кадровым офицером. Если уж на то пошло, медицинские навыки мне все равно пригодились — они помогали при необходимости оказывать первую помощь моим солдатам.  
Джон еще глотнул чая. Хизер тоже подхватила левой рукой свою чашку, правой она продолжала что-то яростно писать в блокноте.  
— Я говорю не слишком быстро? — спросил Джон.  
— О, нет, не о чем беспокоиться, — улыбнулась Хизер, дописывая предложение. — Значит, если я правильно понимаю, вы пошли на добровольное понижение звания?  
— Да. В КАМК-е я был майором. Но это скорее имело отношение к моей докторской квалификации. Военные звания в КАМК-е чисто административные. Это значит, что к нам относятся с уважением, но мы не отдаем приказов, если только дело не касается больничных правил. Да, я мог приказать медсестре проверить пациента или при необходимости привлечь к триажу солдат, но не более того. Когда же я выпустился из Сандхерста, то получил отряд под командование. И меня успели повысить до капитана, прежде чем уволили по ранению.  
— Говоря о вашем увольнении... Не могли бы вы своими словами рассказать, что именно произошло в той перестрелке, о которой мы читали всю прошлую неделю?  
Джон посмотрел на Хизер, потом на Шерлока и попытался собраться с духом. Вот они и подошли к сути. Джон знал, что должен с этим справиться. Хизер заметила его колебания и улыбнулась.  
— Не торопитесь. Мне просто хотелось бы подтвердить, что все это действительно имело место и происходило так, как об этом писали. Я понимаю, что вам, вероятно, трудно об этом говорить.  
Шерлок едва заметно кивнул Джону. И бывший солдат порадовался, что тот рядом. Шерлок умел читать людей, как никто другой. Хизер искренне не хотела его тревожить. Осознав это, Джон откашлялся.  
— Да, верно. Об этом действительно тяжело говорить. В то время я служил в 5-м Нортамберлендском полку в звании капитана. Нас с моим отрядом послали на выручку попавшим в плен бойцам 4-ого стрелкового батальона. Захват произошел на местности, которая даже не была как следует картографирована, так что мы отправились на совсем незнакомую территорию. Боевики напали на нас из засады, и мы тоже оказались в плену. И пробыли в нем две недели. Бойцы 4-го стрелкового провели там три. Мой отряд подбирался специально, чтобы использовать по максимуму все возможности. Среди нас были и снайперы, и саперы. Я отвечал за медицину. Нас инструктировали спасать 4-й стрелковый любыми средствами. Но ближайшая больница находилась в десятках миль, так что в случае необходимости, оказание медицинской помощи возлагалось на меня. Кроме того, хоть я и был одним из двух капитанов в отряде, командующим был назначен другой, а мой должностной статус временно возвращался к статусу офицера медицины.  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох, понимая, что сейчас придется снова пережить прошлое, как минимум в собственных воспоминаниях, а потом, ближе к вечеру, еще раз.  
Не прекращая делать свои заметки, Хизер посмотрела на него и понятливо кивнула. Джону вспомнились предупреждения Майкрофта: ни при каких обстоятельствах не раскрывать, что боевики требовали выкуп.  
— Чтобы продемонстрировать свою силу, боевики убили капитанов наших отрядов. Думаю, они считали, что после гибели лидеров нас будет легче себе подчинить. Меня все звали "доком", а не капитаном, и я сумел завоевать некоторое доверие тюремщиков, когда помог оказать одному из них медицинскую помощь. Нам удалось контрабандой передать на волю сигнал SOS, но мы не могли быть уверены, что это приведет помощь. Мы просто решили подождать и немного расслабиться. У меня был самый высокий ранг, и я, как положено, занял место лидера. Мы по-прежнему были под охраной, но нам давали по паре часов каждый день гулять в дворике — примерно, как прогулки в тюрьме. Раз за разом нам удавалось заполучить еще оружия. Нас было гораздо меньше, чем боевиков, и наши тюремщики не отличались интеллектом — но он и не нужен, чтобы нажать на курок и нанести серьезный ущерб. А уж ружей у них было в избытке. В конце концов, нам на подмогу прибыл спасательный отряд. К тому времени мы уже два дня пребывали в боевой готовности и ждали удобного шанса. В конце концов, каждый пленный обязан сделать хоть попытку побега. Мы не имели права просто так сдаться.  
Джон слегка поморщился. Шерлок перенес на него все внимание, ибо тот раскрывал неизвестные раньше подробности.  
— Саму перестрелку, боюсь, я почти не помню. Все как в тумане, — солгал Джон, не желая вдаваться в детали. — Я помню атаку и как мы стреляли, прокладывая себе дорогу к спасению. Аптечка была только у меня, так что я выскакивал из укрытия и оттаскивал раненых в безопасное место — как делал до этого сотни раз. Сейчас я знаю, что почти все мы в тот день получили ранения. Перестрелка закончилась, нам сообщили, что вертолет уже в пути, и во дворе стало тихо. Мы провели проверку и определили, что все чисто. Но, как оказалось, одного боевика мы пропустили, и он меня подстрелил. Потом мне рассказали, что я стал последним, кто поймал пулю. Но, к сожалению, это означало и то, что к тому времени у меня кончились все бинты, которые были в нашем распоряжении.  
— Значит, вы не получили медицинской помощи?  
— Нет, не совсем. Им пришлось пользоваться тем, что было под рукой: меня перевязали грязными тряпками, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Ныряя в укрытие, я сломал руку, в ноге застряли осколки гранаты, но самым тяжелым было ранение в плечо.  
Джон показал на грудь и проследил через рубашку выпуклые линии шрама.  
— Как видите, пуля прошла совсем рядом с сердцем. Считалось, что я не выживу. Собственно...  
Джона раздирали сомнения, рассказывать или нет о своей клинической смерти, но Шерлок сумел его убедить, что это надо обнародовать — чтобы всем было ясно, на какие жертвы идут солдаты ради своей страны.  
Хизер выжидательно на него посмотрела.  
— У меня была остановка сердца. Я потерял сознание еще до того, как меня дотащили до вертолета, и реанимировали меня уже на базе, в самый последний момент. Я провел в коме больше недели. Тряпки, которыми меня перевязывали, не только заразили меня брюшным тифом, но и вызвали заражение крови.  
Хизер резко втянула воздух.  
— Ничего себе. Мне очень жаль. Неприятное сочетание. Сестра рассказывала мне о некоторых ранениях и каковы при этом шансы на выживание. Вы ничего не делаете наполовину, да?  
Джон хихикнул. Последняя фраза очень напомнила ему Эмбер Фонтейн.  
— Похоже на то. Но это ранение стало концом моей военной карьеры. И я не мог просто вернуться в КАМК, будто ничего не случилось. Слишком много прошло времени. Так что меня отправили домой — вот так я и оказался здесь.  
— По-моему, вы определенно заслужили крест Виктории!  
— Да, но тут такая вещь, — начал Джон. — Я исполнял свой долг, как и все мои товарищи. Звание поставило меня лидером, но мы сумели выбраться оттуда живыми только общими усилиями всего отряда. Я во всем полагался на своих бойцов. И раньше, и в тот раз я доверял им свою жизнь, и хотя они могли оставить меня или перестать реанимировать, они так не поступили. Они сделали все, чтобы я тоже вернулся домой. Может, мы и были из разных отрядов, но я считаю их братьями. Всех их.  
Хизер спросила имена и звания, и Джон с радостью их перечислил, заодно указав, кто из какого полка.  
— Каким образом вы узнали, что получите крест Виктории? И какова была ваша реакция?  
— Я получил приглашение на церемонию после первой же статьи в "Гардиан", вечером в прошлую субботу. Чуть раньше мне сообщили, что я получу вместе со всеми Военный крест. Вернее, розу на уже имеющийся. Я думал, что в конверте приглашение на награждение. Но когда я открыл письмо, то обнаружил, что это приглашение на вручение креста Виктории. По-моему, я просто застыл на месте и не мог поверить.  
— Он попросил ущипнуть его за руку — хотел убедиться, что ему это не чудится, — встрял Шерлок, ухмыляясь обоим.  
Хизер потрясенно подняла голову, но потом улыбнулась.  
— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Наверное, это до сих пор кажется мне не совсем реальным. Я точно не стремился к славе. Я хотел помогать людям, и именно это я делал. Мы оказались в экстремальной ситуации, которая могла закончиться совершенно по-разному. Возглавляй я отряд с самого начала, я был бы уже мертв. Я знал, что главное — это поддерживать спокойствие, паника была опасна для всех нас. Лейтенант Мартин Филдс первым заметил, что мы можем незаметно притащить себе оружие. И план атаки разрабатывался всей командой, я только координировал. Единственное, чем я действительно полностью занимался, это перевязывал раненых, но это было моей прямой работой врача. Я никогда не оставлял пострадавшего, если у него был шанс выжить. В нас стреляли, и раненые становились легкими целями. Я следил, чтобы они были в безопасности и не подвергались риску истечь кровью.  
Джон продолжал настаивать, что все бойцы заслуживают признания, а он просто выполнял свои обязанности медика. Любой врач сделал бы на его месте то же самое, утверждал он.  
— После двух карьер в армии у вас теперь, похоже, две карьеры гражданского?  
Джон засмеялся.  
— Полагаю, так и есть.  
— Вы с Шерлоком не в первый раз попадаете в заголовки. Каким образом вы, Джон, оказались среди всей этой детективной работы?  
— Просто переехал сюда. Нас с Шерлоком познакомил наш общий друг, когда я только вернулся из Афганистана. Я еще только привыкал к гражданской жизни и в тот момент не мог позволить себе снять в Лондоне жилплощадь. А Шерлок рассказал нашему другу, что ищет себе соседа. Так мы и познакомились. И в самый первый день, когда я только пришел смотреть квартиру, Шерлока вызвали на расследование, и я пошел с ним. Мне было любопытно, и в любом случае это было лучше, чем сидеть сиднем в крошечной комнате хостела, где я тогда обитал.  
— В расследовании мне потребовалось мнение врача, и Джон помог мне. И к концу дела мы решили, что будем вместе снимать квартиру, — встрял Шерлок. Он встал с кресла и вновь наполнил им чашки. — Джон оказался неоценимым партнером — многие наши дела требуют медицинских знаний или поисковых навыков, которым Джон научился в армии. Кроме того, мы оба аккредитованные консультанты Скотланд-Ярда, и иногда очень кстати, что Джон умеет сразиться в рукопашную или оказать первую помощь. К сожалению, множество преступников по-прежнему считают своим долгом устроить свару, прежде чем их арестуют.  
Только Шерлок мог изобразить скучно-заурядным то, что под конец расследования им обоим часто приходится сражаться не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
— А расследования не мешают вашей работе терапевта? — спросила журналистка.  
— Не особенно. Я работаю на подмене: меня вызывают, только когда клинике не хватает персонала. Я придерживаюсь своего расписания, но если мы что-то расследуем, я просто отказываюсь от смены. Наверное, со стороны это напоминает внештатную работу.  
— Я хочу вас спросить еще об одном, Джон. Каково было приспосабливаться к гражданской жизни после пятнадцати лет в армии?  
Джон знал, что чем дальше, тем более некомфортными будут вопросы, и про себя этого страшился. Но они с Шерлоком решили, что лучше придерживаться реалистичности, да и кроме того, он понимал: благодаря своей сестре Хизер имела представление, на что это похоже.  
Вчера вечером они втроем с Майкрофтом решили, что в этом вопросе надо проявить жестокую откровенность и показать читателям, что армия — это не только война и герои.  
Джон уселся поудобнее и заговорил:  
— Честно сказать, это было тяжело. Очень трудно. Совсем не походило на мой уход из КАМКа. Там это было моим сознательным решением. А в этот раз я получил пулю и такое серьезное ранение, что меня отправили в почетную отставку по состоянию здоровья. Как только я пришел в себя и мой организм справился с инфекцией, меня увезли домой. Представьте, что у вас есть две отличных карьеры, которые вы обе любите, а потом в одно мгновение вы обеих лишаетесь и уже никаким способом не можете к ним вернуться. Возвращение к гражданской жизни было одним из самых тяжких испытаний в моей жизни. Я влачил бесцельное существование, день за днем. Я привык к адреналину и опасности, привык участвовать в патрулировании, а в спокойные дни даже помогал в работе госпиталя. В армии нет одиночества. У тебя есть отряд, и он становится твоей семьей. А вернувшись в Лондон, я внезапно оказался совершенно один — впервые с тех пор, как пришел в КАМК. Отчасти поэтому я и хотел с кем-то снимать квартиру. У меня не было никакого занятия — во всяком случае такого, что давало бы ощущение чего-то стоящего. Так было, пока я не стал помогать Шерлоку в расследованиях, а потом я нашел и эту работу в клинике. Теперь я хорошо знаю, как тяжело снова приспосабливаться к гражданской жизни. У нас есть много военных ветеранов, которые страдают от посттравматического синдрома или депрессии — некоторые просто не могут справиться и, к сожалению, совершают самоубийства. Став ветераном, я на своем опыте узнал, что поддержка из дома для нас бесценна.  
Не переставая писать, Хизер кивнула. Джон снова наполнил чашки и взял себе кусок бэйквельского пирога.  
— Уж извините, у меня была утренняя смена и никакого ланча, — ухмыльнулся он, и Хизер тоже взяла небольшой кусочек.  
Стоило Джону дожевать свой пирог, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
— О, это фотограф. Как раз вовремя, — отметила Хизер, быстро взглянув на часы.  
Они услышали, как миссис Хадсон внизу встречает новопришедшего.  
— Добрый день. Капитан Ватсон? Здравствуйте, я Ноэль Лисс, — поздоровался фотограф, переступая порог гостиной. — Привет, Хизер!  
Девушка махнула ему рукой, прожевывая кусок пирога.  
— Я думаю, надо сделать несколько снимков на диване, — предложила она. — И еще около окна и камина, чтобы было некоторое разнообразие.  
Ноэль оглядел комнату и кивнул.  
— Должно сработать.  
Не тратя времени попусту, он сразу перешел к делу и объяснил Джону, как надо сесть и повернуть голову. После чего подозвал Шерлока.  
— Раз уж вы расследуете вместе преступления, думаю, стоит вас и вместе сфотографировать.  
Шерлок согласился без всякой охоты, но при съемке выдавил из себя улыбку.  
Ноэль попросил Джона принести награды, чтобы сфотографировать и их тоже. Когда Джон вернулся со своей обувной коробкой, они с Хизер как раз обсуждали наилучший ракурс для съемки и как подчеркнуть его визуально.  
Они попросили Джона прикрепить медали — к пиджаку, поскольку Джон объяснил, что его парадная форма все еще у портного. Он положил коробку и аккуратно прицепил свои памятные медали к графитово-серой ткани. Собственно, это все равно надо было сделать, ибо его просили надеть медали для пресс-конференции. Как только фотографирование закончилось, Джон сразу отправился на кухню и вытащил еще чашку, чтобы предложить фотографу чая.  
Потом он подошел к Шерлоку.  
— Как думаешь, все прошло нормально? — шепотом спросил он у друга.  
— По-моему просто изумительно. Мисс Фонтейн была вполне искренна, а ты отвечал точно так, как мы вчера договорились. Когда фотограф уйдет, она, вероятно, задаст тебе еще несколько стандартных вопросов, но сомневаюсь, что они пойдут дальше, чем "сколько вам лет" и "где именно вы служили". Я же говорил: она не станет выпытывать сенсационные подробности или перекручивать твои слова, — Шерлок рассеянно поднял скрипку и стал пощипывать струны. — Хотя я удивлен, что ты столько помнишь о нашем плане. Учитывая, что вчера вечером вы с Анджело выпили почти две бутылки домашнего красного вина из его погребов, — ухмыльнулся он и посмотрел на лучшего друга.  
— О, не напоминай, — простонал Джон. — Идти на утреннюю смену с остатками похмелья — это совсем не смешно, — добавил он, но тоже невольно рассмеялся.  
Они и не заметили, как фотограф тайком поднял камеру и, следуя указаниям Хизер, сделал несколько снимков. Ей хотелось иметь несколько простых кадров — не постановочных, но в естественной домашней обстановке.  
— Так, ну, я думаю, я всего наснимал. Хотя я вижу тут ваше фото в пустынном камуфляже. Не возражаете, если я его тоже сфотографирую? — спросил фотограф.  
— Нет, конечно, давайте, — сказал Джон и пояснил, где и когда был сделан снимок.  
Закончив, Ноэль быстро убрал камеру.  
— Простите, мне пора бежать. Я еще пять минут назад должен был снимать базар на другом конце Лондона, — пояснил он и, пожав руку Джону, растворился на лестнице.  
— Я тоже почти закончила. Только еще пару общих вопросов, Джон, если вы не возражаете, — сказала Хизер.  
На них ушло не больше пяти минут, и Джону пришлось согласиться, что она задавала вполне пристойные вопросы и не поднимала проблемных тем. Хизер рассказала, что планирует сразу же написать интервью-профиль и во второй половине дня опубликовать его он-лайн с тем, чтобы завтра оно вышло в печать издания. А ее коллеги пусть охотятся за дополнительной информацией на пресс-конференции Министерства обороны.  
Джон проводил ее вниз до двери.  
— Спасибо вам, Хизер. И не выставляйте меня в дурном свете, — пошутил он.  
— Вам не о чем волноваться. Что бы Шерлок на этот счет не думал, среди нас, журналистов, бывают и люди с тактом. Да и сестра бы убила меня на месте, если бы я попробовала повести себя непорядочно. Хотя я бы в любом случае не посмела бы так поступить. Я очень уважаю тех, кто служит и неважно, в какой ипостаси. Спасибо, что предоставили мне такой шанс. Вы даже не представляете, сколько это значит для начинающего репортера!  
— Ловлю вас на слове. Передайте привет Эмбер и скажите, чтобы она выходила на связь. Я давненько с ней не общался. Хотелось бы наверстать упущенное.  
Джон закрыл дверь за Хизер и облегченно выдохнул. "Одно готово, осталось еще одно", — подумал он.  
Интервью снова вызвало к жизни его воспоминания о войне. Но он испытывал забавное ощущение, что это ничто в сравнении с тем, что его еще ожидает. Джон поднялся в 221Б и упал в кресло, морально совершенно измотанный.  
Шерлок с минуту изучал его лицо, после чего поднял к подбородку скрипку и заиграл жизнеутверждающую мелодию.  
— Все прошло замечательно, — заключил он, и Джон с ним согласился. Он посмотрел на свои часы. Оставалось еще полтора часа, прежде чем ему надо будет отправляться на пресс-конференцию.  
Джон вытащил из холодильника пакет с остатками вчерашнего ресторанного ужина и подогрел. Он соорудил быстрый ланч, с которым сразу расправился, успокаивая себе нервы. Шерлок, тем временем, продолжал играть, стараясь унять тревожное состояние друга, прежде чем тот совсем выйдет из равновесия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bakewell tarts — разрезанный на куски пирог из песочного теста с ягодно-миндальной начинкой. Популярная британская выпечка. — прим переводчика


	20. Своевременное предупреждение

Майкрофт сообщил Джону и Шерлоку, что пришлет за ними машину до Уайтхолла.  
После обеда Шерлок взялся за скрипку, а Джон помыл посуду и стал готовиться к выходу, но детектив ясно видел, что его мысли где-то далеко.  
Наконец Джон устроился в своем кресле, и Шерлок увидел, что его живое, эмоциональное лицо словно превратилось в застывшую маску.  
— Не зацикливайся на этом. Ты же знаешь: все в прошлом и, даже при всем желании, ты ничего не можешь изменить, — сказал он, откладывая Страдивариуса.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Знаю. Просто трудно на чем-то другом сосредоточиться. Мне больше нравилось, когда надо было соблюдать секретность. Тогда, по крайней мере, не приходилось каждый день переживать все заново, а потом находить силы заталкивать воспоминания обратно и жить дальше.  
Шерлок принес из кухни стакан воды, потом из своей спальни бутылочку успокаивающих капель, и протянул и то, и другое Джону.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, бывший солдат поднял глаза — Шерлок махал перед его лицом рукой, чтобы вернуть в настоящее.  
— Я знаю, ты не любишь принимать успокаивающие, но учитывая обстоятельства, мне кажется, тебе стоит попробовать, — Шерлок показал на пузырек. — Всего несколько капель на стакан воды. Они тебя точно не вырубят, это даже не лекарство — травяной настой. Он поможет тебе немного успокоиться и не выйти из равновесия на пресс-конференции. Мы оба знаем, что сегодняшний день имеет на этот счет большой потенциал. В лучшем случае они помогут тебе расслабиться и проще пережить стресс. В худшем ты просто ничего не почувствуешь. Они вполне легальны и все такое, их можно купить в любом магазине здоровья. Мне в прошлом они помогали. Ты же знаешь, как работает мой разум и какие меры я прилагаю, чтобы его утихомирить. Ты и так в состоянии стресса, плюс ты не высыпаешься, да еще тебе предстоит второй раз за день рассказывать свою историю — мне кажется, оно того стоит.  
— Наверное, ты прав. В прошлый раз они действительно помогли, — согласился Джон и накапал в стакан пять капель настоя. — Спасибо, Шерлок. Я серьезно.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — тот улыбнулся.  
Джон жадно проглотил воду, словно провел в пустыне месяц без единой капли, и Шерлока с размаха ударило осознание, что он ведь действительно провел не одну неделю в пустыне в сильном обезвоживании — особенно, когда был в плену.  
Вскоре в дверь позвонили.  
— Наверняка кто-нибудь из миньонов Майкрофта. Ты готов, Джон? — спросил Шерлок, надевая пальто.  
— Честно сказать, я бы предпочел остаться дома. Но давай просто покончим с этим, — ответил тот и поднялся на ноги, чтобы последовать примеру детектива.  
Гладкий, черный седан из майкрофтовского автопарка доставил их в Уайтхолл и застыл, как вкопанный, перед зданием Министерства обороны. Шерлок выбрался из машины, подождал, пока Джон сделает то же самое, и уверенно зашагал вперед, явно зная, куда идти.  
Джон уже бывал в офисе Майкрофта, но все равно удивился, что их будут инструктировать именно здесь.  
Как только они расселись по местам, в кабинете появилась Антея с подносом чая и налила всем троим ароматного напитка.  
— Полковник уже в пути и должен прибыть с минуты на минуту. Его шофер только что звонил. Пресс-секретарь проверяет, все ли готово в конференц-зале, и присоединится, как только сможет, сэр, — сообщила она.  
Джон молча изучал Антею и Майкрофта. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что эти двое, ведущие себя так отстраненно по-деловому, могут иметь романтические отношения, как намекнула недавно миссис Хадсон.  
— Спасибо, Антея. Пожалуйста, проведите их сюда, как только они появятся. Время — наш краеугольный камень. Полагаю, пресса будет здесь совсем скоро.  
— Да, сэр, — ответила Антея и закрыла за собой дверь.  
Майкрофт быстро окинул взглядом Джона и с одобрением заметил, что тот последовал инструкциям и надел медали. Орденские ленты красовались на пиджаке аккуратным рядком, и Майкрофта снова поразило, сколько же наград у доктора Ватсона.  
Однако от него не укрылись и заметные следы нервного истощения. Мешки под глазами больше обычного, и кожа заметно бледнее. Очевидные признаки недосыпания. Майкрофт знал по своим камерам и разговору Антеи с миссис Хадсон, что почти всю прошлую неделю Джону снились кошмары. И руки он сейчас держал неподвижно, что тоже указывало на состояние стресса.  
Однако сидел бывший солдат прямо, смотрел ясным взглядом, а на губах играла привычная легкая улыбка. Братья Холмс знали, что он храбрится: старается выглядеть уверенно, не выдавая своего стресса.  
— Итак, Джон. Большая часть сегодняшней пресс-конференции будет состоять из официальных заявлений нашего пресс-секретаря и вашего вышестоящего офицера, полковника Карлайла. Однако журналистам будет разрешено обращаться к вам за уточнениями и задавать вопросы, часть из которых может оказаться довольно личной. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали: вы имеете право отказаться от комментариев, — произнес Майкрофт и внимательно посмотрел на Джона.  
Джон поднял на него взгляд и едва заметно кивнул.  
— Далее. Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам, что все спецоперации, в которых вы принимали участие, строго засекречены.  
— Я в курсе, Майкрофт.  
— Хорошо. Полагаю, ваше интервью сегодня прошло нормально?  
— Да, вполне. Ну, по крайней мере, мне так кажется, — сказал Джон.  
— Превосходно. Тогда есть еще один вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить.  
Майкрофт устроился в кресле поудобнее, глядя на младшего брата и его друга.  
— Естественно, — тихо пробормотал Джон, не сомневаясь, однако, что Шерлок его услышит.  
— Тогда к делу. Джон, как вам известно, в пятницу вам вручат крест Виктории. И на церемонии вы должны быть при полных регалиях, — добавил Майкрофт и посмотрел на доктора.  
— Да, я знаю... — начал было Джон, но осекся, осознавая сказанное. — О. Так вот почему вы просили меня надеть медали.  
— Да, Джон. Сегодня вы получите розу на Военный Крест. Церемония будет не такой пышной, какой была бы при нормальных обстоятельствах, но мы восполним этот пробел празднованием в Рикерби-холле в эту субботу, если вы не против. Я не хотел говорить заранее, чтобы избежать ненужного стресса. Мои извинения, Джон, за этот просчет.  
Шерлок закатил глаза от такой демонстрации притворной заботы. Майкрофт быстро на него глянул.  
Однако никто не успел произнести ни слова, ибо в этот момент раздался стук в дверь и Антея впустила опоздавших: полковника Карлайла и женщину пресс-секретаря по связям с общественностью.  
Джон тут же вскочил и отдал честь Карлайлу. Тот вскинул руку в ответном жесте. Шерлок тоже поднялся и протянул руку полковнику. Как правило, он не снисходил до социальных условностей, но Джон служил под началом Карлайла и уважал его, и Шерлоку совершенно не хотелось вывести друга из равновесия, проявив невежливость к его бывшему командиру. Он лучше других понимал, что Джон очень старается показать свою собранность, но, честно говоря, сейчас он был явно близок к нервному срыву.  
Шерлок не сомневался, что и Майкрофт тоже заметил признаки, но лишь ему довелось последние дни наблюдать за Джоном и успокаивать его после изматывающих кошмаров.  
Детектив знал, что разум — вещь хрупкая, а разум Джона без конца проверяли на прочность с первого дня публикации этой истории. "Неужели прошла всего неделя?" — удивленно подумал он.  
Он поздоровался с полковником, выразив ему нечто близкое профессиональному уважению, но вот к девушке пресс-секретарю отнесся оценивающе-привычно: двадцать девять лет, мать-одиночка, ребенку от полутора до двух лет, есть кошка, изучала маркетинг, но потом переключилась на связи с общественностью, после трех лет работы на Министерство обороны со всеми холодна, как айсберг.  
Некоторое время они все вместе обсуждали стратегию, пока в дверь снова не постучала Антея.  
— Все готовы и ждут вас. Следуйте, за мной, пожалуйста, — она придержала дверь. Пресс-секретарь тут же вскочила с места и пошла к выходу. За ней последовали оба военных, которые между собой перешептывались настолько тихо, что ни Шерлок, ни Майкрофт не могли ничего разобрать.  
Братья Холмс вышли последними. Они договорились, что проскользнут в конференц-зал и будут издалека наблюдать.  
Майкрофт — чтобы при необходимости вмешаться в процесс, ибо именно на его плечи легла вся ответственность за эту информационную катастрофу и ее последствия. А Шерлок — чтобы при возникновении проблем помочь Джону, но не только ради этого. Еще он хотел, чтобы другу было на ком сосредоточиться в толпе незнакомых ему людей.  
Конференц-зал оказался на удивление большим и хорошо освещенным помещением, дальняя стена которого представляла собой огромное окно от пола до потолка. Сквозь, без сомнения, пуленепробиваемое стекло светило яркое лондонское солнце, которое сильно нагревало комнату и в данный момент просвечивало ее насквозь со своего заходящего положения.  
Сюда набилось, по меньшей мере, две дюжины человек, отчего в комнате было еще жарче.  
Пресс-секретарь представилась сама и представила полковника Карлайла. Джона пока просили подождать за дверью. Он понимал, что вот-вот все начнется, и постарался собраться с духом.  
"Держись, Ватсон! Все будет как всегда. Обычная военная рутина. Ты же знаешь свою роль!" — мысленно прикрикнул на себя Джон. Тем временем Шерлок и Майкрофт незаметно заняли места в конце зала.  
— Дамы и господа, прежде, чем мы начнем пресс-конференцию, я хочу сообщить одну важную информацию. Вы, без сомнения, уже знаете, что в пятницу капитан Ватсон должен получить крест Виктории. Однако эта новость заслонила собой другое достижение капитана. А именно: он также будет награжден и вторым Военным крестом. Сегодня. Ну, а теперь я прошу вас поприветствовать полковника Карлайла, непосредственного командира капитана Ватсона. Полковник Карлайл, прошу... — и пресс-секретарь отступила в сторону, давая полковнику возможность взойти на подиум.  
Журналисты подались вперед, яростно строча в блокнотах, а фотографы вскинули наизготовку камеры. Полковник взял слово.  
— Добрый день. Храбрость на фронте может проявляться в самых разных размерах и формах. Броситься на врага в одиночку или совершить дерзкую спасательную миссию — эти поступки далеко не всегда являются высшим достижением мужества. Иногда отвага и храбрость пролегают в деталях. Такие небольшие поступки, на которые часто не обращают внимания. Вынести раненого товарища через вражескую территорию или вернуть свой отряд на базу, когда связи нет, а GPS нестабилен — это тоже требует храбрости. Это подтвердит вам любой солдат.  
Защелкали фотокамеры. Карлайл оглядел комнату и устремил взгляд к открытой двери, где стоял "на вытяжку" Джон Ватсон. Полковник едва заметно кивнул ему и продолжил:  
— Я много лет знаю капитана Ватсона. Мы вместе служили. Он выдающийся человек. Кадровый офицер и военный врач. Это очень редкое сочетание. Мне по своему опыту известно, что значит иметь в своем отряде бойца с медицинскими навыками. И еще я знаю, что Пятый Нортумберлендский полк никогда не тратил столько бинтов, как после возвращения капитана Ватсона в Лондон.  
В зале послышались смешки журналистов.  
— Как вам известно из новостей и выпущенного на прошлой неделе заявления Министерства обороны, в 2009 году капитан Ватсон вместе своим отрядом, а также отрядом Четвертого стрелкового батальона оказались в афганском плену и провели там более двух недель. История их спасения попала на первые полосы газет — но не то время, что они провели пленниками. И сейчас мы имеем подтверждение всех свидетелей, что именно благодаря капитану Ватсону им удавалось все это время сохранять спокойствие, несмотря на гибель обоих командиров отрядов.  
Полковник достал из кармана маленькую коробочку и положил перед собой на стол.  
— Гражданским это может показаться ерундой, но умение оставаться спокойным в условиях сильнейшего стресса — очень важная черта для солдата, и обладают ею далеко не все. И здесь семилетний опыт службы военврачом был просто неоценим. Капитан Ватсон умел оставаться спокойным, умел не позволять ситуации взять над собой контроль или отвлекать от более важного дела. Эти же качества сделали его хорошим лидером. Когда отряд попал в плен, а возглавлявший его капитан погиб, Джон Ватсон принял на себя командование. И все две недели плена он сохранял своим солдатам жизнь и рассудок, пока не пришла команда спасения. Он знал, что нет смысла в слепом гневе бороться с тюремщиками, это бы привело только к еще большему количеству жертв. Но он и не сидел сложа руки. Все это время он и его солдаты тайно планировали побег и были готовы воплотить его в жизнь, как только с ними свяжется спасательная команда.  
Карлайл поднял глаза, защелкали вспышки камер.  
— Позвольте сказать, что это задача отнюдь не из легких — поддерживать спокойствие четырнадцати плененных солдат, которые так и пышут адреналином. И капитан Ватсон обеспечил всем своим подчиненным возможность вернуться домой живыми. Оказаться в плену и не сражаться с тюремщиками — это требует мужества. А объединить два отряда в один, набрать оружие и планировать побег под неусыпным контролем боевиков — еще большего. Как и поддерживать в команде моральный дух, даже когда нет никакого зримого выхода. Я чту за великую честь наградить розой на Военный крест капитана Пятого Нортумберлендского полка Джона Ватсона за его деятельность по поддержанию жизни своих бойцов в те две недели 2009 года.  
Под шквал аплодисментов и поздравления Джон прошел к подиуму. Он шел размашисто и уверенно и остановился перед полковником Карлайлом.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и полковник вручил Джону маленькую, раскрытую уже коробочку. В ней лежала планка с розой, которую следовало прикрепить к ленте предыдущего Военного креста Джона.  
Джон с улыбкой принял коробочку, переложил ее в другую руку и, щелкнув каблуками, отдал честь своему командиру, который ответил ему тем же.  
Получив отмашку, Джон быстро развернулся и прошел к своему месту за столом, тем самым давая старт собственно пресс-конференции. Сев на стул, он с облегчением вздохнул и автоматически поискал глазами Шерлока позади толпы журналистов.  
Братья Холмс, в числе многих, хлопали ему стоя, а фотографы активно щелкали своими фотокамерами.  
Шерлок улыбнулся Джону с другого конца комнаты, радуясь его награде. Друг сидел гордый, с прямой спиной, и на губах его играла легкая улыбка, скрывавшая нервозное состояние.  
Пресс-секретарь, имя которой было Джоди Холл, начала пресс-конференцию с пространного заявления министерства Обороны относительно ситуации в Афганистане, начиная с 2009 года. Она еще раз напомнила, что солдаты были военнопленными, а не заложниками, и объяснила, по какой причине Джону вручают крест Виктории.  
— Почему назначение наград заняло столько времени? Все произошло еще в 2009 году, — поинтересовался кто-то из журналистов.  
— Этот процесс бывает довольно длительным. После сбора рекомендаций их рассматривают и утверждают. Это требует времени. Вот почему в данном случае произошла такая задержка, — ответила мисс Холл.  
Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Он сильно подозревал, что полковник Карлайл испытывает те же проблемы. Они оба, разумеется, понимали, что миссия была тайной, а Минобороны только что скормило национальной прессе откровенную ложь. Эта история вообще не должна была увидеть свет, так что сейчас чиновники просто спасали лицо, пытаясь враньем замаскировать зияющие несоответствия.  
По окончании вопросов к Минобороны пошли вопросы к полковнику Карлайлу и Джону. Их принимала мисс Холл и переправляла адресатам.  
Полковнику предложили рассказать, как Джон служил под его началом, и попросили описать его характер. Кое-кто из журналистов пытался рыть в направлении спецопераций, но оба отвечающих, естественно, отрицали любое участие в подобных миссиях.  
Звучали и такие вопросы, как "Капитан Ватсон, правда, что вы пережили остановку сердца, когда вас ранили?" и "Что вы чувствовали, когда убивали своих тюремщиков?". Репортеры гудели, как растревоженный улей.  
Настолько, что пришлось вмешаться мисс Холл, поскольку в поднявшемся шуме стало невозможно различить ни одного вопроса.  
Зал заполнили выкрики: "Капитан Ватсон, сколько людей вы убили за свою карьеру?", "Откуда вы знали, как поддерживать спокойствие среди солдат? Вы опирались на свой опыт?" и "Вы уже бывали раньше в плену?"  
И все это время фотографы щелкали вспышками в лицо Джону, который изо всех сил старался сохранять выражение безразличия.  
От Шерлока не укрылось, что чем более личными становились вопросы, тем больше нервничал Джон. Признаки были почти незаметными, но Шерлок знал, куда смотреть, и видел, что друг делает все возможное, чтобы оставаться спокойным, но все равно постепенно выходит из равновесия.  
Джон обвел взглядом зал, пытаясь встретиться глазами с Шерлоком. Ему нужно было на ком-нибудь сфокусироваться; вопросы репортеров пробуждали в нем болезненные воспоминания. А некоторые, ему подумалось, возможно, даже получали удовольствие, ставя его в некомфортное положение.  
Как бы он ни ненавидел это определение, но, в конце концов, он награжденный военный герой, а они наперебой хотят узнать, нравилось ли ему забирать чью-то жизнь.  
Вспышки фотоаппаратов стали действовать ему на нервы, да еще и проникающее в окно солнце неумолимо и жарко било в глаза. А когда через приоткрытое в углу окно в комнату проник порыв ветра и ему прямо в лицо ударила волна жаркого воздуха, это стало последней соломинкой.  
Шерлок увидел, что в Джоне что-то едва заметно изменилось, и понял, что надо его вытаскивать. Он быстро набрал смс.  
**УХОДИ. Я ТЕБЯ ПРИКРОЮ. — ШХ**  
Джон ощутил в кармане вибрацию и незаметно вынул телефон, положил его себе на колени. Он прочел сообщение, поднял глаза и быстро отыскал взглядом Шерлока. Тот кивнул ему и это сработало как сигнал. Едва не уронив стул, Джон вскочил с места и, бормоча извинения, быстро зашагал к выходу.  
За дверью он тут же согнулся пополам, уперев руки в колени, и изо всех сил попытался успокоить дыхание. Сильно зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от видений, но это не помогло. Тогда он выпрямился и, ринувшись по коридору, заскочил в первый попавшийся пустой кабинет.  
В конференц-зале журналисты отчаянно пытались выяснить, куда и почему исчез Джон. Но когда кто-то забормотал, что это, должно быть, связано со стрессом, и выразил вслух сомнения, что "человек, который не в силах справиться со стрессовой ситуацией" вообще способен на те акты героизма, которые ему тут приписывают, Шерлок поднялся с места.  
Полковник Карлайл и мисс Холл пребывали в смятении, совершенно не понимая, почему Джон ушел.  
— Дамы и господа, можно минутку внимания? — поднял голос Шерлок дабы заглушить треп журналистов.  
Все немного притихли и он продолжил:  
— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс и, как вы, вероятно, знаете, мы с капитаном Ватсоном вместе работаем. Так вот, я хочу напомнить вам, что капитан Ватсон не только военный, но и доктор, и он сегодня на вызове. Он очень ответственный человек и не мог пренебречь своим пациентом ради пресс-конференции... Все, теперь можете продолжать.  
С этими словами Шерлок быстро нырнул в заднюю дверь конференц-зала и выскочил в коридор, предоставив брату заниматься тем, что у него получалось лучше всего — ликвидировать последствия.  
Шерлок оглядел коридор. Джона он не увидел, но знал, что тот должен быть где-то поблизости.  
Он стал проверять все двери подряд, пока не услышал за одной приглушенный голос Джона, выкрикивающего отрывистые приказы.

Для Джона существовали лишь безжалостные лучи пустынного солнца, жгущие лицо и шею. Раскаленный песок, работая зеркалом, слепил глаза, и вокруг вдобавок сверкали вспышки дульного пламени.  
— Черт, нас атакуют! Ложись! — закричал он, пятясь к столу красного дерева.  
Но для Джона это был не стол в шикарном кабинете Уайтхолла, а скалистый выступ где-то в нейтральной зоне.  
Он схватил зонт со стойки в углу, попутно удивившись, почему его винтовка хранится таким странным образом, но решил, что это неважно, если она поможет ему защитить своих солдат и позицию.  
— Лежать, идиоты! Хотите, чтобы вас подстрелили? — выкрикнул он пустой комнате, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь предугадать, откуда будет следующая атака.  
Шерлок заколебался лишь на секунду. Судя по тому, что он слышал, Джон галлюцинировал и думал, что находится в Афганистане. У детектива упало сердце, и он мысленно пнул себя за то, что не вмешался раньше. Он видел состояние Джона, но, как оказалось, недооценивал его серьезность.  
Шерлок осторожно повернул ручку и толкнул дверь, морально готовясь увидеть результат того, что проигрывалось в голове Джона.  
Представшее глазам зрелище выглядело бы забавно, если бы не было так серьезно.  
Джон лежал на роскошном ковре, прячась за стопками папок и заодно используя их в качестве ружейного упора для зонтика, сильно напоминавшего майкрофтовский. Он прищуривался, направляя свое "дуло" на Шерлока, явно наводя оптический прицел.  
А через мгновение он швырнул в Шерлока степлером, видимо, считая его гранатой, и с силой прижался к полу.  
Шерлок успел вовремя убраться с пути офисной принадлежности: степлер просвистел мимо и врезался в стену. Детектив поразился силе броска, но он понимал, что друг не осознает, кто перед ним и где они вообще находятся.  
— Не стреляйте! Не стреляйте, капитан! Это я! — закричал Шерлок и вскинул руки, показывая, что безоружен. Потом он, прикрывая руками голову, опустился на корточки и быстро перебрался к другу.  
— Джон? — неуверенно позвал он, опускаясь рядом на пол.  
— Не высовывайся! Не понимаю, откуда взялись эти ублюдки, но большая часть огня идет с северо-северо-запада, — сообщил тот. — Джек, ты их видишь? Я вижу отсюда троих, но их однозначно должно быть больше. Ты можешь их разглядеть? — бросил он через плечо Шерлоку.  
Ответа Джон получить не мог, но тем не менее, он удовлетворенно кивнул, словно все-таки его услышал, и аккуратно поправил свой зонтик-винтовку.  
Шерлок понимал, что это тяжелая галлюцинация, но ему все равно хотелось, чтобы люди по другую сторону коридора — те самые, что сомневались, действительно ли Джон был хорошим солдатом и капитаном — могли его сейчас видеть.  
Перед ним был капитан Ватсон в действии — командующий офицер, сохранявший спокойствие даже под градом огня. Он рявкал, отдавая приказы, но руки его прочно и уверенно держали оружие, а дыхание даже не учащалось, когда он идеально наводил цель.  
Шерлок сменил положение, целенаправленно наткнувшись на друга, чтобы привести его в чувство, но это не дало желаемого эффекта.  
— Не двигайся, лейтенант! — прошипел Джон.  
Тогда Шерлок решил сменить тактику. Джон слишком глубоко погрузился в воображаемую реальность, и одним голосом и прикосновением его было оттуда не вытащить. Шерлок решил попробовать сыграть на его инстинктах защитника.  
— Простите, сэр. Просто... моя нога, сэр, — пробормотал он и показал на бедро.  
Джон глянул вниз и побелел.  
— Черт! Почему ты не сказал, что тебя подстрелили?  
Он перекатился за перевязочным пакетом, которого не существовало, и потом огляделся. Явно решив, что стол красного дерева может послужить им укрытием, он перетащил туда Шерлока, убедился, что тот надежно закрыт от огня и зажал руками его колено.  
— Дерьмо, кажется, задело артерию. Почему ты ничего не сказал? — бормотал Джон, бинтуя его "рану" несуществующими бинтами. И Шерлок вновь испытал восхищение. Какими ровными и уверенными движениями друг накладывал ему "повязку"! Его рука ни разу не дрогнула.  
Как только Джон счел, что рана как следует забинтована, Шерлок приподнялся и сел рядом. Он аккуратно снял с себя шарф.  
— Капитан! У вас течет кровь! — воскликнул он и показал на плечо Джона, где, как он знал, находился шрам.  
— Что? — Джон посмотрел на себя.  
— Плохо, — сухо заметил он и задрожал крупной дрожью.  
Шерлок одной рукой скомкал шарф, а вторую прижал к плечу Джона, делая вид, что пытается остановить кровь.  
— Вы чувствуете, чем пахнет, капитан? — спросил он приближая шарф к лицу друга.  
— О чем ты? Я чувствую только пыль, пот и солярку.  
— Хорошо, а чем еще пахнет? — настаивал Шерлок, поднося шарф еще ближе.  
— Не знаю, — Джон нахмурился, удивляясь, почему его так трясет, но потом вспомнил, что снова получил пулю.  
— Вот, капитан. Думаю, это поможет. Так вы, по крайней мере, не надышитесь пылью, — Шерлок не туго замотал ему своим шарфом нос и рот наподобие банданы. — Дышите глубже. Говорите со мной. Вы чувствуете, чем пахнет? — снова спросил он, делая вид, что осматривает рану.  
Джон нахмурился и втянул носом воздух. Ощущение оказалось совершенно неожиданным. Он почувствовал запах дорогого лосьона после бритья — шерлоковский "Армани", как подсказал ему разум — с отголосками привозного геля для душа "кедр и апельсин", тоже принадлежащего детективу.  
Он вдохнул еще раз и ноздри заполнил запах сигарет и канифоли, стирального порошка миссис Хадсон, чая, кофе и едва заметный намек на серу, оставшейся с последнего эксперимента Шерлока.  
Джон моргнул, и Шерлок понял, что он медленно выходит из галлюцинации.  
— Чем сейчас пахнет? — снова спросил он, но на этот раз тише и мягче.  
— Домом, — не задумываясь, ответил Джон.  
— Хорошо. И где дом?  
Джон на мгновение заколебался и снова моргнул.  
— В Лондоне, — сказал он. — Бейкер-стрит. 221Б.  
— Очень хорошо, Джон. И где ты сейчас? — спросил Шерлок. Джон оглянулся вокруг и застонал.  
Песок под ним превратился в толстый ковер, а винтовка в руке стала зонтиком.  
— О Боже! Только не говори мне... — Джон в ужасе зажмурился, вспомнив о пресс-конференции.  
— Отлично, ты вернулся. Не переживай, пресса считает, что тебя срочно вызвали к пациенту. Никто не знает, что ты еще в здании.  
Джон посмотрел на друга.  
— Я вел себя, как сумасшедший, да? — Джон потер руками лицо.  
Шерлок заметил, что на этот раз слез уже не было.  
— Ну хоть мои приступы становятся все более и более экстравагантными, — хихикнул Джон. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что Уайтхолл мог превратиться в его сознании в Афганистан.  
— Быть нормальным — скучно, — заявил Шерлок и ухмыльнулся другу. Джон невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ. Ситуация действительно была донельзя абсурдной.  
Шерлок вытащил телефон и написал Майкрофту.  
**НАШЕЛ ДЖОНА. ОН В ПОРЯДКЕ. НА КОНФЕРЕНЦИЮ НЕ ВЕРНЕМСЯ. НУЖНА МАШИНА. — ШХ**  
Ответ пришел почти немедленно.  
**КОНФЕРЕНЦИЯ ЗАКАНЧИВАЕТСЯ. СЛУЖБА БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ОПОВЕЩЕНА. ИДИТЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ВЫХОД № 4. — МХ**  
Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, который все не мог отдышаться от смеха.  
— Конференция идет к концу. Полагаю, мисс Холл вместе с полковником взяли на себя внимание репортеров. Идем? — спросил он, вставая с пола.  
Джон кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Он только сейчас обратил внимание на окружающую обстановку. Кабинет выглядел точно так, как должен выглядеть кабинет британского дипломата. Джон поднял зонт и вернул его на стойку, после чего заметил разбитый вдрызг степлер и соответствующую вмятину на белой стене.  
— Ах да. Похоже, канцелярия для защиты у них никуда не годится. Нож для писем еще туда-сюда, но вот степлер доказал свою полную бесполезность, — с серьезным лицом сообщил Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся.  
— Зачем мне понадобилось бросать в тебя степлером? — удивился он.  
— Думаю, в тот момент ты считал меня врагом, а степлер — гранатой. А бросок, кстати, был очень впечатляющий.  
— Спасибо.  
— Может, нам стоит на обратном пути заглянуть в МИ-6? Я уверен, что "Кью Бранч"[1] вполне может изыскать способ сделать из степлера гранату, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок.  
Джон на него уставился, раскрыв рот.  
— Ты... Это что, была отсылка к Джеймсу Бонду?  
В голосе Джона прозвучало откровенное недоверие, и Шерлок не понимал, почему.  
— Джеймсу кому? Нет, я серьезно. Вполне достойное предложение для "Кью Бранч", они могут заинтересоваться, — без тени улыбки ответил он, полностью игнорируя существование одного из самых знаменитых шпионов Британии, каких только изобретало писательское воображение.  
Джон только покачал головой, издав полусмешок-полувздох.  
Шерлок приоткрыл дверь и оглядел коридор в обе стороны. В дальнем конце у лестницы стоял сотрудник персональной охраны, который что-то сказал в свою рацию и жестом показал Шерлоку с Джоном следовать за ним.  
— Готов? — спросил Шерлок у Джона.  
— Еще бы! Веди нас!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отдел по созданию особого снаряжения в "Бондиане" - прим. переводчика


	21. В хорошей компании

Охрана вела Шерлока и Джона по коридорам и лестницам, пока они не оказались в подземном гараже, где их уже ожидала машина из арсенала Майкрофта.  
Джон забрался в салон первым, а за ним влез и Шерлок, который заодно сообщил водителю высадить их у Ридженс-парка, а не на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Джон, ты в порядке? — Шерлок отыскал воду, которую, как он знал, брат всегда держит в машине, и протянул другу бутылку.  
— Да. Да, я в порядке. Спасибо. Просто... эти чертовы фотовспышки, яркое солнце, от которого было все жарче, и Карлайл рядом... вот меня и вернуло назад в военное... — Джон замолчал и стал откручивать крышку бутылки. — Но сейчас уже все в порядке.  
Он с наслаждением глотнул воды.  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что твои капли действительно помогли. Я чувствую себя значительно спокойней. Да, были галлюцинации — не в первый раз, ей-Богу, но не такие тяжелые, как могли быть. Нас атаковали, и мне надо было перевязывать огнестрел. В общем-то, это была для меня рутина, так что, наверное, я еще и поэтому так спокоен.  
Он сделал еще глоток и закрыл бутылку.  
— Да, флешбэк в зону боевых действий, но и только. Ни боли, ни мучений. Ничего, кроме обычного выброса адреналина. Спасибо, что вытащил меня из собственной головы.  
— Все нормально. Я знал, что ты не почувствуешь боли — мне просто надо было, чтобы ты так думал и не воспринимал как нападение, если я дам понюхать тебе шарф.  
— Да. И это было очень умно. Ты знал, что я свяжу его запах с 221Б. Он и на самом деле пах тобой и квартирой, — сказал Джон и задумчиво посмотрел на Шерлока. — Надеюсь, он не лежал у тебя поблизости с антисанитарными экспериментами? Я же не надышался сейчас какой-нибудь самодельной Y. Pestis[1]?  
Шерлок оскорбился.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я стал бы обматывать этим шарфом свою шею, если бы заразил его бубонной чумой?  
Джон внезапно смутился.  
— Ну... я не имею в виду, специально. Если только не хотел изучить все из первых рук... — он ухмыльнулся.  
Шерлоку потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы понять, что это была шутка, и он тоже ответил ухмылкой.  
Шофер высадил их у лодочной станции, в дальнем конце Ридженс-парка. Шерлок заявил, что свежий воздух пойдет Джону на пользу, и доктору пришлось с этим согласиться.  
В парке Джон тоже ощущал на лице солнечный жар, но здесь его обдувал холодный ветер, да и звуки лондонского трафика вместе с взвывающей изредка сигнализацией, помогали удержаться в реальности.  
Выбрав кружной путь, друзья неторопливо двинулись по парку в направлении Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок всю дорогу наблюдал за Джоном и тот это чувствовал, но был благодарен другу за дарованную возможность уйти с пресс-конференции, не подмочив репутации.  
Они шли, перебрасываясь беззаботными шутками, и Джон все больше и больше расслаблялся.  
Проходящие мимо пенсионеры таращились на его награды и даже пару раз останавливались. В результате Джон снял пиджак и повесил его на руку, чтобы скрыть медали. Последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это привлекать внимание бывших военных.  
Шерлок признавал, что Джон сейчас выглядел не таким потрясенным, как раньше. Флешбэк действительно был, похоже, о чем-то рутинном — в отличие от прошлых, вызывавших тяжелую реакцию.  
Джон вел себя спокойно, уверенно, собранно, не считая острого нежелания говорить о своей службе, которое Шерлок вполне мог понять.  
Оказавшись у края озера, совсем уже рядом с Бейкер-стрит, они купили с лотка кофе и опустились посидеть на траву.  
Джон с удовольствием потягивал горячий напиток, наслаждаясь лондонским солнцем и свежей зеленью, а Шерлок сидел, прислонившись спиной к старой иве, и его пальцы летали над клавишами телефона, набирая какую-то смс.  
Подходя к 221Б, они увидели у дверей припаркованную черную машину. Что это означает, было понятно, и, едва войдя в холл, они услышали, как миссис Хадсон суетится с чаем.  
— Не стоит беспокойства, миссис Хадсон, мой брат скоро вернется, — еще с лестницы услышали они голос Майкрофта.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, брат, не стесняйся! — иронически заявил Шерлок, входя в гостиную.  
— Майкрофт, — кивнул Джон, остро ощущая, что он сбежал с пресс-конференции, созванной лично из-за него.  
— Джон, надеюсь, вам уже лучше? Я не знал, что ваши приступы могут провоцироваться таким образом или принимать подобную форму, — Майкрофт посмотрел на него.  
— Ну, приятного было мало. И я давно уже так не реагировал. Честно говоря, я вообще не представлял, что лондонское солнце может так на меня повлиять, но вот повлияло, — ответил Джон, опускаясь в свое кресло.  
Занимавшаяся чаем миссис Хадсон шугнула с дороги Шерлока, и тот ушел в гостиную к своему брату и Джону. Он отлично знал, что если домовладелица правит на кухне, лучше не болтаться у нее под ногами.  
— Еще раз мои поздравления, Джон. Вы действительно заслужили эту награду, — сказал старший Холмс.  
— Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
— Уверен, вы понимаете, что ваш внезапный уход вызвал большую суматоху. Но мы объяснили ситуацию следующим образом: вы присутствовали на пресс-конференции несмотря на то, что у вас сегодня было дежурство в клинике. И смс, которую вам прислал Шерлок, превратилась в вызов на срочную подмену. Мы напомнили, что вы работаете доктором и врачебный долг для вас превыше всего. Я точно знаю, что в коридоре не было ни одного журналиста или фотографа, а все двери были закрыты, так что могу уверенно заявить, что ваш уход нам удалось сохранить в тайне.  
— Хорошо... это хорошо. Спасибо, — сказал Джон.  
Версия была вполне здравая, и он с радостью с ней согласился.  
Они втроем выпили чая, после чего Майкрофт поднялся на ноги и застегнул пиджак.  
Крутанув напоследок зонтик, он покинул квартиру, и только тогда Джон наконец смог полностью расслабиться.  
Шерлок, нахмурив брови, отметил, что Джон до сих пор не высказал никакого желания поужинать. Это его обеспокоило. Джон не жаловался на отсутствие аппетита, но сейчас он не делал никаких попыток встать и что-нибудь приготовить.  
Зная, что другу надо на чем-то подольше сосредоточиться, Шерлок дал ему три часа посмотреть телевизор. За прошлый месяц он записал несколько серий "Команды времени"[2], и сейчас они сидели по своим креслам, с интересом изучая археологию и географию Великобритании.  
Шерлок никогда бы в этом не признался, но раскрываемые в сериале исторические факты бывали ему полезны в расследованиях, да и кое-какие эксперименты с глиной тоже брали свое начало из этой программы.  
В девять часов Шерлок не выдержал и бросил свой телефон Джону.  
— Ужин. Закажи где-нибудь.  
Джон вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда телефон приземлился ему на колени, и посмотрел на друга.  
— Хм-м... ну ладно. Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?  
— Не для меня — для тебя. Твое урчание мешает моему мыслительному процессу, — заявил он, словно это все объясняло.  
— Прости? Мое, что?  
Шерлок испустил театральный вздох.  
— Ну, честно, Джон. У тебя так громко урчит в животе, что я не слышу собственных мыслей. Закажи что-нибудь или приготовь — меня не волнует, что именно. Просто поешь и утихни.  
Джон слегка покраснел. Сейчас, когда Шерлок обратил на это его внимание, он действительно слышал урчание, но до этого момента искренне не ощущал никакого голода.  
Он снял трубку и заказал своего любимого цыпленка "тикка масала" и лепешки наан. Он решил заказать порции побольше, чтобы отпраздновать получение Военного креста и еще осталось на завтра. Шерлок закатил глаза при мысли, что двойные порции "еды на дом" в представлении Джона соответствуют праздничному отвалу.  
Заказ прибыл через полчаса, и Шерлок с удовольствием смотрел, как друг с жадностью поглощает свою еду. Он действительно сильно проголодался.  
Еще около часа они болтали о том, о сем, а Шерлок постоянно поправлял отвечающих в "QI"[3], пока Джон не сказал, что уже поздно, и не ушел спать.  
Шерлок переоделся и устроился ночевать на диване. Как ни странно, несмотря на тяжелый день, бывшему солдату в ту ночь не снилось никаких кошмаров и его не трясло от тревожных приступов.  
Детектив мысленно сделал себе пометку пополнить запас успокаивающих капель и затем удалился в Чертоги. Он знал, что Джон медленно, но верно примиряется со своим прошлым.

В среду утром Джону позвонили из клиники, которая была ему незнакома. Небольшой медпрактике срочно требовался доктор, да и находилась она относительно недалеко, так что он согласился взять смену.  
Честно говоря, ему просто хотелось почувствовать себя полезным на гражданке, а кроме того, дать хорошее применение своим медицинским навыкам и хоть на сколько-то забыть о войне.  
Сотрудники клиники встретили его с большим энтузиазмом. К 8 утра у них скопилась целая приемная пациентов, а недоставало у них даже не одного доктора, а целых двух. Один ушел в плановый отпуск, а второй подхватил от кого-то из пациентов желудочный вирус.  
Но Джону толпа была только по душе, он привык работать в плотном графике и прекрасно вписывался. Спустя одну вывихнутую лодыжку, одно смещение межпозвоночного диска и несколько человек с "сенной лихорадкой", он вышел в ординаторскую по-быстрому перехватить кофе.  
— Жаждете перерыва? Если надо, могу задержать вам минут на пять следующего пациента, — тепло улыбнулась миниатюрная блондинка из регистратуры.  
— Если дадите мне фору, чтобы допить кофе, буду вам очень признателен, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Джон.  
Они чуть-чуть поболтали. Девушка мгновенно очаровала его своей искрящейся живостью и легким, заразительным смехом. У нее оказалась теплая отзывчивая натура, и они сразу поладили.  
Оставшуюся часть дня он больше ее не видел, общался лишь с другими коллегами и помогал с консультациями, если требовалось стороннее мнение.  
Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил на журнальном столике газету, раскрытую — явно не без участия миссис Хадсон — на странице с эксклюзивной статьей Хизер.  
В глаза ему тут же бросилась центральная фотография. И это был отнюдь не снимок у окна, как он ожидал. На самом деле, он вообще не помнил ничего похожего.  
На фотографии они с Шерлоком стояли у камина в компании черепа и образцов каких-то насекомых в застекленных коробках. Шерлок держал в руке скрипку и ухмылялся Джону, а Джон просто стоял рядом — одну руку упер в бок, сминая и приоткрывая пиджак, а вторая лежала на руке Шерлока — и искренне, беззастенчиво смеялся от всего сердца. Джон сразу вспомнил, что он тогда схватился за руку детектива, чтобы не упасть. Фотографу удалось каким-то образом заснять лучших друзей смеющимися в расслабленной домашней обстановке.  
Были в статье и другие фото: Джон с серьезным видом сидит на диване, Джон вместе с Шерлоком, и переснятая фотография в полевой форме. Но они были ожидаемы.  
Джон забрал газету, намереваясь позже вырезать фотографию, где они с Шерлоком смеются, вставить в рамочку и подарить многострадальной миссис Хадсон.

В четверг, к огромному удовольствию Шерлока, Джона снова вызывали на работу. Для детектива это означало, что мысли Джона не будет занимать война, а он сам сможет свободно оккупировать кухонный стол. А, кроме того, у него появлялась возможность сделать кое-что ранее запланированное.  
Через двадцать минут после ухода Джона на смену Шерлок вышел на улицу, держа в руках скрипичный футляр и вскинул руку, голосуя такси.  
Домой они вернулись почти одновременно. Шерлок вошел на кухню, когда Джон только включил чайник.  
— Новое дело? — поинтересовался доктор.  
— Нет. Никаких дел. Лондонские преступники в этом месяце просто недоумки. Надо будет сказать Лестрейду, чтобы в следующий раз он подыскал мне кого-нибудь поумнее, — вздохнул Шерлок, расстроенный, что его дедуктивные способности снова оказались без применения.  
— А ты с ним уже говорил? Никаких старых дел для тебя нет? — поинтересовался Джон, ставя перед ним чашку йоркширского чая.  
— Он сейчас вряд ли станет со мной разговаривать, — негромко признал Шерлок.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
— И чем ты на этот раз его довел? — слегка раздраженно спросил он.  
— Ничем! Я не сделал ничего, что попадало бы под определение "Плохо". Ему просто не понравился пакет свежих селезенок, которые я взял у Молли, — фыркнул Шерлок и скрестил на груди руки.  
— Ты притащил чертовы селезенки в Скотланд-Ярд? — не веря своим ушам, переспросил Джон.  
— Они были хорошо упакованы и промаркированы. Я не виноват, что новичики-стажеры зарегистрировали их как улики... — в тоне детектива все сильнее проступала обида.  
Джон с трудом подавил стон.  
— Так. Позвони Лестрейду, извинись перед ним и спроси насчет старых дел.  
— Это он должен извиняться! Его тренированные мартышки уничтожили мои образцы, которые были совершенно безопасны!  
Джон решил прекратить спор. Они слишком часто попадали в подобные ситуации, чтобы можно было надеяться на что-то иное.  
Полчаса спустя в дверь позвонили, и едва заслышав шаги на лестнице, Шерлок буквально застонал.  
— Майкрофт, ну что тебе еще? — даже не повернувшись к двери, вопросил он, когда старший Холмс переступил порог.  
— И тебе доброго вечера, братец. Добрый вечер, Джон. У вас найдется минутка? В преддверии вашего награждения крестом Виктории я хотел бы кое-что с вами обсудить — сказал Майкрофт и окинул Джона пронзительным взглядом.  
— Добрый вечер. Проходите. И не обращайте внимания на своего брата — он не в настроении, поскольку Скотланд-Ярд изъял его драгоценные селезенки, — заявил Джон.  
При упоминании частей тела Майкрофта передернуло, но он быстро овладел собой.  
— Похоже, в этом отношении мало что изменилось, — прокомментировал политик.  
— Клянусь, иногда он сильно напоминает кота. Постоянно притаскивает мертвые тушки и бросает на кухонном столе или под диваном, чтобы я их отыскивал. И сам при этом еще ждет, что его похвалят: мол, смотрите, какой я умный, что принес эту мертвечину, — хихикнул Джон.  
— Верно, — согласился Майкрофт. — Няньки были от него в отчаянии. Я думаю, их сменилось пятеро, пока Шерлоку не исполнилось девять и ему разрешили обходиться без них. Он с каждым разом раскидывал повсюду все более отвратительные вещи, просто чтобы посмотреть, сколько выдержит няня, прежде чем закатит истерику.  
— Вы в курсе, что я здесь и все слышу? — поинтересовался из-за кухонного стола Шерлок.  
Хотя он при этом и ухмыльнулся. Джон не первый называл его повадки кошачьими, и он считал это похвалой. Не за способность притаскивать части тел — любой идиот может достать их в Бартсе — а за успешные с ними эксперименты.  
Джон глянул на него и закатил глаза.  
— Я полагаю, вы приехали к нам по какой-то причине? — спросил он у Майкрофта, когда они оба уселись в кресла.  
— Да, верно. В Букингемском дворце есть определенные протоколы, которые вам необходимо знать, чтобы участвовать в церемонии вручения. Полагаю, мой брат вам ничего об этом не говорил.  
— Шерлоку известен протокол дворца? Откуда?  
— Я так и думал. Откуда — сейчас неважно, главное, он его знает, — Майкрофт подчеркнул последнее слово и пронзил младшего брата взглядом "веди себя прилично во дворце и прочих местах".— Итак, Джон, вам предстоит встреча с Ее Величеством Королевой и вам следует знать, как обращаться к ней подобающим образом. В ее присутствии надо называть ее "Ваше Величество" или "мэм". И в последнем случае, помните, пожалуйста, что это произносится именно "мэм", а не "мем".  
Джон кивнул в знак понимания. В общем-то, он знал этикет еще со времен службы в армии, но все равно позволил Майкрофту рассказывать.  
Тот продолжал объяснять, как следует себя вести во дворце, как правильно обращаться к тем, кто принимает участие в награждении, и даже упомянул этикет поведения за столом. Джон коротко фыркнул, намекая, что уроки манер здесь требуются не ему, но Майкрофт глянул на него, и он притих.  
— За столом не наклоняйтесь к пище. Держите спину прямо и подносите еду к губам, желательно, не глядя в тарелку[4], — продолжал старший Холмс.  
— Не беспокойся на этот счет, Джон, — встрял Шерлок. — Майкрофту самому понадобились годы, чтобы все верно запомнить.  
— Да, так на чем я остановился? — быстро сменил тему Майкрофт. — Собственно при награждении, вы должны подойти к Ее Величеству точно так, как вы делали при награждении Военным крестом во вторник. Лорд-гофмейстер произнесет короткую речь и объяснит, какой медалью вас награждают и за что. Королева вызовет вас вперед, и вы должны медленно к ней приблизиться. Она поздравит вас, пожмет руку и представит к кресту Виктории. Вы должны его с улыбкой принять, щелкнуть каблуками и отдать честь.  
— "Смирно"... — пробормотал себе под нос Джон.  
— Прошу прощения? — не понял Майкрофт.  
— То последнее движение — щелкнуть каблуками и отдать честь. Оно называется "встать по команде "смирно" или, точнее, строевая стойка, — пояснил Джон.  
— Да. Спасибо. Королева может заговорить с вами, а может, и нет. Если она это сделает, отвечайте ей максимально учтиво. Как только получите награду, вам следует развернуться...  
—... "кругом!" — закончил за него Джон и восхитился откровенному раздражению на лице Майкрофта. — Быстрый разворот на каблуках, когда выходишь в присутствии старших по званию, называется командой "кругом". Майкрофт, я служил в армии почти пятнадцать лет. Я знаю, как вести себя в присутствии вышестоящих офицеров. И я получал орден "За выдающиеся заслуги" из рук принца Чарльза, что, я уверен, наверняка числится в моем досье. Я знаю правила.  
— Что ж, хорошо, — уступил Майкрофт и перешел к менее значимым правилам и протоколам.  
Он пробыл у них еще полчаса и ушел, сообщив, что машина из дворцового автопарка заберет их с Шерлоком, сестрой Джона и миссис Хадсон завтра в два часа пополудни.  
Примерно через час к ним поднялась миссис Хадсон.  
— О, привет, мои дорогие! Джон, в твое отсутствие курьер принес тебе какую-то посылку. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я отнесла ее в твою комнату, — сообщила она и положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Нет, нисколько. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.  
Джон медленно поднялся к себе в спальню. Открыл дверь, но... ничего особенного не увидел. Никакой коробки или пакета, все выглядело, как обычно.  
Нахмурившись, он перешагнул порог и обвел глазами комнату на триста шестьдесят градусов. На тыльной стороне двери он обнаружил висящий на маленьком крючке одежный чехол.  
Джон раскрыл его и окинул взглядом парадную форму. Она была безупречна. Он стянул чехол и оставил форму висеть на вешалке. Потом снял с себя пиджак, отцепил медали и аккуратно прикрепил их к мундиру, с особенным тщанием надев планку с розой на Военный крест.  
Глубоко задумавшись, он провел пальцами по наградам. И чуть не подпрыгнул, когда зазвонил его мобильник.  
— Ватсон! — ответил он в трубку.  
— Эй, Джон.  
— О, привет, Грег! Что случилось?  
— Да ничего особенного. Я так понимаю, его высочество уже сообщило насчет инцидента в лаборатории?  
— Да, он упомянул об этом.  
— Ладно. Собственно, я хотел узнать, как ты насчет того, чтобы сходить в паб? Ты, я и еще пара человек, чтобы было повеселее, — предложил Лестрейд, и Джон обнаружил, что уже соглашается.  
— Хм, как всегда, минут через 45?  
— Да, нормально! Тогда до скорого! О, и передай своему невыносимому соседу, что он тоже может присоединиться, но не раньше, чем он извинится перед Сьюзен.  
— Мы с тобой оба знаем, что этого не случится. Извинений, я имею в виду, — вздохнул Джон.  
— Скорее всего, ты прав. Ну, до встречи.  
Джон спустился вниз и понял, что Шерлок практически не сдвинулся с места, не считая того, что поставил еще пару мензурок на кухонный стол для очередного эксперимента.  
— Уверен, что Лестрейд приглашал и меня, но я извиняться не собираюсь. Это он должен мне извинение. И до тех пор, пока я его не получу, я буду заниматься опытами и применять свою дедукцию где-нибудь в другом месте, а не в Ярде, — заявил Шерлок прежде, чем Джон вообще успел сказать, что ему звонил Лестрейд.  
— Как знаешь. Я хочу пива и иду в паб с друзьями. Этот термин включает и тебя тоже. Если решишь, что ты выше детских капризов, приходи к нам в "Оружейник". Если нет — я вернусь часов в десять.  
Джон знал, что такой шантаж на Шерлока обычно не действует, но не оставлял попыток. Он знал, что Шерлок не любитель компаний, но Грег приглашал — и приглашал искренне, а Джон не любил, когда Шерлок отдалялся больше необходимого. Особенно учитывая, как друг помогал ему в последние две недели.  
— Передай привет Майку и Молли, — крикнул Шерлок, когда Джон уже выходил на улицу.  
Но стоило входной двери захлопнуться, как детектив во весь рот ухмыльнулся. Его план сработал отлично. Джону было известно, что Шерлок никогда не ходит по пабам, если это не требуется для расследования, вроде того вечера в клубе "Депо", так что отказ присоединиться не вызывал никаких подозрений.  
На самом деле, эту пирушку в пабе организовал он сам. То есть, забирая у Молли в Бартсе свои селезенки, он предложил ей сходить с Джоном в паб, поскольку ему вроде как требуется компания, а может и позвать еще кого-то, если будут желающие.  
Однако Шерлок строго ее проинструктировал, чтобы она вела себя с Джоном, как раньше — до того, как стала известна история об Афганистане, и вообще, по возможности, не упоминала военную службу.  
В результате Молли предложила пойти в паб Лестрейду, который заглянул к ней за отчетом о последней аутопсии, а потом заодно позвала и Майка Стамфорда.  
Когда пришел Джон, все трое уже были на месте. Он углядел сидящих за угловым столиком Молли и Майка, а затем и Лестрейда, который заказывал светлое пиво у стойки бара.  
Стараясь не пролить, инспектор понес бокалы друзьям и со звоном поставил на столик.  
— Прости, Молли, до твоего красного вина у меня не дошли руки — не хватает их, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся Грег.  
— Могу протянуть одну, — предложил Джон и двинулся вместе с Лестрейдом в бар, где тот заказал вино и несколько упаковок чипсов.  
Вдвоем они отнесли все к столику.  
— Вот, прошу, Молли. Один бокал домашнего красного, — Лестрейд поставил означенный бокал перед ней на столик.  
— Спасибо, Грег.  
— Джон, надеюсь, у тебя, все в порядке?  
— Да, спасибо. Я принес чипсы, если кто хочет, — Джон помахал упаковками, которые потом положил посреди стола и раскрыл, чтобы удобнее было брать.  
— Джон, как у тебя дела? В последнее время что-то тебя не видно, — спросила Молли, хватая чипсы.  
— Нормально. Не так плохо, учитывая обстановку. И ты? Я слышал, Шерлоку вновь удалось уговорить тебя дать ему образцов? — ухмыльнулся тот, глядя поверх бокала.  
Молли слегка покраснела.  
— Ну, ты же знаешь... Он был очень мил, да и мы специально их не храним. Их бы все равно просто выкинули...  
Джон накрыл ее руку своей и посмотрел в лицо.  
— Все нормально. Шерлок даже в лучшие времена пакостный манипулятор, — усмехнулся он.  
— Правда-правда! — встрял Лестрейд.  
— Джон, Грег тут рассказывал, что ты давал представление со своей гитарой. И как все прошло? — поинтересовался Майк, делая глоток пива.  
Джон бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Лестрейда.  
— Да, я бы сказал, очень прилично. Даже забавно было. Я сто лет не выступал!  
— О, и что ты играл? — заинтересовалась Молли.  
— "Лайлу" Эрика Клэптона. Хотя, в общем-то, мне три песни нравились одинаково, и я просил миссис Хадсон и Шерлока что-то из них выбрать.  
— А он действительно хорошо играл. Никогда бы в такое не поверил, если бы сам не попросил его лично продемонстрировать еще до представления, — влез Лестрейд.  
— Джон Ватсон! И ты скрывал от нас такой талант? — притворно ужаснулась Молли.  
Джон в ответ только ухмыльнулся.  
— Уверен, это можно исправить. Майкрофт разрешил мне пока оставить у себя гитару, так что кто знает? — заявил он.  
И внезапно кое-что припомнил.  
— А Шерлок умеет играть джаз на саксофоне! — выдал Джон, и Лестрейд едва не выплюнул пиво.  
— Он что? Шерлок? Мистеру "Классика" известен джаз?  
— Именно! Шокирует, правда? Я сам не поверил, когда он мне рассказал! И, по всей видимости, он еще играет на фортепьяно. Интересно, есть ли хоть что-то, в чем он не мастер? — Джон глотнул еще пива.  
Следующие пару часов они вчетвером болтали на интересные им темы и обсуждали музыкальные вкусы. Джон и не заметил, что никто даже не упомянул его грядущую церемонию награждения и вообще службу в армии.  
Он просто наслаждался общением со своими друзьями и в хорошей компании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Yersinia pestis - возбудитель бубонной чумы (прим. переводчика)  
> [2] Time Team — документальный сериал про работу британских археологов (прим. переводчика)  
> [3] QI (Quite Interesting) — интеллектуальная телеигра в вопросы и ответы на британском ТВ (прим. переводчика)  
> [4] Подобные комментарии однажды давала леди Диана (прим. автора)


	22. Несомненная доблесть

Когда около десяти часов вечера Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок все еще не спал и ожидал его в гостиной, растянувшись на диване в привычной позе.  
Стоило другу перешагнуть порог, как детектив сел и уставился на него. Джон мгновенно подобрался.  
— Шерлок?  
— Ты вернулся.  
Джон оглянулся, словно подозревая, что за ним вошел еще кто-то.  
— Ясен пень, — заявил он, потом с секунду изучал своего соседа и, решив, что все-таки можно повернуться к нему спиной, ретировался на кухню.  
— Я хочу сделать чай. На тебя сделать? — крикнул он через плечо.  
— Да.  
Джон вытащил пару кружек и наполнил водой чайник. Разлив чай по кружкам, он на автомате добавил в каждую соответствующее количество молока и сахара, после чего вернулся в гостиную и уселся на диван, заставляя Шерлока поделиться пространством.  
Он передал консультирующему детективу его кружку и потом глотнул из своей.  
— Зря ты к нам не присоединился. Все прошло отлично. О, и Молли с Майком передают тебе привет, — сообщил он.  
— Да, у тебя был отличный вечер, это очевидно. Ты выпил две... нет, три пинты светлого пива и съел некоторое количество чипсов с вустерским соусом. Молли сидела справа, судя по концентрации ее духов у тебя на рукаве. Майк сидел слева, и он выпил больше двух пинт. После второй он опьянел и пролил тебе на руку свое пиво, — пулеметной очередью выдал Шерлок.  
— Шерлок, уймись. Что на тебя нашло? Насчет Молли ты прав, но Майк ничего на меня не проливал — со мной столкнулся какой-то парень, который все там облил своим пивом. Слушай, я хорошо провел время. После последних пары недель это было очень приятно и расслабляюще.  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги, взял со своего стола маленькую коробочку CD-диска и протянул ее Джону.  
— Наверное, я всегда недооценивал твои военные заслуги и навыки выживания. Но я знаю, что завтра — твой большой день. И, пользуясь привилегией друга, я хочу отдать тебе этот диск прежде, чем все остальные завалят тебя подарками и поздравлениями.  
Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, потом быстро отвернулся и стал изучать узор на флоковых обоях.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Джон, беря в руки коробочку.  
— А на что похоже? Даже с твоей наблюдательностью уж можно сообразить, что это футляр CD-диска! — вырвалось у Шерлока.  
— Тш-ш! Не порть впечатление. С твоей стороны, это действительно очень мило.  
Джон раскрыл футляр и увидел внутри компакт-диск. С виду он был студийный, но, судя по футляру, приобретался явно не в магазине. На обратной стороне Джон обнаружил список треков. Часть композиций он знал, и среди них были его любимые, например "Колыбельная" Гидеона Кляйна. Но некоторые казались совсем незнакомыми и не вызывали никаких ассоциаций.  
Он читал список, бормоча названия себе под нос.  
— "Взлетающий жаворонок", произведение Ральфа Воан-Уильямса. "Ночной", произведение Шерлока Холмса...  
Джон не поверил своим глазам и перечитал еще раз.  
— Произведение Шерлока... Ты сочинил эту музыку? — откровенно недоверчиво посмотрел он на друга.  
— Не всю. Отдельные композиции, — пояснил Шерлок.  
Джон дочитал до конца.  
— Все произведения исполнены Шерлоком Холмсом на "Продиджи Страдивариус"... Ты... Ты записал на студии целый диск? Для меня?  
Джон просто не мог поверить. Он держал в руке лучший подарок, какой он когда-либо получал от Шерлока — в пару к медали "За храбрость в 221Б".  
— У меня просто нет слов! Спасибо тебе, огромное спасибо!  
— Мне показалось это уместным. Здесь собраны все композиции, которые я играю по ночам, когда ты не можешь спать. В тот день, когда мы с тобой пострадали, до меня внезапно дошло: да, может произойти так, что я действительно не смогу играть или меня просто не будет дома. Логика подсказывает, что со временем твои кошмары постепенно сойдут на нет, но пока в мое отсутствие ты сможешь слушать эти записи. Так что, как видишь, это очень практичный подарок...  
— Спасибо, Шерлок. Это... да... очень практично с твоей стороны. И очень мило. Даже сентиментально, — сказал Джон. Шерлок на последнем слове скорчил гримасу. — Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу. Эта тайна — что ты на самом деле сентиментальный человек, который переживает за других — останется со мной навсегда. Но я действительно очень ценю твой подарок! — добавил Джон и еще раз перечитал список композиций на диске.  
— Не можешь сыграть отсюда что-нибудь из твоих композиций? — попросил он. — Я наверняка их слышал, но не знал, что это твои сочинения.  
Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул. Похоже, что этот подарок Джон принял очень неплохо, особенно в сравнении с теми, что Шерлок дарил раньше. Ему хватило одного фиаско с эссе "Черты характера, которые объединяют вас с серийными убийцами", чтобы больше не смотреть в эту сторону. И печатная копия шерлоковых трудов под названием "Табачный пепел и ароматы духов" тоже не пришлась Джону по вкусу.  
Шерлок вынул из футляра скрипку, отошел к окну и стал играть композиции в том же порядке, в каком записывал их сегодня на студии.  
Пока Джон был в клинике, он попросил об ответной услуге одного менеджера "Эбби Роуд"[1], которому он помог несколько лет назад. В общем-то, Шерлок уже довольно давно вынашивал идею записать на диск свою музыку, но сейчас ему настолько удачно попалось "окно" для записи, что даже не пришлось сочинять прикрытие перед Джоном.  
Джон снова принес дареное "Балвени" и наполнил два бокала для них с Шерлоком. Потягивая виски, он с удовольствием слушал игру друга.  
В целом это был привычно-расслабленный вечер, какой нередко видала 221Б, и Джон радовался ощущению нормальной жизни. Музыка Шерлока всегда действовала на него благотворно, а сейчас она стала еще прекраснее.  
Зная теперь, что сочинения играющего перед ним Шерлока вполне сопоставимы с композициями великих композиторов прошлого, Джон испытывал еще большее благоговение перед талантом друга. Они были для него практически неотличимы. И, что безмерно трогало доктора, некоторые из этих композиций Шерлок сочинил именно для него — просто чтобы помочь ему прийти в себя и расслабиться.  
Джон знал, что под шитыми на заказ костюмами и броней под названием "социопат" Шерлок — хороший человек с живым сердцем, которое он, правда, открывает далеко не каждому. Джон давно и уверенно это подозревал, но после того, как Шерлок пошел на самоубийство, чтобы спасти друзей, это стало абсолютно ясно. Ни один бессердечный человек не станет столь самоотверженно приносить себя в жертву.  
Несмотря на музыку, в ту ночь Джон спал плохо. Но причиной тому стали не кошмары, а нервы.  
Обычно он гордился тем, что может оставаться спокойным при любых обстоятельствах, но грядущее награждение и встреча с Королевой, плюс все эти правила, которые требовалось помнить в Букингемском дворце... его разум бесконечно проигрывал всевозможные сценарии, где и как можно напортачить.  
В какой-то момент Шерлок опустил скрипку, поставил на воспроизведение свой подарок — CD — и удалился к себе в спальню. Он знал, что этой ночью другу не грозят никакие кошмары.

Утром Джон поднялся рано и сразу спустился вниз, чтобы сварить кофе. Он совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что Шерлок уже сидит за столом в кухне.  
— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Джон.  
— Доброе утро, Джон, — бодро ответил Шерлок. На вкус Джона чересчур бодро для такой рани.  
— Боже, мне надо кофе... — пробормотал Джон скорее себе, чем Шерлоку, и пошел прямиком к чайнику.  
Он чуть поболтался вокруг, поглядел на Шерлока, перед которым уже стояла горячая кружка, потом пожал плечами, пробормотал неопределенное "хм" и, сварив себе кофе, приземлился на ближайший стул.  
Как следует он проснулся, только опустошив целую чашку кофе.  
Решив, наконец, что можно доверить своим рукам газовую плиту и масло, Джон сделал себе на завтрак пару сэндвичей с сосисками. Шерлок от еды отказался и напомнил, что во дворце будет банкет, где ему придется хоть что-то да съесть.  
После завтрака Джон какое-то время смотрел телевизор, но потом выключил, когда в новостях стали освещать грозящее ему награждение.  
Поняв, что время тянуть больше нельзя и к появлению сестры надо быть при параде, Джон отправился в ванную.  
Душ занял вдвое больше времени, чем обычно, но Джон хотел выглядеть на все сто. Намылив щеки пеной для бритья, он побрился старым отцовским лезвием вместо своей обычной электробритвы. Потом удостоверился, что волосы лежат, как надо, и щедро нанес на кожу свой "Diesel" после бритья.  
Он получил этот лосьон в подарок и пользовался им только по особым случаям, к коим определенно можно было отнести встречу с Королевой и награждение крестом Виктории, или он ничего не понимает в этой жизни.  
Будучи врачом, он всегда содержал ногти в порядке, но сейчас все равно для чистоты их подровнял. Потом из-за тугой кнопки распылителя он чуть не утопил себя в дезодоранте, и только после этого счел, что готов встретить лицом к лицу с сегодняшним днем.  
Джон освободил ванную и ретировался к себе наверх, предоставляя Шерлоку возможность тоже по-быстрому принять душ.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он закрыл за собой дверь и аккуратно разложил на кровати парадную форму. Потом вынул из коробки солдатские жетоны и аккуратно надел их. И, ощутив на шее знакомую тяжесть, сразу же почувствовал, что расслабляется.  
Тщательно следя, чтобы ничего не помять, он стал облачаться в форму. Нижнее белье, черные носки... за ними последовала накрахмаленная белая рубашка и новые темно-синие форменные брюки с широким красным лампасом. Затем он вынул из коробки парадные ботинки и обулся, стараясь не "захватать" их, пока завязывает шнурки. Потрогал через рубашку жетоны, удостоверяясь, что они на месте, и пошел к придверной вешалке за мундиром.  
Джон надел его и аккуратно застегнулся, следя, чтобы не оставить следов на блестящих пуговицах. Мундир сел как вторая кожа, облегая, но совершенно не сковывая движения. Джон застегнул белый ремень и затем натянул перчатки.  
Он взял из коробки свой форменный берет с красно-белым плюмажем и только после этого посмотрел на себя в высокое, рассчитанное на весь рост зеркало.  
Джон думал, что никогда больше этого не увидит. Из зеркала на него смотрел уверенный, гордый военный; бывалый командир, который не раз оказывался на поле боя и сумел выжить.  
Это был человек, о котором рассказывали газеты. Тот, кому солдаты доверяли самое ценное, что у них было — свою жизнь, а он был готов поставить ради них на кон свою собственную.  
Оставаясь все тем же добрым и сострадательным Джоном Ватсоном, человек в зеркале ничуть не походил на доктора-в-свитере, каким его знали в Лондоне. Смотреть на себя в полковой форме... это отбрасывало назад в прошлую, совсем иную жизнь.  
Джон провел пальцами по знакам отличия на эполетах и еще раз проверил, прикрепил ли он на мундир нагрудный знак КАМКа.  
Он убедился, что все линии и стрелки на своих местах, брюки ни на миллиметр не скособочены, а пряжка ремня ровно между пуговицами мундира. Потом сунул под мышку свой форменный берет и стал медленно спускаться по лестнице.  
Оказалось, что пока он переодевался, успела приехать Гарри. По крайней мере, еще не дойдя до гостиной, он услышал голос сестры, болтающей с миссис Хадсон.  
Ни та, ни другая ни разу не видели его в форме, поэтому он на мгновение застыл перед дверью, чтобы собраться с духом.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он переступил через порог и вежливо кашлянул.  
— Добрый день, леди.  
Гарри с миссис Хадсон разом умолкли и уставились на него.  
— Джонни! — воскликнула Гарриет и бросилась обнимать брата. Потом на вытянутой руке его отстранила. — Ты только посмотри на себя! Вы круто выглядите, мистер!  
— Спасибо. Ты тоже неплохо прихорошилась.  
Миссис Хадсон отреагировала менее явно, чем Гарри. Увидев Джона, она прижала к губам руку, и он мог бы поклясться, что в ее в глазах стоят слезы.  
— Боже мой! — только и вымолвила домовладелица.  
— А Шерлок еще не готов? — спросил Джон, не обнаружив поблизости своего соседа.  
В этот момент, словно отвечая ему, со стороны комнаты детектива донеслось сердитое хмыканье.  
— Ох, нет. Держу пари, это из-за его "бабочки". Он так и не приноровился ее завязывать, — сказала миссис Хадсон и пошла к комнате Шерлока.  
Она тихо постучала.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
Изнутри послышалось что-то неразборчиво-приглушенное — неясно "да" или "нет", но миссис Хадсон тут же проскользнула в спальню и закрыла за собой дверь.  
Джон посмотрел на сестру. Давненько он не видал ее в таком праздничном наряде — в длинном платье и вуалетке. Он фыркнул.  
— Эй, что смешного? — поинтересовалась та.  
— Да ничего. Просто, насколько я помню, в последний раз ты была в вуалетке на свадьбе Крисси, и эта штука была больше твоей головы, — засмеялся Джон.  
Гарри шутливо стукнула его по руке, молчаливо признавая, что вуалетка, которую ей всучила тогда мать, была просто чудовищна. Полная противоположность маленькой элегантной вуалетке цвета бордо, которая сейчас венчала ей голову.  
Джон на секунду задержал взгляд на сестре. Ее светлые волнистые волосы немного подкоротили и сделали частичную укладку — Джон подозревал, что за этим стояла Антея, а длинное темно-красное платье до пола было точно в цвет вуалетки.  
Приходилось признать, что если сестра решала одеться должным образом, она могла выглядеть сногсшибательно. При этом она знала, как заставить мужчин оглядываться ей вслед, и с удовольствием с ними флиртовала — только ради того, чтобы потом представить своей жене.  
Они с Гарри вскинули головы, услышав из комнаты Шерлока предупреждающий голос миссис Хадсон: "Сидите смирно, молодой человек, и дайте мне сделать!"  
Через минуту домовладелица вышла в гостиную, а вслед за ней вышел консультирующий детектив.  
Миссис Хадсон вся сияла улыбкой, а Шерлок только ухмылялся.  
Подойдя к Ватсонам, Шерлок чуть не заморгал от неожиданности. Во-первых, он никогда еще не видел Джона в военной форме, а во-вторых, было просто изумительно наблюдать, как успокаивающе подействовала на измученные нервы друга такая незамысловатая вещь, как другая одежда.  
Сам Шерлок, как и просил Майкрофт, был одет в черный фрак-"визитку", белую рубашку и темно-серые брюки, а на шее его красовался простой черный галстук "бабочка". Джон снова подумал, как легко и непринужденно Шерлоку удается стать элегантным, тогда как у него самого всегда уходила вечность на то, чтобы все село правильно.  
Миссис Хадсон в зеленом, до колен, платье "под старину" помельтешила вокруг и затем подняла фотоаппарат. Гарри сочла это сигналом и влезла между Джоном и Шерлоком, взяв их под руки. Они поснимались в разных видах и сочетаниях, включая друзей вдвоем и в компании миссис Хадсон, а кроме того, сделали несколько общих снимков через функцию автоспуска.  
Миссис Хадсон чувствовала себя гордой матерью со своими "мальчиками". И только сейчас она осознала, увидев их обоих в официальных нарядах, насколько худ на самом деле Джон.  
Все всегда считали Шерлока худым и высоким, но при виде Джона без его привычного мешковатого свитера и в идеально подогнанной военной форме с ремнем, подчеркивающим талию, ей приходилось признать, что Джон едва ли даже на фунт тяжелее самого детектива.  
Домовладелица всегда нежно любила своих квартирантов, но сегодня они казались ей родными детьми, которых у нее никогда не было. Ее очень тронуло, что Джон пригласил ее в числе троих близких людей, которых он хотел видеть на своей церемонии награждения.  
Миссис Хадсон с минуту просто стояла и смотрела на своих мальчиков. Они, по своему обыкновению, перебрасывались шутками и смеялись — и эти добродушные перепалки настолько вросли в жизнь дома на Бейкер-стрит, настолько стали его неотъемлемой частью, что она даже не могла вспомнить, как было раньше, до того, как друзья сюда въехали.  
Она видела Шерлока, который, как она знала, получил очень привилегированное воспитание — он притворялся, что не привык к фраку, но в противовес своим излияниям носил его с непринужденным изяществом.  
И видела Джона, высокого и гордого в своей форме, который всегда заботился о Шерлоке и, словно старший брат, защищал этого гения от собственной глупости.  
Она не могла отрицать: способность Шерлока бедокурить и находить на свою голову неприятности вполне оправдывала родственный пригляд со стороны Майкрофта. Но Джон видел причиняемый хаос и не только оставался к нему спокойным, но и ухитрялся каким-то образом социализировать и укрощать вихрь по имени Шерлок Холмс, чего раньше никому не удавалось.  
Ровно в 2 часа дня раздался звонок в дверь, и быстрый взгляд в окно подтвердил, что у входной двери припарковался черный лимузин.  
— Готовы? — оглянулся на остальных Джон.  
— Это мы тебя должны спрашивать! — парировала Гарри и схватила сумочку.  
Джон первым стал спускаться по лестнице, за ним двинулись Гарри и миссис Хадсон, а замыкал процессию Шерлок. Джон, как джентльмен, придержал для них дверь, потом аккуратно надел свой берет и запер входную дверь на замок.  
Водитель ждал у тротуара, предупредительно раскрыв дверцу машины. Стоило Джону выйти из дома, как какие-то посетительницы "Спидис" сразу же зашептались и стали украдкой на него посматривать.  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
— Леди, — с улыбкой произнес он и, кивнув им, направился к лимузину.  
И пока он шел, даже случайные прохожие кивали ему и приветствовали обращением "сэр".  
— Добрый день, сэр. Рад встрече, — произнес шофер, когда Джон присоединился к остальным в салоне машины.  
Учитывая дневной, более спокойный трафик, поездка по Лондону прошла довольно быстро. И чем сильнее приближался Букингемский дворец, тем заметнее становилось, что Джон нервничает. Его обтянутые перчатками руки свободно лежали на коленях, и Джон неосознанно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, глядя на мелькающий за окном Лондон. От Шерлока это не укрылось, и он многозначительно глянул на миссис Хадсон.  
Домовладелица ласково похлопала Джона по бедру, после чего взяла в свои его руку. Джон вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее.  
— Мой милый, я так тобой горжусь. Все будет замечательно, вот увидишь. Просто постарайся расслабиться. Это твой большой день. И мы все будем рядом, — успокаивающе сказала она, и Джона действительно немного отпустило.  
Она говорила правду. Те, кого он сейчас хотел видеть рядом, сидели с ним в недрах королевского лимузина. Не все они были ему родными по крови, но это не имело значения — главное, что они были его семьей.  
Вскоре лимузин свернул на Мэлл и прямым ходом направился к дворцовым воротам.  
— Знаешь, я понимала, что мы едем в Букингемский дворец, но как-то до сих пор полностью этого не осознавала, — призналась Гарри.  
У въезда толпились туристы, зеваки и, разумеется, журналисты, но охрана сдерживала всех, кто мешал проезду. И как только лимузин проехал ворота, их тут же закрыли до следующего почетного гостя.  
Шофер провез их во внутренний дворцовый дворик и остановил машину перед красной дорожкой, которая вилась по трем небольшим ступеням изящного крытого подъезда.  
Водитель вышел из машины и открыл дверцу для Джона. Тот пробормотал "шоу начинается", одарил всех очаровательной улыбкой и выбрался наружу. После чего одернул форму и нагнулся к машине, протягивая руку Гарри. Та приняла руку и, лучась гордостью за младшего брата, ступила на красную ковровую дорожку.  
Вслед за Гарри выбрался Шерлок и таким же галантным жестом помог выйти из машины миссис Хадсон. Детектив поцеловал руку пожилой леди, а та взяла его под локоток, и они вместе присоединились к Джону и Гарриет.  
Обе пары неторопливо прошествовали во дворец. Лакеи предупредительно раскрыли двери и показали направление: вверх по Парадной лестнице и дальше в Картинную галерею[2].  
Уже у самой галереи к ним присоединился Майкрофт. Всех новоприбывших на входе представлял один из придворных.  
— Кавалер Военного креста, доктор медицины, капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон и его сестра мисс Гарриет Элеонор Ватсон, — провозгласил он, когда Джон и Гарри перешагнули порог зала.  
— Достопочтенный Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс и миссис Марта Луиза Хадсон.  
Джон дернул головой с такой силой, что хрустнули позвонки, и потрясенно уставился на Шерлока. Почему его представили как дворянина?  
Они жили вместе не один год, и Джон даже присутствовал на так называемых похоронах Шерлока, но нигде ни разу не был упомянут титул, даже в корреспонденции. И не только он — даже полное имя Шерлока.  
Тот чуть скривился и изо всех сил изобразил извиняющуюся улыбку. В этот момент порог галереи переступил Майкрофт.  
— Высокочтимый лорд Артур Майкрофт Шон Холмс.  
Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Лорд? — одними губами повторил Джон, уставившись на детектива, и перевел взгляд с одного брата на другого, не в силах поверить услышанному.  
— Заверяю вас, Джон, этот титул у меня недавно, и я редко им пользуюсь. Но поскольку мы в Букингемском дворце и по официальному поводу, то приходится соответствовать, — подходя, пояснил Майкрофт.  
— Как недавно? И лорд... какой именно? — спросил Джон. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что братья Холмсы — а особенно Шерлок, который искал, с кем бы ему снять квартиру — могут относиться к когорте пэров.  
— Наш отец умер два года назад, и его титул перешел ко мне... — стал объяснять Майкрофт.  
— Майкрофт имеет титул барона[3]. Все это очень интересно, но давайте отойдем от двери, а? Мы привлекаем внимание, — вмешался Шерлок и потащил их в глубину зала.  
Миссис Хадсон тем временем присоединилась к Гарри, и они вместе слушали объяснения братьев с не меньшим интересом, чем сам Джон.  
— Погоди, — Джон остановился и повернулся к Шерлоку. — Твой отец умер два года назад? Но почему я об этом не знал? Сколько времени я вас обоих знаю, а ты даже не упомянул, что — сюрприз! — вы происходите из дворян.  
— Мы с отцом не были близки. Он умер, занимаясь каким-то научным проектом на Галапагосских островах. К тому времени он уже много лет жил за пределами Англии, хотя по-прежнему оставался женат на нашей матери. Его похоронили в Эквадоре согласно его желанию, так что мы даже не присутствовали на его похоронах. Что же касается титула, то некоторые указания на это были, Джон. Например, галстучная булавка Майкрофта с эмблемой короны. Мы не пользуемся титулом на публике, так что нам не было причин обнародовать эту информацию. И в любом случае, титул только у Майкрофта. Я лишь унаследовал старомодное обращение на официальных мероприятиях, — пояснил Шерлок.  
— Боже, вы двое! Скрывать от меня такие вещи! Сначала ты умалчиваешь, что у меня в квартирантах герой войны, а теперь еще оказывается, что в моем доме проживают джентри[4]! — осуждающе заявила Майкрофту и Шерлоку миссис Хадсон.  
— Поверьте, этот титул для меня ничего не значит! Никогда не значил и никогда не будет, — заверил пожилую даму Шерлок.  
Гарри, тем временем, разглядывала все вокруг и восхищенно хлопала брата по руке, когда замечала что-нибудь интересненое. Ей до сих пор не верилось, что она действительно в Букингемском дворце и совсем не с экскурсией.  
Джон обратил внимание, что комнату быстро наводняли люди. Он прикинул, что сейчас по галерее уже слонялось около четырехсот человек.  
Он вернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы сказать об этом, но в этот момент справа раскрылась дверь, и в зал вошел лорд-гофмейстер.  
— Дамы и господа, пожалуйста, минуту внимания. Скоро начнется церемония награждения. Она будет проходить в Бальном зале, который находится дальше по коридору — примерно на полпути к вокзалу Виктория, — пошутил он[5].  
Из толпы послышался смех.  
— Прошу гостей следовать за придворными и занять свои места в Бальном зале, — он жестом показал на лакеев, которые начали организованно уводить гостей. — И, пожалуйста, помните, что при прибытии Ее Величества Королевы вам надлежит встать и стоять до самого окончания национального гимна.  
— Я горжусь тобой, братик, — Гарри обняла Джона и вместе с миссис Хадсон и братьями Холмс пошла в указанном направлении.  
Когда гости покинули комнату, лорд-гофмейстер обратился к оставшимся:  
— Дамы и господа, через несколько минут я отведу вас в галерею перед Бальным залом, где вам надлежит ждать своей очереди. Вас выстроят в том порядке, в каком будут представлены ваши награды.  
Джон огляделся и обнаружил, что вместе с ним в комнате осталось еще около сотни человек.  
— Когда вас вызовут, вы должны пройти по прямой линии до середины Бального зала. Там вы повернете налево и предстанете перед Ее Величеством. Вы получите из Ее рук награду и возможно, она скажет вам при этом несколько слов. Когда Ее Величество вас отпустит, вы должны вернуться на пять шагов назад, быстро поклониться или присесть в реверансе в зависимости от вашего пола, затем повернуть направо и по прямой дойти до противоположного конца зала, где лакей покажет вам, куда идти дальше. Личный состав, вы должны отдать честь, прежде чем отойдете назад. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
Он выжидательно оглядел галерею, но все отрицательно покачали головами.  
— В таком случае, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной,— произнес лорд-гофмейстер и пошел вперед, показывая дорогу.  
У Джона действительно было ощущение, что он на полдороге к вокзалу Виктории — дворец был просто огромен. В галерее их сразу выстроили в порядке получения наград. И Джона это ничуть не успокаивало, ибо ему полагалось идти первым — вручение креста Виктории и Георгиевского креста имело приоритет перед всеми прочими почестями.  
Королева вошла в Бальный зал, на ней было платье цвета примулы длиной до колена. Как того требовала традиция, ее сопровождали двое чинно одетых гуркхов[6]. И личные телохранители Ее Величества из гвардейского корпуса Йоменов тоже были на страже — они стояли по всему залу[7].  
Все присутствующие поднялись на ноги, а военный оркестр заиграл "Боже, храни Королеву"[8]. По окончании гимна все, кроме Королевы, сели на свои места.  
Не успел Джон оглянуться, как его уже препроводили к дверям Бального зала в прямом смысле ожидать своего выхода.  
Стараясь держать голову прямо, Джон шагнул в зал. За спиной обратившейся к гостям Королевы вытянулись по стойке "смирно" ее телохранители. Гости сидели справа от Джона, и он сумел различить в первом ряду, ближе к дальнему концу комнаты, темную шапку кудрей Шерлока.  
— Капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, доктор медицины, кавалер ордена "За выдающиеся заслуги" и Военного креста с розой, — объявил лорд-гофмейстер, вызывая Джона на церемонию.  
Тот, печатая шаг, вышел на середину Бального зала, повернулся на каблуках и отдал честь Ее Величеству.  
Лорд-гофмейстер, тем временем, рассказывал о нем аудитории.  
— Капитан Ватсон награждается крестом Виктории за акты великого героизма, ставшие залогом выживания двух британских отрядов в Афганистане в 2009 году. Эти отряды, в одном из которых он был тогда капитаном, попали в плен. Во время последовавшего побега он перевязывал раненых и, рискуя жизнью, выносил из-под тяжелейшего огня своих товарищей. Капитан Ватсон неоднократно демонстрировал высочайшую храбрость и несомненную доблесть перед лицом беспощадного врага, невзирая на прямые неослабевающие атаки и собственное серьезное ранение.  
Джон заставил себя успокоить дыхание, чувствуя, что близок к нервному срыву. Он слушал описание своего подвига в пол-уха, целиком сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ничего не забыть и не перепутать.  
Королева сделала знак приблизиться, и Джон двинулся к ее возвышению.  
— Мои поздравления, капитан Ватсон, — произнесла она, когда Джон перед ней остановился.  
— Спасибо, мэм, — ответил он, очень надеясь, что голос не выдаст его нервозность.  
— Не нужно так нервничать, капитан, — Королева улыбнулась. — Вы — очень особенный человек. Я давно не награждала никого этим крестом[9], — сказала она и вынула из коробочки его награду.  
Королева подошла к Джону, который почти задержал дыхание, и прикрепила к его форме темно-красную ленту бронзового, расширяющегося к концам креста со львом и короной.  
Джон стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, и не смел шевельнуться. Это было самое тяжкое испытание смотром в его жизни, но он гордо стоял перед Королевой и ей улыбался.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я осведомлена о записи вашего спасения. И я благодарю вас за вашу жертву, — сообщила она и протянула Джону руку.  
— Это для меня честь, Ваше Величество, — ответил он и быстро пожал ей руку.  
Когда он вновь вытянулся по стойке "смирно", щелкнув при этом каблуками, этот звук разнесся по всему залу. Он отдал честь Королеве, вернулся на пять шагов назад, поклонился, снова быстро развернулся и зашагал к другому концу Бального зала под объявление следующего награждаемого.  
Уголком глаза он видел свою сестру и миссис Хадсон, у которых в глазах были слезы, а еще — одного ухмыляющегося детектива, который явно очень собой гордился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Студии «Эбби-Роуд» (англ. Abbey Road Studios) — комплекс студий звукозаписи в Лондоне, в районе Сент-Джонс-Вуд, созданный в ноябре 1931 года компанией EMI. Наиболее известна как студия, в которой записывались такие легендарные рок-группы, как The Beatles, Duran Duran, Mike Oldfield, The Shadows, Pink Floyd, Oasis, U2, Keane и Travis. Расположена по адресу Эбби-Роуд, 3, округ Вестминстер. (с) Wikipedia — прим. переводчика  
> [2] Согласно Протоколу дворца получателям наград положено ждать в Картинной галерее, а сама церемония награждения проходит в Бальном зале — прим. автора  
> [3] По-немецки слова Baron and Freiherr (фра́йхерр — немецкий аналог титула барон) — взаимозаменяемы. И Freiherr можно перевести как Freeman (Фриман) — прим. автора  
> [4] Джентри (gentry) — нетитулованное мелкопоместное дворянство — прим. переводчика  
> [5] Вполне реальная шутка реального лорда-гофмейстера — прим. автора  
> [6] Гу́ркхи (гурки) (англ. Gurkha) — войска Великобритании (первоначально — колониальные войска) и Индии, набирающиеся из непальских добровольцев. (c) Википедия — прим. переводчика  
> [7] Официальный протокол церемоний награждения в присутствии Королевы — прим. автора  
> [8] Государственный гимн Великобритании — прим. переводчика  
> [9] Слова Королевы о редкости такой награды и часть описания подвига взяты из реальных слов Королевы и описания подвига солдата (сейчас уже сержанта) Джонсона Гидеона Бигарри, который в апреле 2005 стал первым получателям креста Виктории после более чем тридцатилетнего перерыва — прим. автора


	23. Загородное поместье

Как только Джон добрался до другого конца Бального зала, к нему сразу же подошел один из лакеев.  
— Наши поздравления, капитан Ватсон.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— Соблаговолите, пожалуйста, следовать за мной в соседний зал и подождать там окончания церемонии. Вы сможете оттуда за всем наблюдать, если пожелаете, — сообщил лакей и повел Джона за собой.  
Как первый получивший награду, Джон имел возможность без помех выбрать себе место. Официант предложил ему бокал шампанского, который Джон с удовольствием принял.  
Награжденных одного за другим вызывали на церемонию. Многих Джон знал по новостям, а еще — просто как актеров и музыкантов. Кроме него самого, здесь было еще десять человек военных, среди наград которых были и орден "За выдающиеся заслуги", и Военный крест.  
Джон подумал, что он здесь единственный награжденный из своего отряда, а ведь его товарищи тоже должны были получать Военный крест. Да, он знал, что для него сделали исключение — формально он должен был получать свой Военный крест от члена королевской семьи в одной из королевских резиденций — но по чести он чувствовал, что его отряд тоже должен быть здесь.  
Очередь награждаемых двигалась медленно, но верно. Всех еще раньше проинструктировали, что следует держать определенную дистанцию с впередистоящими, и служащие лорда-гофмейстера следили, чтобы все придерживались указаний.  
Церемония оказалась короче, чем думал Джон, глядя на количество людей, которые должны были получить почести. Зал, где он ожидал ее окончания, беспрерывно наполнялся людьми, все поздравляли друг друга. Группа незнакомых военных приблизилась к Джону и отдала честь. Тот отдал честь в ответ и увидел среди подошедших генерала с большим рыцарским крестом ордена Бани, который при нормальных обстоятельствах считался бы старше Джона по званию.  
— Может, вы сегодня меня и затмили, капитан Ватсон, но это было совершенно по праву. Для меня честь стоять рядом с вами, — произнес генерал [1].  
— Спасибо, сэр. Это честь для меня, — ответил Джон, и когда военные вновь вскинули руки в салюте, он ответил им тем же.  
По окончании церемонии всех награжденных и их гостей повели во внутренний четырехугольный двор, где их ожидали королевские фотографы. И снова всех стали вызывать в порядке получения наград и делать официальные снимки.  
Поскольку самое главное сейчас было уже позади, Джон смог немного расслабиться и выдал фотографу одну из своих обычных теплых улыбок. Лакей вручил ему коробочку для награды, поскольку некоторые снимки полагалось делать, показывая ее в руке.  
Затем фотограф попросил гостей Джона к нему присоединиться и сделал несколько общих снимков.  
Миссис Хадсон, однако, этого показалось мало. Она подошла к ближайшим гостям и попросила снять их вместе ее фотоаппаратом. А потом еще попросила Майкрофта сняться с ними.  
Затем военных собрали вместе и сфотографировали с поднятыми в правой руке наградами. После чего сделали общую фотографию всех награжденных и наконец провели всех назад во дворец.  
Пока шла фотосъемка, прислуга заканчивала сервировку круглых банкетных столиков. За каждым столом закреплялись трое награжденных и их гости. Это смешивало людей, подталкивая их к общению. Так что когда Джон, Шерлок, Гарри, миссис Хадсон и Майкрофт сели за столик, к ним присоединился получивший рыцарство пожилой актер и основатель благотворительного фонда, ставший офицером ордена Британской Империи.  
Потом пришла пора блистательного банкета, отчего Гарри просто застыла в шоке: все четыре сотни человек обслуживались одновременно. Когда же один из официантов предложил заказать что-нибудь из напитков, Джон преисполнился гордости, ибо его сестра попросила воду, а не вино, которое ей предлагалось.  
— Ну Джон, рассказывай! Что тебе сказала королева? — поинтересовалась Гарри, когда подали первые блюда.  
Джон поделился своим разговором с Ее Величеством, и другие награжденные за их столиком сделали то же самое. Все прямо-таки восхитились таким неофициальным отношением Королевы [2].  
Первые блюда сменились вторыми, официанты наполнили вновь бокалы, и за столом плавно потекли разговоры. К ним пришлось присоединиться и Шерлоку, ибо другие награжденные его узнали и стали расспрашивать о расследованиях. Майкрофт при этом успешно отражал вопросы о своей работе.  
После пяти смен блюд приглашенным позволили свободно пообщаться, пока слуги сервировали столы для чая и кофе. Многие подходили к Джону и его поздравляли, а он сам воспользовался уникальным шансом поговорить с некоторыми знаменитостями.  
Он знал, что и Гарри на всю катушку пользуется подвернувшейся ей возможностью — он видел у нее в сумочке бумагу и ручку для автографов, и еще фотокамеру.  
Было уже больше восьми часов вечера, когда празднование наконец стало подходить к концу. Внутренний двор заполонила длинная вереница черных автомобилей, шоферы придерживали дверцы для своих пассажиров, звучали слова прощания.  
Майкрофт с извинениями ушел раньше, но сначала взял у Гарри и миссис Хадсон фотоаппараты, пообещав, что в ближайший час кто-нибудь из его помощниц завезет печатные снимки.  
Джон с Шерлоком галантно помогли женщинами сесть в машину и забрались сами. Но вместо того, чтобы назвать адрес на Бейкер-стрит, они попросили шофера высадить их у Ридженс-парка, чтобы пройтись до дома пешком. Им хотелось насладиться последними лучами заходящего солнца, а кроме того, отойти от сытной еды.  
На улице Гарри и миссис Хадсон тут же подхватили Джона под руки с двух сторон, а Шерлока оставили идти следом. Посетители парка уступали Джону дорогу, а некоторые даже кричали вслед "Доброго вечера, сэр" — те самые люди, которые никогда бы не обратили внимания на доктора Джона Ватсона в шерстяном свитере.  
Шерлок с восхищением изучал эффект, который производила форма Джона не только на ее обладателя, но и на все его окружение.  
Когда они добрались до Бейкер-стрит, их там уже ожидала помощница Майкрофта. Она вернула женщинам фотоаппараты и передала конверт с отпечатанными фотографиями.  
Джон с удивлением обнаружил среди них и некоторые официальные снимки, хотя он сильно подозревал, что это результат привилегий барона Майкрофта Холмса и его связей с Короной, или как там называлась на этой неделе его работа.  
Миссис Хадсон ворковала над фотографиями и клялась как можно скорее поместить их в рамочки.  
Ассистентка Майкрофта также передала Джону записку с напоминанием, что завтра ему предстоит отправиться в Рикерби-Холл.  
Они решили, что Гарри будет лучше переночевать на Бейкер-стрит — она тоже собиралась в Рикерби-Холл, так что не было никакого смысла вечером уезжать из города, а рано утром снова сюда возвращаться.  
Миссис Хадсон любезно предоставила Гарриет свою гостевую спальню. Она сочла, что незачем кому-то спать на диване, и кроме того, она не хотела, чтобы возможный кошмар Джона потревожил его сестру.  
Она знала, что в последние две недели доктору без конца снились кошмары, и очень за него переживала. Гарриет незачем было это видеть, и Джон радовался возможности удержать перед ней лицо.  
И пусть они с Гарриет и были одной семьей, но Джон не испытывал желания демонстрировать ей свою слабость, свое отчаяние. Он всегда старался показывать сестре, что он сильный. Что он выжил на войне, освоился на гражданке, и ничто на свете не может его поколебать. И ему категорически не хотелось, чтобы Гарри оказалась свидетелем одного из его экзотических приступов.  
Женщины остались внизу, а Джон с Шерлоком поднялись на семнадцать ступенек вверх, в 221Б.  
— Ты отлично справился. Все выглядело очень естественно, словно ты всю жизнь этим занимался, — заметил Шерлок, когда они оба расположились в гостиной.  
— Спасибо. Приятно было снова надеть форму. Я почти всю жизнь проходил в ней. И сегодня она помогла мне оставаться относительно спокойным. Хотя перед встречей с Королевой я все равно нервничал, — признал Джон.  
Он встал и расстегнул мундир, снял ремень.  
— Фух, наконец-то! Проглоти я еще хоть крошку, и пришлось бы его ослабить, — засмеялся Джон и снова сел в кресло, в первый раз за весь день расслабившись. — А еще я все время побаивался разоблачения, — признался он.  
— С чего это?  
— Ну, на мне была одна награда, носить которую я не имел официального разрешения. И я надел ее тайно.  
Шерлок уставился на него, пытаясь вычислить, что за медаль мог надеть Джон. Он прокрутил в голове очень ограниченный круг возможностей, потом нахмурился и снова поглядел на друга.  
Солдат рассмеялся и приоткрыл левую сторону мундира. На белой рубашке, прямо над сердцем и точно в том месте, где на мундире был прикреплен крест Виктории, красовался маленький желтый значок-смайлик — подарок Шерлока.  
— Ты носил его под формой весь день? — удивился детектив.  
— Не мог не надеть. Прикреплять его вместе с медалями не полагалось, но я знал, что его место здесь. Так что, да, носил, — улыбнулся Джон, и Шерлок в ответ ухмыльнулся. — Хотя мне до сих пор не верится, что ты — сын, а теперь брат барона!  
— Ну, не то чтобы у меня был выбор. Этому титулу несколько сотен лет, он наследуется и постоянно кому-нибудь переходит. Ко мне он может попасть только, если Майкрофт так и не заведет своего потомства. И я до сих пор не выношу обращение "Достопочтенный"... Представь, каково было слушать перекличку в начальной школе! Достопочтенный такой-то, Достопочтенный другой, леди такая-то и такая-то. А в итоге — все едино. А обращение "Достопочтенный" ко всему прочему еще и обманчиво. Почтение и честь надо заслужить. Я знаю множество тех, кого называют "достопочтенными", но без какого бы то ни было чувства чести. И я знаю таких, как ты — которые заслуживают подобного обращения за свои поступки, но едва ли тебя когда-нибудь будут представлять "Достопочтенный Джон Ватсон".  
Джон согласно хмыкнул. В армии он многое узнал о чести.  
— А что в наши дни значит быть бароном? Я знаю, что титул — это принадлежность к сословью пэров, но если я правильно помню, баронский из самых низких?  
— Да, верно. Титул сейчас не дает большого влияния. Майкрофт мог бы избираться в Палату лордов, но смею сказать, это было бы ступенью вниз по сравнению с его нынешним положением в нашем правительстве. Бароны — титулованные землевладельцы. У нашей семьи тоже есть земли, и едва ли это изменится в ближайшем будущем. Хотя лично меня интересует лишь их масштаб.  
— Я аж воздухом захлебнулся, когда Майкрофта представили как лорда Холмса, — хихикнул Джон.  
— Я знаю. Как будто у него без того мало самомнения! — засмеялся и Шерлок.  
Наконец Джон поднялся и пошел переодеваться. Он вернул в чехол парадную форму, натянул на себя пижаму и снова спустился в гостиную. Шерлок к этому времени тоже сменил свой официальный наряд, с облегчением избавившись от чертовой "бабочки".  
Перед тем как уйти спать, Джон выпил стакан воды с травяными каплями. Сегодняшний день был переполнен событиями, и ему очень хотелось как следует выспаться.  
Ночь прошла тихо и, хотя Джон спал беспокойно и всю ночь ворочался, он не кричал и не просыпался в слезах. К утру он уже совершенно забыл, что ему снилось.  
Шерлок не стал будить друга, зная, что ему нужно подольше отдохнуть. Около девяти часов Джон спустился вниз принять душ. Впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя посвежевшим и отдохнувшим.  
Он едва успел одеться и привести себя в порядок, как в 221Б появились Гарри и миссис Хадсон с завтраком.  
Джон помог убрать с кухонного стола остатки шерлоковских экспериментов и включил чайник.  
Улучив момент, пока Джон отвернется, миссис Хадсон положила на стол тонкий, завернутый в подарочную бумагу пакет.  
— Что это? — Джон взял его в руки.  
— О, это просто одна малость для тебя, дорогой, — ответила домовладелица и обошла стол, чтобы заняться чаем.  
Джон сел и аккуратно открыл подарок. Под оберткой обнаружился фотоальбом, а внутри него — все возможные статьи о Джоне и его отряде, которые публиковала пресса последние две недели. Миссис Хадсон даже удалось — без сомнения, при помощи Майкрофта — заполучить копию той фотографии Ноэля Лисса, где они стояли с Шерлоком и смеялись. В альбоме так же нашлось приглашение на церемонию вручения в Букингемский дворец — явно предоставленное Шерлоком, и вырезка о награждении Джона крестом Виктории из "Лондонского бюллетеня" [3].  
На последних страницах красовался коллаж из сделанных накануне фотографий.  
— Спасибо вам. Это очень трогательный подарок, — Джон поднялся и обнял пожилую леди.  
— Я рада, что тебе понравилось, дорогой.  
После завтрака все четверо переоделись в дорогу и собрали вещи для ночевки. Гарриет и миссис Хадсон надели свои новые платья, Джон снова натянул парадную форму, а Шерлок решил, что поедет в своем обычном костюме.  
Вскоре после полудня за ними прибыл автомобиль Майкрофта. Вернее, даже два автомобиля — один для женской половины компании, а другой для Шерлока с Джоном — чтобы им не пришлось тесниться в одном салоне всю дорогу до Беркшира.  
Весь путь занял больше часа вместо предполагаемых сорока минут. День был теплый и солнечный, да еще и суббота — в результате сотни людей устремились за город.  
Примерно на полпути между Виндзором и Мейденхедом обе машины свернули с шоссе на ухоженную частную дорогу, вдоль которой шли ряды высоких деревьев.  
Пока Джон все продолжал размышлять, сколько им еще ехать, Шерлок слегка выпрямился. Джон хорошо знал своего друга и принял это как знак, что они уже близки к месту назначения.  
Наконец они подъехали к каменным, витиевато украшенным воротам, за которыми вилась подъездная дорожка. Джон с восхищением разглядывал изящный узор решетки, как вдруг кое-что заметил.  
Слова "Рикерби-Холл" выбили на каменном створе много поколений назад, а вот позолоченный верх железной решетки демонстрировал другую фамилию.  
— "Холмс"... "Рикерби-Холл"... Рикерби-Холл — это поместье Холмсов? — недоверчиво уточнил Джон.  
— Отличное умозаключение. А я все думал, сколько еще пройдет времени, пока ты заметишь, — сыронизировал Шерлок.  
— Мы едем в дом твоей семьи?  
— Да-да, конечно, здесь еще множество семей Холмсов, которые просто не захотели пускать нас к себе в поместье. Ну конечно, это наш дом, Джон! — воскликнул Шерлок.  
— Вот это да! Хотя мне всегда хотелось посмотреть, где ты вырос, — признался Джон. Он воображал себе много вариантов, но, как оказалось, ни один из них даже не приближался к реальности.  
С другой стороны, он не знал и того, что его эксцентричный сосед — сын барона.  
За воротами высокие деревья сменились красивым парком. Подъездная дорога оказалась длиной в несколько миль, а когда впереди показался дом, Джон просто глазам своим не поверил.  
— Здесь? Ты здесь вырос?  
— Мне казалось, мы уже это установили. Да, это был дом моего детства — по крайней мере, то время, что я не учился в пансионе.  
На небольшом пригорке стояло здание, которое легко можно было принять за настоящий французский замок — такой совершенно естественно смотрелся бы в долине Луары.  
Огромное поместье было выстроено в духе неоренессанса, но в нем чувствовалось сильное влияние французской архитектуры. Центральная часть представляла собой трехэтажное здание с мансардной крышей, выложенной шиферной плиткой, а поверху шла балюстрада. Над главным входом красовался балкон с тремя стеклянными дверями от пола до потолка, которые были сейчас раскрыты. Сам балкон подпирало шестнадцать греческих колонн, отчего подъезд к дому напоминал крыльцо-портик. Впечатление это еще сильнее подчеркивали отражающие форму балкона изогнутые каменные перила по обеим сторонам ступенек, которые вели на узкую террасу и дальше спускались в ухоженный парк.  
Здание было просто огромным, и Джон ни минуты не сомневался, что на самом деле оно еще обширнее, чем выглядело с фасада.  
Пока доктор глазел на особняк, Шерлок вел себя решительно равнодушно.  
Подъездная дорожка плавным полукругом подвела их к главному входу, и как только машина остановилась, около нее тут же возник пожилой дворецкий.  
— Шерлок, как приятно тебя снова видеть. А вы, должно быть, капитан Ватсон, — поприветствовал дворецкий друзей, пока они выбирались из машины.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Майкл, — Шерлок повернулся к Джону. — Это Майкл. Сколько себя помню, он всегда здесь работал. А мой брат уже здесь? — уточнил Шерлок у дворецкого.  
— Да, прибыл около получаса назад.  
В этот момент на подъездной дорожке затормозила вторая машина и дворецкий помог выйти чрезвычайно польщенным Гарриет и миссис Хадсон.  
Не успел Джон взяться за их вещи, как Майкл уже перехватил инициативу и понес сумки к дверям.  
— Шерлок, твои комнаты готовы. По моей мысли, капитан Ватсон займет комнату дальше по коридору, а мисс Ватсон и миссис Хадсон — комнаты этажом выше. Ни у кого нет возражений? — произнося эти слова, дворецкий глянул на миссис Хадсон, отмечая ее больное бедро.  
— Да, спасибо, Майкл. Все превосходно. Ну, идемте со мной, я покажу ваши комнаты. И не волнуйтесь, миссис Хадсон. У нас удобная лестница, — заверил Шерлок, и быстро взбежав на крыльцо, растворился в недрах громадного особняка.  
Шерлок вел своих гостей по бескрайнему коридору, пока не остановился у какой-то двустворчатой двери.  
— Это моя комната. И да, прежде, чем вы спросите, это была комната моего детства.  
Они двинулись дальше и затем остановились у другой такой же двери по другую сторону коридора.  
Шерлок толкнул створки, показывая просторную спальню с отдельной ванной. Комнату наполняла изящная старинная мебель, хотя это скорее был "фэн де сьекль" и "золотые двадцатые"[4], чем настоящий антиквариат.  
— После пожара мой дед полностью реконструировал и обставил весь дом, — объяснил Шерлок. — Это одна из гостевых комнат. Ты будешь жить здесь, Джон. А твоя сестра и миссис Хадсон займут те же самые комнаты, что и мы, только этажом выше. Вы можете сами выбрать, кто какую займет, — обратился он к женщинам. — Идемте, я покажу вам все остальное. Я же знаю, что вы не оставите меня в покое, пока я этого не сделаю, — вздохнул Шерлок и повел всех обратно по коридору.  
Он продемонстрировал комнаты своего брата и его кабинет, потом гостиную и библиотеку. Однако, как указал Шерлок, верхние этажи восточного крыла были закрыты для публики. На первом этаже, шириной во всю центральную часть дома, располагался просторнейший бальный зал, который вмещал, как минимум, четыре сотни человек одновременно.  
— Когда дом строился, в моде были танцевальные суаре, — пояснил Шерлок с таким видом, словно иметь в своем доме бальный зал — самая естественная вещь в мире.  
Но самым ошеломительным, вне сомнения, был зимний сад. Одна из стен бального зала представляла собой изящные викторианские витражи с двойной арочной дверью. За ними оказалась залитая солнцем оранжерея — точной такой же ширины, что и бальный зал, но на половину меньше в глубину. Кованные железные балки поддерживали изящные панели кровли. С широкой стороны зимнего сада располагалось пять стеклянных дверей и еще по одной слева и справа — одна дверь шла на террасу, а другая в сады.  
При виде такой красоты, Джон снова лишился дара речи. Посередине оранжереи была небольшая лесенка, что вела в ухоженный сад, однако за ней виднелся изогнутый пологий спуск. Дорожка вывела их на середину сада, больше напоминающего парк, за которым находился небольшой лес.  
— Это озеро? — поинтересовался Джон, заметив водяной проблеск.  
— О нет. Это Темза, — ответил Шерлок.  
Оказавшись позади особняка, можно было легко понять его форму. Кроме центрального, у него было еще два крыла с обеих сторон, которые оба выходили в сад. В стороне стояло еще одно небольшое строение, напоминавшее каркасный дом.  
Шерлок проследил за взглядом Джона.  
— Там гаражи и конюшня.  
— Конюшня? У вас были лошади? — Джон уже не сомневался, что вот-вот проснется в своей спальне на Бейкер-стрит.  
— И до сих пор есть. Мамуля занимается разведением. В основном, у нас фризы — у матери к ним слабость, но есть английские чистокровки. Или, по крайней мере, были, когда я последний раз пересчитывал.  
— Твоя мать сейчас здесь? — уточнил Джон. Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что он даже ни разу не спросил, жива ли мать Шерлока, хотя оба брата периодически о ней упоминали.  
— Я в этом уверен. Ты скоро с ней познакомишься.  
Они продолжили экскурсию по поместью, а слуги тем временем вовсю занимались подготовкой бального зала. Церемония была назначена на 16.00.  
Майкл принес друзьям перекусить, и к тому времени, когда стали прибывать первые гости, Шерлок и Джон уже стояли в ожидании, подпирая стену террасы. Как оказалось, первыми приехали сослуживцы Джона, и они сразу его узнали.  
Джон перекинулся словом со своими ребятами. Все выглядели отлично, хотя некоторые, как оказалось, пострадали сильнее, чем он полагал. Печально было видеть, что у кого-то не хватало рук или ног и требовались инвалидные кресла.  
К счастью, что дом, что бальный зал и сады были либо на одном уровне, либо легко достижимы по скату.  
Людей, что бродили по бальному залу, все прибывало и прибывало. На этот раз уже не было ограничений на привезенных с собой гостей, хотя большинство брали с собой человек по пять, и практически всегда это были ближайшие в данный момент родные.  
Поэтому, заметив среди них своих лондонских знакомых, Джон очень удивился.  
Сквозь толпу к нему пробирались Грег Лестрейд, Молли Хупер, Майк Стамфорд, Салли Донован, Филипп Андерсон и еще пара-тройка друзей Джона по университету.  
До Джона только сейчас дошло, что за всей этой суетой и волнением с награждением во дворце он совершенно забыл пригласить кого-то с собой сюда. Но, к счастью, об этом явно уже позаботились — и он подозревал в этом обладателя имен Майкрофт и Холмс.  
В зал вошел полковник Карлайл в сопровождении высокой темноволосой женщины. Облик вошедшей поражал классической красотой, а пронзительные серо-голубые глаза и темные вьющиеся волосы мгновенно выдавали ее личность.  
В Бальном зале стояли несколько рядов кресел и перед ними небольшая кафедра. Награжденных попросили сесть в первый ряд, а их гостей — сразу за ними. Мамуля Холмс заняла свое место рядом с сыновьями, а полковник, тем временем, поднялся за кафедру.  
— Добрый день, дамы и господа. Сегодня у нас особенный день — день, который присутствующие здесь пятнадцать солдат и я, думали, что никогда не придет. Сегодня мы празднуем заслуги и мужество этих пятнадцати человек, которые две недели провели в плену и сумели бежать. И они сделали это спокойно, организованно и эффективно. К сожалению, даже лучшие планы не всегда могут пройти гладко. Спасаясь из плена, все без исключений солдаты Четвертого стрелкового батальона и Пятого Нортамберлендского полка получили ранения и, некоторые, как я уверен, вы знаете, едва не стоили им жизни. Оба отряда действовали, как единое целое — героически спасали и прикрывали друг друга, прокладывая себе путь на свободу. И каждый из них сегодня получит в награду Военный крест.  
Карлайл оглядел зал.  
— Обычно подобные церемонии проводятся в королевской резиденции, но сегодня у нас особый случай. Леди Вивьен Холмс и ее сын барон Холмс любезно предложили нам для этой цели свой дом. Я уверен, вы все знаете, что капитан Джон Ватсон получил вчера за свои действия крест Виктории, ибо именно его врачебные знания спасли жизни его солдатам.  
От сослуживцев Джона раздались одобрительные крики и аплодисменты.  
— Капитан Ватсон — коллега консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса, младшего сына леди Холмс. Благодаря их дружбе нам и предоставили это прекрасное поместье для почетной церемонии награждения.  
Полковник Карлайл устремил взгляд в окно на подъездную дорожку. Все смотрели на него во все глаза. Наконец у дома затормозил роллс-ройс.  
Дворецкий показал полковнику от двери большой палец.  
— Дамы и господа, кто имеет такую возможность, прошу встать. Ее Королевское Высочество принцесса Анна!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Реальная фраза генерала, получившего Большой рыцарский крест ордена Бани, которую он сказал настоящему лауреату креста Виктории Джонсону Гидеону Бихари — прим. автора  
> [2] Королеве полагается вести себя при награждениях неформально — прим. автора  
> [3] Одна из трех газет, выпускаемых правительством Великобритании. В ней печатаются официальные правительственные сообщения — при. переводчика  
> [4] Fin de siècle (с фр. — «конец века», «фэн де сьекль», иногда «финдесьекль») — обозначение характерных явлений периода 1890—1910 годов в истории европейской культуры. В России более известно как Серебряный век.  
> "Золотые двадцатые" (нем. Goldene Zwanziger) — термин в историографии Германии для обозначения краткого периода истории страны между двумя мировыми войнами (1924—1929 годы), когда Веймарская республика достигла определённого уровня стабильности, восстановила экономику и добилась международного признания. Название отражает экономический подъём мировой конъюнктуры в 20-е годы и символизирует период расцвета немецкого искусства, культуры и науки. Конец золотым двадцатым положила Великая депрессия 1929 года. (c) Википедия — при. переводчика


	24. Воины Ватсона

Все, кто мог, встали. Джон рискнул глянуть на свой отряд и отметил, что стоит даже Паркер. А через секунду он вспомнил, как лейтенант гордо демонстрировал свой протез и показывал, что снова может ходить. Ему даже не нужна была трость.  
Когда дверь в Бальный зал открылась и порог переступила принцесса Анна, солдаты мгновенно вскинули руки, отдавая ей честь. Два королевских телохранителя остались стоять у входа, а принцесса прошла в переднюю часть зала.  
Джон всегда испытывал почтение перед королевской семьей, зная, что во время Второй Мировой войны королева Елизавета даже служила в Женском вспомогательном корпусе [1], совмещая должность водителя грузовика и механика.  
В отличие от своих родителей, братьев, племянников и обоих мужей принцесса Анна не имела отношения к Вооруженным силам, но, тем не менее, все равно принимала участие в подобных церемониях не в платье, а в военной форме. Сегодня она появилась в лоцманском кителе главы "Тринити-хаус"[2] с синей орденской лентой через плечо и своими почетными наградами.  
И раз уж обычный Протокол сегодня соблюдался не полностью, солдатам разрешили сесть сразу после приветствия королевской особы. В основном это было связано с ранениями большинства награжденных, некоторые из которых совсем не могли стоять.  
Принцесса Анна взяла слово, и в зале тут же установилась полная тишина.  
— Сегодня у нас очень особенный день, — произнесла она. — Не часто сразу два полных военных отряда получают почести за храбрость и доблесть.  
Она сделала паузу и взглянула в лицо каждому из солдат, после чего обвела быстрым взглядом их всех — принадлежавших к разным полкам, но сидевших сейчас как единый отряд.  
— Однако и этих людей перед нами тоже нельзя отнести к обычным. Они провели несколько недель в афганском плену, и я уверена, что нам никогда полностью не представить того ужаса и отчаяния, что они тогда испытали.  
Принцесса подняла взгляд на ряды гостей, сидевших позади солдат. Джон и его товарищи смотрели прямо перед собой, стараясь не выдавать никаких эмоций.  
— Но ситуация не лишила их мужества. Совсем нет. Будучи из разных полков, они продемонстрировали все те качества, которые помогают быть единым отрядом. Они сохраняли спокойствие в экстремально тяжелой ситуации, и сплотившись в одну команду, выработали план побега, а затем реализовали его, как только подвернулась возможность. Эти пятнадцать мужчин сумели вырваться из лап врага, потому что хотели жить.  
Принцесса Анна перевела дыхание и вновь обвела взглядом людей в военной форме, что сидели перед ней в первом ряду.  
— К сожалению, не всем, кто попал в плен, было суждено выжить. В дополнение к тем, кто сейчас здесь присутствует, Николас Райли Физертон, капитан Четвертого стрелкового батальона и Тимоти Купер, капитан Пятого Нортамберлендского полка также будут сегодня посмертно награждены Военным крестом. Они отдали жизни ради спасения своих солдат, и это самая большая жертва, которую только могут принести командиры. Боевики трусливо лишили жизни капитанов Купера и Физертона, чтобы сделать посговорчивее своих пленников, но в результате лишь придали им решимости. То, что эти пятнадцать солдат сейчас перед нами — живое свидетельство той решимости, а также бесконечного почтения к принесенной капитанами жертве.  
Принцесса кивнула полковнику Карлайлу. Тот вышел вперед и встал от нее по левую сторону, как второй поздравляющий награжденных.  
— Миссис Клэр Физертон, примите этот Военный крест от имени своего покойного мужа, капитана Николаса Райли Физертона, — объявил полковник, и вперед вышла молодая женщина.  
Следуя Протоколу, она делала реверанс и приняла награду. За ней вызвали вдову капитана Купера, которая обменялась несколькими словами с принцессой Анной и перешла к полковнику Карлайлу, который тоже ее поздравил.  
Джон долго смотрел на обеих женщин. Они были его возраста, около сорока лет. Он не представлял, каково им было овдоветь в таком молодом возрасте, и снова порадовался, что сам не обзавелся супругой, пока служил. Иначе это могло бы стать и ее реальностью — получение награды за храбреца, которого с ней больше нет.  
Обе вдовы, однако, улыбнулись, радуясь, что заслуги их погибших мужей наконец оценены по достоинству. Джон сильно подозревал, что слезы по этому поводу им еще предстоят.  
Его товарищей одного за другим вызывали принять награды. Сначала Военные кресты вручили Четвертому стрелковому батальону, а затем и нотамберлендцам, деля всех по званиям и в алфавитном порядке. Солдаты выходили вперед и отдавали честь, а полковник Карлайл рассказывал, какое участие каждый принимал в спасательной операции и какие перенес ранения.  
Джон знал, что он будет последним: технически он уже получил накануне свои почести и награды.  
Принцесса Анна отступила назад, предоставляя полковнику обратиться к аудитории.  
— Дамы и господа, — начал тот. — Если вы занимались подсчетами, то должны были заметить, что сегодня Военный крест получили четырнадцать сидящих перед вами солдат. Но у нас есть еще один, заслуживший свою награду. Именно благодаря его многочисленным актам самоотверженности больше никто не погиб ни за все время плена, ни во время жесточайшей осады, предшествовавшей освобождению. Этот человек — капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, доктор медицины, который получил вчера крест Виктории за несомненную доблесть.  
Джон поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к возвышению, отдал честь своему командиру, а затем — принцессе Анне, которая снова вышла вперед.  
— Несмотря на свое звание, капитан Ватсон Пятого Нортамберлендского полка был командирован в спасательную миссию по причине своего медицинского опыта и профессионализма, приобретенного на службе в Королевском армейском медицинском корпусе. Он отправлялся туда как медик, а не как командир. Он получил крест Виктории за то, что перевязывал раненых под огнем, выносил товарищей с поля боя и оказывал им первую помощь, несмотря на собственное серьезное ранение. Однако еще раньше, после гибели капитанов, он оказался с самым высоким званием и взял под свое командование оба отряда, а также выработал стратегию побега, которая в итоге и привела всех к свободе. Капитан Ватсон уже имеет Военный крест, поэтому для меня огромная честь наградить его Военным крестом с розой.  
Джон вынужден был признать, что он все равно нервничает, хотя и намного меньше, чем накануне в Букингемском дворце.  
Вчера после банкета Майкрофт забрал у него планку с розой, чтобы он мог повторно получить ее сегодня вместе со своими боевыми товарищами.  
Он так же настоял на том, чтобы они получали награды одной командой, несмотря на то, что происходили из разных полков — он хотел, чтобы они гордо стояли с наградами одним строем.  
Принцесса Анна собственноручно прикрепила планку к орденской ленте медали, хотя, безусловно, знала, что он уже ее получал, ибо Джон был на вручении креста Виктории со всеми своими регалиями.  
— Армии нужны такие люди, как вы, капитан Ватсон, — произнесла она, пожимая ему руку.  
Джон вскинул руку в салюте и повернулся к Карлайлу, который отдал ему честь, как обладателю креста Виктории. Этот внезапный жест — когда командир первым отдает честь своему солдату — до сих пор вызывал у Джона очень странное, непривычное чувство.  
— Капитан Ватсон, — пригласил полковник, и они с принцессой Анной отошли в сторону, предоставляя ему возможность выступить. Джон подготовил небольшую речь, текст которой был рассован у него по карманам. Но сейчас, когда он оглядел зал и знакомые лица в первом ряду, он понял, какая она нескладная и неловкая. Никак не соответственна случаю.  
Оглядывая комнату, он понял, что здесь больше людей, чем ему казалось. И еще он заметил несколько знакомых лиц в форме в задних рядах. Джон осознал, что кто-то, видимо, связался с его предыдущими отрядами — в том числе времен службы в КАМКе, ибо помимо солдат, вместе с которыми он исполнял особые миссии, здесь присутствовали и доктора с медсестрами. А еще члены команды, что пришла им тогда на спасение.  
Прежде чем произнести хоть одно слово, Джон сделал глубокий вдох и вскинул руку, отдавая честь. Все присутствующие военные мгновенно ответили ему тем же, а те, кто мог подняться на ноги — встали.  
— Дамы, — кивнул Джон в направлении медсестер, — и господа, — еще кивок, но уже первому ряду. — Для меня было большой честью служить с вами со всеми и с каждым в отдельности. Я очень горд стоять здесь и видеть, как ваши отряды получают свои заслуженные почести. Наша операция по спасению зависела от работы одной командой больше, чем от чего бы то ни было. Я невероятно польщен получить столь престижные награды и почести, но все же хочу сказать, что я просто делал свою работу и не смог бы достичь такого результата без этих людей, которые сейчас здесь присутствуют. Мы прикрывали друг друга как единый отряд, и в лапах врага никто не остался. Совершенный в тот день прорыв даровал нам свободу, но мы дорого за нее заплатили. Мне больно видеть, сколько прекрасных товарищей и солдат были вынуждены вернуться домой раньше времени из-за подорванного здоровья и без подготовки оказались выброшены в гражданскую жизнь. Я по собственному опыту знаю, как тяжело к этому приспособиться — как трудно перейти от роли защитника к роли того, кто сам нуждается в помощи, и как знакомое окружение внезапно оказывается гораздо более чуждым, чем пустыни Афганистана.  
Джон поднял голову и нашел глазами Шерлока. Тот напряженно слушал, не отрывая взгляда от лучшего друга. Джон глянул на Майкрофта, едва заметно ему кивнул, потом переглотнул и снова посмотрел на своих солдат.  
— Один друг, которому лучше остаться безымянным, однажды заговорил со мной о такой вещи, которую он определил как "храбрость воина". Он сказал что, по его мнению, "храбрость" — это мягкий синоним слова "глупость". Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он посмеет сейчас произнести эти слова перед вами. Поскольку то, что он назвал "глупостью" — основная причина, по которой мы сегодня здесь собрались, и я не вижу в ней ничего глупого.  
Майкрофт знал, что Джон говорит о нем, и был благодарен солдату, что тот опустил его имя, хотя сидящий рядом с ним Шерлок недовольно прищелкнул языком. Джон заметил, что Майкрофт молча поднял свой бокал в знак уважения и понял, что его сообщение дошло до адресата.  
— Я хочу воспользоваться возможностью и поблагодарить вас всех. Вы спасли мне в тот день жизнь, вытащили меня оттуда. Я знаю, что многие медики сочли бы меня безнадежным, решили бы, что я не выживу. Честно говоря, я сам не ожидал, что выберусь оттуда живым. И если бы роли поменялись, я не уверен, что стал бы тратить на себя ресурсы и время. Однако я невероятно благодарен, что вы это сделали, и мои уроки медицинской сортировки раненых не прошли совсем даром.  
Несмотря на серьезность описываемой ситуации, в зале раздались смешки. Все глаза были устремлены на Джона: он завладел вниманием, как в прежние времена на полях сражений Ирака и Афганистана.  
Джон собирался продолжить речь, но внезапно на ноги поднялся лейтенант Паркер Лливелин.  
— При всем уважении, сэр. Вы сказали, что просто исполняли свой долг, но мы — тоже. Мы знали, каковы шансы, и все равно делали то, что должно. И если бы не вы, я бы не стоял сейчас здесь. Скромность — это благородная черта, сэр, но я сомневаюсь, что вы понимаете, какое влияние вы на нас оказали.  
Он обернулся к залу.  
— Прошу, поднимите руки, если капитан Ватсон хоть раз шил и латал вас, или оказывал еще какую-то медицинскую помощь.  
Весь первый ряд, как один, поднял руки, включая полковника Карлайла. А так же армейские приятели Джона, и медсестры и врачи КАМКа. "Латание", очевидно, включало в себя все — от накладывания пластырей до хирургических операций.  
Джон обвел глазами зал раз, другой. Сидевшие позади Молли, Майк Стамфорд, Донован, Андерсон, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд тоже подняли руки, а выше всех — Майкрофт и Шерлок.  
У Джона на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Это были его друзья, даже не пациенты. Он перевел взгляд на Паркера.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант.  
Тот кивнул и сел, но взамен на ноги тут же поднялся лейтенант Мартин Филдс.  
— Капитан. Здесь сегодня присутствуют те, кого вы лечили как доктор. Но я жив исключительно благодаря вам. Вы хорошо знаете, что без вашего вмешательства я бы погиб в тот день.  
Младший капрал тоже поднялся на ноги.  
— И я тоже, капитан.  
— Я давным-давно научился доверять вам свою жизнь, капитан. Если вы скомандуете "ложись", я, черт подери, лягу, будьте уверены, — произнес, поднимаясь снайпер, с которым Джон ходил в тайные миссии, когда служил в Ираке.  
Один за другим, солдаты стали подниматься на ноги — как и те, кто не мог поднять руки. Среди них были и товарищи Джона по сверхсекретным операциям. Кто-то из гражданских начал медленно аплодировать, и чем больше солдат поднималось, тем громче звучали аплодисменты.  
Джон устремил взгляд по залу: в каждом из многочисленных рядов стоял или сидел, минимум, один человек с поднятой рукой. У него снова перехватило дыхание, и он с трудом сохранил самообладание от накрывших его эмоций.  
Он не пытался даже примерно вести подсчетов, но видеть всех этих людей, которые были здесь сегодня живыми, потому что он приложил к этому руку, преисполнило его гордостью. Глаза обожгло слезами, которые грозили вот-вот пролиться. Он прижал руку в перчатке ко рту, заглушая судорожный всхлип.  
Военные стояли, вытянувшись по стойке "смирно", и все как один неотрывно смотрели на Джона. Когда все, кто мог, в первом ряду встали, на ноги поднялся еще один человек. Джон сразу заметил, как медленно поднимается над сидящими кудрявая шапка темных волос.  
На заднем ряду Бального зала Рикерби-холла встал Шерлок Холмс — высокий и гордый, он демонстрировал всем и каждому, что за долгие годы их знакомства Джон Ватсон не раз спасал ему жизнь.  
Потерявший дар речи капитан вскинул руку в салюте.  
— Спасибо. Я... Спасибо вам. Это для меня честь, — с трудом выговорил он, после чего по-военному развернулся и зашагал к своему креслу.  
И как только он покинул место выступления, весь зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
К Джону и его товарищам сразу пошли гости, посыпались поздравления и дружеские шлепки по плечу.  
Дворецкий Майкл раскрыл стеклянные двери в сады и оранжерею и проводил всех наружу. Награжденные смешались с гостями, вокруг с напитками сновали официанты.  
Подошел к Джону и брат Мартина Филдса Джейми, исполнивший в клубе "Депо" ту проникновенную песню.  
— Капитан Ватсон! А я-то думал, почему вы кажетесь мне знакомым!  
— Привет! Ну, мы работали под прикрытием, я не имел права ничего разглашать. Кстати, мне очень понравилось ваше выступление, хотя оно и сильно вернуло меня в воспоминания.  
— А мне понравилось ваше! У вас определенно талант. Кстати, в "Депо" я говорил серьезно. Я очень благодарен, что вы помогли моему братишке. Спасибо, — сказал Джейми.  
— Пожалуйста, — Джон пожал протянутую ему руку.  
Вскоре к нему подошла мать Шерлока с бокалом в руке.  
— Капитан Ватсон! Вы не против, если я буду звать вас Джоном? Все остальные члены моей семьи, похоже, вас так называют. Я очень рада наконец-то с вами познакомиться! — просияла она.  
— Мне тоже приятно с вами познакомиться, леди Холмс, — сказал Джон.  
— О, бросьте вы эту ерунду с "леди Холмс". Пожалуйста, зовите меня Вивьен. Вы — лучший друг моего сына и живете с ним в одной квартире. Совершенно недопустимо, чтобы вы звали меня "леди Холмс", особенно после того, как вы спасли жизнь Шерлоку, — заявила она и улыбнулась Джону.  
Его поразило, как она отличается от своих сыновей. Такие же волосы и проницательный взгляд, как у Шерлока, но она лучилась теплом и доброжелательностью, а не холодностью и отстраненностью, что всегда пытался продемонстрировать последний.  
Джон сразу решил, что ему нравится мать Шерлока, и невольно ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что само британское правительство называет ее "мамуля".  
— Джон, вы должны знать, что вам здесь всегда будут рады. Можете приезжать когда захотите и привозить с собой сколько угодно гостей. До того, как вы поселились на Бейкер-стрит, мои мальчики почти друг с другом не разговаривали, а сейчас они даже ладят. Конечно, они и под страхом смертной казни в этом не признаются, но я-то их знаю, — сказала Вивьен и ласково похлопала Джона по руке. — Простите, мне надо кое-что обсудить с Анной, — добавила она и упорхнула с той же стремительностью, с какой появилась.  
Джон лишь через секунду осознал, что эти небрежно-прозаические слова относились к принцессе Анне. Насколько же высокое положение занимает мать Шерлока?  
Гости активно между собой общались: одни гуляли по террасе и парку, и наслаждались послеполуденным солнцем, а другие собирались небольшими компаниями в зимнем саду и делились своими историями. Среди них было множество гордых матерей и отцов, везде мелькали фотокамеры. Джон на секунду задумался, что бы сказали его родители, если бы сейчас могли его видеть.  
Частично он получил ответ, когда его со слезами обняла миссис Хадсон.  
— Джон, мой дорогой мальчик! Я так тобой горжусь!  
Она провела руками по его плечам, словно стряхивая с мундира крошечные пылинки, и перехватила взгляд, устремленный на Гарриет, которая флиртовала с какой-то гостьей.  
— Я уверена, что твои родители тобой бы очень гордились. Прекрати себя недооценивать. Все присутствующие могут засвидетельствовать, что ты — храбрейший солдат и очень хороший доктор. Гордиться своими достижениями — это нормально, дорогой.  
Джон вместо ответа просто ее обнял.  
Он приосанился и держал марку: к нему все время подходили боевые товарищи, чтобы вместе сфотографироваться и обменяться новостями. Затем всех награжденных созвали в сад для общего фото: нортамберледцы справа, Четвертый стрелковый слева, а в центре между ними — Джон. Когда официальный фотограф наконец убрал фотоаппарат, многочисленные друзья и родители награжденных уже держали наготове свои телефоны и камеры.  
После коктейльного часа в садах и оранжерее дворецкий Майкл созвал всех назад в дом.  
Бальный зал за это время преобразился, столики переставили другим образом, чтобы за роскошным ужином никто не испытывал неудобств. За каждый стол посадили по двое военных и их гостей.  
Джону понравилось, что даже Салли Донован и Филипп Андерсон настолько впечатлились обстановкой, что держали при себе иронические комментарии насчет Шерлока и его привилегированного воспитания. Хотя, с другой стороны, он сильно подозревал, что если уж все это стало большим сюрпризом для него самого, хорошо знавшего Шерлока и несколько лет жившего с ним в одной квартире, то для этих двоих это должно было стать и вовсе непомерным шоком.  
Он снова оглядел зал и обнаружил, что Майкрофт с полковником Карлайлом сидят за одним столиком с Вивьен и принцессой Анной. И женщины при этом болтали, как давние приятельницы. Брови у него, видимо, поползли вверх, потому что Шерлок заметил его реакцию и проследил взглядом.  
— Они давние подруги. И напарницы по спортивной команде.  
— Кто?  
— Мама и принцесса Анна. Они познакомились еще в начале 70-х на соревнованиях по многоборью и потом выступали в одной команде. И обе были бы в нашей команде конников на Олимпиаде 76-го года[3], если бы моя мать не была так поглощена моим грядущим появлением на свет.  
— Что? Твоя мать была наездницей олимпийского разряда?  
— Она и до сих пор не потеряла сноровку. Джон, ну наша племенная конюшня должна же была тебе о чем-то сказать? Они и сейчас иногда вместе выезжают. Принцесса Анна несколько раз покупала и тренировала у мамы лошадей, — объяснил Шерлок, пока разговор не увели в другую тему из тех, что он сразу определял как нудные и банальные.  
Какой-то человек, в котором Джон узнал одного из помощников Майкрофта, подошел к старшему Холмсу и передал ему конверт.  
Джон уголком глаза видел, что Майкрофт протянул конверт Карлайлу и тот, кивнув, его принял. А потом, извинившись, поднялся на ноги и куда-то пошел.  
— Капитан Ватсон? Это только что прислали для вас. — Полковник Карлайл возник рядом с Джоном, держа в руке толстый конверт.  
— Эм... спасибо, сэр, — немного озадачено сказал Джон, принимая подношение.  
Полковник исчез так же быстро, как и появился, еще сильнее приведя доктора в замешательство. Джон покрутил конверт в руках, осмотрел со всех сторон, но единственная надпись на нем гласила "Капитану Ватсону". Шерлоку наверняка было бы достаточно каких-то секунд, чтобы вычислить, что внутри.  
— Давай же. Разве ты не хочешь открыть? Ну, посмотреть, что там? — не вытерпела Молли, когда он вновь стал крутить подарок в руках.  
В конце концов Джон сдался и чистым ножом взрезал конверт. Внутри оказался альбом, с виду смахивающий на "книгу гостей" какого-нибудь приема.  
Джон открыл альбом и не поверил своим глазам. Поскольку по прибытии Шерлок сразу же отправился показывать им с Гарри и миссис Хадсон поместье, Джон не видел, как прибывали остальные гости.  
Похоже, некто стоял у входа и просил каждого, кто знал Джона, написать ему пару слов.  
Но после нескольких страниц добрых пожеланий и поздравлений в связи с получением креста Виктории и еще большего количество благодарностей за спасение жизни, рукописные отзывы сменились печатными.  
Джон прочитал подписи под ними. И потом еще раз перечитал. Все эти люди до сих пор служили за пределами Великобритании — в разных полках, с разными миссиями. Среди них были и врачи КАМКа, под началом которых Джон служил первые несколько лет в корпусе — и врачи с медсестрами, которые сами когда-то были у него под началом, а теперь превзошли своего учителя.  
Еще там были отзывы от его друзей по Сандхерсту, а так же от тех, с кем он служил в Ираке и Конго до того, как постоянно "прописался" в Пятом Нортамберлендском.  
Джон потрясенно молчал, читая их пожелания. Понятно было, что это работа Майкрофта — он просто не мог представить себе еще кого-то с такими связями, чтобы можно было связаться абсолютно со всеми его знакомыми за какие-то две недели и получить от них для Джона весточку.  
Так же кто-то вклеил в альбом групповые фотографии полков и отрядов, где когда-либо служил Джон. Заглянувший через плечо Шерлок без труда нашел его на всех снимках.  
Это было почти комично, но Джон выглядел одним из самых невысоких солдат на всех фотографиях. На одной их явно намеренно рассадили таким образом, что весь первый ряд состоял из солдат значительно выше шести футов ростом, и стоявший в середине Джон единственный был на целую голову ниже своих товарищей.  
— А от кого эти? — спросила Молли, склоняясь над пожеланиями, заполонявшими страницы альбома.  
— От нас, конечно. От Воинов Ватсона, — раздался сзади хриплый и низкий голос, обладатель которого рассмеялся, а Джон недоверчиво хихикнул и потряс головой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Женский вспомогательный территориальный корпус (англ. Auxiliary Territorial Service - ATS), женское подразделение в британской армии во время Второй мировой войны. Оно было создано 9 сентября 1938 года и первоначально комплектовалось на добровольной основе, существовало до 1 февраля 1949 года, когда было объединено с Женским королевским армейским корпусом. (с) Википедия — прим. переводчика  
> [2] Trinity House — официальная организация, отвечающая за навигацию в Англии, Уэльсе и других британских территориальных водах, за исключением Шотландии и острова Мэн и Северной Ирландии. Она несет ответственность за предоставление и обслуживание навигационных средств, таких как маяки, буи, морские радио/спутниковые системы связи. (с) Википедия — прим. переводчика  
> [3] Настоящая принцесса Анна выступала в команде по конному спорту на Олимпийских играх 1976 года в Монреале, став единственным членом королевской семьи, который когда-либо становился олимпицем — прим. автора


	25. Луч света

Джон обернулся на знакомый голос.  
— Билл! Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, что ты еще в Кандагаре! — Джон встал и обнял приятеля. Билл в ответ хлопнул его по плечу и присел за столик.  
— Я вернулся только три недели назад, — пояснил он. — Смотрю, ты делаешь успехи.  
— Да, очень даже, — ухмыльнулся Джон и повернулся к остальным: — Я хочу представить вам капитана Билла Мюррея. Мы вместе служили, когда он был еще лейтенантом.  
В ответ послышалось "Привет!", "Здравствуйте" и "Рад познакомиться".  
— Добрый вечер, — кивнул Билл и стукнул костяшками по столу. — А кажется, это было только вчера, Джон. Ну, ты понимаешь: когда ты строил всех нас, — со смешком ответил он другу.  
— А откуда пошли Воины Ватсона? — спросила Молли.  
— Ну, все начиналось безобидно. Мы тогда служили в Афганистане. Только вернулись с миссии и попали в период временного затишья. И, чтобы как-то убить время, мы решили устроить товарищескую встречу по регби с другим отрядом. Ватсон был нашим лидером, только-только получил свой чин капитана, и один новобранец, любивший всем придумывать прозвища, в шутку прозвал нашу команду "Воины Ватсона".  
— Что было не так плохо в сравнении с прочими эпитетами, которыми нас награждал Барнс. Не правда ли, "Мальчик-с-пальчик"?  
Мюррей застонал.  
— Вот только не начинай! — предупредил он, а Джон в ответ сверкнул своей лучшей невинной-но-лукавой улыбкой.  
— Мальчик-с-пальчик? — переспросила Салли Донован.  
Но Мюррей вместо пояснений только пожал плечами и потом сильно отогнул назад большой палец, показывая его гибкость.  
— Барнс однажды видел, как я вытягиваю пальцы, вот прозвище и прилипло, — сказал он. — Хотя оно не настолько говорящее как "Три Континента".  
Джон слегка покраснел и отвел взгляд. Он прочистил горло, собираясь перебить объяснение Мюррея, а Лестрейд с любопытством уставился на него и одними губами повторил "Три Континента".  
— Понятия не имею, к чему ты клонишь. Я просто служил на трех разных континентах, вот и все, — быстро сказал Джон, и его твердый тон немедленно подсказал приятелю, что лучше оставить эту тему.  
— Ну так вот. Значит, "Воины Ватсона". Мы провели несколько матчей с разными отрядами, и Джон был у нас капитаном. Собственно, как только мы выяснили, что он возглавлял команду по регби в Сандхерсте, то сразу поняли, кто возглавит нашу. Может, он и выглядит безобидно, но не стоит на сей счет обманываться! Он самый коварный игрок в регби, каких я только встречал! В окружении парней в шесть футов ростом вы и не заметите, что он мчится прямо на вас! Однажды мы играли между собой, и он послал меня в полет так, что я чуть не сломал руку. А во время одного товарищеского матча в минифутбол он в буквальном смысле пролетел между ног противника. И заполучил и мяч, и очки, прежде чем тот парень вообще понял, что происходит. Джон еще тот пронырливый сукин сын!  
Билл засмеялся, а Джон только ухмыльнулся при воспоминании. По правде говоря, тот маневр был смехотворно прост в исполнении.  
— В общем, вот "Воины Ватсона" и прижились. В итоге так стали называть любую команду или отряд Джона — неважно, был он там рядовым участником или капитаном. Так что Воины Ватсона... это те, кто служил с ним, — закончил Билл.  
Шерлок наблюдал за этой перекидкой и изучал язык тел у обоих. В прошлом Джон и Мюррей явно неплохо ладили, несмотря на более высокое звание Джона. Прошли вместе сквозь огонь и воду и до сих пор поддерживают связь.  
— Вы присутствовали на вручении Джону первого Военного креста в 2008 году, — в качестве приветствия заявил Шерлок.  
Билл слегка растерялся от неожиданности, но быстро овладел собой. Он глянул на Джона и насмешливо поднял бровь. Доктор в ответ просто кивнул.  
— Все верно, сэр. А вы, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс. Приятно познакомиться, — просиял Билл и пожал Шерлоку руку. — Как вы узнали, что я был там? Ну же! Джон рассказывал, что вы детектив и умеете такие штуки. Что меня выдало? — с искренним любопытством спросил он.  
Шерлок уже набрал воздуху, чтобы выдать дедукцию "от и до", но тут вежливо кашлянул Джон.  
— В общем-то, это я ему сказал, — хихикнул он. — Когда он в первый раз увидел мой крест, то спросил, каким образом я его получил. И я рассказал, что произошло и как "мой приятель Мюррей меня прикрывал".  
Шерлок раздраженно захлопнул рот, сверкнул глазами на Джона и снова перенес свое внимание на тарелку. Он атаковал вилкой лежащую перед ним еду и пробормотал, что это абсолютно очевидно всем, у кого есть хоть половинка мозговой клеточки. Достаточно посмотреть, как Билл приветствует Джона и в какой позе стоит.  
— Честно, это понятно любому идиоту... — гоняя фасолину по тарелке, пробормотал он. И на этот раз достаточно громко, чтобы его услышала, по крайней мере, половина стола.  
— Мы поняли. А теперь заткнись, — сердито фыркнул Джон и закатил глаза, что стало уже почти рефлексом. Но, к его вящему изумлению, Шерлок действительно замолчал.  
Все, сидевшие за столом, засмеялись. Джон Ватсон был одним из очень немногих людей, кому удавалось заткнуть Шерлока Холмса.  
Джон и Билл какое-то время болтали, потом официанты понесли следующие блюда и Билл вернулся за свой столик. Шерлок с минуту искоса изучал своего друга.  
Несмотря на присутствие со всех сторон военных и осознание полного масштаба ранений своих товарищей, Джон, похоже, расслабился больше, чем за всю неделю. Военная форма придавала ему уверенности, а кроме того, он был знаком почти со всеми присутствующими. И Шерлок легко видел в нем командира — капитана нескольких дюжин солдат, которые беспрекословно следуют его приказам.  
Лестрейд тоже это заметил. Он знал Джона как компетентного доктора, доверенного коллегу и очень верного друга. Но только сейчас он осознал, что Джон делал это вполне намеренно — отстранялся, позволяя Шерлоку получить все внимание, которое он по праву заслуживал.  
Грег по своему опыту знал, что оказаться в тени детектива проще простого. Тебя просто перестают замечать перед лицом гения. Но Джон намеренно отступал в тень. Он держался позади и всегда оказывался рядом, когда было нужно. Всегда старался удерживать Шерлока от неприятностей и в случае необходимости даже командовал.  
Инспектор даже не мог подсчитать, сколько раз Шерлок убегал по следу преступников, вычислив их мотивы и вероятное место пребывания. Но именно Джон, а не Шерлок, всегда оказывался на два шага впереди и знал, откуда и когда может прийти опасность, пока детектив-гений еще выяснял детали.  
Годы патрулирования оставили Джону привычку во время погонь всегда быть настороже, и это множество раз спасало Шерлока — да и кое-кого из ярдовцев — от серьезных ранений.  
На мгновение Шерлоку вспомнился один серый день несколько лет назад. Джон стоял у его могилы, а Шерлок смотрел из глубины теней на своего лучшего друга, который с ним попрощался, а потом выпрямился перед черным мраморным надгробием и, резко развернувшись, пошел прочь от пустой могилы.  
Так обычно уходили военные в присутствии старшего по званию. При виде этой сцены любой бы подумал, что Джон просто таскался за Шерлоком тенью и исполнял приказы; что он позволял Шерлоку командовать его жизнью, слепо следуя указаниям гения.  
Но сейчас на Шерлока вдруг снизошло, что для Джона это был способ сказать, какой честью была для него их дружба и продемонстрировать наивысшую степень уважения, на которую он был только способен.  
Воспоминание растворилось в памяти, и Шерлок моргнул. Джон был здесь, рядом, со смехом болтал через стол с Майком и Молли. И Шерлок внезапно испытал невероятную благодарность судьбе, что этот храбрый человек стал его другом.  
— Именно так, Джон, и больше никаких оправданий. Ты официально зачислен в футбольную команду Скотланд-Ярда. Если ты действительно и в половину так хорош, как говорит Мюррей, у пожарной команды в этом году нет никаких шансов! — воскликнул Лестрейд, в глубине души лелея надежду на выигрыш.  
Скотланд-Ярд уже целых пять лет, как не добирался даже до четвертьфиналов на соревнованиях служб общественного правопорядка, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть что-то на них выиграть. Пожарная команда и парамедики не упускали случая напомнить об этом ярдовцам вообще и Лестрейду в частности, так что инспектору очень хотелось утереть им нос по всем правилам честного спорта.  
Разговоры начали стихать, все вернулись к поглощению пищи. Через какое-то время дворецкий объявил, что перед кофе и десертами будет небольшой перерыв, и гости могут пообщаться и погулять в парке. Кроме того, он упомянул, что позже будет еще одно вечернее развлечение.  
— Я и не думал, что празднование столько продлится, — сказал Джон Шерлоку.  
— Я тоже, но полагаю, это работа Майкрофта. Он ведь просил нас остаться и здесь переночевать, если помнишь, — ответил тот, и Джон кивнул.  
Зная, что в Рикерби-холле давно не проводились крупные мероприятия, Шерлок отправился в кабинет к брату, чтобы поговорить о планах на вечер, а Джон поднялся на ноги, чтобы пообщаться с друзьями и коллегами.  
По Бальному залу сновали официанты, предлагая с подносов всевозможные напитки от воды до вина. Джон подошел к рыжеволосой женщине, которая как раз схватила последний бокал розового.  
— Эмбер, не ожидал тебя тут увидеть! — Джон с улыбкой ее обнял.  
— Не смогла устоять! Особенно после того, как ты помог моей сестре заполучить эксклюзив года. Как же приятно тебя снова видеть, — улыбнулась в ответ медсестра Эмбер Фонтейн.  
— Мне тоже! И, между прочим, Хизер тоже мне помогла. Она здесь? — спросил Джон и, вытянув шею, попытался углядеть журналистку.  
— Где-то тут, да. Мы с ней приехали вместе, и поскольку машину вела она, ей лучше не бросать меня в одиночестве, — засмеялась Эмбер.  
Они болтали целую вечность, потом к ним присоединились другие медики-коллеги Джона, включая сильно беременную медсестру Монтгомери.  
— Рожаю через три недели, — улыбнулась она в ответ на всеобщие расспросы.  
Джон фланировал между компаниями, стараясь поговорить со всеми, кто потрудился приехать, а особенно со своей старой командой.  
Он разговаривал с капралом Лиамом Риверсом, также получившим сегодня медаль, как вдруг заметил светловолосую девушку, подошедшую к официанту. Она потянулась было к красному вину, как вдруг кто-то перехватил последний бокал прямо перед ее носом.  
Джон ошеломленно смотрел, как она тихо ругнулась и направилась на поиски другого официанта, явно надеясь все-таки перехватить бокальчик красного.  
Он увидел, что она направляется в его сторону и, оглядев ближайшие напитки, быстро подскочил к официанту. Он схватил два бокала красного и услышал за спиной раздраженное "Нет, только не снова!"  
Он с улыбкой развернулся и предложил один из бокалов девушке.  
— Я вижу, вы уже почти отчаялись... — начал было он, но замолчал, разглядев как следует ее лицо.  
— Спасибо. О! Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон! То есть, простите, капитан, — улыбнулась та, принимая от него бокал. — Мужчины в форме все так друг на друга похожи.  
— Мэри! Не ожидал вас здесь встретить, — честно признался Джон, узнав девушку из регистратуры клиники, где совсем недавно работал. — О, и зовите меня, пожалуйста, Джоном. Мы с вами, как ни как, коллеги.  
— Эй, Мэри, а я-то думал, куда ты запропастилась, — обнял девушку Лиам Риверс.  
— Вы знакомы? — удивился Джон.  
— О да, извини, Джон. Это Мэри Морстен, моя кузина, — представил ее капрал.  
— Я не знала, смогу ли сегодня выбраться, поэтому и не сказала ничего в клинике, — призналась Мэри.  
Они все втроем немного поболтали, потом Лиам ушел поговорить с кем-то из своего отряда, и Мэри с Джоном остались вдвоем.  
Подали десерты и кофе, и Джон вернулся назад за свой столик.  
— Она очень мила, — заметила миссис Хадсон.  
— Хм?  
— Та девушка, с которой ты сейчас разговаривал, дорогой. Она кажется очень милой, — повторила домовладелица и понимающе ему подмигнула. Она ласково похлопала его по руке и вернулась к своему разговору с Молли и Лестрейдом.  
Как только со столов все убрали, а план рассадки гостей растворился в небытие, Джон увидел, что в переднюю часть зала вышел Шерлок. В руке он держал скрипку, а по бокам его сопровождали Вивьен и Майкрофт.  
Шерлок без единого слова поднял к подбородку инструмент и заиграл. В комнате мгновенно наступила тишина. Джон сразу узнал мелодию — это была одна из композиций Шерлока, которую тот сочинил лично для него.  
Из более живых и ярких, но незабываемо прекрасная музыка.  
После оглушительный тишины зал взорвался не менее оглушительными аплодисментами. Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном, потом поклонился залу и удалился со "сцены". В динамиках зазвучала танцевальная музыка.  
— Спасибо, Шерлок, — поблагодарил Джон, когда детектив к ним снова присоединился.  
— Это было прекрасно, дорогой! — согласилась миссис Хадсон.  
Джон в конце концов поддался на уговоры Молли, и та утянула их с Шерлоком и Лестрейдом на танцпол, где все трое встали несколько с неловким видом.  
К ним подошла Мэри и спросила Джона, не хочет ли он потанцевать. И тот даже для спасения собственной жизни не смог бы придумать причину от этого отказаться.  
Шерлок и Лестрейд со стороны смотрели, как Джон с Мэри танцуют и смеются в толпе.  
Наконец пара отпустила друг друга, и Джон пошел взять себе что-нибудь выпить.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, явно собираясь что-то сказать.  
— Меня не интересуют твои дедукции. Она мне нравится, так что не смей ничего портить, — предупредил Джон, ожидая атаки выводов в истинно шерлоковском стиле.  
— Я только хотел сказать, что она кажется милой, — ухмыльнулся тот, и Джон, не выдержав, широко улыбнулся.  
Взяв танцевальную передышку, Джон вернулся к своим старым и новым друзьям, но все равно продолжал выглядывать в толпе Мэри.  
Наконец он присоединился к Шерлоку в далеком конце зимнего сада — как раз в тот момент, когда Молли тащила Грега Лестрейда на танцпол.  
— Прости, Джон, но мне приказали, — ухмыльнулся Грег, позволяя Молли увести себя танцевать.  
— Капрал Риверс и мисс Морстен уже уехали, — произнес Шерлок, и Джону понадобилась минута, чтобы осознать сказанное. — Пять минут назад. Прости, Джон.  
— Ну, не то, чтобы я не знал, где она работает, — усмехнулся Джон к удивлению детектива и вытащил из кармана брюк свой телефон.  
Набирая смс, он довольно улыбался. В конце концов, не даром же его прозвали "Три Континента".  
**ТЫ УЕХАЛА, А Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛ С ТОБОЙ ФЛИРТОВАТЬ. ЭТО БЫЛО НЕВЕЖЛИВО[1]. — ДВ**  
Мэри ответила всего через пару-тройку минут.  
**ЛОВКИЙ ХОД С ВАШЕЙ СТОРОНЫ, ДОКТОР ВАТСОН. И ДОВОЛЬНО НАХАЛЬНЫЙ ;) — ММ**  
Прочитав эти слова, Джон решил, что Мэри ему определенно нравится. И быстро набрал в ответ.  
**УВИДИМСЯ ВО ВТОРНИК ПОСЛЕ ТВОЕЙ СМЕНЫ. — ДВ**  
Ответ пришел еще быстрее, чем раньше.  
**У НАС СВИДАНИЕ. НЕ МОГУ ДОЖДАТЬСЯ! — ММ**  
Лицо Джона осветилось улыбкой. Он подкинул телефон, потом сунул его в карман и вернулся к своей маленькой компании — к Шерлоку, Молли, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейду. Втиснулся между Шерлоком и Грегом, шлепнув обоих по спинам.  
Шерлок понимающе на него глянул и улыбнулся. Он искренне радовался за своего лучшего друга. Последние недели были для Джона настоящим адом, и Шерлок по-своему за него волновался. Видеть вновь на лице доктора легкую беззаботную улыбку было для него истинным облегчением.  
А Джон поймал себя на мысли, что все начинает налаживаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Такую смс Мартин Фриман послал Аманде Аббинтон, когда они впервые познакомились. Она назвала это "ловким ходом" — прим. автора


End file.
